


The Adventures of MegaGirl

by RollZero



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Drama, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Multi, Multiverse, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 82
Words: 123,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: This is one of the first fanfics I posted on the internet back in 2005, an alternate universe series that took EVERY Mega Man Series and mix it up into one series, taking characters from all over. Rock City is under attack by Dr. Wily and a young boy named Rock volunteers to try a robotics experiment to become a super weapon to fight against this mad man. But his sister Roll feels she wants to help as well.This series does NOT relate to ANY of the MegaMan Series, I actually borrow characters from all the series and place them in here one way or another. If there's a character you'd like to see in this series, please tell me!





	1. Episode 1: A New Hero is Born

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for errors and other such grammar issues as I must bring up this story is OLD I've completely changed my writing style since then. Now to clarify, yes Rock and Roll are HUMAN in this series, the robotic transformation is kind of like an armor much like Megaman ZX (In fact as I was writing this series the game was announced in Japan so I added the characters BEFORE we knew much about them, I even made a note of that in various reposts of this story that I did not steal it from ZX, in fact the inspiration for the armor came from a series called Captain Power) The idea was kind of do a 'magical girl like story with Roll' at the time.   
> This fanfic is broken up into seasons as each chapter is an 'episode' of sorts. So each story arc is marked off as a season.
> 
> Now I'm posting this here as I've been asked to repost my older fics as they are no longer public as I lost my old ff.net account that hosted them all. And yes, this series still remains unfinished that I hope to pick back up one day, maybe if I find some people are still interested in the story, as I've picked up and put down this fanfic and as of 2010 it's still stayed unfinished at Chapter 81, as I was entering the final arc of the series. Let me know in the comments below if this story is still worth finishing! Now for my original beginning I wrote for this series:
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, this is NOT the MegaMan & Roll you all know. This is an alternate reality version of MegaMan. Rock & Roll are HUMAN and are NOT related to Dr. Light. I wrote this myself, it's a continuing series of 'what if Roll helped Rock fight Wily and what if Rock & Roll were human?' Now, to clear it up ahead of time, Rock & Roll transform into robots (Like Cross Fusion in EXE) but they also can change back into humans.

In a small place called Rock City, in the year 20XX, a scientist Dr. Thomas Light has created multiple robot helpers to help humans. Many for difficult tasks that humans normally can't do, and some for everyday household projects.   
But recently, Dr. Light's old partner, Dr. Wily, has built evil robots that terrorize humans. Many humans were hurt, or even killed in the attack. Among the injured humans, young Rock & Roll lost their parents in the disaster. Dr. Light hired them as assistants to help him as he tries to create a powerful enough robot to stop Dr. Wily. Dr. Wily has already taken over most of Dr. Light's creations and turned them evil.   
"Doc?" Rock turned to the doctor, who seemed depressed.   
Dr. Light looked up. "Oh, what is it Rock?"   
"Have you come up with anything?" Rock asked.   
Dr. Light sighed, and shook his head.   
Roll walked in carrying a table tray of food. "Hey you guys, you can't work on an empty stomach!" Roll said.   
"Thanks sis." said Rock. But as he tried to take the tray from Roll, he banged his leg into a file cabinet. "ARRGGHhh!! Doc, don't you ever put anything away??" Rock screamed, grabbing his leg and jumping up and down.   
Dr. Light looked at Rock. "Oh, did you hurt yourself?" he asked, kind of spaced-out.   
Rock just got angrier. "Of course so, you crack-pot! That's why I'm screaming! I'm not made of metal, you know!!" Rock growled.   
Then Rock's words hit Dr. Light like lighting. The doctor lit up. "You're right, Rock. You're not made of metal, but I can make you into metal!!"   
Roll & Rock looked at each other puzzled.   
"Come again in English, doc?" Roll asked.   
But Dr. Light had rushed into another room. Rock and Roll could here all kinds of strange noises, clashing and clanging of all kinds.   
"Should we check on him?" Roll asked.   
Rock shook his head. "Forget it, the doc's lost it..."   
"Rock! Roll! Come here, quick!!" Dr. Light called out.   
Rock & Roll dashed to Dr. Light, who was in a room filled with the largest machinery Rock & Roll had ever seen.   
"What is this, Dr. Light?" Rock asked.   
"This is a Robot-Transforming Machine... Dr. Wily & I worked on it years ago. We had the idea if a human could turn into a robot for any reason they may have to. Dr. Cossack helped me build this prototype machine, but it's never been tested..." Dr. Light.   
"I see where you're going, doc. You could use this machine to turn me into a robot to fight Dr. Wily!" Rock said.   
"Now Rock, I don't know about you, but maybe..." Dr. Light said.   
"Maybe nothing, doc... I have to do this!! That psycho must be stopped, he killed my parents!!" Rock snapped at Dr. Light.   
Roll grabbed Rock's arm. "Rock, Dr. Light hasn't even tested it! This is dangerous... What if you..." Roll looked like she was ready to cry.   
"Roll... I have to try..." Rock pulled away from Roll, and stepped into the machine.   
Dr. Light threw a switch. Bursts of light filled the room. Dr. Light and Roll had to cover their eyes. After a few minutes, the light faded.   
Roll slowly opened her eyes and tried to see Rock, but she couldn't. "Rock! Rock!! ROCK!!!" Roll cried.   
Then she saw a blue robot walking toward her. "Wh-Who are you??" Roll asked, shaking.   
"What's wrong sis, don't ya know your bro?" the blue robot asked.   
Roll's eyes brightened. "Rock?!" Roll asked hopefully.   
"It worked!!" Dr. Light cried. "Rock has become a robot!!"   
Rock looked at himself. He was covered in blue armor. "I don't feel much different..." Rock said. "So, now I'm a robot?"   
Dr. Light shook his head. "Not completely... Press the button on your arm..." Dr. Light pointed to a yellow button on Rock's arm.   
Rock pressed it, and in a flash he looked human again. "Huh? I'm human again?!? But how??" Rock asked.   
"I powered this super-suit with plasma power, that changes your body into mechanical, but it can also change back. Remember, I was working on this for all kinds of people, this was so they wouldn't have to be a robot forever. The machine makes the 'robot body' for each person." Dr. Light explained.   
Roll lit up. "Then, can I try it too? Then I can help Rock!!" Roll asked.   
Rock quickly grabbed Roll. "No way, Roll. It's way too dangerous!!" Rock said.   
"Humph! You just don't want me to help!" Roll snapped.   
"Rock, you shouldn't let anyone else know about your ability now... If anyone found out..." Dr. Light warned.   
"Don't worry, Dr. Light, I understand.... So, what should I call my 'robot version' Any ideas?" Rock asked.   
"How about RockMan?" Dr. Light asked.   
"Are you kidding? My name in there? I thought I'm suppose to hide who I really am... Besides that it sounds like a video game character's name...." Rock said.   
"Okay, Blueman, Superman, Robotman, Blasterman, unn...." Dr. Light continued to name off ideas.   
"Sounds stupid, taken, are you kidding? No, huh?" Rock fought just about every name Dr. Light could think of.   
"Hmm... Rock's kinds mega-powered now, right? How about MegaMan?" Roll asked.   
"Perfect! I love it!" Rock said.   
He then quickly pressed the button and changed into MegaMan. Suddenly, a young girl with short blonde hair wearing a black hat ran into the room. She wore a simple red dress.   
"Kalinka?" Roll asked.   
It was Kalinka, Dr. Cossack's daughter. Dr. Cossack was a student of Dr. Light's, but now he worked on his own, but he was working with Dr. Light to stop Dr. Wily.   
"Who's the blue guy?" Kalinka asked, puzzled, pointing at MegaMan.   
Roll giggled. "That's Rock, my brother, remember?"   
"What happened to you?" Kalinka asked.   
"Dr. Light turned me into a robot!" MegaMan said. "Now it's time to stop Dr. Wily!!"   
"Wait a second, MegaMan." Dr. Light said, pulling out something. "You'll need this!"   
Dr. Light held up a strange device. It looked like a roller board, but there were no wheels. It had a rocket booster in the back.   
MegaMan looked at the device, puzzled. "What's that?" he asked.   
"This is a jet sled, it'll help you get to where the robots are attacking quickly!" Dr. Light explained.   
But, before Dr. Light could say anymore, the building started rumbling. Pieces of the roof started crumbling down. MegaMan pushed Dr. Light out of the way. Roll grabbed Kalinka and jumped under Dr. Light's work desk.   
"What was that?" Dr. Light asked.   
MegaMan looked up. A tall, large robot was standing where the pieces of the roof fell from. It was Gutsman, the large construction robot Dr. Light made but Dr. Wily now had control of. Gutsman jumped into the lab.   
"Ok, doc. Where's the Robot-Transforming Machine? Dr. Wily wants it now!" Gutsman roared.   
MegaMan stood up. "You'll have to go through me first!" he cried.   
Gutsman looked at MegaMan and laughed. "You? HA! I'll crush you in 10 seconds!"   
MegaMan grew angry. He charged after Gutsman. But Gutsman just picked MegaMan up and threw him into a computer.   
"MegaMan! Use your MegaBuster!" Dr. Light cried. "Just point your arm at Gutsman and concentrate!"   
MegaMan pulled himself up and did so. His hand retracted into his arm. A gun replaced the hand. MegaMan aimed at Gutsman. A small yellow blast of energy smashed into Gutsman.   
"It worked!" Roll cried.   
But Gutsman wasn't hurt very bad. "That tickled!" he joked.   
Then MegaMan remembered. The red jewel in the center of Gutsman's body was his power source. MegaMan aimed another shot at Gutsman. The blast cracked the red jewel a bit, and knock Gutsman off balance.   
"Now's my chance!" MegaMan cried, aiming another shot.   
But Gutsman recovered quickly and snatched MegaMan's arm. He lifted MegaMan into the air.   
"What are you gonna do now, blue boy?" Gutsman asked.   
MegaMan panicked. He couldn't aim his MegaBuster at Gutsman with Gutsman holding him like this.   
"MegaMan!! I've got to think of something!" Roll cried.   
Then Roll noticed a snapped cable near Gutsman. Sparks flew from the cable.   
"That's it!" Roll cried.   
Roll jumped behind Gutsman and grabbed the cable. She then shoved the cable into Gutsman's back. Electric shocks filled Gutsman's body, causing him to lose his grip on MegaMan. MegaMan pulled himself free, and used his MegaBuster. KA-BLAST! Gutsman fell over. His power was down.   
"I did it!" MegaMan cried.   
"YOU?!" Roll snapped at MegaMan.   
"Okay, you did help a little..." MegaMan said.   
Dr. Light looked over the defeated Gutsman. He pulled out some kind of chip. "MegaMan, this chip is Gutsman's special power, install this chip in your MegaBuster, and you will gain his abilities!"   
MegaMan took the chip. "Thanks, Dr. Light... Now I have to go get Dr. Wily!!" MegaMan cried.   
Then Kalinka looked worried. "That's right! Dr. Light, Dr. Wily is attacking my father's lab!" she cried.   
"So that's why you came here?" Roll asked.   
"Then I'm going! I've got to stop him!" MegaMan cried. He jumped onto the jet sled, and it took off quickly.   
Roll watched MegaMan ride off. "Good luck, Rock... I just wish I could help..."


	2. Episode 2: Cossack's Rescue

MegaMan rode the jet sled all the way to Cossack's Lab.  
But he had a un-welcoming group of robots waiting. Ten Mettaurs attack MegaMan and knocked him off the jet sled.  
"MegaBuster!" MegaMan cried as he fired his buster.  
Crash! BOOM!! MegaMan destroyed all the robots blocking his path.  
But it wasn't over yet, more robots waited inside for MegaMan.  
Then MegaMan remembered... Gutsman's chip!! MegaMan installed the chip quickly, and his color changed. MegaMan lifted a huge rock and threw it at the robots.  
KA-BASH!! Pieces flew all over. MegaMan felt like he was getting nowhere fast. Every corner he turned, more bots attacked.  
Then MegaMan ran into 2 robots waiting in front of a large door. It was Elecman & Cutman. Elecman was black and red, with yellow lighting bolts on his body. Cutman was orange and white, with scissors on his head.  
"What do you want here, kid?" Elecman asked.  
"I came to see Dr. Cossack... Out of my way!!" MegaMan ordered.  
"You're not too smart to come here and challenge us..." Cutman said.  
"Dr. Wily has business with Dr. Cossack, wait your turn kid..." Elecman said.  
"Wily?! He's here?!?" MegaMan cried. "Now I really need to get in there!!"  
"You'll have to get through us first!!" Elecman cried, hurling a huge blast of electricity at MegaMan.  
MegaMan dodged the blast, but wasn't ready for Cutman's attack. Cutman hurled the scissors on his head at MegaMan.  
"OWWW!!" MegaMan yelled as the Scissors cut his arm. "Now I'm mad! MegaBuster!!"  
MegaMan fired his buster at Cutman. But Cutman used his scissors as a shield.  
"You call that little pea-shooter a weapon?" Cutman said, laughing.  
"This is a REAL weapon, kid!!" Elecman said, hurling another electric blast at MegaMan.  
This blast hit, hard! MegaMan was thrown into a wall. Then MegaMan saw a large metal box next to him. MegaMan activated Gutsman's Chip, and picked up the box. MegaMan threw the box at Cutman. BASH!! Cutman was thrown down by the weight of the box.  
"How'd he do that?!?" Elecman asked.  
MegaMan then fired his MegaBuster again at Cutman. BOOM!! Cutman was defeated. MegaMan pulled out Cutman's Chip and installed it. Then he fired Cutman's scissors at Elecman.  
"You can copy our weapons?!?" Elecman exclaimed, firing electric blasts at the scissors.  
But the blasts bounced off. The scissors sliced up Elecman into pieces. MegaMan quickly grabbed Elecman's Chip, and ran into the door.  
Inside, he saw two men arguing with each other. One had three robots with him. MegaMan knew who they were. It was Dr. Wily with more of the robots he stole from Dr. Light.  
The robots were Bombman, Fireman & Iceman. Bombman was a yellow robot with a bomb in his hand. Fireman was a red robot with a flame on his head. Iceman was a blue robot with ice powers.  
The man they were attacking was Dr. Cossack, the russian scientist that studied under both Dr. Light & Dr. Wily.  
"Cossack, you're going to be sorry if you don't help me... The safety of your daughter depends on it!" Dr. Wily said.  
"Not so fast, Dr. Wily!!" MegaMan called out.  
Wily spun around. "Who is that?? And how did he get past Elecman & Cutman??"  
"Like this!!" Megaman cried, as he activated Cutman's Chip and fired scissors at Fireman.  
But Fireman melted the scissors with a blast of fire. "You were saying, blue boy?" Fireman asked.  
"Un-oh..." MegaMan gulped.  
He tried installed Elecman's Chip. But before he could attack, Bombman started throwing bombs at him! BOOM! BLAST!! MegaMan barely avoided each bomb.  
"You're gonna get a blast out of this, kid!" Bombman said, getting ready to throw another bomb.  
MegaMan reactivated Cutman's Chip, and fired the scissors at the bomb's fuse. It cut before the bomb went off!  
"Huh? What's wrong with it?" Bombman asked, looking at his bomb.  
MegaMan installed Elecman's Chip, and fire electric blasts at Fireman. Fireman tried to counter with his flame, but hit the bomb on Bombman's hand! KER-BLAST!! The bomb went off, blowing up Bombman.  
"One down!" MegaMan cried, grabbing Bombman's Chip.  
"I don't know who you are, but thanks!" Dr. Cossack cried.  
"My name is MegaMan, I was sent by Dr. Light. Don't worry, Kalinka is safe!" MegaMan said.  
"But you're not, MegaJunk!!" Iceman cried, hurling cold wind at MegaMan.  
MegaMan then installed Bombman's Chip. He threw a bunch of bombs at Iceman.  
"I'll stop them Iceman!" Fireman cried.  
"No, you idiot!! Look what you did to Bombman!!" Dr. Wily screamed.  
Iceman quickly froze the bombs in midair. They crashed to the ground, but they didn't explode. Now MegaMan had an opening. He activated Elecman's Chip, and shot a huge blast of electricity at Fireman. Fireman couldn't take it, and collapsed.  
MegaMan grabbed Fireman's Chip, and installed it. Iceman hurled another freezing wind at MegaMan. But now MegaMan melted the blast with Fireman's flame. But the flame hit the frozen bombs!  
BOOOOMM!! The bombs went off, destroying Iceman. MegaMan grabbed Iceman's Chip, then faced Dr. Wily.  
"You're next, Dr. Wily!!" MegaMan growled.  
"But.. B-But you're a robot!! You can't harm me!!" Dr. Wily cried.  
"Want to bet? You killed a lot of innocent people! I can't forgive that!" MegaMan cried.  
MegaMan aimed his buster at Dr. Wily.  
"No, MegaMan! If you kill Wily, you'll be no better than him!" Dr. Cossack pleaded.  
But MegaMan didn't have time to think about that, some strange blasts knocked MegaMan down. When MegaMan pulled himself up, he saw Dr. Wily in some kind of spaceship, with another robot!  
This robot was red and gray, and had a black visor on his helmet. "You hesitated, MegaMan..." the robot spoke. "Perhaps we'll meet one day again and battle... For now, I must rescue the doc..."  
"Who are you!?!" MegaMan yelled out.  
"Dr. Wily calls me Protoman..." the robot replied. "Don't forget it!"  
The spaceship flew off. MegaMan wondered about this new robot helping Dr. Wily.  
"I'm glad they're gone... Dr. Wily was going to try to get Dr. Light's Robot-Transforming Machine out of me... But I think he already has it..." Dr. Cossack said.  
"What makes you say that, Cossack?" MegaMan asked.  
"Because that kind of model suit is like what the Robot-Transforming Machine creates... Like it did for you, Rock..." Dr. Cossack explained.  
MegaMan looked shocked for a minute. "How did you know it was me?" he asked.  
"How else did you know around my lab? And about Kalinka... And the way you looked at Dr. Wily... I knew it was you then... After what his robots did to your parents... I wouldn't have been surprised if you killed him..." Dr. Cossack explained.  
"Yah... But you're right... I should try to bring that man to justice... Not kill him myself..." MegaMan said.  
MegaMan press the button on his watch, and became Rock again. "Let's go back to Dr. Light's Lab..."  
Rock & Dr. Cossack made it back to Dr. Light's safely. Roll & Kalinka had prepared a victory dinner for Rock.  
Roll ran up and hugged her brother. "Rock!! You're okay!! I was so worried!!!" she cried.  
"I'm fine, sis!" Rock said. "See, and I rescued Cossack!"  
"Dr. Light, I brought back your damaged robots that Dr. Wily stole from you..." Dr. Cossack said, pointing to the rubble of Cutman, Elecman, Bombman, Fireman, & Iceman.  
"Thank you, Cossack... I should be able to repair them..." Dr. Light said.  
"Hey Rock, you ok?" Gutsman asked, leaning over Rock's shoulder.  
"Gutsman!!" Rock jumped, ready for a fight.  
"Rock, calm down. Dr. Light fixed Gutsman. He's ok now!" Roll explained.  
"Yeah, sorry about hurting you before, Rock..." Gutsman said.  
"That's ok Guts, you weren't yourself..." Rock said.  
"That reminds me, Rock, I have a surprise for you!" Dr. Light said, pressing a button on a wall.  
A small door opened, revealing a red robot dog.  
"This is Rush, your new partner!" Dr. Light said.  
"Ruff!!" Rush barked, jumping onto Rock to give him a hug.  
"Wow! Hey boy, I bet we're going to be fast friends!" Rock said.  
"Rush has all kinds of abilities to help you. He can turn into a jet to fly you around, a submarine for underwater, and even a spring to boost you up..." Dr. Light explained.  
"Yeah, I'm going to need the help. Dr. Wily will attack soon, I know it!" Rock said.  
Dr. Cossack walked up to Roll. "Umm, Roll, Kalinka tells me you saved her life..."  
"I guess... Well, when the roof crumbled down, I grabbed her out of the way..." Roll said.  
"Well, I'd just like to thank you... You can come by my lab anytime!" Dr. Cossack said.  
"Hey, Rock! You're on the news!!" Dr. Light's little tip top helper, Flip Top cried.  
"Flip Top, where have you been?" Rock asked.  
"Fixing the repairs from Gutsman's attack... Come quick!!" Flip Top said.  
Everyone ran into the living room. Dr. Light lived in his laboratory, so his house was part of it. On the TV set, a reporter was talking about MegaMan.  
"Many people saw a strange blue boy riding past town. To our surprise, we found out this is a robot named 'MegaMan' who chased off Dr. Wily and his evil robots... We hope this new super robot will continue to protect Rock City!" the reporter said.  
"Wow, Rock, people already noticed you!" Roll cried.  
"Well, I plan on continuing to fight against Dr. Wily and his robots no matter how hard they become!!" Rock cried.  
"What makes me wonder is, who is that Protoman that helped Wily? And he must be a human, because he looks like a result of the Robot-Transforming Machine..." Dr. Cossack said.  
"What human would want to cause this kind of destruction with Wily?" Dr. Light asked.  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!!" Rock cried.


	3. Episode 3: Enter MegaGirl!

It's been two months since Rock became MegaMan. Dr. Wily continues to attack the city with his robots, but MegaMan now stops him at every turn. Though he hasn't found out anything about the mysterious Protoman, who works with Dr. Wily. Roll still wishes to help Rock out, but he forbids her to.  
"Hey, you ok Roll?" asked Kalinka.  
"Oh, yeah Kalinka.... It's just that I wish Rock would let me help him..." Roll said. "But he said he told Dr. Light to never let me try the Robot-Transforming Machine. I asked Dr. Light, he said he did promise Rock..."  
"Sounds like Rock's being a little protective..." Kalinka said.  
"Well... He's been like that since mom & dad died...." Roll explained. "He tries to look out for me since they're gone.... But I really wish I could help..."  
Kalinka looked thoughtful. "Roll.... What if you... Could help Rock in secret?"  
Roll looked puzzled. "In secret? What are you talking about?"  
Kalinka grabbed Roll's arm. "I'll show you, come to my father's lab!"  
Kalinka pulled Roll down to Dr. Cossack's Laboratory.  
"Dad, you in here?" Kalinka called out.  
Dr. Cossack came out from behind a computer. "Kalinka? What is it?"  
"OK.... Why did you bring me here?" Roll asked, snatching her arm from Kalinka's grip.  
"Dad, Roll wants to help Rock out... I think we can try your idea now!" Kalinka said.  
"Great! I knew she'd agree to this!" Dr. Cossack said.  
Roll starred at both of them. "Hold it... What are you talking about? I'm not your guinea pig... You're starting to sound like that quack Dr. Light...." Roll said.  
Dr. Cossack laughed. "It's not what you think, Roll. I know Dr. Light likes to run some crazy tests without permission, but I'm asking you.... How would you like to be a robot like MegaMan?" he asked.  
Roll's eyes lit up. "Y-You mean.... You'll let me use your Robot-Transforming Machine?!?"  
"Yes, I've made mine like Dr. Light's... In fact, I improved some things..." Dr. Cossack said. "But I need to try it out... Kalinka told me how much you've wanted to help Rock out with fighting Dr. Wily. This way you can, without Rock ever knowing! Besides, I owe you for saving Kalinka's life, this is my way of repaying you."  
"I'll do it!" Roll cried. "Show me the machine!"  
Dr. Cossack led Roll into a large room similar to the one Dr. Light had the Robot-Transforming Machine. Roll stepped inside.  
Dr. Cossack threw a switch. "Here goes!"  
Flashes of rainbow lights filled the entire room as the machine did its work. In about five minutes, the light all cleared.  
"Roll, are you ok?" Kalinka called out.  
"I'm better than ever!!" Roll cried.  
Roll stepped out. She was completely different. She looked similar to MegaMan, but she was pink & white. Roll's hair hung out from a hole in the helmet. A large red heart was on her chest. A small pink skirt covered her waist.  
"Wow, Roll!" Kalinka cried. "You look cute!!"  
Roll smiled. "Yup! I know just what to call myself: Super Ultra Galactic Colossal Power Robot Girl!"  
*Sweat drops on both Kalinka & Cossack*  
"Umm... Can't you think of a possible shorter name?" Dr. Cossack asked.  
"Actually, that is the short version! What's wrong with it? I need a nice long name because I'm going to be a super star hero! Better than MegaMan!!" Roll cried.  
"Roll... I thought you wanted to do this to help Rock?" Dr. Cossack asked.  
"Oh, I did but I also... Hmm?" Roll stopped when a visor covered her eyes. "What's this?"  
The visor showed a news report talking about Dr. Wily attacking the Rock City Air Port.  
"That's a visor that will show you when trouble is happening." Dr. Cossack explained "I tuned it into the news for when they put out an alert... This way you'll know there's trouble when........"  
Dr. Cossack's words fell short when he saw Roll & Kalinka not paying attention to what he was saying, and playing with the visor instead.  
"Hey, this thing is neat!" Kalinka said. "Can it tune into Cable TV too?"  
"How do you switch it to Cartoon Network?" Roll asked.  
"IT'S NOT A TOY!!!!!!" Dr. Cossack yelled.  
"Boy, and I though Dr. Light was scary when he got mad...." Roll thought.  
"Ahem... Anyway, I have a little companion to help you learn how the robot suit works..." Dr. Cossack said.  
A small little monkey jumped to Roll. "Here there! I'm Data!" the little brown & gray monkey said.  
"This is Data, he's programmed with all the knowledge of your robot suit, and even can work as a radio and talk to me for further help..." Dr. Cossack explained.  
Data hopped onto Roll's shoulder. "We better hurry! MegaMan is probably at the Air Port."  
Roll agreed. "Yeah, let's go!"  
"Then step onto the platform over there." Dr. Cossack pointed to a heart shaped platform.  
Roll jumped on. "Ok, now what?"  
Dr. Cossack pressed a button. "I can teleport you there from here! Good luck!"  
Bursts of pink light surrounded Roll. In a flash, Roll was at the Air Port!  
"Wow, it worked!" Roll said, looking around.  
"Watch out!!" Data cried.  
Roll looked. An airplane was heading right for them!! Roll quickly jumped away. She looked around to find out who was causing the trouble. Sure enough, it was Dr. Wily's Robots. Roll saw Airman & Metalman destroying everything in their path.  
"Where's Mega?" Roll asked, looking for her brother.  
Then she saw him. MegaMan was fighting with Clashman.  
"Well, I'll take care of the other two then!" Roll said, running into action.  
Roll held out her arm. Her hand retracted into her arm, and a gun replaced it.  
"Cool! Just like Mega's Buster!" Roll fired her MegaBuster at Airman & Metalman.  
Her shoots missed, and the two bots looked up.  
"Who's that?" Airman asked.  
"You need to work on your aim...." Data said.  
"Oh shut up!" Roll barked at Data, then turned to the robots.  
"I'm your new problem! I'm Super Ultra Ga....." Before Roll could spit out her name, Metalman launched one of his sharp blades at her.  
The blade cut her skirt a little. "Hey!! How dare you!!!" Roll yelled.  
"Rule number one when fighting, girl. Don't waste time spouting your name while giving an enemy an opening to attack!" Metalman said.  
"Things in real life don't work the same as Shojo!" Airman joked. "You've been watching too many cartoons!"  
Roll grew angry. "Then take this!!" she cried, firing her buster again.  
Airman began to spin his fan in his chest. A strong wind kicked up from Airman's fan, and Roll's shots reversed direction and came after her!!  
"Un-oh!" Roll ducked to avoid the shots. "Data, what do I do now?"  
"Hmm? I thought you told me to shut up?" Data asked.  
"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! Just help me!!!!!" Roll screamed.  
"Ok, put your arms on your heart on your chest and shout 'Heart Wave!" Data said.  
"I don't see how that will help, but here goes! Heart Wave!" Roll did exactly what Data said.  
The heart on Roll's chest glowed. Roll could flew a strange power in her hands. She felt like she pulled something out. Roll threw her arms out. Pink waves came out from the heart and hit Airman & Metalman. They looked confused.  
"What did I do?" Roll asked.  
"The Heart Wave confuses your opponents! Hurry, place one hand on the heart and say, 'Heart Slash!" Data said.  
"Got ya! Heart Slash!" A small heart appeared in Roll's hand.  
She flung it around and threw it at Airman & Metalman. To her surprise, multiple hearts flew up and hit them. Airman and Metalman crashed into each other.  
"Wow... I beat them!" Roll said, shocked.  
"Roll, don't forget their ability chips!" Data said.  
Roll pulled out Airman & Metalman's Chips. "You mean I can use them like MegaMan?"  
Data nodded. "Yeah, just install them into your buster. Unlike MegaMan, you can have multiple chips installed at once." Data explained. "Once they're installed, all you have to do is call out the name of the attack you wish to use."  
"Wow! That is a lot easier than what MegaMan has to do. He has to change out the chips every time!" Roll said.  
"Who the heck are you?!?" a voice roared at Roll.  
Roll spun around. It was MegaMan! He and Rush had just defeated Clashman.  
"In case you haven't noticed, I'm the one who just defeated these two before they caused more trouble!" Roll said.  
MegaMan starred at the remains of Airman & Metalman. "Oh, they were easy... I just was having trouble with Clashman. I would have defeated them soon..."  
"Sure you would have..." Roll said.  
"So, who are you? You think you're a 'MegaGirl' or something?" MegaMan asked.  
"In fact, I'm Sup....." Roll's words fell short.  
A rumbling interrupted them. A large, red robot stood in front of them. On top, Quickman jumped off to greet MegaMan & Roll.  
"Who's this MegaMan? Your girlfriend?" Quickman asked.  
"No way! I don't know who this crazy girl is!" MegaMan yelled.  
"I'm not crazy!! I'm Super Ultra......" Roll tried again to say her name, but the red robot started attacking.  
MegaMan pushed Roll out of the way.  
"You sure are crazy, trying to spout a long name with these dangerous robots around... Leave this to the professionals!" MegaMan yelled.  
"Who makes you the expert?" Roll barked back.  
"He is right though, you should get a shorter name...." Data said.  
"Are you taking his side?!?" Roll yelled.  
"Only on that..." Data replied.  
MegaMan and Rush were fighting Quickman while Roll & Data were fighting.  
"Ok, think Roll... Let's try Metalman's Chip!" Roll thought. "Metal Blade!" Roll called out.  
She fired a few blades at the large robot. The blades bounced off! The robot starting firing at Roll. She quickly tried to dodge the shots.  
"Try the other one!" Data cried.  
"Air Shooter!" Roll shouted.  
But before she could attack, Quickman knocked her down with his boomerang.  
"Will you get out of here before you get hurt?!" MegaMan shouted. "This is no place for girls!"  
MegaMan installed Clashman's Chip, but couldn't shoot fast enough to hit Quickman.  
"Like you're doing much better..." Roll grumbled.  
"MegaMan, you two should work together!!" Data yelled.  
MegaMan starred at Data. "Who's the stuffed monkey toy?"  
"I'm not a toy or a stuffed animal!!" Data screamed, bouncing and hitting MegaMan's head.  
"Ouch! Rush, get this crazy thing off of me!!" MegaMan yelled.  
"Grrr..." Rush growled at Data.  
"Yikes! Nice doggie! Don't eat me!!" Data cried, running behind Roll.  
"Stop it! We shouldn't fight each other!!" Roll cried.  
"Hey, I'm being ignored here..." Quickman groaned.  
He and the large robot started attack MegaMan & Roll again.  
"Ok, the stupid monkey's right, let's work together..." MegaMan said. "You have Airman's Chip, right?"  
Roll nodded. "Yeah, it's still equipped..."  
"Okay, fire at Quickman!" MegaMan said.  
"OK...... Air Shooter!!!" Roll fired the strong shot of wind at Quickman.  
"Crash Bomb!!" MegaMan shouted, as he fired multiple bombs into the wind.  
The Air Shooter carried the Crash Bombs right into Quickman! KERBLAST! Quickman was destroyed.  
"We did it!!" Roll cried.  
"Yeah, but we still have him to deal with!" MegaMan cried, pointing at the large red robot.  
MegaMan quickly installed Iceman's Chip, and froze the robot's legs.  
"What do I do? I know! Quickman's Chip!" Roll cried, running to the remains of Quickman.  
She quickly pulled out his chip, and installed it.  
"Quick Boomerang!" Roll cried, as she fired the boomerang at the robot.  
CLASH! BANG! The boomerang cut through the robots legs, and it crashed. BOOOM! The robot was destroyed.  
"Huh, we make a pretty good team, don't we?" Roll asked.  
MegaMan shook his head. "Maybe... But I still think you should quit while you're still ok. This isn't fun & games, you know. I'm heading home. Later, MegaGirl!"  
MegaMan hopped on Rush and took off.  
"The name is Super Ultra Galactic Colossal Power....." Roll's words were cut off by Rush's jet engine.  
MegaMan couldn't hear her, so she quit trying to say her name...  
"You REALLY need to get a shorter name, Roll..." Data said.  
"Yeah, maybe... OH NO!!! If Rock is going home, he'll get there before me with Rush!!" Roll cried. "He'll figure it out when I'm not there!!"  
Data hopped up on her shoulder. "Nope! You'll get there before him! Just concentrate on where you wish to go, and shout 'Heart Teleport!' and you'll transfer there!"  
"OK... Heart Teleport!! Take me home!!" Roll shouted.  
A wind of hearts surrounded Roll. Then a warm pink glow surrounded her. The light was so bright, her eyes were closed. When she opened her eyes, she was at her house! Rock & Roll lived in a house on top of a small hill, not to far from Dr. Light's Lab.  
"Wow... This way I can hide from Rock!" Roll cried. "Data, how do I change back?"  
"Just press this!" Data press on a small heart necklace that Roll hadn't noticed before.  
In a flash, she was human again! The heart necklace still hung around her neck.  
"So this is my transforming device?" she asked.  
Data nodded. "Yup! Just press it when you want to transform, or change back!"  
Suddenly, Rock and Rush burst into the house. Data quickly hid under a table.  
"What's the matter, Rock?" Roll asked.  
"Oh... Roll... You're here..... Umm.... Have you seen the news?" Rock asked.  
"No... Been busy all day. Why?" Roll asked.  
Rock walked over the TV and turned it on. Roll pretended to not know anything and just petted Rush. The news report was about the attack on Rock City Air Port.  
"Today Dr. Wily attacked the Air Port, but MegaMan and a new female robot came to protect it. This 'MegaGirl' helped MegaMan defeat Wily's robots." the reporter said. "We hope to see more of this new girl robot!"  
"Sounds like you gained a partner, bro." Roll joked.  
"SHE'S NOT MY PARTNER!! SHE'S ANNOYING!!!" Rock yelled.  
Roll giggled. "Hmm... 'MegaGirl' huh?" Roll thought. "I guess I can live with that....."


	4. Episode 4: Beat & Iris

Roll watched the news on TV, smiling since she's become a success as MegaGirl.  
"Well, I guess you're known already, even though you've only had 1 battle..." Data said.  
Roll bashed Data in the head. "1 or 100, I can handle it!!" she cried.  
"When do you plan on telling Rock?" Data asked.  
"Are you crazy?? If he found out, he'll go nuts!" Roll yelled. "I'll tell him when he accepts MegaGirl!"  
"Why do I get the feeling that means never?" Data asked.  
"Why you...." Roll was ready to smack Data again, but she heard Rock get up.  
"Roll, what's for breakfast?" Rock asked.  
Roll panicked and shoved Data into her purse. "I have some pancakes on the table!" she shouted.  
Rock brought in his plate and sat next to Roll. He turned and saw the TV showing MegaGirl.  
"Can we watch something else?" he asked.  
"Why, does she bother you bro?" Roll asked.  
Rock shook his head. "She's in over her head. She should quit now before she gets herself hurt! Stupid girl...."  
Roll bit her lip. She wanted to smack her brother, but she was afraid he'd figure it out then.  
"What's wrong, you don't want a partner?" she asked.  
"No. Maybe someone who knows what they're doing..." Rock said.  
Roll got even angrier. She was ready to scream until she saw Rock going through her purse.  
"W-What are you doing?" Roll asked, scared the death he'd find Data.  
"If he finds Data, he'll figure out I'm MegaGirl!!" she thought to herself.  
"I lost one of my power chips, I thought maybe I gave one to you.........." Rock's words fell short and he looked shocked.  
Roll's heart stopped. "R-Rock?"  
"Roll..... I-I.... Can't believe it..." Rock said.  
"Rock, I can explain.... You see, Dr. Cossack.... Well.... I..... I know you're mad but..." Roll stuttered.  
Rock held up Data, who was holding still like a toy or stuffed animal.  
"You bet I am! Why are you buying stuffed animals based on that crazy MegaGirl?! Why are you wasting money on that?!?" Rock yelled.  
Roll sighed. "Oh... That? I... Dr. Cossack gave it to me, remember how I saved Kalinka? They wanted to thank me..."  
"Oh.... Well I guess I can't be mad at that.... This thing looks just like that stupid monkey that is always yelling at Megagirl...." Rock said.  
Data looked like he was starting to get angry. "Stupid monkey huh?" Data thought.  
Roll quickly snatched Data before he started attacking Rock. "Well, I promised Kalinka I'd keep it with me always as a symbol of our friendship!"  
"Why didn't Kalinka just get you a friendship charm?" Rock asked.  
"Unn... I don't know... You know Kalinka...." Roll said.  
Rock nodded. "Yeah... Ok... I have to hurry to Dr. Light's Lab... He wants to try something out on me & Rush... Later Roll!"  
Rock ran out the door. Roll felt like she could jump out of her skin.  
"I thought he was going to find out for sure!!" Roll sighed.  
Data perked his ears. "Roll! Dr. Cossack wants you to come to his lab!"  
"How do you know, Data?" Roll asked.  
"Dr. Cossack built a radio in me. He can talk to me and I can talk to him!" Data explained.  
"Ok, I don't feel like walking so, Roll-MegaGirl Transformation!!!" Roll cried as she pressed the button on her necklace.  
In a flash of pink light, she was transformed into MegaGirl.  
"Unn... Roll..." Data said. "You DO know you don't have to say anything to transform..."  
MegaGirl smiled. "Ya, but it makes it so much cooler!"  
"You watch WAY too many Magical Girl Series....." Data said.  
"Now, how should I pose for the Heart Teleport? This way... Or this way..." MegaGirl held her arms in all kinds of ways, dancing around with different poses.  
"ROLL!!! It doesn't matter how you pose!!! Just DO IT!!!!!!!" Data screamed.  
"Party pooper....." MegaGirl grumbled.  
MegaGirl quickly used her Heart Teleport and teleported to Dr. Cossack's Lab.  
"Roll! You're here!" Dr. Cossack cried.  
"Nah-un, Dr. Cossack, that's Super Ultra Galactic Colossal Pretty Mega-Powered Ultimate Robot Girl!!!" MegaGirl said.  
Dr. Cossack and Data just starred at each other.  
"Is it just me, or did she add MORE to her name?" Dr. Cossack asked.  
"That's the problem... This is only the SHORT VERSION!!" Data said. "She keeps adding more!"  
"Or you can just call me MegaGirl..." MegaGirl grumbled.  
"MegaGirl's fine with me!" Dr. Cossack said.  
"I have something for you!" Dr. Cossack whistled, and a small robot bird came flying down toward MegaGirl. It landed on her shoulder.  
"This is Beat, he's a new robot I made for you. Now MegaMan isn't the only one with an extra helper!" Dr. Cossack said.  
"It's cute!!!" MegaGirl said, hugging Beat.  
"But Roll's having a had enough time hiding me from Rock, how's she gonna hide him?" Data asked.  
"I've taken care of that, too." Dr. Cossack said, handing a whistle to MegaGirl. "Blow on this whistle, and Beat will show up to help you."  
"Thanks doc!" MegaGirl said.  
Suddenly, the visor appeared on her eyes again. It showed Protoman attacking the Rock City Computer Research Center!  
"It's that Protoman again!!" MegaGirl cried. "It's about time he met MegaGirl!!"  
Using Dr. Cossack's transporter again, MegaGirl appeared at the scene. She searched for Protoman, who was nowhere to be found.  
"That's funny..." Data said. "I thought you said you saw him here..."  
Suddenly, and blast of fire came after MegaGirl. MegaGirl grabbed Data & Beat and jumped away. MegaGirl looked up. It was Heatman, one of Dr. Wily's robots!! MegaGirl fired her MegaBuster, but Woodman jumped in the way and used his Leaf Shield. Then another robot appeared. It was Bubbleman, who tried to fire rapid bubbles at MegaGirl.  
"Heart Slash!" MegaGirl cried, using her Heart Slash to break the bubbles.  
"MegaGirl, try the Metal Blade!" Data cried.  
"Ok, Metal Blade!" MegaGirl cried, firing the sharp blades at Woodman.  
Woodman tried to block with his Leaf Shield, but the blades cut through and destroyed Woodman! Beat snatched Woodman's Chip, and gave it to MegaGirl.  
"Thanks Beat!" MegaGirl cried, and installed Woodman's Chip.  
Bubbleman and Heatman were ready to attack again, but Beat smashed into them.  
"Thanks Beat! Leaf Shield!" MegaGirl cried, firing the leafs at Bubbleman.  
Then MegaGirl launched her Heart Slash again, which destroyed Bubbleman. MegaGirl quickly installed Bubbleman's Chip, and faced Heatman. Heatman tried to run, but MegaGirl attacked first.  
"Bubble Lead!" she cried, firing the attack.  
Heatman blew up in an explosion, but Beat snatched Heatman's Chip. MegaGirl installed it.  
Then MegaGirl noticed a girl, about MegaGirl's age, on the ground.  
MegaGirl ran to her. "Are you ok?"  
The brown-hair girl sat up. "Where are the robots?" she asked.  
"They're long gone! I took care of them, my name's MegaGirl!" MegaGirl said.  
"I'm.... I'm Iris..." the girl said.  
Suddenly, MegaGirl saw Rush fly in. MegaMan was on top.  
"MegaGirl? What are you doing here?" MegaMan asked.  
"I just saved this girl from 3 of Dr. Wily's Robots..." MegaGirl yelled. "I see you're really late to show up!"  
"I had a hard time getting here..." MegaMan grumbled. "Besides, the attack only began 10 minutes ago... How'd you get here?"  
MegaGirl winked. "That's for me to know and you to NEVER find out!"  
"There's still more of those awful robots!" Iris cried.  
"Where?" MegaMan & MegaGirl asked.  
Suddenly a blast hit both MegaMan & MegaGirl.  
"Behind you..." said Flashman.  
"Why you! Leave them alone!" Iris yelled.  
"I don't think so..." Flashman said, using his Time Stopper.  
Iris was stopped. She couldn't move. MegaGirl fired the Atomic Fire, but Flashman froze it in time.  
"MegaGirl, stop! He can freeze any attack and you!" MegaMan cried.  
"That's right!!" Flashman said, attacking MegaMan.  
MegaMan was frozen in time.  
"Then what do I use?" MegaGirl asked. "I know! Quick Boomer!" she fired a series of boomerangs.  
Flashman did lose his time grip on MegaMan, who could move now.  
"MegaMan, take the chip!" MegaGirl cried, throwing Quickman's Chip to MegaMan.  
MegaMan installed the chip, and both of them fired Quick Bombers at Flashman. BA-BOOMIE! Flashman was destroyed.  
MegaMan looked shocked. "You don't need the chip installed to use it?" he asked.  
MegaGirl shook her head. "Nope, once I install it once, I just shout the name of the attack, and I can use it!"  
MegaMan handed MegaGirl Flashman's Chip. "Then we'll share this one, go ahead and install it!"  
MegaGirl installed the chip, and handed it to MegaMan. "Thanks..." she said.  
But a huge blast interrupted them. It was Protoman.  
"What do you want?" MegaMan yelled.  
"What's with the girl? Can't handle me alone, so you asked your girlfriend to help?" Protoman joked.  
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" MegaMan shouted.  
MegaGirl looked disgusted. "YUCK! He's my brother you idiot....." she muttered to herself.  
"Why are you helping Wily? He's evil!" MegaMan asked.  
"That's none of your business...." Protoman said.  
He charged up another attack. Protoman fired it at both MegaMan & MegaGirl. MegaMan & MegaGirl took a direct hit. They were slammed to the ground.  
"Well, you 2 seem hardly worth my time, later!" Protoman said, as he teleported off.  
"That was weird..." MegaMan said.  
"Weird what? That hurt!!" MegaGirl growled.  
"Yeah, but it was a Charge Shot... It should have given us much more damage then that...." MegaMan said. "And why did he run off like that?"  
"Don't look at me..." MegaGirl said.  
"Are you okay?" Iris asked.  
"Yeah, as soon as I head back to Dr. Light's. Later MegaGirl!" MegaMan said, as he rode off on Rush.  
"Yeah... Run off you stupid R....." MegaGirl caught herself remembering that Iris was still there. "Do you need a ride? I know that stupid MegaMan didn't offer..."  
Iris shook her head. "No, I'm ok. Thank you Ms. MegaGirl."  
"Wow... She's real proper..." MegaGirl said to Data.  
"You should take some lessons from her...." Data joked.  
"What does that mean?!?" MegaGirl snapped back at Data.  
Beat chirped. It seemed to want to go home.  
"Okay, Beat. Heart Teleport!!" MegaGirl cried, transporting back to Dr. Cossack's Lab.  
MegaGirl pressed the button on her necklace, and transformed back into Roll. Roll looked around.  
"Where is everyone?" Data hopped onto Dr. Cossack's Desk. "He left a note: Roll, I went to Dr. Light's. Meet me there, ok?"  
Roll sighed. "Ok, let's go then.... Beat, you stay here and rest up... You too Data!"  
"Ok, Roll.... That way you won't have to hide us from Rock..." Data said.  
Roll sneezed. "Hmm... Must be getting a cold or something..."  
After a while, Roll reached Dr. Light's Lab.  
"So what did you want me to come here for doc?" Roll asked Dr. Cossack.  
"Dr. Light wanted to see both you & Rock." Dr. Cossack explained.  
"Roll, where have you been?" Rock asked. "I've been.... ACHOO!!" Rock sneezed.  
"You ok?" Roll asked.  
"I don't know... I must be getting sick... I've been sneezing all afternoon..." Rock said. "But anyway, Roll, you didn't answer my question!"  
"Never mind that, Rock. I want you all to meet my new assistant..." Dr. Light said.  
"Assistant?" Kalinka asked.  
"Yes, I met her today." Dr. Light said, he brought in a brown haired young girl.  
"Iris!" Rock & Roll thought.  
"I'm pleased to meet all of you..." Iris said.  
"Iris is a skilled young girl who can help me in my lab. That's why Dr. Wily went after her." Dr. Light explained.  
"But thanks to Mr. MegaMan & Ms. MegaGirl, they saved me..." Iris said.  
"Well, I'm glad to meet you Iris!" Roll said.  
"Me too!" Rock agreed.  
"I also have someone else for you 2 to meet." Dr. Light said.  
"Who?" Rock asked.  
"Someone you might be surprised to see..." Dr. Light said.  
A tall figure stood in the dark. "It's been a long time..."  
"Who are you?" Rock asked.  
The tall figure walked into the light. Now Rock & Roll could see it was a boy about 2 years older than Rock, with black sunglasses on.  
Rock & Roll stood shocked. They did know who it was..... "Blues?!?" they cried.


	5. Episode 5: Rock's Got a Little Blues

Rock couldn't believe his eyes. He stood shocked.  
"Who's he?" Iris whispered to Dr. Light.  
"He's Rock & Roll's older brother, Blues..." Dr. Light explained.  
"But.... But, Blues... We thought you... ... You died...." Roll said.  
"Unlike our house, I didn't crush to pieces..." Blues said.  
"But I saw you go inside after we saw it explode! You went looking for mom & dad, and you never came out!" Rock cried. "The police listed you as one of the casualties!"  
"And it's been months since that attack, why haven't you come to us sooner?" Roll asked.  
"I need time to heal my wounds...." Blues said. "I lived, that's all you need to know."  
"Then why have you come now?" Kalinka asked.  
"Rock, I need your help." Blues said.  
"What is it, Blues?" Rock asked.  
"I need you to tell me where MegaMan is..." Blues said.  
"MegaMan!? Why do you need to know about him??" Dr. Light asked.  
"Don't talk to me, old man! I know you're the one that constructed those robots that attack us! I've come to destroy the rest of your creations before they hurt someone else!!" Blues yelled.  
"But Blues, Dr. Wily took control of Dr. Light's robots and used them for evil, it wasn't Dr. Light!" Rock yelled.  
"That's what he wants you to believe.... Now where is he?" Blues yelled.  
"Blues, I'm not going to let you hurt Dr. Light or anyone else for Dr. Wily's doing!" Rock screamed.  
"Very well, little brother..." Blues said. "Then you're in my way too!"  
Gutsman jumped in front of Rock. "I won't let you harm Rock!!"  
"Hee hee hee... Do you really think I came alone?" Blues laughed.  
8 robots came busting into the lab.  
"These are Dr. Wily's new creations: Topman, Geminiman, Needleman, Hardman, Shadowman, Snakeman, Magnetman & Sparkman!" Blues said.  
"You've joined Dr. Wily?!?" Roll cried.  
"Oh, I've been with Dr. Wily for a while, allow me to show you!!" Blues press a button on his sunglasses, in a flash, Protoman stood in Blues' place.  
Everyone was shocked.  
"Y-YOU!! You were Protoman all along?!?!?" Rock cried.  
Now Rock was REALLY angry. He'd been betrayed by his own brother!  
"Let's see... MegaMan or that MegaGirl always show up when there's trouble... Let's see them save you!" Protoman said.  
"Not while we're here! C'mon guys!!" Gutsman called out.  
Iceman, Fireman, Bombman, Cutman, & Elecman ran into the room. "We'll defend you, Dr. Light!" they cried.  
"I don't think so, attack!" Protoman commanded.  
The robots all attacked each other, but with 6 against 9, the odds were not in Dr. Light's favor. First, Hardman crushed Iceman, Needleman made a pin cushion out of Cutman, Snakeman blew up Elecman, Shadowman sliced up Bombman, Geminiman man destroyed Fireman, and Protoman took down Gutsman, who was protecting Rock.  
"Oh no!" Roll cried.  
There was nowhere for either Rock or Roll to run and transform. Magnetman, Sparkman & Topman were watching them.  
"And I left Data & Beat at Cossack's Lab...." Roll thought. "Wait! The whistle!"  
Roll silently blew on the whistle, praying that Beat would hear.  
"You really want MegaMan, Blues?" Rock asked.  
"Rock, don't!!" Dr. Light warned.  
"I have no choice, doc..." Rock said, as he pressed the button on his watch. Rock quickly transformed into MegaMan.  
Protoman starred at MegaMan. "It was you??"  
"You wanted me, here I am! Now you're gonna PAY for hurting my friends!!!!" MegaMan screamed, attacking Protoman with his MegaBuster.  
Protoman dodged, and countered with his own buster.  
"Rush!!" MegaMan called.  
Rush transformed into flying mode, and MegaMan hopped on. But MegaMan was out-numbered. His attacks weren't doing enough damage.  
"MegaMan needs help!" Iris cried. "Where is Ms. MegaGirl?"  
"Yeah... For once, I really could use her help..." MegaMan said to himself.  
Roll was shocked. She thought MegaMan would never say he needed her. Now Roll was determined to help.  
"Hang in there bro, help is on the way!!" she cried.  
Roll pressed the button on her necklace, and transformed into MegaGirl!!  
MegaMan almost fell off of Rush in shock. "R-R-ROLL!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
"Err... Surprise?" MegaGirl said.  
"Oh no... Not both of them..." Protoman muttered to himself.  
"Well, let's start things off with Time Stopper!!" MegaGirl cried, firing a shot into the air. Everything froze.  
"Wow, it really does stop time..." MegaGirl said.  
She quickly grabbed Dr. Light, Dr. Cossack, Iris & Kalinka and pushed them into Dr. Light's safe room, a steel locked room that could withstand a bomb hitting it, and it would still protect it's inhabitants. Before MegaGirl could get back, time restarted. "I guess it doesn't last long..." MegaGirl grumbled.  
"Huh? MegaGirl? How'd we get in here?" Dr. Light asked.  
"I stopped time Dr. Light, you'll all be safe in there!" MegaGirl said.  
"Becareful, Ms. Roll, I mean Ms. MegaGirl!" Iris cried.  
MegaGirl ran to join MegaMan.  
"Well, at least there's a monitor in here, so we can watch them..." Dr. Cossack said, pointing to the small screen in the room.  
"But daddy...... I'm going to have to go to the bathroom soon...." Kalinka said.  
"I'm afraid you're going to have to hold it, Kalinka... This thing can only be opened from the outside." Dr. Light said.  
"WHAT?!?! This is suppose to be like a bomb shelter!! What good is it if it only can open from the outside???!!" Dr. Cossack screamed.  
"I didn't finish the lock on the inside..." Dr. Light said.  
"That figures... You always think of the important details LAST!!" Dr. Cossack yelled.  
MegaGirl ran back to MegaMan, who was battling Protoman. Suddenly, Needleman can after MegaGirl.  
"Hey girlie, watch out!!" Needleman joked, ready to start firing some needles.  
But Needleman didn't get the chance. Beat came charging in, and crashed into Needleman.  
Data was riding on top of Beat. "MegaGirl, are you ok?"  
"I am now! Thanks guys!!" MegaGirl cried.  
MegaGirl grabbed Needleman's Chip and installed it.  
"Needle Cannon!" MegaGirl cried, firing needles at Topman.  
But Topman spun around and bounced them off.  
"Un-oh...." MegaGirl said.  
MegaMan jumped off Rush and now came face-to-face with Protoman.  
"WHY?!? Why, Blues?!?" MegaMan asked. "Why work for the evil man who killed our parents?"  
Protoman sighed. "Rock, I'm not really the same Blues... Blues died that day... And I was reborn from there. Dr. Wily found my body and turned me into a robot. I can't stay in my human forum for very long, because of my injuries. I would have died had Dr. Wily not done this..."  
"So you'll turn in your own family to save your own life?" MegaMan asked.  
"I didn't know you were MegaMan! I.... I have to do what Dr. Wily tells me... Or else..." Protoman's words fell short.  
"What?" MegaMan asked. "He'll shut you off? Well if you can sell your soul like this, I hope he does.... I would have died instead of coming to hurt you...."  
Protoman looked at MegaMan. "Rock..... I....."  
MegaMan didn't want to listen to Protoman anymore. He angrier just kept raising. MegaMan felt like he could explode. Suddenly, MegaMan felt something weird going on in his body. Like a new power filling it. But it was painful at the same time. MegaMan felt his body changing rapidly. Five needle like points stuck out of his head. Claws appeared on his hands. A long tail appeared. His shape completely changed. He looked a bit like an evil dog.  
"R-Rock?" Protoman asked.  
"GGRRRAAWWWW!!!!" MegaMan howled.  
He launched after the other robots and destroyed each one in seconds.  
"How'd he do that?!?" Dr. Cossack asked.  
"I-I don't even know what happened to him!!" Dr. Light cried.  
Iris stood in the back, silent and worried. "So that's Beast Out...." she muttered to herself.  
"Rock? Are you in there?" MegaGirl asked, scared.  
MegaMan growled. His eyes looks evil.  
"Careful Roll, he took those 7 robots out like it was nothing!" Data cried.  
"What did you do to him?!?" MegaGirl asked Protoman.  
"I-I didn't do any......... Wait... That virus Dr. Wily gave me..." Protoman said.  
"That shot you took at Mega & me earlier?! Is this what is was?!?" MegaGirl asked.  
"I didn't know what it was! Dr. Wily just said use it on MegaMan!!" Protoman cried.  
"That explains why you and Rock felt sick after the battle! He gave you both a virus!!" Data exclaimed.  
"Mega... It's me, Roll...." MegaGirl said.  
"GGRRAWW!!!" MegaMan growled again, and jumped after MegaGirl.  
MegaGirl jumped away, and MegaMan continued running into town.  
"Oh no!! He's heading into Rock City!" MegaGirl cried.  
"I've got to try to stop him!" Protoman cried, running off after MegaMan.  
"Hey!! You're the reason why he's like this in the first place!!!" MegaGirl yelled, angrily.  
MegaGirl felt a little strange for a moment, but pulled herself together to free Dr. Light & the others.  
"I saw what happened, Roll..." Dr. Light said.  
"Is there anything I can do?" MegaGirl asked.  
"We have to be careful that you don't change into that, Roll..." Dr. Cossack said.  
"But we have to save Mega!" MegaGirl cried.  
"Dr. Cossack & I will try to work on it from here, you should try to catch MegaMan before he harms the city..." Dr. Light said.  
"Right, I'm going! Ohhhh... That Dr. Wily makes me so mad! He's using Blues, and Blues is being so stupid he can't figure it out!!" MegaGirl grumbled.  
Beat and Data hopped onto MegaGirl's shoulders. Rush ran up to MegaGirl.  
"Ok, Rush you can come along. Heart Teleport! Take me to Rock City!!" MegaGirl disappeared in a wind of hearts.  
"I must say, Dr. Cossack, you did a well job at Roll's machine body..." Dr. Light said.  
"Really?!? You mean it??" Dr. Cossack asked.  
"Maybe when this is all over, you can be me right hand assistant... Or maybe like a partner..." Dr. Light said.  
"You mean it, Dr. Light?? I've always wanted to work with you!" Dr. Cossack said.  
"Well, you have learned well from me..." Dr. Light said.  
"Dr. Light, Dr. Cossack, we should be concentrating on helping MegaMan..." Iris said.  
"Oh yes, sorry Iris...." Dr. Cossack said.  
"I.... I-I think I know someone that can help..." Iris said.


	6. Episode 6: Beast Out! Iris' Secret!

MegaGirl appeared in Rock City. She scanned the area for MegaMan. Then she heard a rumble.  
"It's got to be him!" she cried.  
MegaGirl found him. MegaMan was running rampage, smashing everything in sight. Protoman came flying towards MegaGirl, smashing into the ground.  
"What are you doing here?" MegaGirl growled at Protoman.  
"Trying to help stop him!!" Protoman said.  
"Stop him?! You're the reason he's like this in the first place!!!" MegaGirl barked at Protoman.  
"I didn't know it was Rock..." Protoman groaned.  
"Protoman, why are you working for Dr. Wily?!? Don't you realize that he's evil??" MegaGirl asked.  
"That's not your concern..." Protoman snapped at MegaGirl. "Let's just work on trying to stop MegaMan!"  
"Fine! Heart Wave!" MegaGirl cried, launching her attack.  
But MegaMan wasn't affected.  
"Was that suppose to do something?" Protoman asked.  
"OH SHUT UP!!!!!" MegaGirl screamed. "Heart Slash!!"  
MegaMan grabbed the hearts, and shoved them in his mouth.  
"He's..... Eating them!!!" Data cried.  
"I didn't know they tasted good..." MegaGirl said.  
"Our situation is not improving...." Protoman grumbled.  
"If you're SO smart, why haven't YOU beat him?!?!?" MegaGirl yelled.  
MegaMan lunged at MegaGirl. Beat smashed into him, knocking him down.  
"Rock, don't you know who I am??" MegaGirl asked.  
"Get away from him, Roll... That's not Rock!!" Protoman yelled.  
"GRRRAWWW!!!" MegaMan roared, ready to attack them again.  
Protoman fired a smoke bomb, and grabbed MegaGirl.  
"HEY!!! LET ME GO!!!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!" MegaGirl screamed.  
"Rush, get us outta here!!" Protoman yelled.  
Rush transformed into flying mode, and Protoman jumped on. Data was holding onto Beat. Rush took off, Beat followed.  
"This is your great plan? Run away??" MegaGirl groaned.  
"Those who are smart enough to run away, live to fight another day!!" Protoman growled.  
"Yeah, but by the time Mega's done with Rock City, there won't be another day!!" MegaGirl said.  
"I hope Dr. Light has an idea what to do..." Data said.  
Back at Dr. Light's Lab, Light & Cossack weren't having much luck....  
"It's hopeless, Dr. Light. We don't know ANYTHING about that virus..." Dr. Cossack said.  
"I'm not giving up on Rock yet!" Dr. Light said.  
"But Dad's right, Dr. Light..." Kalinka said. "How can you stop it if you don't even know what it is?"  
"May I be of assistance?" a voice called out.  
Dr. Light & Dr. Cossack spun around. A man about Cossack's age, maybe a little older, stood in the doorway.  
"Who are you?" Dr. Light asked.  
"I'm Dr. Cain..." the man said. "I believe you know my daughter..."  
Iris stood next to Dr. Cain. "I told you I knew someone who could help..." she said. "  
You're Iris' father?" Kalinka asked.  
"Wait... I'm heard that name...." Dr. Cossack said.  
"I know I have, you've been in virus research and vaccinations for years, your work is well known for curing impossible viruses.... You've also a robot engineer, but before that you were an archeologist, right?" Dr. Light asked.  
"I'm flattered that you know my work, Dr. Light. I read your work as well, and I got into robot engineering because I became so interested...." Dr. Cain said.  
"That explains why Dr. Wily went after Iris..." Dr. Cossack said.  
"I like you thank you for looking after my daughter... Iris told me about what happened to MegaMan..." Dr. Cain said.  
"Can you help?" Dr. Light asked.  
"Yes, in fact I know what it is... I read your research on machine bodies for humans... This virus causes a change called 'Beast Out..." Dr. Cain said.  
"Beast Out?" Dr. Cossack asked, puzzled.  
"Dr. Light, your idea for a transformable machine body was brilliant, but there was one flaw..." Dr. Cain said.  
"And that was?" Dr. Light asked.  
"As you know, most AI programs do not have all the emotions that we humans do, because it causes them to go haywire." Dr. Cain explained. "Well, because the host human still has all their emotions, they can still transfer in their machine body... Extreme anger, with the help of the virus, can tend to bring out the beast within them, causing their machine body to change forum..."  
"That explains it..." Dr. Light said. "Rock was so angry about Blues betraying him... The anger changed him into that beast..."  
"Yes, that forum is what I call the Greiga Beast Out..." Dr. Cain said.  
"But why did he take the forum of a dog?" Dr. Cossack asked.  
"I've noticed that the forum has something to do with an animal, or robot animal, that they're in the most contact with, or are very attached to." Dr. Cain said.  
"Rush...." Iris said.  
"Yes, that makes sense..." Dr. Light said.  
"But can we stop it?" Kalinka asked.  
"The power of the Beast Out doesn't last forever, but it will drain all of MegaMan's energy. We must bring his power level down, and he might change back." Dr. Cain explained. "It depends on how powerful his anger is..."  
"Great... How can we do that?" Dr. Cossack asked.  
"Don't worry, my other daughter in on her way to help..." Dr. Cain said.  
"Other daughter?" Dr. Light asked.  
"My sister can take care of herself, don't worry..." Iris said.  
Dr. Cossack grabbed a radio. "Data, how is things doing over there?" Dr. Cossack asked.  
Data's voice could be heard through the radio. "Not too good... MegaGirl & Protoman are getting beat pretty bad..." Data said.  
"DATA!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!??" MegaGirl's scream could be heard very loudly.  
"MegaGirl! We found out how to stop MegaMan!" Dr. Light said.  
"Umm.... Dr. Light, my radio only goes to Data...." Dr. Cossack explained.  
"Sorry, thought it was 2-way..." Dr. Light said.  
"Never mind, doc, how do we stop MegaMan?" Data asked.  
"Why is the stupid monkey talking to himself?" Protoman asked.  
"Who are you calling stupid?!?!" Data growled.  
"DATA!! Listen up!" Dr. Cossack yelled.  
"Sorry... So what is it??" Data asked.  
"You have to get MegaMan's power levels down! He might change back!" Dr. Light said.  
"That's your plan? We can't even get an attack in!!" Data yelled.  
"DATA!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!" MegaGirl screamed.  
The radio went silent.  
"Data? Data!! Answer!! DATA!!!!" Dr. Cossack yelled.  
"Oh no, I hope Data's ok...." Kalinka said.  
But Data wasn't.... He took a bad hit from MegaMan, who was holding Data up.  
"Grrnawra?" MegaMan said, starring at Data.  
"DATA!!!!!" MegaGirl screamed, trying to run to Data, but Protoman was holding her back.  
"Roll!! Get a hold of yourself! He'll kill you!!" Protoman yelled.  
"But I can't let him kill Data!!" MegaGirl cried.  
"Tweet!!!" Beat cried, swooping down and snatching Data from MegaMan.  
MegaMan tried to reach Beat, but Beat flew back to MegaGirl.  
"Beat!! You saved him!!" MegaGirl cried.  
Data looked beat up bad. Sparks covered his body.  
"He looks really damaged..." Protoman said.  
"Data!! Can you hear me??" MegaGirl cried. Data didn't answer.  
"Beat!! Take him to Dr. Cossack!! Hurry!!" MegaGirl cried.  
But they didn't have time... MegaMan smashed into Rush, knocking them all down to the ground.  
"GGRRRAAWWW!!!!!!" MegaMan snarled.  
"He doesn't know when to give up!" Protoman said.  
"We're done for!!" MegaGirl cried.  
MegaMan lunged at them, ready to attack again. MegaGirl & Protoman braced for impact.  
................................... But it never came......  
MegaGirl opened her eyes, and saw a strange blue barrier around them. A small, tiny little object was in the center. A girl stood in front of MegaGirl.  
"Beeshot, Beenipe, give cover fire!!" she cried.  
A green glow of light appeared. The light changed into 2 bee-like little robots. The bee robots fired rapidly at MegaMan.  
"Are you ok?" the girl asked MegaGirl.  
"Who the heck are you?" Protoman asked.  
"I'm Ciel, the one who just saved your sorry butt!!" the girl snapped at Protoman.  
"I didn't ask you to save me..." Protoman said.  
"What was that?" MegaGirl asked.  
"Oh, these are my little creations, I call them Cyber-elves..." Ciel said.  
"Thanks for saving us, I owe you..." MegaGirl said.  
"No, MegaGirl, I owe you. You saved my sister's life..." Ciel said.  
"Sister? But that means that....." MegaGirl said.  
"Yep! Iris is my sister!" Ciel said.  
"Ciel, can one of those Cyber-elves help my friend Data?" MegaGirl asked, showing Ciel Data.  
"Oh my! He's damaged bad! Yuriph!" Ciel called out.  
A pink little fairy-like Cyber-elf appeared. "What is it Ciel?" it asked.  
"Please, heal this robot..." Ciel said.  
"OK!!" Yuriph cried.  
Yuriph lit up. Pink sparkles surrounded it. The Cyber-elf disappeared inside of Data.  
Data opened his eyes, and popped up. "What happened?" Data asked.  
MegaGirl hugged Data. "Data!! You're alive!!!!!"  
Ciel smiled. MegaMan roared again. The Cyber-elves couldn't keep him off for long.  
"We've got to stop him!!" MegaGirl cried.  
"MegaGirl, try this!" Ciel said. "Busras!"  
A purple haired Cyber-elf appeared and went straight into MegaGirl. MegaGirl's body lit up. MegaGirl could feel a strange power flowing through her.  
"What is the world?" Protoman asked.  
"Busras adds to your buster's power, use it on MegaMan!" Ciel cried.  
MegaGirl aimed her MegaBuster at MegaMan. She fired a huge blast, much, much more powerful than ever before. MegaMan was thrown back, and crashed to the ground.  
"Stopalla! Stun MegaMan!!" Ciel cried.  
A blue Cyber-elf that looked like a stopwatch appeared. It zapped MegaMan. MegaMan was paralyzed.  
"Now, Hanmarji! drain his energy!!" Ciel commanded.  
A strange looking Cyber-elf appeared, and seemed to attack MegaMan. MegaMan howled in pain.  
"What is it doing?" MegaGirl cried.  
"Don't worry, MegaGirl, Hanmarji is draining MegaMan's anger energy. This might change him back!" Ciel explained.  
In a few minutes, Hanmarji stopped and disappeared. Stopalla disappeared too.  
"Why did they disappear?" Protoman asked.  
"Unfortunately, my Cyber-elves can't function after they use their power.... They... They die once they use it, and disappear..." Ciel explained.  
"That's sad..." MegaGirl said.  
"Hey, something's happening to MegaMan!!" Data cried.  
MegaMan's body lit up. The beast shape around him broke apart. MegaMan was back to normal!!  
"He's ok!!!!" MegaGirl cried, looking over MegaMan, who was unconscious.  
"He's really low on power, though... We should get him back to Dr. Light..." Ciel said.  
"At least he's all right...." Protoman said. "Well, take him to Dr. Light..."  
"Aren't you coming, Protoman?" MegaGirl asked.  
"No, I have to report back to Dr. Wily..." Protoman said. "Take care of MegaMan, ok MegaGirl?"  
"Protoman...." MegaGirl said.  
Protoman ran off, MegaGirl wondered why Protoman decided to help.  
"MegaGirl, we really need to hurry!" Ciel said.  
"Right! Heart Teleport! Take us to Dr. Light's Lab!!" MegaGirl cried.

In a flash, they all appeared at Dr. Light's Laboratory.  
"MegaGirl! You did it!!" Dr. Light cried.  
"Yeah, but MegaMan's really weak..." Data said.  
"Sister, I'm so glad you're all right!" Iris cried.  
"Hey, you know me, as long as I have my friends, I'm ok..." Ciel said.  
"Who's he?" MegaGirl asked, pointing at Dr. Cain.  
"He's our father..." Ciel said.  
"I'm glad to finally meet you, MegaGirl... I wish to thank you for saving Iris..." Dr. Cain said.  
"No problem!" MegaGirl said.  
"I just hope MegaMan doesn't have this problem again..." Kalinka said.  
"And just where did Dr. Wily get this virus?" Ciel asked.  
"That I don't know..." Dr. Cain said.  
"Well it makes me mad...." MegaGirl growled. "Protoman helping Dr. Wily spread this virus.... What is wrong with Blues? Why is he helping that no good...."  
"MegaGirl, wait! Control your anger!!!" Dr. Cain cried.  
"WHAT?!? Are you saying I should forgive him or something?? After everything he's done???" MegaGirl yelled. "MegaMan could've killed someone and not meant to... Or he could have been killed himself!!!!!"  
"It's not that, MegaGirl, it's..." Dr. Light's words fell short.  
MegaGirl seemed to keep getting angrier, and she felt that strange feeling again. "What's wrong with me??" she asked.  
"Roll! Fight it!!!" Dr. Cossack cried.  
But it was too late. MegaGirl's body started changing. Large wings appeared on her back. A bird-like head replaced her helmet. MegaGirl was red, and looked like a large bird.  
"The Falzer Beast Out!!" Dr. Cain cried.  
MegaGirl flapped her wings rapidly. The force of the wind through everyone back. MegaGirl flew to MegaMan. A bright lit surrounded MegaMan, and he changed into the Greiga Beast Out again.  
The two Beast Out robots starred at each other. Then they began to fight! MegaMan tried to claw and slash MegaGirl, MegaGirl flew into and bashed MegaMan. Their fight lead to the outside.  
"Oh no, now they're both at it!!" Ciel cried.  
"Now what do we do?" Dr. Light asked.  
"The only thing we can do...." Iris said. "And we must hurry!"


	7. Episode 7: Irasu & Aquarius

Iris stepped into the Robot-Transforming Machine.  
"Are you sure about this, Iris?" Ciel asked.  
Iris nodded. "Yes.... MegaMan & MegaGirl saved my life... It's about time I return the favor!"  
"Then I'll go too!" Ciel cried.  
Iris shook her head. "No, you should remain here. You can help us with your Cyber-elves."  
"Then I'll go!" Kalinka cried.  
"NO!! I'm not letting my one and only daughter become a robot!!" Dr. Cossack yelled.  
"Father, did you make the adjustments?" Iris asked.  
"Yes, but it's dangerous with the add-ons.... Please only use it in an emergency, Iris..." Dr. Cain said. "I don't know what could happen to you if..."  
"It's all right, father..." Iris said. "I'm ready to take the chance!"  
Dr. Light threw a switch. "Here goes!"  
In a burst of light, Iris' body changed. She now had a red hat on her head, in a red & blue mechanical dress, and her hands were white.  
"Wow, she looks beautiful!!" Ciel cried.  
"Now I'll go after MegaMan & MegaGirl!" Iris declared.  
"Not without me!" cried Kalinka, who had activated the Robot-Transforming Machine and jumped inside.  
"Kalinka, no!!!!!!" Dr. Cossack cried.  
"That child sure is stubborn...." Dr. Light muttered to himself.  
In a flash of blue light, Kalinka was now a robot. She had a new blue body with visor over her eyes.  
"This is cool!!" Kalinka cried.  
"Kalinka!!!! How could you?!??" Dr. Cossack yelled.  
"Dad, I want to help too! I'm tired of just sitting around!" Kalinka yelled.  
"Very well....." Dr. Cossack sighed.  
"Iris, Kalinka, come on!" Data cried. "We have to hurry!!"  
"Wait.... Kalinka, take this with you..." Dr. Cossack handed Kalinka a green cat-like robot. "I call it Tango...."  
Tango purred in Kalinka's arms. "It's sooooo cute!!!!" Kalinka cried.  
"Hopefully Tango will help you with Beat & Rush..." Dr. Cossack said.  
"Ready to go, Kalinka?" Iris asked.  
Kalinka nodded. "Let's go save them!!"  
Iris, Kalinka, Tango, Data, & Beat hopped on Rush. Rush took off in Jet Mode.  
"Good luck to you both...." Dr. Light said.

Back in Rock City, both MegaMan & MegaGirl were wrecking havoc. They where constantly at each other, attacking with full force.  
"There they are!" Data cried.  
"Why are they attacking each other?" Kalinka asked.  
"In Beast Out, the two forms only cause destruction, they do not know right from wrong." Iris explained.  
"Well, let's see what this robo body can do!!" Kalinka cried.  
Kalinka held out her arm. It changed into a gun filled with water. Kalinka shot a powerful stream of water at the Beast Out robots.  
"A water pistol? What good is that??" Kalinka asked.  
"If you would have waited, father & Dr. Light could have configured it for you. Because you just jumped in there, it chose a random type." Iris explained.  
"Unnn..... Girls...... They're not so interested in fighting each other anymore...." Data said.  
"What makes you say that?" Kalinka asked.  
"Because they're coming after us!!!!!" Data cried.  
Data was right. MegaMan & MegaGirl aimed their attacks at Rush!!!  
"Rush, MOVE IT!!!!!!" Data screamed.  
"Rooofff!!!" Rush cried, boosting straight up to avoid the blasts.  
"Ok, here goes!" Iris cried. "Laser Cannon!"  
Iris shot a rainbow colored beam from her arm. It slammed into MegaGirl, and she crashed to the ground. But MegaMan was still coming after them. Kalinka shot another stream of water at MegaMan. This time it hit good, and MegaMan crash to the ground on top of MegaGirl.  
"So far, so good..." Kalinka said. "Now what?"  
"Don't gloat yet, look!!" Data cried.  
MegaGirl grabbed MegaMan and flew into the air. MegaGirl threw MegaMan into Rush. Everyone fell off Rush and plummeted to the ground.  
"So much for that....." Kalinka groaned. "Go Tango!!"  
Tango rolled up into a ball.  
"Now what do I do?" Kalinka asked.  
"Try kicking it!!!!" Data yelled.  
"Oh yeah!" Kalinka said, as she kicked the Tango Ball.  
Tango slammed into MegaGirl, knocking her off balance. Then Tango bounced from there and hit MegaMan.  
"Yaaaah Tango!!" Kalinka cheered.  
Iris looked around. She saw a familiar sight. It was Protoman, standing behind a building. Iris ran over to him.  
"Why aren't you helping them?" Iris asked.  
"Who the heck are....... Iris?" Protoman asked.  
Iris nodded. "We had no choice. Roll was infected too... Now they're both in Beast Out! Please, you helped bring in MegaMan once, help you siblings!!" Iris pleaded.  
Protoman shook his head. "No.... I-I can't....."  
"Is it because you're afraid of Dr. Wily?? Blues, why are you helping that mad man?" Iris asked. "If it was my sister, I'd give my life to save her.... Why wouldn't you?"  
"You have no idea....." Protoman said.  
"I WOULD if you just TELL me!!" Iris yelled.  
"I.... I can't exactly say....." Protoman said.  
"TRY....." Iris growled.  
"Ok..... After I almost died from the robot attack.... Dr. Wily turned me into a robot, with the Robot-Transforming Machine he & Dr. Light were working on... I can't live very long in human form, due to the fact that I almost died, my wounds haven't fully healed...." Protoman explained. "Dr. Wily told me that he'd kill Rock & Roll if I didn't help him destroy MegaMan. When I found out about Rock being MegaMan, I told Wily I quit, and then I found out he can control my robot form!! He didn't like the fact that I helped save Rock from that Beast Out, if I try to help again, he'll take control of me and cause me to hurt you two!"  
Iris looked shocked. "So that's what you meant by you can't help..... You should have told us!"  
"I just found out when I went back to Dr. Wily..... I tried to leave and he stopped me..." Protoman said.  
"Maybe Dr. Light, or my father can help you!" Iris said.  
"I doubt it, Iris... And Dr. Wily would turn me against them in a second..." Protoman said. "As it is, you should leave, I.. I-I'm having a hard time keeping myself from attacking as it is...."  
Iris nodded. "All right.... But Blues.... You shouldn't give up...."  
Iris ran back to Kalinka, who was in BIG trouble now. Kalinka was being held by MegaGirl, who was flying all over like crazy. Iris looked around.  
"Where is MegaMan?" Iris asked.  
Then she got her answer.... MegaMan jumped onto Iris, clawing her like crazy. Iris couldn't get a shot it, she could barely defend herself. Then a blast hit MegaMan, throwing him off of Iris. Iris looked up. It was Protoman!!  
"You saved me!" Iris cried.  
Protoman held his head. He looked like he was in pain. "Iris, get away, hurry!!" he cried.  
Iris jumped away, and Protoman fired at MegaMan again.  
"That was meant for you..." Protoman explained. "I told you I can't control my body..."  
Kalinka aimed up, and fired at MegaGirl. The burst of water caused MegaGirl to let Kalinka go. Beat caught Kalinka in mid-air, and put her back on the ground.  
"Hmm... You know, with these water powers, how about calling me Aquarius?" Kalinka asked.  
"This is no time for discussing names!!!!!!" Protoman yelled.  
"Quite true..." Iris agreed. "Even though I was thinking about calling myself Irasu..."  
"Arrghhh...." Protoman groaned. "Watch out, I think I'm going to attack again!!"  
"Then I'll stop you! Pitapah!" Iris cried.  
A small blue Cyber-elf that looked like a squirrel appeared. "Yes, Iris?"  
"Cling onto Protoman!" Iris commanded.  
Pitapah grabbed Protoman. Protoman couldn't move.  
"What is that?" Kalinka asked.  
"Ciel gave me a few Cyber-elves before we left..." Iris explained. "Pitapah is a Cyber-elf that clings onto any robot and can stop them... But it won't last for long!"  
"So how do we stop them?" Data asked, pointing to MegaMan & MegaGirl.  
"Archim! Beetack! Give me some cover fire!" Iris called out.  
A Cyber-elf that looked like a cannon & a Cyber-elf that looked like a bee appeared. "We're here, Iris!" they cried.  
Archim & Beetack fired rapidly at MegaMan & MegaGirl.  
"That won't hold them for long!" Kalinka said.  
"No, but it'll hold them long enough!!" Iris cried. "Armor Transformation!!"  
Iris was surrounded in a purple light. When it faded, Iris' body was completely covered in a huge purple armor. It had a large gun in place of her right arm. It also had wings out the back.  
"WHOA!!!! Is that the add-on your father was talking about??!??" Data asked.  
"Yes, it's very dangerous, but it's the only way!!" Iris cried.  
Iris aimed the gun at MegaMan & MegaGirl. Sparkling charges of light filled the gun. It created the biggest blast of energy Kalinka had ever seen. Iris hurled the blast at MegaMan & MegaGirl.  
BBBOOOMMMM!!!!!!!! MegaMan & MegaGirl slammed into a small crater created by the blast. Their bodies lit up. The Beast Out forms disappeared! Iris' armor disappeared as well. Iris collapsed to the ground.  
"IRIS!!!" Data cried.  
"Are you ok?" Kalinka asked.  
"Y-yes.... I'm all right..." Iris said weakly.  
Kalinka spun around. Protoman was gone. The force of the blast caused MegaMan & MegaGirl to change back into Rock & Roll, who were both unconscious.  
"Whew.... It's over..." Kalinka sighed.

A few hours later back at Dr. Light's Lab, Rock & Roll recovered from the Beast Out.  
"So I turned into a monster?" Rock asked.  
"You mean you don't remember this at all?" Dr. Light asked.  
"Nope... Last thing I remember is finding out Roll is MegaGirl...." Rock said. "WHICH BY THE WAY........."  
Roll almost jump out of her skin. "I guess you're pretty mad about that....."  
"YOU SURE BET I AM!!!!!!!!" Rock growled.  
"Now Rock, come on!!" Dr. Cossack said.  
"YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO TOO, DOC!!!!!" Rock yelled. "Like doing this to my sister in the first place!!!!!"  
"Rock, think about what Roll's done though...." Dr. Light said. "You wouldn't have been able to handle everything by yourself..."  
Rock sighed. "I guess you're right..."  
"On the other hand, I can't believe what YOU did, Kalinka!!" Dr. Cossack yelled.  
"DAD!!! Come on, I helped Iris, didn't I?" Kalinka asked.  
"Iris, are you ok after using that armor?" Ciel asked.  
"Sort of.... It really drains your energy... Kind of like the Beast Outs..." Iris said.  
"So from now on...." Dr. Cain said.  
"Try not to get angry?" Rock & Roll asked.  
"Yes... Especially in your robot forms... You don't want that to happen again..." Dr. Cain said.  
"Well... It didn't help with Blues...." Rock growled.  
"Rock.... I wouldn't jump to conclusions...." Iris said.  
"What do you mean by that?" Roll asked.  
"There's something you need to know about Blues...." Iris said. "He's not as evil as you think...."


	8. Episode 8: Blues' Struggle Within

Blues stormed into Dr. Wily's Lab. The evil scientist was working on a new robot.  
"Don't bother me now, Blues..." Dr. Wily barked.  
"NO OLD MAN!!!" Blues screamed. "You're gonna hear me out now!!!!!"  
"You sound mad..." Dr. Wily said.  
"You're gonna remove that virus from my siblings, or else!!" Blues demanded.  
"Or else?" Dr. Wily laughed. "Have you forgotten??" Dr. Wily pressed a button.  
Blues' body quickly changed into Protoman.  
"What the???" Protoman asked. "You can change me into a robot??"  
"That's right, now for the punishment!!" Dr. Wily said.  
Dr. Wily pressed another button. Electric charges surged through Protoman's body. Protoman whaled in pain.  
"Not so tough now, are you?" Dr. Wily asked.  
"You... You're mad!!!" Protoman growled.  
"No...." Dr. Wily shook his head. "I'm happy!!"  
"I won't let you hurt Rock again!!" Protoman declared.  
"Really? Let me refresh your memory..." Dr. Wily said. "You're the puppet, I'm the puppeteer. You do what I SAY!!" Protoman felt like his body was being thorn apart. He couldn't stand it much longer.  
"You may control my body..." Protoman said, weakly. "But you will NEVER control my will!!"  
"Hmm.... Your will is a LITTLE stronger than I thought...." Dr. Wily said. "Then I'll have to take things to the NEXT LEVEL!!! Mwah ah hah ha ha!!!!!"  
A tall man dressed in a white lab coat walked in.  
"Ahh... There you are!" Dr. Wily said. "Allow me to introduce you Blues, to my new assistant... Gate!"  
"I have the experiment ready for you, Dr. Wily." Gate said.  
"Good!!" Dr. Wily replied. "Now MegaMan will be finished!! BWAH HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!"  
Back at Dr. Light's Lab, Iris explained what Blues had told her.  
"And all this time, I thought he betrayed us..." Rock said.  
"He had no choice, Rock..." Iris said.  
"Then that does it!!" Rock cried. "I have to free him, no matter what!!"  
"But Rock, we don't even know HOW Wily's controlling him!" Dr. Light pointed out.  
"I can't just leave him now that I know what's wrong!!" Rock cried.  
"We have to bring him here, so at least you can look at him!!" Roll cried.  
"I know Roll, but...." Dr. Cain's words were cut off.  
A strange rumble shook the lab. A large hold blew through the wall.  
"Oh no, I just got that fixed!!!" Dr. Light groaned.  
A strange, evil-looking robot stood in the doorway. It was purple, with long white hair, and a long purple tail.  
"Is that a Beast Out?" Rock asked.  
"Sure looks like it!!" Dr. Cain cried. "I think that's the Killer Beast Out!! It's the most deadly of all!!"  
"It's Blues, isn't it?" Rock asked.  
"How can you tell?" Ciel asked.  
"It's him all right..." Roll said. "Who else do we know has been turned into a robot by that mad-man Dr. Wily?"  
"Good thing I just repaired my robots!!" Dr. Light cried, pressing the Panic Button.  
An alarm sounded off, and the 6 robots ran in.  
"You called, Dr. Light?" Gutsman asked.  
"Yeah, there's trouble, look!!" Dr. Light cried.  
"I'll help them!" Rock cried.  
"No, Rock! You & Roll are still recovering from the Beast Out!" Dr. Light said.  
"But we can't just stand here!!" Iris cried.  
"That Wily.... Using Protoman again!!" Rock growled.  
"You also shouldn't transform with all that anger, Rock! You will Beast Out for sure!!" Dr. Cain pointed out.  
But Dr. Light's robots were of no use against Protoman in Killer Beast Out. Protoman ripped the 6 bots into pieces.  
"Then I'll fight him!" Kalinka cried, transforming. "Leave it to Aquarius!!"  
"THAT'S THE NAME SHE PICKED????" Rock asked.  
"You know Kalinka..." Roll said.  
"I'll join too...." Iris tried to transform, but as she tried, she almost fell over.  
Ciel grabbed Iris. "You're still too wore out from using the armor..."  
Aquarius shot her water attacks at Protoman, but it seemed useless.  
"Grr... I need a better weapon!!" Aquarius growled.  
Protoman whipped his tail around, and smacked Aquarius.  
"NOW YOU'RE MAKING ME MAD!!!!!!!" Aquarius screamed, shooting more bursts of water at Protoman.  
Protoman snarled and began slashing Aquarius.  
"Oh no!!" Roll cried.  
"She can't take much more!!" Dr. Cossack cried.  
Suddenly, Aquarius lit up. Large wings appeared on her back. Her hands changed into 2 large claws. Bird-like feet appeared on her legs.  
"The Aqua Beast Out!!" Dr. Cain cried.  
"What??? But how could Kalinka...." Dr. Cossack asked.  
"When battling Rock & Roll, she must have gotten infected!!" Dr. Cain cried.  
"It must have happened when Roll grabbed her and was flying around!" Iris cried.  
"So her Beast Out mutated with the Falzer Beast Out?" Dr. Light asked.  
Aquarius came charging after Protoman. She smashed him through the lab, and out into the field.  
"Now what do we do?" Data asked.  
Suddenly, someone came into the lab. It was a tall, blonde woman in a lab coat. "Oh my.... Am I in the wrong place?" she asked.  
"No, Alia... This is it..." Dr. Cain said.  
"Who's she?" Data asked.  
"That's my assistant, Alia. I asked her to come out here to help with the Beast Out research, and to bring all my notes regarding it." Dr. Cain explained.  
"So you really have been studying about this Beast Out Virus?" Dr. Cossack asked.  
"Yes, we have. But how did it get out?" Alia asked. "We've kept it contained in the lab..."  
"Where's Gate?" Iris asked.  
"Yeah, he should be with you..." Ciel said.  
"I don't know..." Alia said. "He disappeared a few weeks ago, when you went to travel out here, Dr. Cain..."  
"Oh no......." Dr. Cain said.  
"You don't think that....." Ciel said.  
"Gate is the one who gave the virus to Dr. Wily??" Iris asked.  
"That no good......" Dr. Cain growled.  
"Well, we finally found out where the virus came from..." Rock said.  
"But what about Blues & Kalinka?" Roll asked. "Can we save them?"  
"With Alia's help, and the rest of my research, we may be able to!" Dr. Cain said. "I needed it to create a vaccination..."  
"Then let's get to work on it right away!!" Dr. Light said.  
"In the mean time....." Rock said, as he transformed into MegaMan. "Roll & I will keep Protoman & Aquarius from hurting anyone..."  
Roll transformed into MegaGirl. "You mean you WANT me with?? You're not mad anymore??"  
MegaMan glared at MegaGirl. "I'M STILL MAD!! It's just I need you right now... If those Beast Outs are as bad as you guys told me, I can't handle them on my own!"  
MegaMan hopped on Rush. "Well, are we going?"  
"Actually, I can take you to Rock City in a flash!!" MegaGirl cried.  
"How?" Megaman asked.  
"Heart Teleport!!" MegaGirl cried. "Take us to Rock City!!"  
A wind of hearts surrounded them.  
"What kinda trick is this??!?!" MegaMan cried.  
Data, Tango, Beat & Flip Top jumped onto MegaGirl.  
"Let's go!!" Data cried.  
In a flash, they were at Rock City.  
"SO THAT'S HOW YOU GOT HOME BEFORE ME!!!!!!" MegaMan growled.  
MegaGirl jumped. "Errr... Yeah..."  
"Can we fight later?" Data asked.  
"Oh yeah... So where are they?" MegaMan asked.  
"I see them!" Flip Top cried.  
Protoman & Aquarius were beating each other up.  
"Well, let's try to stop them!" MegaGirl cried.  
"Think again!" a voice yelled.  
MegaMan spun around. It was 8 of Dr. Wily's robots. Dustman, Skullman, Brightman, Toadman, Diveman, Ringman, Pharaohman & Drillman were ready to stop MegaMan & MegaGirl.  
"Great... More trouble!" MegaMan groaned.  
"Unn... Mega!!!!!" MegaGirl screamed.  
"Not now Roll... Un-oh!!!" MegaMan realized what MegaGirl was talking about.  
Protoman & Aquarius were ready to attack them!! MegaGirl quickly used her Heart Teleport to get them away from the attack. Instead Protoman & Aquarius blew up Wily's robots.  
"Quick! Grab their chips, Beat!" MegaGirl cried.  
Beat swoop down and snatched all the chip. Beat flew back and gave them to MegaGirl. MegaGirl quickly installed them, and handed them to MegaMan.  
"Now let's try these!" MegaMan cried, installing Ringman's Chip.  
MegaMan shot the Ring Boomerang at Aquarius, but it bounced off.  
"No good, try another!!" Data cried.  
"Try this!! Dust Crusher!" MegaGirl activated Dustman's Chip.  
She fired the Dust Crusher at Protoman. Protoman whacked it away with his tail.  
"This isn't working!!" Flip Top cried.  
"Let's try this! Rain Flush!" MegaGirl cried, activating Toadman's Chip.  
She fired a blast into the air. Clouds started rumbling. A rainstorm started.  
"Roll!! That's an Acid Rain attack!! We'll be damaged too!!" MegaMan yelled.  
"Well why didn't you tell me??" MegaGirl screamed.  
"Skull Barrier!!" MegaMan cried, installing Skullman's Chip. A shield of skulls surrounded MegaMan. "Well, this will protect me from the rain..."  
"But not from that!!!" MegaGirl yelled.  
Protoman & Aquarius were angered by the rain. They came after MegaMan.  
"Get her! She started the rain!!" MegaMan yelled.  
"Some hero....." MegaGirl groaned.  
"Ok, let's try the Drill Bomb!" MegaMan cried, installing Drillman's Chip.  
"And Dive Missile too!" MegaGirl cried, activating Diveman's Chip.  
The 2 attacks did knock back Protoman & Aquarius, but they got back up and came charging after MegaMan & MegaGirl quickly. Flip Top opened his lid and fired a bomb at Protoman & Aquarius. Smoke came out. MegaMan & the others made their exit.  
"How can we beat them??" MegaMan asked.  
"MegaMan! MegaGirl!!" Irasu cried out.  
"Iris!!" MegaGirl cried.  
"You're in robot form?" MegaMan asked.  
"Just call me Irasu." Irasu said.  
"Irasu??" MegaMan asked, puzzled. "And I thought Aquarius was bad...."  
"It's all I could think of!!" Iris snapped at MegaMan.  
Ciel came running up behind Iris. "Dad & Dr. Light finished the vaccination."  
"Good! Then we can stop them?" MegaGirl asked.  
"It'll revert them back to human form." Iris explained. "It's not a complete cure, but it's our only hope..."  
"And it requires the power of the Cyber-elf!" Ciel said. "Martina!"  
A pink Cyber-elf appeared. "I'm here, Ciel!"  
Ciel handed MegaMan, MegaGirl & Iris each a chip.  
"That's the Vaccination Chip. You all have to hit both of them at once. You only get 1 shot..." Ciel explained.  
"Right! I know what to do!" MegaMan cried. He installed Brightman's Chip.  
"I get where you're going! Flash Stopper!" MegaGirl cried.  
They both fired it at Protoman & Aquarius. Protoman & Aquarius were both frozen.  
"Now!!!" Ciel cried.  
MegaMan, MegaGirl, & Iris installed the Vaccination Chips. They fired them together at the Beast Out Protoman & Aquarius.  
"It's my turn!!" Martina cried, flying into the blast as it hit Protoman & Aquarius.  
At first, it seemed like nothing happened. Then suddenly their bodies lit up with a rainbow lit. In a burst of light, Protoman & Aquarius were changed back into Blues & Kalinka!!  
"We did it!!" Ciel cried.  
"Yeah, but they look hurt bad...." MegaMan said.  
"Then let's hurry back to the lab!!" MegaGirl cried. "Heart Teleport!!"

In a flash, they were back at Dr. Light's Lab.  
Kalinka slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?"  
Dr. Cossack hugged his daughter. "Kalinka!!! Don't EVER do anything like that again!!!"  
"Do anything like what?" Kalinka asked.  
"We'll explain later, Kalinka..." MegaGirl said.  
"Dr. Light, Dr. Cain.... Will Blues be ok?" MegaMan asked.  
"We'll see what we can do..." Dr. Cain said. "If the vaccination worked right, Blues should be cured of Wily's control..."  
Dr. Light, Alia, & Dr. Cain took Blues into another room. Dr. Cossack joined them.  
"I hope Blues will be ok...." MegaGirl said.  
"I hope so too, Roll..." MegaMan said. "But I'll make that Wily pay for what he's done!!!"


	9. Episode 9: Bass Comes Blasting In!

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Dr. Wily screamed, throwing things around in his lab. "HOW COULD THEY DEFEAT THE KILLER BEAST OUT?!?!?!?"  
"And that was one of our most powerful ones..." Gate pointed out. "Looks like they're more trouble than you thought...."  
"I can't allow them to cure Protoman!!" Dr. Wily said. "He'll turn on us, and then they'll be invincible with that Beast Out!!"  
"Only if they learn how to control it..." Gate pointed out.  
"Well, we can't allow them to! We have to send something after them now!!" Dr. Wily said.  
"More of your factory rejects?" Gate asked. "They'll destroy them in seconds..."  
"I know a way to stop them...." a voice said, in the dark corner.  
"Who are you?" Gate asked.  
"And how did you get into my lab??" Dr. Wily growled.  
"The name's Forte...." the voice said. "That's all you need to know...."

Back at Dr. Light's Lab, Rock, Roll, Iris, Ciel & Kalinka were waiting to hear any news about Blues' condition.  
"I'm sure they're doing everything they can...." Kalinka said.  
"I hope Dr. Wily won't get control of him again..." Iris said.  
"Me too..." Ciel said.  
A little pink Cyber-elf flew up to Ciel. "We're all worried for Blues..." she said.  
"Which Cyber-elf is she?" Kalinka asked.  
"That's Passy..." Iris said. "She was Ciel's first Cyber-elf..."  
"Ciel discovered me by accident..." Passy said. "We've always been best friends!"  
"I was working on something for my father..." Ciel said. "Then I discovered this strange energy source..... It became the Cyber-elves."  
Rock & Roll didn't say anything. They just starred at the door to the room Dr. Light took Blues into. They looked worried.  
Data hopped onto Roll's lap. "Don't be sad, Roll...."  
Roll cracked a small smile. "Thanks, Data...."  
Dr. Light stepped out of the room. He stood silent at first.  
Rock & Roll jumped up. "Well??"  
"...... He's all right..." Dr. Light said. "Wily no longer has control of Blues!!"  
Rock & Roll hugged Dr. Light. "Doc, you're the best!!!!!"  
"But he's very weak, he'll still be asleep for a while..." Dr. Cossack said.  
"It seems that Dr. Wily put a virus in Protoman, that was causing his condition to be worse..." Dr. Cain said.  
"A virus caused him to still be deathly ill as Blues?" Rock asked.  
"Well, you see Rock... Because now your bodies are somewhat half human, half robot, if your robot body becomes infected with a virus, your human body becomes infected too..." Dr. Cain explained.  
"After all, a computer virus is like a human illness..." Dr. Light explained.  
"So Blues is ok now?" Roll asked. "He can survive in human form??"  
Dr. Cain nodded. "Thanks to Ciel's Cyber-elf, he's completely cured!"  
"Except for the Beast Out, of course..." Alia pointed out. "We can't cure that..."  
"Well, let's give Blues some rest for now." Dr. Light said. "He has to recover his strength..."  
Rock nodded. "Now with Protoman at our side, Wily doesn't stand a chance!"  
"Passy, are the other robots repaired?" Ciel asked.  
"Gutsman, Cutman, Elecman, Fireman, Bombman & Iceman?" Passy asked. "They're recovering their energy right now, but they'll be all fixed soon!"  
Then everyone heard a knock at the door. Dr. Light went to go answer it. A boy about Rock's age stepped in.  
"Hey, wait! You can't just enter here!" Dr. Light cried.  
The boy stopped in front of Rock. "Remember me?" he asked.  
"Forte!!" Rock & Roll cried.  
"Who's he?" Passy asked.  
"He used to go to school with all of us." Kalinka explained. "Blues, Rock, Roll & I all went to the same school, that's why we all knew each other. Blues of course was in a higher grade then us..."  
"Forte was Rock's friend until Forte changed suddenly, then they were bitter rivals..." Roll explained.  
"What do you want, Forte?" Rock asked.  
"To finally put both our powers to the test!" Forte said. "I'm here for your brother, Blues!"  
"You're working for Dr. Wily?!?" Iris cried.  
"Don't you know he's the mad man that...." Rock was interrupted by Forte.  
"The one that created those powerful robots to get rid of some useless human garbage..." Forte said.  
Rock was getting angrier by the second. "He killed my parents!!!" Rock screamed.  
"See what I mean? Too bad he didn't get rid of YOU!!" Forte said.  
"That does it! What makes you think you can take me on??" Rock yelled.  
"You'll see..." Forte said, press a button on his watch.  
His body lit up in a flash of light. When it faded, Forte was changed into a black & orange robot.  
"Just call me Bass!" Forte said.  
"He's a robot too?" Roll cried.  
"Then let's get him guys! Transform!" Rock declared.  
Rock, Roll, Iris & Kalinka transformed into MegaMan, MegaGirl, Irasu & Aquarius.  
"So Wily was right..." Bass said. "You ARE MegaMan!"  
"And you're in MEGA TROUBLE Bass!" MegaMan said. "You're out-numbered!"  
"You really think so?" Bass chuckled.  
16 new robots smashed into the lab.  
"NOOOO!!! Not again!!!!!" Dr. Light sobbed about his lab being ripped apart again!  
"We gotta forget about rebuilding..." Dr. Cossack said.  
"Because as soon as we rebuild, they break it again!" Dr. Cain said.  
"This is my back-up team." Bass said. "Naplaman, Chargeman, Gyroman, Stoneman, Gravityman, Crystalman, Starman, Waveman, Planetman, Tomahawkman, Knightman, Flameman, Blizzardman, Centuarman, Yamatoman, & Windman!"  
"Great going, BIG MOUTH!!" MegaGirl screamed.  
"Now we're out-numbered!!" Aquarius said.  
Ciel grabbed a white box and opened it. "Not for long! Beevoize, Beehoney, Bomgu, Sticken, Beesus, Stoccue, & M-orekka!!" Ciel cried.  
7 Cyber-elves flew out of the box. Beevoize, Beehoney & Beesus were bee-like Cyber-elves, and fired at the robots. Sticken attached itself to Crystalman. Stoccue stopped Starman & Centuarman. Bomgu absorbed Naplaman's bombs and exploded. MegaMan snatched Naplaman's Chip.  
Crystalman was running around with Sticken on his head. "Get it off me!!" Crystalman cried.  
Tomahawkman tried to pull it off, but Sticken exploded and blew both robots up! Beat grabbed Crystalman & Tomahawkman's Chips and handed them to MegaGirl.  
"Crystal Eye!" MegaGirl cried, firing the weapon at Starman & Centuarman, who were still frozen by Stoccue.  
Irasu fired her cannon at the robots as well. Starman & Centuarman exploded. MegaGirl grabbed the chips and installed them. MegaGirl threw all 4 chips to MegaMan.  
"Take 'em bro, I already installed them!!" MegaGirl cried.  
MegaMan installed Naplaman's Chip. Chargeman was ready to smash into MegaMan. MegaMan fired the Napalm Bomb at Chargeman. BOOM! Chargeman blew up. Rush caught the chip and handed it to MegaMan.  
"Man, they've already got 6 of them..." Bass groaned. "Gate was kidding about calling them factory rejects...."  
"Let's have a little change of gravity here!" Gravityman said.  
He pressed a button on himself. Suddenly, MegaMan felt a little light. He and the others flew up to the ceiling!! Including the other robots.....  
"YOU MORON!!!!!!" Bass screamed, his face smashed into the ceiling.  
"I want down!!!!!!" Waveman cried.  
Gyroman tried to fly down quickly, but ended up being pulled by the gravity back up and smashed into pieces. MegaMan caught Gyroman's Chip. He installed it and fired the Gyro Attack at Gravityman. Gravityman lost his control, and everyone came crashing down to the floor.  
"Star Crush!!" MegaGirl cried, activating Starman's Chip. She fired a series of stars at Gravityman.  
"Go Tango!!" Aquarius cried, kicking her 'Tango Ball' at Gravityman.  
BASH! BOOM!! Gravityman was destroyed. MegaGirl installed the chip and handed it to MegaMan.  
"Time for me to enter the stage!" Bass declared, firing his buster at MegaMan.  
"You've got no chance against me, Bass!" MegaMan cried.  
"You're right... I need a weapon!!" Bass said, blasting Stoneman & Windman. Bass grabbed their chips.  
"He's crazy!!" Irasu cried. "He destroyed his own allies!!"  
"All they're good for is their powers!" Bass said. "Power Stone!!" Bass threw a huge rock at MegaMan.  
"Charge Kick!!" MegaMan cried, installing Chargeman's Chip. He destroyed the rock.  
"Very well then, Wind Storm!!" Bass cried, firing a huge tornado at MegaMan.  
MegaMan was thrown into the air. Rush caught him.  
"Thanks, boy!" MegaMan said.  
"You're not the only one with a toy! Treble!!!" Bass called out.  
A large purple dog jumped out. It turned into a jet mode, just like Rush. Treble smashed into Rush. Bass fired his buster at MegaMan. Both robots crashed to the ground.  
"THAT DOES IT!!!" MegaMan screamed.  
His anger kept rising. MegaMan transformed into the Greiga Beast Out.  
"Oh no!!!" MegaGirl cried. "Not again!!!"  
MegaMan charged into Bass. Bass just smiled.  
"Finally, you're showing your true power!!" Bass said. "But again, you're not the only one!!"  
Bass' body lit up. His shape changed. Long claws were on his hands, two flames were on his head, a long pointed tail appeared. A pack was on his back with two wires attached to his arms.  
"Bass can Beast Out too??" Aquarius cried.  
"It's the Fire Beast Out!!" Dr. Cain cried.  
Bass & MegaMan roared. The two attacked each other. Their blasts smashed into the rest of Dr. Wily's robots. Flameman, Planetman, Knightman, Waveman, & Blizzardman were destroyed.  
"Well, so much for those bozos..." Data said.  
"I think we have to worry about those two more!!!" Irasu cried.  
Bass spit out balls of fire. MegaMan was avoiding them, but the lab was catching on fire!!!  
"Put it out!!" MegaGirl screamed.  
Aquarius shot her water attacks at the flames. "Well, I finally found a use for this!!"  
Data caught on fire and started running around. He smashed into Flip Top.  
"How do we stop them??" MegaGirl asked.  
"Look out Roll!!" Dr. Light cried.  
MegaGirl spun around. Bass had thrown MegaMan. MegaMan smashed into Roll. Bass snarled and snatched Dr. Light. Aquarius & Irasu didn't dare shoot.  
"Let him go, Bass!" Ciel cried.  
Treble flew by and snatched Dr. Cossack. Bass grabbed Dr. Light, and jumped onto Treble.  
"Put me down!!" Dr. Cain yelled.  
"Leave them alone!!" Passy cried, flying up to Treble.  
Bass smacked Passy down. Passy came tumbling down. Ciel caught her.  
"I can't get a clear shot!" Irasu cried.  
"Umm.... IRIS!!!" Aquarius screamed.  
MegaMan slashed Aquarius & Irasu.  
"Hey, we're on YOUR side!!!" Irasu cried.  
Ciel looked up. Bass & Treble were gone.  
"They got the doctors!!" Alia cried.  
MegaMan was wreaking havoc in the lab. He was destroying everything.  
"How do we stop HIM???" Aquarius asked.  
"Flip Top, do you still have one of those Super Bombs?" MegaGirl asked.  
"But that can take out an entire building!!" Flip Top cried. "Dr. Light was still configuring them!!"  
"JUST GIVE IT TO ME!!!" MegaGirl screamed.  
Flip Top opened his top. A blue bomb popped out. MegaGirl threw it at MegaMan.  
"Duck, everyone!!" MegaGirl cried.  
They all hid under the rubble of the lab. BOOOOMMM!! The bomb exploded on MegaMan's head. MegaGirl ran to MegaMan to see if he was ok. MegaMan was no longer in Beast Out.  
MegaMan slowly sat up. "Ugh.... What hit me??" he asked.  
"He's back to normal!!" MegaGirl cried.  
"You mean he's alive?" Data asked.  
"The Beast Out is more powerful than I thought..." Ciel said.  
"Bass got Dr. Light, Dr. Cossack & Dr. Cain..." MegaGirl told MegaMan.  
MegaMan jumped up. "We've got to save them!!"  
"Is Blues still ok?" Irasu asked.  
"I put him safe room when Bass attacked..." Alia explained. "He should be safe."  
"Alia, Passy, & Ciel... Watch over Blues..." MegaMan said. "We're going after Bass!"  
"He probably took them to Dr. Wily..." MegaGirl said. "Dr. Cossack should still have Data's transmitter, so I'll teleport us there!"  
"You can trace that?" MegaMan asked.  
"I never tried it, but it's our only clue to where Wily is!" MegaGirl said.  
"Be careful! All of you!!" Ciel cried.  
"We'll be back with father and the others!" Irasu said.  
"Just after we teach that no good Wily a lesson!!" Aquarius growled.  
Rush, Beat, Tango, Flip Top & Data joined the group.  
"We're coming too!" Data cried. "I can help you find the signal of the transmitter!!"  
"Heart Teleport!!" MegaGirl cried. "Take us to.... Wherever Dr. Cossack is!!!"  
The wind of hearts took them on their way.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough, Ciel..." Passy said.  
"It's ok Passy..." Ciel said. "You couldn't have taken Bass on by yourself..."  
"Do you think they'll be all right?" Alia asked.  
"I don't know..." Ciel said. "They might need help...."


	10. Episode 10: The Mother Elf & Rescue Light!

MegaGirl and the others appeared in a strange room. Data hopped up on a table and found the transmitter.  
"Well, here it is...." Data said. "But where is Wily?"  
"It seems you feel for it!" a voice said over the intercom.  
"Wily!!" MegaMan cried.  
"I noticed that transmitter and knew you'd come to my base!" Dr. Wily said. "But you've all come to your doom!!!"  
"Where's Dr. Light??" MegaMan growled.  
"They're all alive, for now!" Gate said.  
"I've got a few welcome robots for you!" Wily said.  
A door behind MegaMan opened. 8 new robots stepped into the room.  
"These are my new creations: Aquaman, Searchman, Tenguman, Burstman, Clownman, Turboman, Grenademan, and Slashman!!" Dr. Wily said. "Have fun!!!"  
"FUN???" Irasu repeated.  
"For him, maybe..." Aquarius said.  
"Let's take care of these guys!" MegaGirl said.  
"You've reached the end MegaMan!!" Tenguman cried.  
Slashman jumped out and tried to slash MegaMan. Rush slammed into Slashman. MegaMan fired his buster. Searchman, a robot with two heads, stood still and tried to fire, but everyone was moving too fast.  
"Aim to the right!" one of Searchman's heads said.  
"They're moving too fast dummy!!" the other head cried.  
Aquarius threw Tango at Clownman. Clownman jumped onto of Tango.  
"This is a fun little ball!" Clownman said.  
Beat flew down and bashed into Clownman. Clownman fell off of Tango.  
"These guys are tough!!" MegaMan cried.  
"Save your energy for Wily!!" Irasu said.  
"Let me handle them!! Armor Transformation!!" Irasu turned on her super armor. "Get behind me!!" she cried.  
MegaMan, MegaGirl, Aquarius, Rush, Beat, Data, Tango & Flip Top jumped behind Irasu. Flip Top opened his top and released a shield. Irasu fired the huge cannon on her arm.  
KA-BOOM!!! Searchman, Tenguman, Burstman, Clownman & Slashman were destroyed!  
"Well, that got rid of five of them!!!" Data cried.  
"But not enough!!" MegaMan cried.  
"Bomb's away!!" shouted Grenademan, throwing a bomb at the group.  
"Coming back at ya!!" Aquarius cried, firing her Aqua Buster.  
The stream of water forced the bomb back at Grenademan! BOOM! Grenademan was destroyed! Turboman turned himself into a car, and drove around the room. He tried to slam into MegaMan. MegaMan installed Chargeman's Chip, and used it to avoid Turboman. MegaMan moved right past Aquaman, who got in the way.  
"Hey wait, Turboman!!!" Aquaman screamed, but Turboman smashed into Aquaman!  
"Now!!" MegaGirl cried, firing her buster.  
MegaMan & Aquarius fired too. BLAST!! Turboman & Aquaman were destroyed. MegaMan & MegaGirl picked up all the chips of the defeated robots. Irasu looked wore out. Her armor disappeared.  
"Iris, are you ok?" MegaGirl asked.  
"I need to recover my energy..." Irasu explained. "You go on ahead without me... I'll catch up..."  
"I'll stay with her..." Flip Top said.  
"Ok, but if you get in trouble, go back to the lab." MegaMan said.  
MegaMan and the others proceeded.

Back at Dr. Light's Lab, Blues finally woke up.  
"Where am I??" Blues asked.  
"Ah!! He's awake!!" Alia cried.  
"Blues, you're at Dr. Light's Laboratory...." Ciel explained. "Or, at least what's left of it..."  
Dr. Light's 6 robots, Gutsman, Cutman, Iceman, Elecman Bombman & Fireman were rebuilding the lab.  
"Hey, Blues is up!" Cutman cried.  
Gutsman dropped a big piece of machinery he was carrying on Iceman. "Hey Blues, good to know you're ok!!" "GUTSMAN!!!!" Iceman cried. "Get this off of me!!!!"  
Gutsman picked up the machinery. "Sorry little buddy..."  
"Where's Rock? How did I get here?" Blues asked.  
"You were turned into a Beast Out by Wily..." Alia explained. "Rock & Roll brought you back safely."  
"Dr. Light fixed it so Dr. Wily can't control you anymore..." Ciel said. "Feel any better?"  
Blues looked confused. "I don't feel much different..."  
"Dr. Light, Dr. Cossack, & Dr. Cain were kidnapped by Dr. Wily..." Alia explained.  
"So Rock, Roll, Kalinka & Iris went to save them..." Ciel said. "Someone named Forte became a robot and his helping Wily!"  
"Forte!?!?" Blues cried. "I've gotta help Rock!!"  
Blues tried to get up, but fell back down.  
"You still need time to recover!!" Alia cried.  
"Please Blues, don't hurt yourself!!" Passy cried.  
"Wily's bound to have traps set for MegaMan..." Blues said. "I have to go and help them!!"  
"Then I'll help you!" Ciel cried.  
"You're not thinking of...." Passy cried. "Becoming a robot??"  
"It's the only way!" Ciel said. "I'll use the Robot-Transforming Machine!"  
"But Ciel...." Alia warned. "Are you sure that's safe?"  
"Alia, operate it for me!" Ciel said, stepping into the machine.  
Alia threw a switch. ...... Nothing happened.  
"The machine must have gotten damaged in the attack..." Fireman said.  
"Now what do we do?" Bombman asked.  
"There's got to be something!!" Ciel cried.  
Passy flew to Ciel. "Ciel, if you use my power, maybe the machine will work!!"  
"B-But... Passy..." Ciel said.  
"Well try that then!" Gutsman cried. "What's wrong?"  
"If Passy uses her power.... She'll die..." Alia explained.  
"Ciel... I'll handle it by myself..." Blues said, but he could barely stand.  
Passy shook her head. "No, this is the only way... Ciel, you've been the best friend I could ever have. If I was to ever use my power, I'm glad I'll use it for you!"  
Ciel was crying. She hugged Passy. "I'll miss you..."  
"I won't be gone, Ciel..." Passy said. "I'll live on.... In you!"  
Ciel dried her tears, and nodded. "Thank you, Passy..." Ciel said. "Good bye, old friend..."  
"No, thank you Ciel..." Passy said. "Don't forget me!!" Passy's body lit up.  
She entered the Robot-Transforming Machine. The machine lit up with a bright pink light. Alia threw the switch again. This time, the machine worked. Ciel stepped out. Her body had changed. She looked a little like a Cyber-elf.  
"Wow, I guess because of Passy I changed into sort of a Cyber-elf!" Ciel said.  
Blues transformed into Protoman, and almost collapsed again. Ciel picked Protoman up. Her hands lit up. A small pink glow entered Protoman's body. Protoman felt his strength come back.  
"What happened?" Protoman asked.  
"I guess I have some of the Cyber-elves' powers..." Ciel said. "I think I just healed you!"  
"Hmm... So with all the Cyber-elf powers... How about calling yourself the 'Mother Elf' after all, you create the Cyber-elves..." Alia said.  
"Mother Elf?" Ciel asked. "Not bad... I like it!"  
"Come on, Ciel...." Protoman said. ".... I mean... Mother Elf... Let's hurry!"  
"Right... How are we going to get there?" Mother Elf asked.  
Gutsman pulled out the Jet Sled. "I think you can use this!"  
"Yeah, MegaMan used it before Dr. Light made Rush!" Elecman said.  
Protoman & Mother Elf jumped onto the Jet Sled. The Jet Sled took off. "Good luck you two!!" Alia cried.


	11. Episode 11: Rescue Mission!

MegaMan, MegaGirl & Aquarius blasted down Dr. Wily's main door. But the room seemed empty. They found the Robot-Transforming Machine in a corner.  
"Let's destroy this thing so Wily can't make anymore followers!!" MegaMan cried.  
But a blast smacked MegaMan's Buster. MegaMan looked up. It was Bass!!  
"Don't you knock?" Bass asked.  
"You didn't!!" MegaMan snapped at Bass.  
Bass jumped onto Treble and flew down to MegaMan.  
"You shouldn't have come..." Bass said. "Because you've come to your DOOM!!"  
MegaGirl and Aquarius looked ready to fight, but MegaMan extend his arm.  
"This is MY fight..." MegaMan said. "Stay out!"  
"Let's see what you're really made out of!!" Bass cried. "Treble Suit!!!"  
Treble merged with Bass' body, creating a purple armor for Bass. He could now fly in the air.  
"Dr. Wily made this adapter for me & Treble..." Bass explained. "Can you do this, MegaMan?"  
"No! Mega, Dr. Light wasn't able to test that yet!!" MegaGirl warned. "You don't know what it'll do!!"  
"I have no choice!" MegaMan cried. "Rush Suit!!"  
Rush jumped up and merged with MegaMan, creating a red armor.  
"Let's put our powers to the test!!" Bass said.  
"You're on!!" MegaMan cried.  
MegaMan threw his arm up. It was a little larger than before, and it shot out like a missile at Bass. SMACK! Bass was knocked a little off balance, but he fired at MegaMan.  
"Flying Mode!!" MegaMan cried.  
Two jet engines appeared on MegaMan's back. MegaMan flew up and smashed into Bass. Bass fired a series of blasts that knocked MegaMan back down.  
"Roll, we should try to find dad and the others!!" Aquarius cried.  
MegaGirl nodded. They searched the room. Then they found a strange capsule-like object in the room. Dr. Light, Dr. Cossack & Dr. Cain were inside!  
"Roll, use the computer to open it!!" Dr. Cain cried.  
MegaGirl found the control panel. She tried to figure out which button to press. There must have been fifty buttons!!  
"Which button do I press?" MegaGirl asked.  
But there was no time for an answer. Gate came out and blasted MegaGirl away from the control panel.  
"You're gonna pay for that!!" Aquarius cried.  
"Don't play with the big boys, girls!!" Gate cried.  
Gate's body lit up. He changed into a yellow robot.  
"He can change too??" MegaGirl cried.  
Gate fired three orbs: red, blue & green. Each one exploded at MegaGirl & Aquarius. Tango & Beat tried to attack, but Gate blasted them away.  
"Are you guys ok??" Data cried.  
"How can we fight him??" MegaGirl asked.  
Aquarius jumped up and tried to attack. Gate blasted her back down again.  
"GRRRR!!! I'LL GET YOU!!!" Aquarius snarled. She kept trying to attack Gate.  
"If you weren't so helpless, I'd laugh!" Gate said.  
Now Aquarius was really angry. Her body changed into the Aqua Beast Out.  
"Oh no, not again!!" Data groaned.  
Aquarius fired spirals of water at Gate, but Gate avoided them easily.  
"How can he do that?" MegaGirl cried.  
Aquarius continued to fire, and tried to attack Gate with her claws.  
"Silly girl, I've studied the Beast Outs! I know their every move!" Gate said. "I also know their weaknesses!!"  
Gate snapped a cable off a machine, and he jabbed it into Aquarius. Sparks of electricity surged trough Aquarius' body. Aquarius collapsed to the ground, and changed back into Kalinka.  
"KALINKA!!!" Dr. Cossack cried.  
Now MegaGirl was mad. She quickly changed into the Falzer Beast Out. MegaGirl now tried to attack Gate.  
"Ahhh, the Falzer Beast Out..." Gate said. "Advantage is in the air, so you bring it down to the GROUND!!"  
Gate threw a switch. A large steel rod came falling down from the rafters. It smashed into MegaGirl. Gate fired a few more of his orbs at MegaGirl. MegaGirl crashed to the ground and changed back into Roll.  
"NOOO!!!!" Dr. Light cried. "Leave them alone!! They're just children!!!!"  
Gate looked at MegaMan & Bass, who were still at it.  
"Wasn't there one more?" Gate thought to himself.  
Then a blast knocked Gate down. Mother Elf, Protoman & Irasu had arrived!  
"Oh no!!! Roll & Kalinka are hurt!!!" Irasu cried.  
Mother Elf hurried over and healed Roll & Kalinka. Roll & Kalinka's bodies transformed back into MegaGirl & Aquarius!  
"Those Cyber-elf powers sure do come in handy!" Protoman said.  
"What happened?" MegaGirl asked.  
"You're ok, that's all that matters..." Mother Elf said.  
"Ciel??" MegaGirl cried.  
Mother Elf smiled. "Just call me Mother Elf!"  
MegaMan & Bass' fight was beginning to affect the lab. Walls were starting to crumble. Machines were taking damage from attacks.  
"Those two are going to blow this place up!" Protoman cried.  
Irasu quickly configured the control panel to open the capsule containing Dr. Light, Dr. Cossack & Dr. Cain.  
"We've got to get out of here!" Dr. Cain cried.  
"Not so fast!!" Gate cried, ready to attack again.  
Mother Elf swung her hand out. A Cyber-elf appeared.  
"How'd I do that?" Mother Elf asked.  
"I guess you can create Cyber-elves too..." Protoman said. "Besides just using their power...."  
The Cyber-elf attached itself to Gate. Gate couldn't move, he was paralyzed.  
"What?? What is this??" Gate cried.  
"It's over, Gate!" Protoman cried.  
Protoman, Irasu, MegaGirl, Aquarius & Mother Elf attacked Gate with their combined attacks. Gate's robot body seemed almost destroyed, and he reverted back into human form.  
"How did you do that??" Gate cried.  
Gate ran off to a switch in a corner. He pulled it, and Gate dropped down through a hole in the floor. Protoman looked out a window. A skull ship flew off.  
"Dr. Wily must have taken Gate in that..." Protoman said.  
"But what do we do about Mega?" MegaGirl asked.  
MegaMan was in trouble. His suit was losing power. Bass' last blast sent MegaMan flying towards MegaGirl & the others.  
"Rock, are you ok?" Protoman asked.  
"Blues??? You're all right!!!" MegaMan cried.  
"Yeah, but you don't look so good..." Protoman said.  
"I'll take care of that!" Mother Elf said. She healed MegaMan.  
"I feel like new!" MegaMan cried.  
"I think I know how to end this!" Mother Elf said. "Beat, Tango, Flip Top, come here!"  
The three little robots ran up to Mother Elf. Mother Elf held her arms out. A warm glow filled MegaMan, Beat, Tango & Flip Top. The next thing MegaMan knew, he was in a much bigger, larger and stronger armor than before.  
"I've used my power to combined you, Rush, Beat, Tango & Flip Top together!" Mother Elf explained.  
"Hey, that's cheating!!!" Bass yelled.  
MegaMan fired a series of missiles at Bass. Bass held himself up, but he couldn't do it for long.  
"Let's see what else this can do!!" MegaMan cried.  
MegaMan held up the huge buster and fired it. The largest blast MegaMan had ever seen came out of the buster. It smashed into Bass, sending Bass flying. MegaMan couldn't see where the blast sent Bass.  
"Wow..." MegaGirl said.  
In a flash, MegaMan returned to normal. Rush, Tango, Beat, & Flip Top appeared in his arms. Mother Elf almost collapsed. Irasu & Protoman held her up.  
"That took a lot of your power..." Dr. Light said.  
The building started to really shake. It seemed like it wasn't going to hold much longer!!  
"Get together guys!!" MegaGirl cried. "I'll get us out of here!!"  
MegaGirl quickly used her Heart Teleport to take them back to Dr. Light's Lab.  
Alia came running up to them. "You made it!!!! You came back alive!!!!"  
"What, did you expect us not to?" MegaMan asked.  
"Right now all I want is a vacation!!" MegaGirl groaned.  
"But first we have to fix the lab..." Dr. Light said.  
"No, you don't!!" Alia said.  
The group looked at Dr. Light's Laboratory, it was repaired!! Dr. Light's 6 robots came out of the lab.  
"See? We fixed it!" Gutsman said.  
"And we made a new helper!" Alia said.  
Alia brought out a new green robot. "This is Auto. I made him while you were gone. I thought you could use another helper!"  
"Great to meet you, Dr. Light!" Auto said.  
"Well, you seem to have done a great job, Alia..." Dr. Cain said.  
"Let's go inside..." Dr. Cossack said. "I think we've all had enough for one day!"  
"I agree..." MegaMan said. "But I don't think we've seen the last of Dr. Wily...."

-End of Season 1-


	12. Episode 12: Quint, the Evil MegaMan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adventures of MegaGirl Season 2

Rock, Roll, Blues, Kalinka, Iris & Ciel were enjoying the peaceful morning outside with a picnic.  
"Roll, you cook just as good as mom did..." Blues said.  
"Sometimes I really miss her and dad..." Roll sighed.  
"Yeah, not having your parents around really hurts..." Kalinka said. "Especially the way they were taken away from you three...."  
"It's too bad father and the others couldn't join us..." Iris said.  
"They're busy researching right now." Ciel said. "It's best not to disturb them."  
"I'm just glad we've finally can rest after all we've been through these past few days." Rock said.  
"It's been rough, but we always make it if we work together!" Data cried.  
Then a strange spark came from the sky. RRUMMBLE.....  
"Hmm? I thought we were going to have clear skies today?" Roll said.  
"Figures..." Blues groaned.  
"That's not a rainstorm!!" Flip Top cried.  
A strange glowing circle appeared. It was a portal! A boy with green hair fell out of the portal. He crashed to the ground.  
"Is he ok?" Kalinka asked.  
"Where'd he come from?" Blues asked.  
The boy jumped up. "Couldn't he have pick a better place to land??"  
"Who are you?" Rock asked.  
The boy spun around. "I'm Terra. You must be Rock!!"  
"You know my name?" Rock asked.  
"I've come to destroy you, MegaMan!!!" Terra cried.  
"He knows you're MegaMan??!?!" Ciel cried.  
"Do you work for Dr. Wily??" Rock asked.  
"Wily??" Terra asked, confused. "I wouldn't be caught dead... HA!!! Heh heh heh...."  
"Ok, he's weird...." Roll said.  
"No kidding...." Kalinka said.  
"If Dr. Wily is your only problem, then this is going to be piece of cake!!" Terra cried.  
Terra's body lit up. He changed into a robot. "Call me Earth!!"  
"So he can change into a robot too, huh?" Iris asked.  
Rock changed into MegaMan. "You're on, but you're out-numbered!!"  
Roll, Blues, Kalinka, Iris & Ciel transformed into MegaGirl, Protoman, Aquarius, Irasu & Mother Elf.  
"Hmmm.... He's got more friends then we thought..." Earth muttered to himself. "No matter!"  
"Give up while you've got the chance!" Protoman said.  
"You think I'd come alone?" Earth asked.  
8 more robots fell out of the portal onto Earth's head. Earth pulled himself out of the mess.  
"These guys must be some of Wily's Robots..." Protoman said. "They're just as stupid as them!"  
"How dare you insult us???" Earth growled. "This is my team, the Planet Robots!! Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn & Pluto!!"  
"The Planet Robots?" Aquarius asked, confused.  
"They can't take all of us at once!" MegaMan cried. "Split up and attack them in groups!"  
"Let's get them, guys!" Earth cried.  
The 9 robots charged after MegaMan and the others. MegaMan fired his buster at the group of robots, and MegaMan faced off with Earth. MegaMan tried to fire again at Earth, but Earth dodged his attacks! Earth hurled a blast at MegaMan. MegaMan crashed into MegaGirl. Irasu & Mother Elf tried to attack, but Venus, Jupiter, Uranus & Pluto attacked and threw Irasu & Mother Elf into MegaMan & MegaGirl.  
"This isn't going well!" MegaGirl cried.  
Aquarius fired her water blasts at Neptune, who shot them back with a blast. Mercury & Mars threw Protoman into Aquarius. Saturn attacked Rush, Beat, Tango, Flip Top & Data. MegaMan & his entire group were piled up on top of each other.  
"What's your next BRIGHT IDEA??!?!" Protoman growled.  
Then a flash lit up the sky. A large robot crashed down to the ground.  
"Who's that?" Mother Elf asked.  
"My name is Duo." the huge robot said. "I'm an intergalactic robot here to apprehend these criminals!"  
"Inter-huh-wha?" MegaMan said, confused.  
"He's a Galaxy Police Officer!" MegaGirl cried.  
"You read too much manga, Roll...." Data said.  
"Actually I'm from a parallel universe...." Duo explained. "These 9 illegally transported to this world..."  
"Then you're a Zone Cop?" MegaGirl asked. "Are you from the Cosmic Interstate?"  
"That's from SONIC!!!!" MegaMan yelled.  
Duo's arm lit up. It turned into a light blue. Duo punched Earth really hard. Earth crashed into the 8 other robots.  
"Wow, he's good...." Irasu said.  
Duo charged and smashed into the 9 robots. They flew into the air and crash into the ground.  
"Darn you, Duo!!!" Earth screamed.  
"Hey, you really saved us!" MegaMan cried.  
"All in the line of duty..." Duo said. "Now I'll take you 9 back where you belong!!!"  
"Not so fast!!" a voice cried out.  
A robot riding a po-go stick crashed onto Duo's head. Duo crashed to the ground.  
"Beaten by a po-go stick..." Protoman groaned. "Some hero..."  
"Who the heck are you??" MegaMan asked.  
"It's the master!" Earth cried.  
"I'm Quint." the robot replied. "I'm you, Rock. From an alternate reality..."  
"That's how Terra knew you were Rock!!" Flip Top cried.  
"I sent those 9 morons to destroy you..." Quint said. "But they failed...."  
Duo jumped up and flipped Quint off his back.  
"QUINT!!! How dare you treat me like a DOOR MAT?!?!?" Duo screamed.  
"Oh Duo, I didn't see you there!" Quint joked.  
"You're going back to your world along with those morons!" Duo yelled.  
"Make me!" Quint said.  
"Duo, is it true he's me?" MegaMan asked.  
"I'm your reverse universe self! I'm your complete opposite!!" Quint said.  
"So what's your sister?" Protoman asked. "An evil queen?"  
"Sister? What sister?" Quint asked.  
"I'm not in your world?" MegaGirl asked.  
"Roll's my girlfriend, actually she's 1 of 100..." Quint explained.  
"100???" Irasu cried.  
"He should be called Play Boy Man...." Mother Elf groaned.  
"WHAT?? I don't even have 1 girlfriend!!!" MegaMan cried.  
"See? I am your opposite!!" Quint said.  
"This is just some sick dream, right?" Aquarius asked. "I'm going to wake up any minute...."  
"What did you come to our world for, anyway?" Protoman asked.  
"I'm going to be the new ruler here..." Quint said. "I'm going to conquer all the universes...."  
"He's really disturbed...." Data said.  
"I won't let you!!" MegaMan growled.  
MegaMan's anger rose. He changed into the Greiga Beast Out.  
"Now that's different..." Quint said. "I want that power!!!"  
MegaMan smashed into Quint. MegaMan slashed Quint's po-go stick into 2 pieces.  
"Not bad, but take this!!" Quint cried.  
Quint fired a blast at MegaMan. MegaMan was thrown into Duo.  
"MegaMan, leave Quint to me!" Duo said.  
But MegaMan started attacking Duo!!! Duo punched MegaMan down.  
"Why is he attacking me?" Duo asked.  
"MegaMan can't control himself when he's in Beast Out!" Mother Elf explained.  
Duo spun around. Quint & the other robots were heading out a portal.  
"We'll settle this another time, Duo!" Quint cried. "But we'll be back!!"  
Duo held MegaMan still until MegaMan changed back.  
"Wha.... What happened?" MegaMan asked, weakly.  
"You changed into the Beast Out again..." Protoman explained.  
"We've got to learn how to control that..." MegaGirl said.  
"So Duo, you must know something about that Quint...." Irasu said.  
"Yes, I'll explain everything..." Duo said. "But it's not going to be pleasant..."


	13. Episode 13: Dimension Dash!

Rock, Roll, Duo and the others arrived back at Dr. Light's Laboratory.  
"How was the picnic, Rock?" Dr. Light asked.  
"No time for that doc, we've got trouble!" Rock cried.  
"The Wily kind?" Alia asked.  
"Worst!" Blues said.  
"This is Duo, a Zone Cop." Roll said.  
"There's an evil MegaMan loose called Quint!" Iris cried.  
"Along with 9 very powerful Planet Robots!" Ciel added.  
"Duo, how did this Rock become evil?" Kalinka asked.  
"It all started..." Duo said. "With the Dark Elf..."  
"The Dark Elf?" Dr. Cain asked.  
"The Dark Elf was a forbidden power that was sealed away because it was so evil." Duo explained. "Its power could destroy an entire galaxy!"  
"So what happened to it?" Dr. Cossack asked.  
"Rock became interested in it." Duo said. "He turned himself into a robot, not like you Rock of this world, the Rock from that world became a complete robot."  
"Then what happened?" Auto asked.  
"Rock destroyed the barrier, killing anyone in his path." Duo said. "He become infected by the Dark Elf. It used him to free itself. But Rock did more than the Dark Elf expected. Rock fused with the Dark Elf! Turning him into Quint."  
"So this Dark Elf is controlling him?" Rock asked.  
Duo shook his head. "It's the opposite. Quint's controlling the Dark Elf! He's completely evil. He killed his parents, his brother, Dr. Light, Dr. Wily.... The carnage continues..."  
"So that's what Terra meant when he said he wouldn't work for Wily..." Blues said.  
"Because in his world, Wily's dead!" Ciel cried.  
"It's so hard to believe..." Rock said. "There's got to be some good in him."  
"I'm afraid not..." Duo said. "Quint's very powerful, and as evil as you are good. He's from a reverse world of this one. And he'll kill you to make sure you can't stop him!"  
"And his next target is to take over this world?" Iris asked.  
"Terra & the 8 Planet Robots were protectors of the planets they're named after." Duo explained. "Quint used the power of the Dark Elf to turn them evil...."  
"Then that settles it!" Rock cried. "We're going with you to stop Quint once and for all!!"  
"But Rock, we didn't even stand a chance against those Planet Robots..." Roll pointed out.  
"You only got by Quint with the Beast Out." Blues added.  
"Dr. Light, we need to find a way to control the Beast Out!" Rock cried.  
"I've been working on something using Ciel's Cyber-elves..." Dr. Cain said. "But I don't know if it's ready..."  
"We'll try it!" Roll cried. "We need the Beast Out to stop these robots!"  
Dr. Cain handed Rock, Roll, Blues & Kalinka a white box. "Use the Cyber-elf inside and see if it will allow you to handle your Beast Out when you're in trouble."  
"If this works, you'll be able to call on Beast Out whenever you need it." Alia said.  
"Rock, we might need some more help..." Blues said.  
Rock nodded. "I know just where to go."  
Meanwhile at Dr. Wily's New Lab:  
"When I finish my new robots, MegaMan will be no more!!" Dr. Wily cried.  
"That's what you said last time, old man!" Forte grumbled.  
"Sir, we have an incoming signal..." Gate said.  
"From what?" Dr. Wily asked.  
A wind of hearts filled the room. In a flash, MegaMan, MegaGirl, Aquarius, Irasu, Mother Elf, Protoman, Data, Rush, Tango, Beat & Flip Top appeared.  
"What are you doing here?" Forte cried. "No matter, I've been itching for a rematch!!"  
"Forte, wait!" MegaMan cried. "We need your help!"  
"With what?" Forte asked.  
"If you wish to save your world, that is..." Duo appeared and said.  
"Who's the big guy?" Forte asked.  
"I'll explain on the way." MegaMan said. "But a new evil is going to try to take over our world."  
"Forte, we could use your help!" MegaGirl said.  
"How dare you expect us to help?!?" Dr. Wily screamed.  
"Do you want the world to be destroyed by someone else?" Protoman asked. "Let alone kill MegaMan?"  
"Now you got me interested!!" Forte cried. "No one gets to beat MegaMan but me!!"  
Forte transformed into Bass. "Well, what are we waiting for?"  
"You're going to go?" Gate asked.  
"It might be a little fun, right Treble?" Bass asked.  
"Roof!!" Treble nodded.  
"Ok Duo, take us there!" MegaMan cried.  
"Stay together now!" Duo said.  
The group all gathered together. Duo lifted his hand into the air. A blue bubble surrounded them. They were standing still, but everything around them was changing. MegaMan couldn't see much of what was outside the bubble, except for flashing lights and rainbow colors.  
"What are we doing?" Bass asked.  
"Traveling through the different worlds..." Duo explained. "It will take a little while to arrive at our destination..."  
"Is there a stop between there and here?" Bass asked.  
"If you step outside the bubble, you'll arrive at a dimension." Duo explained. "Stay here if you don't want to get lost..." Then something strange happened. A blast hit Duo, causing the bubble to fade a bit. Static appeared on the edges.  
"It's Quint!!" Duo cried. "He knows we're coming!!"  
Then a wind picked up. It was so strong, everyone tried to hold each other's hands to stay together. But it was no use, each one was sent flying in a different direction.  
**********************  
"Where am I?" Kalinka asked, barely getting up.  
She looked around. No one was there. She was alone.  
"Duo said if we went outside the bubble we'd appear in a dimension!!" Kalinka cried. "Quint made sure we got separated!!"  
Kalinka looked at herself. "The force of everything cause me to revert back to human form, I guess..."  
Kalinka decided to try to figure out where she is. It seemed to be a small island, since there was so much water. Kalinka wondered around.  
"Maybe someone in the city can tell me where I am... Huh??" Kalinka heard a blast.  
A bunch of cannons came out from the ground and started shooting. Kalinka looked up. They were shooting a large yellow ship. Kalinka had never seen such a huge flying machine, it looked like something that would normally rid on water. The ship slowly landed. 2 men came running out.  
"Are you ok, miss?" one of them asked.  
"I think so, but what was that??" Kalinka asked.  
"We thought they were pirates..." one of the men said. "I'm the mayor of this town."  
"Never seen you here before." the other man said.  
Kalinka looked. A boy and a girl stepped out of the ship.  
"Are you ok? We thought you were pirates, sorry about that!" the mayor said.  
"That's ok, but the Flutter sure was damaged..." the girl said. "I'm Roll Caskett."  
"And I'm Megaman." the boy said.  
"So this is this world's Rock & Roll?" Kalinka muttered to herself.  
"We're here to explore the ruins." Roll explained.  
A little monkey that looked just like Data popped up. "I think those pirates are on the way!"  
"Data?" Kalinka cried.  
"How do you know his name?" Megaman asked.  
"Umm...." Kalinka tried to think of what to say.  
But there was no time. Another ship came by and started firing.  
"Oh no! It's that pirate Glide!!" the mayor cried. "He said to give him the key or he'll destroy the island!!"  
"I'll stop them!" Megaman cried.  
Megaman ran to the roof to fight off the pirates.  
"Megaman, be careful!!" Roll cried.  
"I better help them." Kalinka thought.  
Kalinka ran to a corner and changed to Aquarius, then jumped to the roof to help Megaman.  
"Who are you??" Megaman asked.  
"Call me Aquarius..." Aquarius said. "I'm here to help you!"  
Aquarius & Megaman easily shot down the pirate ships. Bird-like robots came flying down to try to attack. Megaman's arm changed into a large bazooka. He fired a huge blast at the robots. BOOM!!! Each one was destroyed.  
"Master Glide!!" one of the robots cried. "We can't beat them!!"  
A much larger ship appeared.  
Glide's voice could be heard from the intercom. "Can't you do anything right?" Glide grumbled. "Very well, I'll have to get that key myself!!"  
"I don't think it's over yet!" Aquarius cried.  
Megaman held up a radio. "Roll, it's heading for the front! Get out of there!"  
"But Megaman, I'm still repairing the Flutter!!" Roll cried.  
Megaman ran back to the Flutter. Glide's ship appeared, ready to attack. Megaman rapidly fired, but the ship didn't seem to take much damage...  
"I've got to think of something!!" Aquarius cried. "Wait! The Cyber-elf Dr. Cain gave me!!"  
Aquarius opened the white box. A Cyber-elf flew around her. Her body glowed, and changed into the Aqua Beast Out.  
"Did she just change shape?" Megaman asked.  
Aquarius charged after Glide's Ship. She flew right into the ship, creating a huge hole. Then she unleashed the Aqua Spiral attack. Glide's Ship ripped apart and fell into pieces. Glide escaped in a small bird plane. Aquarius landed on the ground next to Megaman. Her body reverted back.  
"That was amazing!!" Megaman cried.  
Aquarius smiled. "Dr. Cain did it!! I finally had control of the Beast Out!!" she thought to herself.  
"Thank you for saving our island!" the mayor cried. "I'll open the ruins so you can search for the key."  
"The ruins are filled with water, so be careful." the mayor warned.  
"What is all this about a 'key' anyway?" Aquarius asked.  
"We're trying to reach the Mother Lode..." Roll explained. "We're Diggers, people who search for ancient artifacts and treasures!"  
"I'll come with you to help!" Aquarius cried. "After all, water is my specialty!"  
"Sure, I might need the help." Megaman said.  
Megaman and Aquarius entered the ruins. Aquarius swam forward and lowered the water level.  
"Wow, my robot ability with water allows me to breathe underwater...." Aquarius cried.  
"I don't how I could get this far without you, Aquarius..." Megaman said.  
"AHEM!" Roll's voice could be heard on Megaman's radio.  
"Oh, Roll! Unn.... How's the picture at your end?" Megaman asked.  
"Ok so far..." Roll grumbled. "Hope you two are all right..."  
"Roll's my Spotter..." Megaman explained. "She searches for Reaverbots and traps in the ruins..."  
"What are Reaverbots?" Aquarius asked.  
A small robot appeared and started firing. Megaman blast it with his buster and blew it up.  
"That was a Reaverbot..." Megaman said.  
"Megaman, there's a huge Reaverbot in the next room!" Roll cried. "I think the key might be in there!!"  
Megaman & Aquarius hurried to the next area. There was a huge Reaverbot, the biggest robot Aquarius had ever seen.  
"Stay back, I'll handle it!" Megaman cried.  
Megaman fired rapidly at the Reaverbot, but it seemed useless.  
"Megaman, it's not taking any damage!!" Roll cried.  
"Maybe he does need my help!" Aquarius quickly changed into the Aqua Beast Out.  
Aquarius dashed into the Reaverbot, and unleashed the Aqua Spiral attack. The Reaverbot was a little shaken, but smacked Aquarius into Megaman.  
"Darn, this thing must have a weak spot!" Megaman growled.  
Aquarius jumped up and flew into the Reaverbot again. This time the Reaverbot fell a little off balance. Megaman fired his buster at it, and the Reaverbot fell over. Megaman fired the bazooka cannon on his arm and Aquarius launched the Aqua Spiral attack again.  
BOOM!! The Reaverbot blew up. The door behind the Reaverbot opened. A red key appeared. Megaman ran and grabbed the key. Aquarius changed back and fell over.  
"Are you ok?" Megaman asked.  
"Yeah..." Aquarius said, weakly. "The Beast Out takes a lot out of me..."  
Megaman threw Aquarius onto his back. "If you hadn't been here, I don't know how I would have beaten that Reaverbot. Thanks, I'll carry you back."  
Megaman ran back to the entrance, but someone was waiting for them. Two pirates stood by the entrance. One large one and one floating in the air.  
"Who are they?" Aquarius asked.  
"More pirates!!" Megaman cried.  
"Bola, let's get that key!!" the large one said.  
"Huh? If you say so, Klaymoor..." the one floating said.  
Bola & Klaymoor charged after Megaman. Megaman put Aquarius down and gave her the key.  
"When you get the chance, get out of here!" Megaman said.  
"But Megaman..." Aquarius said.  
Megaman jumped up and fired his buster. Bola flew over and hit Megaman. Megaman crashed into a wall. Megaman jumped back up and fired his bazooka. Bola smashed into Klaymoor.  
Then something interrupted them. A portal appeared and Duo came crashing out of it. Duo smashed into Bola & Klaymoor.  
"Duo!!" Aquarius cried.  
"There you are!" Duo cried. "We all got separated by Quint. You're the first one I've found."  
"Aquarius? Who's he?" Megaman asked.  
"Well.... I'm from another world, Megaman..." Aquarius explained.  
"We don't have much time..." Duo said. "We must find the others in a hurry! Come on!"  
Aquarius nodded and ran through the portal with Duo. "Good luck, Megaman!!" she cried.  
"Bye..." Megaman waved. "Another world??"


	14. Episode 14: MegaManXZR

"Where am I?" Iris asked herself.  
Iris looked around. She was in what appeared to be ruins of a city, like there had been an attack. Smashed machines were everywhere, building looked like they could fall any minute...  
"My, this place looks dreadful..." Iris said. "I seem to be back in my human forum... Must be because of the attack.... I must be in one of those 'worlds' Duo talked about..."  
Iris quickly changed into Irasu. "This place doesn't look safe for my human body..."  
Then Irasu heard something. RRRRUMMBLE.....  
"What is that?" Irasu spun around.  
A huge robot appeared behind her. It had a large cannon, aimed at Irasu! But suddenly, a large bike landed on the robot. A black robot jumped in front of Irasu.  
"Are you ok?" the robot asked.  
"Yes, but who are you?" Irasu asked.  
"The name's Axl, nice to meet you miss?" Axl asked.  
"Just call me Iris..." Irasu said.  
Axl held out his hands. 2 small guns appeared. He fired rapidly at the robot. Irasu joined in and attacked. BOOM!! The robot blew up.  
"Well that Mechaniloid was easy." Axl said.  
"Mechaniloid??" Irasu asked.  
"Yeah, there's been a bunch around here... You know, mindless robots that attack people?" Axl asked.  
"I'm a little lost..." Irasu said. "I have no idea where I am..."  
"Hop on my Ride Chaser!" Axl said. "I'll give you a ride to Maverick Hunter Headquarters!"  
Axl pulled his bike out from the wreck of the robot. Irasu jumped on with him. Axl's Ride Chaser took off faster than any vehicle Irasu had ever seen. In a few moments, they were in front of a building.  
"Here we are!" Axl cried.  
Axl walked Irasu in. It was such a large building, with all kinds of robots all over.  
"Axl, where have you been?" a woman with blonde hair grumbled.  
"Calm down Alia, I just saved this female Reploid..." Axl said.  
"Is she one of Marino's Hunters?" Alia looked at Irasu. "Never seen her before, but you'd have to ask one of Marino's..."  
"Who's she?" a girl with pink hair asked.  
"Nana, she's not with you and Marino?" Alia asked.  
Nana shook her head. "Nope... Layer, Pallette, you know her?"  
A female robot with purple hair and a female robot with blonde hair shook their heads too.  
"Who are you?" Layer asked.  
"I'm Iris..." Irasu said.  
"Iris.... Why does that name sound familiar?" Alia asked.  
"What's going on?" a green robot came out and asked.  
"Douglas, can you get the others?" Alia asked.  
"Dr. Cain, come over here!" a female robot called out.  
"What is it, Teal?" an old-looking robot came out and asked. "I was....... I-I-IRIS?!?!!?!?!?"  
"He knows me?" Irasu asked, confused.  
"Iris, it's me Dr. Cain! I've just been turned into a robot because my health got to bad..." Dr. Cain explained.  
"F-Father?!?!?" Irasu cried. "It can't be you!!!"  
"Father??" Dr. Cain asked, confused. "Maybe your memory is messed up... But I thought you were dead!!"  
"What's all the commotion?" a pink robot with green hair asked.  
"Marino, this Reploid was retired years ago!" Dr. Cain explained.  
"So how's she alive now?" a white & blue robot asked.  
"I don't know, Cinnamon..." Pallette said.  
"Get X... And... Get Zero...." Dr. Cain said.  
"Already here." a blue robot said.  
"What's the big deal, Dr. Cain?" a red robot asked.  
"X, Zero.... This is going to be a bit of a shock..." Dr. Cain said.  
"What?" Zero asked. "Get to the............"  
"What's wrong, Zero?" X asked. "..... Oh my......"  
A pink robot squeezed through X & Zero. "What's going on? Who's she?"  
"Roll.... That's Iris..." X said.  
"Iris?? .... OH......" Roll said.  
Zero almost fell over in shock. "Y-you... You're alive???"  
"I'm afraid you've all got me confused with someone else..." Irasu said. "I'm not from this world..."  
"What does she mean by that?" Roll asked.  
"There are other worlds out there..." Irasu tried to explain.  
"Parallel dimensions that are also known as alternate reality." Dr. Cain said. "I've done research on such. But this is the first time I've seen proof!!"  
"Proof?" Zero asked. "Sounds like when you tried to create time travel with Coca-Cola & Plutonium Rods...."  
"Which ended up exploding you lab..." X added.  
"I told you, that would have worked if Double hadn't knocked the 24 pack in there!!" Dr. Cain yelled.  
"Anyway miss... This world robots with AI Programs called Reploids live in the world with humans...." Dr. Cain explained. "Unfortunately some Reploids believe the world would be better without humans around!! They turn and kill humans. They're called Mavericks. These Reploids are the Maverick Hunters, Reploids who hunt down and stop the evil robots that wish to destroy all humans."  
"Well that clears something's up..." Irasu said. "But I need to figure out how to get out of here..."  
BEEP!! BEEP!!!  
"The alarm!! There's an attack!!" Alia cried.  
"Let's go, bro!" Roll cried.  
"Irasu, we'll try to figure out a way to get you home." X said. "But first we have to deal with this!"  
A female robot ran into the room.  
"Mary, what's outside?" Marino asked.  
"Vile's there along with Shadow, Botos, Ferham, Mach Jentra, Silver Horn, & Scarface." Mary said.  
"Professor Gaudile, where's their location?" Dr. Cain asked a duck-like robot.  
"5.6 miles of the base..." Gaudile gulped.  
"They're ready to attack!" "I'll help you!" Irasu cried.  
"But it's not your fight..." X said.  
"I'm here anyway, I can't just stand here and watch!" Irasu cried.  
"Very well, but watch yourself..." Zero said.  
Zero, X, Roll, Iris, Marino, Mary, Axl & Cinnamon ran out to the front of the base. Multiple robots were in front.  
"More Mechaniloids!" X cried.  
"There you Maverick Hunters are!" Vile cried.  
"It's time for us to crush you once and for all!!" Shadow declared.  
The group sprung into action. X fired a buster, Zero pulled out a rainbow colored sword, and Axl fired his guns. One of the Mechaniloids took a shot at Irasu, Zero grabbed her and pulled her away.  
"Thanks..." Irasu said.  
"Don't bother..." Zero said. "You could get yourself killed our here... Watch it!!"  
"He's a little..... Serious..." Irasu said.  
"Iris turned against Zero, she turned into a Maverick and he had to kill her.... Even though he had fallen in love with her..." X explained. "He hasn't been the same since..."  
"You never told ME this!" Axl groaned.  
"Well this was LONG before you came along..." X snapped.  
"So is Roll your girlfriend?" Irasu asked.  
"Not really, she's my sister!" X said.  
"I wish she was my girlfriend..." Axl groaned.  
"Then you're.... MegaMan?" Irasu asked.  
"MegaManX, that's my name." X said. "Everyone just calls me X for short..."  
"X, I think there's more of them!!" Roll cried.  
Roll was right. Vile had called in more Mavericks to come. They were completely out-numbered!  
"Now what do we do?" Irasu asked.  
"Zero, get over here!!" Roll screamed.  
Zero jumped up to X & Roll.  
"Time for MegaManXZR!!" X cried.  
X, Zero, & Roll's bodies lit up. The 3 Reploids fused together into one large robot.  
"What is that??" Irasu asked.  
"It's unknown to us why, but for some reason X, Zero & Roll can fuse together to create MegaManXZR." Marino explained.  
"Amazing..." Irasu said. "And I think I can help too!"  
Irasu activated her armor. She fired the large buster at the row of Mavericks.  
"Hey, she's got an armor too!" Axl cried.  
MegaManXZR charged in with a large buster shot. XZR then unleashed a burst of energy at the attacking Mavericks. BOOOOOMM!!! All the Mechaniloids were destroyed!  
"It's not over yet X, we'll be back!!" Vile screamed, hauling away the wreck of the Mavericks.  
MegaManXZR split back into the 3 Reploids.  
"We did it bro!!" Roll hugged X.  
"Unn.... Thanks..." Zero said to Irasu.  
Irasu smiled. "No problem... I know I'm not your world's Iris Zero, but..."  
"Hmm? But what?" Zero asked.  
"If this 'Iris' is anything like me, I wouldn't want my friends to suffer forever... Even after my death." Irasu said. "I bet she loved you as much as you loved her, that's why she couldn't kill you, and she may have wanted it to be you to finish her so she wouldn't hurt anyone. But let her rest in piece. Quit blaming yourself for what happened and let it go...."  
Zero stood for a few seconds, shocked. "I..... I don't know...." Zero said. "But somehow hearing that from you, it sounds all right..."  
"That's what I'VE been trying to tell him for YEARS!!!" X grumbled.  
"Well, not everyone listens to what you say, bro!" Roll joked.  
Suddenly, a portal appeared. Aquarius & Duo came through.  
"Iris!! Come on!!" Aquarius cried.  
"Hurry, I can only hold the portal for a few seconds!" Duo cried.  
"Good bye everyone..." Irasu said.  
"Thanks.... Iris..." Zero said.  
"Bye Iris!!" Roll cried.  
Irasu ran into the portal with Duo & Aquarius.


	15. Episode 15: The Cyber-Reploid World

Forte awoke a little groggy. He searched around to see what happened.  
"I guess I'm here alone..." Forte said.  
He seemed to be in a city. But it seemed.... All robotic...  
Forte quickly changed into Bass. "This place looks all mechanical..."  
Then Bass heard a noise. "Rowwff!!"  
Bass looked around the rubble. It was Treble!!  
"Oh, YOU'RE here?" Bass grumbled.  
"Woff, arf grr...." Treble barked.  
"Yeah, yeah.. I saved you, didn't I?" Bass asked.  
Treble growled again.  
"Don't make me wish Dr. Wily never installed that chip that allows me to understand what you say!!" Bass snapped.  
Treble then barked a few times.  
"Now what?" Bass growled.  
"Ruff! Ruff!" Treble cried.  
Bass spun around. A hole bunch of large robots were heading towards them!! Bass hopped on Treble and Treble took off. They didn't run for long, because they bashed into 2 robots.  
"Hey, watch where you're going!!" one of them cried.  
"Who the $#@*%# are you idiots?!?" Bass screamed.  
"YOU ran into us!! Dumb young robots..." the other grumbled.  
"I'm Zero, and this is Cerveau..." the first robot said.  
The robots that were chasing Bass caught up. They surrounded them! Zero pulled out a sword, ready to fight.  
Cerveau lowered Zero's arm. "Don't act hostile, I'll use the universal greeting."  
"Universal greeting??" Bass asked, confused.  
"Watch, I'll have them eating out of my hand. Ba weep granna weep ninny bang." Cerveau said.  
"Ba weep granna weep ninny bang??" Zero repeated, confused.  
Bass almost started laughing. "What idiot ever came up with that??"  
"Ba weep granna weep ninny bang." the group of robots cried.  
"See, the universal greeting works every time. Now, without making any sudden moves, offer them an Energy Crystal goody..." Cerveau pulled out a blue container.  
It had a few green crystal objects. Cerveau tried to hand one to the robots, but they snatched the container and ate all the crystals.  
"This is getting expensive..." Zero said.  
"Don't worry, they'll reciprocate." Cerveau said.  
Then the robots starred at Cerveau for more. They started making strange growling noises.  
"I thought they were supposed to reciprocate? No more." Zero said.  
"Empty..." Cerveau showed the robots the container.  
"Something tells me they're not happy..." Bass groaned.  
The robots grabbed Bass, Treble, Zero & Cerveau and took them into a large building.  
Cerveau looked around. "This reminds me of the Nitith slave mines on Galganath 7."  
"Everyplace reminds you of someplace else." Zero groaned.  
"Experience kid, you should learn to appreciate it." Cerveau snapped.  
"Lot of good it's done us so far!" Zero barked back at Cerveau.  
"Hey, what's going on over there?" Bass asked.  
There were a group of strange robots in a large room.  
One of them spoke. "Has Mistress Berkana reached a verdict?"  
A female robot slowly lifted her head. "I have, Serges..."  
"Guilty or innocent?" another robot asked.  
"Innocent..." Berkana said.  
"Feed him to the Reaverbots, Violen & Agile..." Serges said.  
2 robots threw a switch. A robot standing on a board was shaking. The board dropped, and the robot fell into a pit of robots, they looked just like the ones that attacked Bass & the others. Berkana just laughed.  
The group of robot threw Bass, Treble, Zero & Cerveau into a jail cell.  
"What is this place?" Bass asked.  
A robot sitting in a corner spoke. "The world of the savage Reaverbots and their cruel master Berkana & the Hunters. I am Isoc, my planet was destroyed by Duo."  
"Duo? What's Duo?" Zero asked.  
"An evil robot... That destroys anything in its path..." Isoc explained.  
"Is it possible it's the same Duo?" Bass muttered to himself.  
"So that's the monster..." Cerveau said.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Bass asked.  
"We're the Reploids, robots from the planet Elysium...." Zero explained. "Mavericks have taken over our planet..."  
"The Reploids & Mavericks were once together in peace, then the Mavericks decided to take over..." Cerveau added. "Our leader Rockman has just been killed, and this 'Duo' has been destroying our Moon Bases..."  
Then the Reaverbots threw another robot into the cell. It was a black robot with orange hair.  
"AXL!!" Zero & Cerveau cried.  
"Friend of yours?" Bass asked.  
"Where's Gutsman and the Replibots?" Cerveau asked.  
"I don't know..." Axl said. "I haven't seen them since the crash..."  
Then a bunch of Reaverbots came in and pulled them all into the room they saw earlier. Each one of them had some kind of 'ring' around them.  
"I can't reach my weapons like this..." Cerveau said.  
"Keep trying!" Zero said.  
"Silence, or you will be held in contempt of this court." Serges yelled.  
"I have nothing but contempt for this court!" Zero snapped.  
"Spare me this mockery of justice!" Isoc cried.  
"Guilty or innocent?" Serges asked.  
"Innocent!" Berkana cried.  
Bass, Treble, Isoc, Zero, Axl & Cerveau were dropped into a large water-filled tank with fish-like Reaverbots.  
"They've got more Reaverbots than we have plasma charges!" Cerveau cried.  
"Then let's hold a demolition derby!" Bass cried, firing his buster.  
Treble transformed into flying mode. Zero grabbed on.  
"Hold on guys, I've got an idea!!" Zero cried.  
Zero fired his buster while holding onto Treble. The back-fire from the buster caused the tank's water to spin around like a washing machine. Zero & the others flew out of the tank holding onto Treble. They all crashed onto the ground.  
"You crazy fool, you could have KILLED US!!!" Cerveau screamed.  
"I save your life, and you're still mad at me?" Zero asked.  
"Yeah, but there's still more of them!!" Axl cried.  
"We can't hold out forever, but we can give them one humungous repair bill." Zero cried.  
"Treble Suit!!" Bass cried, fusing with Treble. Bass flew around, blowing up the Reaverbots.  
"Execute them!" Berkana cried.  
Suddenly a door smashed onto Serges, Agile & Violen. A group of robots came in.  
"Gutsman! EXE! Beat, Rush, Tango, Eddie, Flip Top, Auto, Met!!" Cerveau cried.  
(Note: EXE is Gutsman.EXE, Eddie is a green version of Flip Top from the Megaman Cartoon Series, and Met is a Mettuar.)  
"Excuse me!" Gutsman said.  
"I never thought I'd be so glad to see those bozos." Zero said.  
"Me Gutsman not bozo!!" Gutsman growled.  
"Reaverbots, execute them!!" Berkana yelled.  
Gutsman stomped his foot, the hole room shook. "Me Gutsman say get them!!"  
The Reaverbots looked at each other, and ran after Berkana.  
"I think the problems on this planet will soon be solved very shortly." Cerveau said.  
"Yeah, but what about our problem, we still need a ship." Zero said.  
"You get ship, if I get trip." said a little green robot.  
"Who are you?" Zero asked.  
"Him Middy, him friend!" Gutsman said.  
"He'll be mine too, if he can find us a ship." Zero said.  
"Skip stare over there!" Middy pointed to an odd-looking ship.  
"That's a ship?" Cerveau asked.  
"Who cares, as long as it flies..." Zero said.  
"Roof Woof!!" Treble barked.  
"What?? You want to go with them?" Bass asked.  
"Arff Arf!!" Treble said.  
"Well... We are STUCK here..." Bass groaned. "Mind if we tag along?"  
"Sure." Zero smiled.  
The group headed for the shuttle, it took off in a hurry.  
"Isoc, you said your planet was gone, right?" Bass asked.  
"Yes, I don't know where to go now..." Isoc said.  
"I wonder if Wily could use you..." Bass said. "Maybe when I can get back to my world, you could come with."  
"Really? I'm a scientist myself!" Isoc said.  
"The signal from the other ship is on that planet!" Axl cried.  
"But that's just a junk planet..." EXE said.

The ship landed. There were a bunch of robots fighting outside. Zero stepped out.  
"It's Zero!!!" one of the robots cried.  
"And Cerveau, Axl, and the Replibots!!" a human in a robot suit cried.  
"Iris, Lan, are you all ok?" Zero asked.  
"MegamanX was destroyed..." Iris said.  
"You check-in but you don't check-out." a robot cried. "I'm Junkman, this is my planet..."  
"Steady as she goes bob, snappy visitors get mud in the eye by and by." another said. "I'm Metal Shark Player...."  
"You feelin' lucky?" another said. "I'm Garbageman."  
(Note: Garbageman is Junkman from MM8)  
Cerveau extended his weapon, ready to fight. Zero lowered it.  
"Guns aren't exactly friendly." Zero said.  
"Neither are they incase you haven't noticed." Bass snapped.  
"Cerveau, what was that universal greeting again, never mind I remember." Zero pulled out an Energy Crystal. "Ba weep granna weep ninny bang."  
"Ba weep granna weep ninny bang?" Junkman repeated.  
"Ba weep granna weep ninny bang!" Zero said.  
Suddenly, all the little robots around seemed happy.  
"Metal Shark Player & I created these Cyber-elves & Serverbots out of all the junk on this planet..." Junkman explained.  
Some other robots gathered around Zero. "I don't what you did, but now they're friendly..."  
"More of your friends?" Bass asked.  
"Bass, this is Douglas, Lifesaver, Colonel, Alia, Hub & Light." Zero explained. "And Lan is a human in a robot-ride armor."  
(Note: Hub is Megaman.EXE & Light is Roll.EXE)  
"Have a nice day, we now friends." Metal Shark Player said.  
"Where'd you learn to talk like that?" Zero asked.  
"TV, we talk TV, you talk some TV?" Junkman explained.  
"I talk some TV, and now the news, don't touch that dial." Cerveau said.  
"By George, kimosavies your smashed up friend soon like brand new with ninety day warrantee." Junkman said.  
The Serverbots & Cyber-elves gathered all the pieces that were around. They put them together to form a blue robot.  
"Happy motoring, cocka-doodledooooo." Metal Shark Player cried.  
The blue robot stood up.  
"He's alive!!" Lan cried.  
"X, you're all right!" Alia cried.  
"You're all alive??" X cried.  
"The Cyber-Matrix?" Zero asked.  
X shook his head. "It's gone..."  
"And with it, all hope..." Cerveau said.  
"NO!!!" Zero cried.  
"Sigma has it." Iris explained.  
"Where is Sigma?" Zero asked.  
"And the answer is: Duo." Junkman said.  
"Then we've got to destroy Duo!" Zero cried.  
"Act now, destroy Duo. Eliminate the grand poobah, delete even the toughest stain." Garbageman said.  
"Hurry hurry hurry, sale must end, rush right on down and test drive latest model with no obligation." Metal Shark Player said.  
"New improved Junkion planet is sleek import with turbo handling." Junkman said.  
"Destroy Duo! Kill the grand poobah, eliminate even the toughest stains." yelled all the Serverbots & Cyber-elves as they got the ship ready.  
The 2 shuttles took off, and soon they saw Duo. But this Duo was much larger than the one Bass knew. He was larger than a planet, and was destroying Elysium.  
"Doesn't this remind you of anything Cerveau?" Zero asked.  
"Nope, never seen anything like it before." Cerveau said.  
"What happened to Moon Base 2?" Lan cried. "Where's my dad??"  
"That's what we're going to find out!" Zero cried.  
Then a blast hit the ship. The Cyber-elves put out the fire.  
"Resists fire rain and corrosion for up to 5 years, satisfaction guaranteed." Metal Shark Player said.  
"Or your money back!" the Serverbots cried.  
The first shuttle crashed into Duo's eye. MegamanX, Alia, Light, Hub, Lan, Colonel, Douglas, Lifesaver, Axl, Zero, Bass, Treble, Isoc, Iris, Rush, Beat, Tango & Cerveau fell out. Zero crashed onto a pole that was sticking to a wall. The others crashed to the ground.  
"Where's Zero?" Lan asked.  
"I don't know, but I hope those things didn't get him!" Hub cried.  
A bunch was claws with wires came after the group.  
"Hurry, this way!" Light cried.  
The group hurried down the corridor. Lan tripped.  
"Help!!" Lan cried.  
"Oh no, Lan!!" Lifesaver cried.  
Bass & Treble were right behind Lan. Suddenly the room filled with water.  
"Alia! Light! Cerveau!!" Lan cried.  
Lan fell down a tube. The rest were carried to another room. Treble flew into the air, and Bass grabbed on. The whole group ended up in a room filled with robots.  
"Looks like Duo's got some security!!" Bass cried. "That does it!!"  
Bass changed into the Fire Beast Out. He tore through the robots and blew up parts of the walls.  
"Wow, he's mad..." Douglas said.  
Bass now threw a fire attack into what seemed to be Duo's core. It seemed to cause an eruption. Bass changed back. "What's going on?"  
"Something happened, Duo's exploding!!" Colonel cried.  
Suddenly, Lan came running in with some other robots and another human in a ride armor.  
"Dr. Hikari!!" Alia cried.  
"Colonel, Cerveau, what's going on?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
"No time to answer, let's get out of here!" Hub cried.  
"Wait, look!" one of the robots cried.  
They all turned around. Running through the explosions was Zero, but he looked different.  
"What happened to him?" Bass asked.  
"He's got the Cyber-Matrix!!!" X cried. "He's the new leader?"  
"It's MegaMan Zero now. Reploids, let's get out of here!" Zero cried. "Rush, Beat, Tango, Eddie, Flip Top, Auto! Transform into a transport!!"  
Auto fused together with the Replibots. They became a small ship. The group got on board.  
"I knew you had potential lad!" Cerveau cried.  
MegaMan Zero blasted a hole through a wall. The group escaped out of there.  
"No... This... C-cannot be...." Duo tried to speak. "You cannot... Destroy... My... Destinooooo.........." Duo exploded.  
The whole group of Reploids gathered onto Elysium.  
"Let this mark the end of the Maverick Wars as we march forward to a new age of peace and happiness. Till all are one!" MegaMan Zero cried.  
"Till all are one!!!" everyone shouted.  
Bass stood in a corner with Treble.  
"Bass, thanks for your help." MegaMan Zero said.  
"No need to. I'm still stuck here...." Bass groaned.  
Then a portal appeared. Duo, Aquarius & Irasu came through.  
"Bass!! Come on, let's go!!" Aquarius cried.  
"You're here?" Bass cried.  
"Hurry, we must find the others!" Duo cried.  
"Bass, may I still go with you?" Isoc asked.  
"Sure thing, Dr. Wily could always use more help..." Bass said.  
"Bass, I wouldn't suggest that you bring someone from another world..." Duo said.  
"This guy almost died here anyway, he has no where to go..." Bass said. "Drop him off at Dr. Wily's in my world because I think Wily could use him!"  
"Very well..." Duo said. "Then we must continue...."


	16. Episode 16: Beast Out EXE

Data popped up. He looked around to try and figure out where he was. Rush, Tango, Beat & Flip Top jumped up too.  
"Where are we?" Flip Top asked.  
"Arf?" Rush said.  
"Not quite sure....." Data said. "Huh? What's that?"  
Data saw a few kids and one man walking towards them. One had a blue bandana on his head.  
"What's that thing?" the kid asked.  
"More Copy Roids?" another asked.  
"I definitely think we're the in WRONG world..." Flip Top said.  
"I'm Data, these are my friends Flip Top, Rush, Beat & Tango..." Data explained.  
"Well I'm Lan..." the kid with the bandana said. "This is Maylu, Iris, Dingo, Chaud & Raika..."  
"And this is Trill...." Iris said, pointing to a small child.  
A hologram appeared on Lan's shoulder. "Lan, what are these guys?"  
"Yikes!! How'd he appear?!?" Data cried.  
"This is my Net Navi Megaman...." Lan explained. "You don't know what a Net Navi is?"  
"Net Navi?" Flip Top asked, confused.  
Lan showed Data a small hand-held computer. "This is a PET... That stands for Personal Terminal."  
"Net Navis are the data programs inside." Maylu explained.  
A hologram appeared on Maylu's shoulder. "Maylu, something's coming!"  
The group heard a large roar. Suddenly, two huge creatures appeared. One looks like a dog, and the other looked like a bird. But there was something familiar about them.  
"They look like Rock & Roll's Beast Outs!!" Data cried.  
"Oh no! The beasts!!" Trill cried.  
"Jack In, Megaman!!" Lan held his PET out. Megaman appeared in front of Lan, he was now as tall as Lan was.  
"Jack In, Roll!" Maylu cried. A pink girl appeared with yellow antennas on her head. She had a heart on her chest.  
"Jack In, Tomahawkman!" Dingo cried. A Navi in a headdress appeared.  
"Jack In, Protoman!" Chaud cried. A red Navi appeared with long white hair.  
"Jack In, Searchman!" Raika cried. A green Navi with a large gun appeared.  
"So this is what some of the alternate reality Megaman & the rest look like..." Data said.  
"Lan, take cover!" Megaman cried.  
Megaman's arm changed into a buster, it look much like the MegaBuster Data knew. Megaman fired the buster at the 2 large beasts.  
"What are those things?" Data asked.  
"The Greiga Beast & the Falzer Beast..." Iris explained.  
"So in this world they are beasts?" Flip Top asked.  
"I'm not sure WHAT you're talking about..." Raika said.  
"Neither do I..." Lan groaned.  
"Let's deal with that later!" Chaud yelled.  
"Right! Cross Shield, Battle Chip in!" Lan pulled out a chip and put it in his PET.  
The Greiga Beast fired a burst of flame at Megaman. Suddenly a wall appeared in front of Megaman. As the flame hit the wall, it suddenly had eyes that opened up, along with a large mouth! The Cross Shield charged after the Greiga Beast, but it only knocked it a little off balance.  
"Tomahawk Blade!!" Tomahawkman cried, swinging a blade on his arm at the Greiga Beast.  
But the Greiga Beast jumped up and bashed into Tomahawkman, sending him flying into Megaman.  
"Roll Arrow!!" Roll cried, firing a heart-shaped arrow at the Falzer Beast.  
The Falzer Beast avoided it, and swooped down and whacked Roll in the head. Searchman fired at the Falzer Beast just as it came down near Roll. The Falzer Beast crashed down, but jumped back up quickly.  
"Darn... That didn't work..." Searchman growled.  
"None of our attacks are working!!" Maylu cried.  
"Maybe we can help!" Data cried. "Rush, turn into Jet Mode!"  
Rush nodded. It quickly changed, and Flip Top & Tango jumped on. Data hopped onto Beat.  
"What's the plan?" Flip Top asked.  
"Charge in and distract them!" Data cried.  
"THAT'S YOUR PLAN?!?!?" Flip Top screamed.  
"You got a better one?" Data asked.  
"No, but we could get killed doing this!!" Flip Top grumbled.  
Rush & Beat took off into the air. Flip Top shot out a few bombs overhead at the Greiga Beast.  
"Bombs away!!" Flip Top cried.  
"Hey, those little guys are helping!!" Dingo pointed out.  
"Long Blade, Battle Chip in!" Chaud cried.  
A large sword replaced Protoman's arm. He swung the sword at the Greiga Beast, but it broke.  
"Not enough...." Protoman groaned. "We're just not causing enough damage...."  
"Tango, do your thing!" Flip Top kicked Tango into the Falzer Beast.  
This knocked it down hard.  
"Iris, should I go?" Trill asked.  
Iris nodded. "Megaman needs your help..."  
Trill ran up to Megaman. "Megaman, use me!!!"  
Trill seemed to jump into Megaman. A strong burst of white light surround Megaman. when it faded, Megaman looked just like the Falzer Beast Out.  
"It can't be..." Data cried. "The Beast Out?!!?"  
Megaman flew up into the air quickly. Then he dove straight down and smashed into the Falzer Beast who was still stunned from Tango's attack. Then Megaman whacked at it a few times. Then he changed again.  
"The Greiga Beast Out!" Flip Top cried.  
Now Megaman chased after the Greiga Beast. But it was chasing Data & Beat!  
"I'm not on the lunch menu!!!" Data screamed.  
"Hang on Data!" Flip Top shot out a rope from his lid.  
Data pulled on the rope and Beat crashed into Rush.  
"Don't say I never look out for you..." Flip Top groaned.  
Megaman now hand a clear shot at the Greiga Beast. He charged full force into it. The Greiga Beast collided into the Falzer Beast. The 2 Beasts seemed defeated, and then they suddenly disappeared. Megaman's body lit up. Trill suddenly appeared in Megaman's arms. Megaman almost collapsed to the ground, but Roll caught him.  
"Wow... That sure was something..." Data said.  
"So what are you guys, anyway?" Megaman asked.  
"Well.... We're not exactly from around here..." Data said.  
"What do you mean by that?" Chaud asked.  
"It's kinda hard to explain...." Flip Top said.  
"Hey, what's that?" Maylu asked.  
The group spun around. There was a huge portal that just appeared. Duo, Aquarius, Irasu, Bass & Treble walked through.  
"Aquarius!! Irasu!!" Data cried. "You're ok!!!"  
"Well at least we found all of you together..." Aquarius said.  
"Hurry, we don't have much time..." Duo said.  
"Sure, just a sec Duo..." Flip Top said.  
"Yeah, yeah... Whatever..." Bass grumbled. "MOVE IT!!!"  
"I see what they meant by 'not from around here' ..." Raika said.  
"Bye Data!!" Trill cried.  
"Thanks a lot for your help..." Lan said.  
"No problem!" Data smiled. "Bye!"  
Data, Flip Top, Rush, Beat & Tango ran into the portal. It quickly closed as soon as they stepped in.  
"Where do you think they were from?" Dingo asked.  
"I have no idea...." Lan said.


	17. Episode 17: Mega Man Zero World Part 1

"Ugh... Where am I?" Ciel groaned. "I've got a killer headache..."  
Ciel searched around. She seemed to be in some area that was recently destroyed. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm.  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing??" Ciel growled.  
"Ciel, it's me, Colbor. What are you doing here?" the person asked.  
"Huh? I don't know you..." Ciel said.  
"I thought you were at the trailer at Area Zero..." Colbor said.  
"I must be in an alternate reality!!" Ciel thought to herself. "This guy's mistaking me for this world's Ciel!"  
"Ciel, you shouldn't be here..." Colbor said. "What if Ragnarok fires on Neo Arcadia again?"  
"Ragnarok??" Ciel asked.  
"Are you feeling ok?" Colbor asked.  
Ciel tried to pull away from Colbor's grip, but she couldn't. "I'm fine... Can you let me go now??"  
Colbor released Ciel's arm. "Sorry Ciel... Reploids have a tight grip, you know..."  
Ciel was even more puzzled now. "Reploids?" she thought to herself.  
"Colbor, keep up.... Um... Whatever you're doing...." Ciel said. "Bye!"  
Ciel ran off. Colbor stood confused.  
"Well, maybe I'll change so I don't get messed up with this world..." Ciel said, transforming into Mother Elf. "Though maybe I shouldn't say my robot name either, because WHO KNOWS what it is here...."  
Mother Elf wandered around the wrecked city. Suddenly, she felt the ground fall out from under her! Mother Elf fell down a hole into a strange room.  
"Ouch... Now where am I?" she asked.  
There was no time for an answer. A strange robot came up behind her.  
"EKK!!! What the heck??" Mother Elf cried.  
The robot started firing. Then suddenly it stopped. Mother Elf looked up. The robot suddenly fell into pieces. A tall, red robot with long blonde hair stood behind it.  
"Who are you?" the robot asked.  
"Me? .... Un.... I'm.... I'm Iris!!" Mother Elf said.  
Then Mother Elf thought about what she said. "Why did I pick my sister's name?? Well, it might have not been a good idea to pick Kalinka or Roll...."  
"I'm Zero..." the robot replied. "What are you doing here?"  
"I FELL in..." Mother Elf grumbled. "I'm not quite sure how I ended up here, but I did..."  
"Whatever...." Zero said. "But it's dangerous here, you should leave."  
"Then why are YOU here?" Mother Elf asked.  
"I'm trying to stop Ragnarok..." Zero said.  
"Again with this 'Ragnarok' what is it?" Mother Elf asked.  
"A space cannon created by Dr. Weil to destroy Area Zero..." Zero explained. "Area Zero is a location where nature has begun to come back. Dr. Weil was trying to destroy it."  
"Why would someone want to destroy nature?" Mother Elf asked.  
"I don't know..." Zero said. "But I'm going to stop his plan that was set in motion. We believe he died when the attack on Neo Arcadia happened..."  
"Let me help!" Mother Elf cried.  
"Lady, get out of here before you get hurt." Zero growled.  
RRRUMMBLE!!! Suddenly a huge robot appeared.  
"Great! Just what I need..." Zero grumbled.  
The robot slammed into Zero. Zero tried slashing it with a green sword, but it did no good.  
"Let's see if a little Cyber-elf power works!" Mother Elf cried.  
Mother Elf held her hand out.... But nothing happened.  
"DARN IT!!!!!!!!!" Mother Elf screamed. "Why is it my powers only work in a huge crisis??"  
"What the heck is she screaming about?" Zero muttered to himself.  
"Come on!! Work!!" Mother Elf yelled.  
Then a little Cyber-elf appeared in front of Mother Elf.  
"Who are you??" Mother Elf asked.  
"I'm Croire!" the Cyber-elf cried. "I'm Zero's Cyber-elf!"  
Croire blasted the huge robot with a beam of energy. Then Croire surround Zero with a white light.  
"I've increased your power! Try it now Zero!!" Croire cried.  
"Thanks Croire!" Zero said. "Z-Saber!!!"  
Zero slashed the robot one more time with his green sword. The robot crashed to the ground, it seemed destroyed.  
".... I think I got rid of the rest of the protection..." Zero said.  
"Get back here ASAP Zero!" a voice could be heard, Mother Elf had no idea were it was coming from.  
"Roger... And I found someone down here...." Zero said. "Transport us both..."  
Then suddenly the robot jumped back up. Mother Elf quickly waved her hand again. Sparks of green light shot from Mother Elf's hand. The sparks turned into a small Cyber-elf. The Cyber-elf crashed into the robot, blowing it to bits.  
"It worked this time!" Mother Elf cried.  
"Umm.... What exactly ARE YOU?" Zero asked.  
"Well.... I...." Mother Elf didn't have a chance to answer.  
Mother Elf was suddenly surrounded by a white light. The next thing Mother Elf knew, she was in a Transport Room.  
"Are you ok?" a girl that looked just like Ciel asked.  
"It's me!!!" Mother Elf thought to herself. "This must be this world's Ciel!!"  
A girl at the controls with red hair spoke. "Transferring in... 2... 1...." Suddenly Zero appeared.  
"Thanks to you, we've secured access to the Teleporter Circuit. We still have to bypass the protection surrounding Ragnarok" Ciel explained.  
"So how do we do that?" Zero asked.  
"I don't know...." Ciel sighed.  
"Can I have a look at it?" Mother Elf asked.  
"Who's she?" Ciel asked.  
"This is Iris..." Zero said. "I found her in Neo Arcadia... She seems to have a strange power close to the Cyber-elves..."  
"Umm... How's this Transporter work?" Mother Elf asked.  
"We transform you into a program data and send you over a circuit." Ciel explained.  
"Then I have an idea!!" Mother Elf cried.  
Mother Elf ran to the controls and typed a few things. Then she smiled.  
"I modified the transfer program to allow you to move freely inside of the circuit." Mother Elf explained. "It superimposes visuals on the circuit so you can tell what's going on.... That way you can navigate from the Teleporter Base to Ragnarok via something akin to Cyberspace. If you head towards the end of the circuit, you should be able to directly disable the protection program."  
"So basically you changed it that I'll stay as data and move around in the circuit?" Zero asked.  
"Yep... We can hack into Ragnarok's transport and appear inside Ragnarok from inside the circuit!" Mother Elf said.  
"Whoa... WE?" Zero asked.  
"I'm coming with you!" Mother Elf cried.  
"NO!!!" Zero yelled. "I can't watch out for you!!"  
"Then how will you reprogram the transport from inside the circuit? It's the only way it can be done..." Mother Elf said.  
Zero didn't know what to say.  
"Like it or not, you need me!" Mother Elf said.  
"Very well....." Zero grumbled. "I'll be right back...." Zero stormed out of the room.  
"What's HIS problem??" Mother Elf asked.  
"Zero just doesn't want anyone to get hurt..." Ciel explained. "He's a good Reploid..."  
"Unn... What's a Reploid?" Mother Elf asked.  
"I was under the impression that you were a Reploid..." Ciel said.  
"Unnn.... Not quite...." Mother Elf said.  
"Reploids are robots with special AI Programs that make them think & feel like humans.... Zero unfortunately lost his memory data a few years ago... So he doesn't remember everything..." Ciel explained.  
"Hmmm..... That's interesting..." Mother Elf said.  
"Zero said you have powers like Cyber-elves, is that true?" Ciel asked.  
"Kinda, but I can't control them..." Mother Elf sighed. "They only work when things are REALLY dangerous..."  
"I think you need to learn to focus them, that's all..." Ciel said. "Maybe if you try to picture in your mind the type of Cyber-elf power you wish to use ahead of time...."  
"I NEVER thought I'd get advice from myself..." Mother Elf thought to herself. "It's weird....."  
Zero walked in. "Ready to go?"  
Mother Elf nodded. "Ready when you are!"  
"Ready to transfer..." the Operator said.  
The room lit up. Ciel stood back.  
"Zero... Come back to us..." Ciel said.  
In an instant, Mother Elf & Zero where inside the Teleport Circuit.  
"So this is the inside of the Teleporter Circuit? It looks a lot like Cyberspace." Zero said.  
"Look out!!" Mother Elf cried.  
A few protection robots flew out. Mother Elf tried what Ciel told her. Mother Elf thought about using Beenipe's power. Green shots of energy shot from Mother Elf's hands. It destroyed the robots.  
"Ciel's advice worked!!" Mother Elf cried.  
"Yeah, whatever..." Zero said. "Let's go!"  
Mother Elf & Zero ran down the corridor. They soon reached a large computer.  
"That must be it!!" Mother Elf cried.  
Suddenly a large robot appeared. "Beep.... Beep.... Circuit intrusion detected... Protection activated.... Eliminating intruder..."  
"This is the protection program?" Mother Elf asked.  
"You reprogram the teleport..." Zero said. "I'll handle the protection..."  
Mother Elf nodded, and used her Cyber-elf powers to get into the system.  
"Using Hacker Elf powers, this shouldn't take long!" Mother Elf's hands glowed with a blue light.  
Zero charged in and attacked the protection program. Zero pulled out a small gun and started firing. As he fired, he used his Z-Saber too.  
Mother Elf spun around. Zero wasn't having much luck with the protection program. Then the floor fell out from under Zero!! The protection program hand destroyed it!!  
"Zero!!" Mother Elf dove after Zero.  
"Are you crazy??" Zero cried.  
"Please work!!" Mother Elf concentrated on using Biraid powers.  
A green light surround Mother Elf & Zero. They slowly floated but to a platform.  
"How'd you do that?" Zero asked.  
"Not quite sure..." Mother Elf said.  
"Think you can give me a boost?" Zero asked.  
"I can try!" Mother Elf's hands glowed with a soft blue light.  
The light surround Zero. Zero quickly jumped in and slashed the protection program. BOOM!! The program was destroyed.  
"We did it!" Mother Elf cried.  
"Now let's continue to Ragnarok!" Zero & Mother Elf stood on a platform.

In a flash, they appeared inside of Ragnarok.  
"Zero... Come in!" Ciel's voice could be heard.  
"We made it..." Zero said.  
"Try to find a way to disable Ragnarok's core without destroying it. If the core is destroyed, Ragnarok may break apart." the Operator instructed.  
"With both Weil and Craft gone, who could still be running Ragnarok?" Ciel asked. "Zero, I have a bad feeling about this. Just be careful, okay?"  
"All right..." Zero said.  
Zero & Mother Elf hurried through Ragnarok. Suddenly the room started shaking.  
"Zero! This isn't good! Ragnarok is speeding up!" Ciel cried "If you can halt the core now, you might still be able to stop it! Hurry!"  
"That's not good..." Mother Elf groaned. "Which way do we go?"  
"This way!" Zero lead through a large door.  
They walked into a large room, where a strange object was floating in the air.  
"So this is the Ragnarok Core..." Zero said.  
"Hehehe.... Welcome to your front seat for the end of the world!" a voice chuckled.  
"That voice... Dr. Weil!" Zero cried. "How did you survive that attack from Ragnarok!?"  
A man-like robot appeared. "Survive?" Dr. Weil laughed. "That's easy... Because I can't die!" "  
Ummm.... What happened to him?" Mother Elf asked.  
"Hehehe.... Did my mechanical body surprise you?" Dr. Weil asked. "Did you think that I was a Reploid and you could fight me? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm pure human... Even with a body that looks like this!"  
"And how's that?" Zero asked.  
"When the Dark Elf took control of the Reploids and destroyed the Mavericks in the Elf Wars... The humans of the time modified me... They transferred all of my memories to program data.... And switched my body for this armor with the power to rejuvenate me..." Dr. Weil explained. "Do you have any idea what that means? I can't age, and wounds heal more quickly than normal. After the war, I was cursed to live an eternity in a world without light or nature... The humans expelled me from Neo Arcadia!"  
"He used something like the Robot-Transforming Machine!!!" Mother Elf cried.  
"Justice!? Freedom!? Worthless ideals!" Dr. Weil said. "You Reploids are just machines, but you started a war a long time ago in the name of freedom! And humans! Look what they did to me! Driving me away while spouting the word 'justice!' Zero, would you insist on saving them!? Controlling the Reploids is nothing! The destruction of all mankind is only fleeting! Not quite alive... Not quite dead.... Forever, by my side! I'll make you suffer a fate far greater than anything ever experienced before!"  
"He's mad!!" Mother Elf cried.  
Zero looked up. The roof of Ragnarok blew off. They could see Earth... And they were approaching it fast!!  
"Bwahahaha! I'll teach you there is no place for fools to hide! Fools must live under my rule and my rule alone! Thanks to Ragnarok!" Dr. Weil laughed.  
Dr. Weil's body merged with a huge robotic body. He was so large now, Mother Elf had no idea how Zero was going to defeat him!  
"Agh! I can't stop the descent!" Zero growled.  
"Zero! Reaching critical speed!" Ciel cried. "If it goes any faster, I won't be able to get you back! Hurry!"  
"You're not going anywhere Zero!!" Dr. Weil cried.  
"Z-Zero! There's no time! Get back here!" Ciel cried.  
"No, there is a way. If I destroy Weil's core, the explosion will take Ragnarok out with it... If Ragnarok is blown apart, it no longer poses a threat!" Zero cried. "So transfer Iris out of here while you still can!"  
"But what about you?" Mother Elf asked.  
"Bwahahaha! Are you even capable of it!?" Dr. Weil asked. "The Reploid hero.... Protecting justice and humanity! I am one of those humans you were sworn to protect! Do you have it in you to defeat me!?"  
"I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero..." Zero said. "I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it!"  
"Zero!!" Ciel cried.  
"Ciel... Believe in me..." Zero said.  
"Zerooo!!!" Mother Elf cried, as she was transferred out.  
"Iris... Somehow that name sounds familiar...." Zero thought to himself.  
"So it's just you and me, Zero!" Dr. Weil cried.  
"Yeah... The final battle to the end!" Zero cried, jumping into Dr. Weil.


	18. Episode 18: Mega Man Zero World Part 2

Back at Ciel, the Operator had a hard time trying to transfer Mother Elf.  
"I-I... I lost the signal!!" the Operator cried. "I couldn't transfer Iris all the way!!"  
"WHAT?!?!?" Ciel cried. "How did we lose it??"  
"Ragnarok...." the Operator said. "It's... Breaking apart..."  
Ciel gulped.  
The Operator continued. "Ragnarok has entered the atmosphere. Most of it will burn up on entry... Impact with Area Zero has been averted. Mission.... successful...."  
Ciel turned to the radio receiver. "Zero! Come in Zero! Zero... please.... Come in..." Ciel held her breath for an answer.  
"There's no response from the receiver... The connection has been lost..." the Operator said.  
Ciel looked like she was ready to cry. She ran out of the room.  
"Ciel!! Where is she going?" the Operator asked.  
Outside, a few Reploids and humans watched Ragnarok break apart.  
"Oh! A shooting star! Wow, look! A lot of shooting stars!" a child cried.  
"No, those are pieces of Ragnarok... Does this mean.... we're saved?" one of the humans asked.  
Neige, leader of the Human Resistance, starred at the sky. "Craft... Zero...."  
Ciel came running up to Neige.  
".... Did you... reach Zero?" asked Cerveau, the Reploid Technician.  
Ciel shook her head.  
"... Zero, why..." Cerveau sighed.  
"How could this happen... After saving all of us... And just when humans and Reploids were finally coming together... What do we do now?" sobbed Colbor, another Reploid.  
No one said anything. Until little Alouette, a young Reploid spoke.  
"But Zero promised me he'd come back and see Area Zero with me!" she said.  
Ciel smiled. "It's okay... I'm sure Zero is... still out there.... And one day he'll come back to us!" Ciel ran off again.  
Neige watched her sadly.  
"Ciel..." Neige sighed. "Poor girl... She's lost it...."  
Ciel kept running through Area Zero. She then tripped and fell to the ground. Ciel was crying, the tears wouldn't stop. Then she looked into the sky at the falling pieces of Area Zero.  
"Zero... You believed in us... Now it's our turn to show you that your faith in us was not misplaced... Watch Zero... I'll make this world a better place... One where humans and Reploids can walk hand in hand, living in peace... Just come back someday... I.... I believe in you!"

******************

Not too far away from Area Zero, Mother Elf appeared.  
"I almost got lost in that Teleport Circuit... Good thing my Cyber-elf powers saved me!" Mother Elf cried. "But where am I?"  
Mother Elf looked around. Then she realized where she was.  
"This must be were the pieces of Ragnarok crashed..." Mother Elf said. "Zero... Did it...." Mother Elf searched around.  
Then she tripped over something.  
"Ouch! What was........" Mother Elf looked....  
It was half of Zero's helmet!!!  
"Oh my....." Mother Elf cried. "He's...."  
Zero's pieces were scattered... There was barely anything left. Mother Elf tried to use her powers.  
"I have to be able to heal him!!" Mother Elf cried.  
But it wasn't working.  
"Then.... He is dead..." Mother Elf sobbed.  
Then a strange rainbow light came down. It was a small ball of light, it looked like a Cyber-elf.  
"He can be saved..." the light said.  
The light turned into a hologram of a blue Reploid.  
"Huh?? What are you?" Mother Elf asked. "Are you.... A Cyber-elf?"  
"Umm.... Sorta...." the light said. "I was once called MegaManX.... Call me X...."  
"So you're this world's MegaMan?" Mother Elf asked. "I-I... I mean..."  
"I knew from the moment you arrived here...." X said. "You're an alternate reality Ciel, aren't you?"  
Mother Elf nodded. "What... Exactly are you?"  
"What's left of Zero's partner and best friend..." X explained. "My body was destroyed..."  
"What was this about helping Zero?" Mother Elf asked.  
"You poses a strange power like the Cyber-elves... I also have that power..." X said. "Perhaps if we combine them, we can save Zero..... But I'm afraid that Zero will lose his memory again...."  
"I guess that's how he lost it in the first place?" Mother Elf asked.  
"You could say so.... I just have one favor to ask you..." X said.  
"What is it?" Mother Elf asked.  
"Take Zero with you.... His soul, mind, or whatever you want to call it will be at peace with his memory gone..." X said. "But this way his fighting spirit will live on and help others who are in need."  
"But isn't he needed in this world?" Mother Elf asked.  
"With Ragnarok gone, Ciel will rebuild this world..." X said. "I have faith in her... They don't need a hero... Your world could use help though, I gather..."  
"Yes, we could use help now with Quint..." Mother Elf said.  
"Then take Zero with.... Don't tell him about this world, let him believe that you found him in pieces and revived him..." X said. "And don't tell him about me."  
"If you say so." Mother Elf said.  
Mother Elf & X combined their strength. Together, they formed a warm, rainbow light that shined onto the remains of Zero. Slowly, the pieces re-formed. Zero was reborn!  
"Take care..." X said. "My old friend..." X disappeared.  
Mother Elf watched as Zero slowly activated and stood up.  
"Zero!! You're alive!!" Mother Elf cried.  
".... Z.... Z-Zero.... ?? Is... Is that my name?" Zero said, weakly. "Ugh.... I-I... I can't remember...."  
"X was right, Zero did lose his memory data again..." Mother Elf muttered to herself.  
"Who are you?" Zero asked.  
"I'm... I'm Mother Elf...." Mother Elf said. "But my friends call me Ciel..."  
"Am I a friend?" Zero asked.  
Mother Elf smiled. "You are now! I found your pieces and revived you."  
Suddenly, a portal appeared. Zero jumped in front of Mother Elf.  
"Sis!!" Irasu cried.  
"It's ok, it's my sister!" Mother Elf said.  
Irasu ran up and hugged Mother Elf.  
"I was sooo worried about you!" Irasu cried.  
"I was really worried about you, too..." Mother Elf said.  
Duo stepped up to Mother Elf. "Is that....?"  
"X asked me to bring Zero with us..." Mother Elf explained.  
"I guess he's not needed in this world anymore..." Duo sighed. "Very well, we have another world jumper..."  
"Huh?" Mother Elf asked.  
"Bass decided to bring someone back to Dr. Wily..." Aquarius explained. "We already dropped him off..."  
"Come on guys!!" Bass growled. "Let's get going!!!"  
"We've still got MegaMan, MegaGirl, & Protoman to find!" Data cried.  
"Then let's hurry!" Duo said.  
"Umm... Ciel, what's going on?" Zero asked.  
"I'll explain on the way, Zero..." Mother Elf said. "Welcome to the group!"


	19. Episode 19: The Misadvent Zero World

"Ugh.... What happened?" Rock asked. "Where am I now?"  
Rock looked around the area he was in, it was like no other he had been in. In was a huge city, bigger than any other Rock had ever seen!  
"What is this place?" Rock asked.  
Then Rock heard a scream. Rock quickly transformed into MegaMan.  
"Sounds like trouble!" MegaMan cried.  
MegaMan ran to the source of the noise. It was some children being attacked by a huge robot.  
"Leave them alone!!!" MegaMan growled, firing his buster.  
But the blasts just bounced off!  
"Un-oh..." MegaMan said.  
"It's one of the Maverick Hunters!" one of the children cried.  
"Maverick Hunters?" MegaMan asked, puzzled.  
Suddenly a robot appeared. He had a beam sword that sliced the other robot in half.  
The robot turned and faced MegaMan. "I've never seen you before..." the robot said. "I'm Sigma, leader of the Maverick Hunters."  
"I'm......." MegaMan thought for a moment he shouldn't say his real name. "I'm Rock..... Rockman!"  
"Rockman?" Sigma asked. "Are you a maintenance Reploid?"  
"What's a Reploid?" MegaMan asked.  
"Umm.... That's what you & I are..." Sigma explained. "Robots with AI Programs that make us like humans..."  
"Next Question: What's a Maverick Hunter?" MegaMan asked.  
"Mavericks are Reploids who wish to destroy humans..." Sigma explained. "Maverick Hunters destroy them to protect the humans.... You been in a capsule or something?"  
"You could say that..." MegaMan said.  
"Why don't you come to HQ?" Sigma asked. "You could become a Maverick Hunter, if you'd like..."  
MegaMan followed Sigma to a large building. They stepped inside and MegaMan passed many humans and robots all over.  
"I just need to check with the Operator..." Sigma said. "They help us by navigating when we're on the field."  
"Ok..." MegaMan said.  
Sigma stepped up to a red robot with long blonde hair. She had a headset on.  
"Roll, anything to report?" Sigma asked.  
Roll spun her chair around. "Oh just 6 Mavericks in the basement, 10 more upstairs, and 5 to right..."  
MegaMan didn't quite understand what was going on. "That's this world's Roll?"  
"Very funny Roll...." Sigma grumbled.  
"Well WHEN are you going to let me become a Maverick Hunter??" Roll asked. "I'm bored sitting here!!"  
"Roll... You know VERY WELL you were NOT designed for combat..." Sigma said.  
"But Dr. Cain has been making adjustments on me!" Roll snapped. "I have a buster! It's designed from Dr. Light's plans, and..."  
"And that might not be enough for you to be out on the field!" Sigma said. "I don't know if you can handle it! End of discussion!!"  
Roll grumbled, then finally noticed MegaMan. "Who's he?"  
"That's Rockman..." Sigma said. "He's new, but I think he can help us."  
"You mean you'll let some strange robot be a hunter, but not ME???" Roll yelled.  
"QUIET!!!" Sigma screamed. "And introduce Rockman to the basics of hunting Mavericks!" Sigma stormed off.  
Roll starred at MegaMan. "Do I know you?" Roll asked.  
MegaMan quickly shook his head. "Nope, never seen you before!"  
"Rockman, huh?" Roll asked. "You can't fool me!!!"  
MegaMan gulped. "What do you mean?"  
"But how'd you end up in your old body?" Roll asked. "MegaMan, it's me, Roll!! You're SISTER!!!"  
"My old body? You mean in this world I get blown up....." MegaMan then realized what he said. "Err... I mean...."  
"It is you!!" Roll cried. "I've been searching for you for 10 years!!!"  
Roll jumped up and hugged MegaMan.  
"10 years??" MegaMan asked. "What happened to me?"  
"You don't remember?" Roll asked.  
"Roll... I'm not your world's MegaMan..." MegaMan explained. "I'm from another world.... One a little similar to here's past I guess...."  
"MegaMan did accidentally end up in a parallel dimension once..." Roll said. "Sorry... It's just I've waited so long...."  
"How long have I been gone?" MegaMan asked.  
"100 years..." an old man in a blue coat walked into the room.  
"Dr. Cain!" Roll cried.  
"I heard everything, Roll." Dr. Cain said. "Dr. Light, in the ending years of his life, rebuilt you into a more powerful robot, MegaManX. But he sealed you into a capsule, which has never been found in 100 years."  
"How'd you find Roll?" MegaMan asked.  
"I found her pieces, and rebuilt her with another robot..." Dr. Cain explained.  
"Pieces? I guess in this world we're robots?" MegaMan asked.  
"You're not a robot?" Roll asked.  
"Not completely..." MegaMan changed back into Rock. "I'm still half human..."  
"Amazing!!" Dr. Cain cried. "A human that can change into a robot??"  
"Down, doc!!" Roll growled. "He's not here for you to make a TEST SPECIMEN out of him!"  
"So you have no idea where I am?" Rock asked.  
Roll shook her head. "No... Dr. Light's Lab was completely destroyed...."  
"But one day I hope we can find Roll's brother..." Dr. Cain said. "The Maverick Wars are getting worse..."  
Rock quickly changed back into MegaMan. "Any idea on how I can get out of here?"  
"I may be able to come up with a device..." Dr. Cain said. "Using Dr. Light's Time Machine plans, I might be able to create a portal jumper!"  
"Are you sure?" Roll asked.  
"Have faith in me!" Dr. Cain smiled.  
"I will once you stop blowing up your lab every time you create something..." Roll groaned.  
"Roll!!" one of the other Operators ran into the room and cried. "There's trouble down at Point 8896!"  
"Where's Commander Sigma?" Roll asked.  
"I lost contact with him!" the Operator said.  
"Let's go look for him!" MegaMan said.  
Roll nodded.  
MegaMan & Roll hurried to the place the Operator said. It looked like an abandoned warehouse.  
"Keep your guard up..." Roll said.  
Suddenly, the lights came on. Sigma was standing in the middle of the room.  
"Commander, HQ said they lost contact with you..." Roll said.  
"They did?" Sigma asked. "Maybe it's interference..."  
"What are you looking for?" MegaMan asked.  
"There was a Maverick Outbreak around here..." Sigma said.  
"Where?" Roll asked. "I don't see any...."  
"It's right here...." Sigma spun around and fired a blast right into Roll's body.  
Roll crashed into wall. There was a big crack in her chest-plate.  
"You're the Maverick!?" Roll cried.  
"How could you betray the humans?" MegaMan asked.  
"Betray? They've betrayed us!" Sigma said. "They retire anyone who disobeys them, and worst of all they make us Reploids do their dirty work!"  
8 robots gathered around Sigma. "These are the other hunters that have joined me.... Join me Roll, Rockman.... Or DIE!!"  
"I'd rather be blown to pieces again then join you!" Roll yelled.  
"Same goes here!" MegaMan cried.  
"Very well... KILL THEM!!!" Sigma cried.  
The 8 robots jumped out. Roll was still damaged from Sigma's attack.  
"The Cyber-elf from my world!!" MegaMan cried.  
MegaMan quickly opened the white box. The Cyber-elf surround him. MegaMan changed into the Greiga Beast Out.  
"How did he?" Sigma asked.  
MegaMan charged into the 8 robots, destroying them in seconds.  
"Not bad... Vile!!" Sigma called out.  
A purple robot jumped down. "You called, my lord?"  
"Destroy this little pain..." Sigma said.  
Vile jumped into a half-completed robot.  
"That's a Robot Ride Armor!!" Roll warned. "Watch out!"  
MegaMan tried to claw the Ride Armor, but it was no use. Vile used the Ride Armor's arm to grab MegaMan, and fling him into Roll.  
"Give it up, puny bot!" Vile said.  
Roll jumped out and fired her buster. It knocked Vile's Ride Armor off-balance. But Vile fired his cannon at Roll. BLAST!! Direct hit right through Roll's body! MegaMan knew there wasn't much they could do. MegaMan grabbed Roll and ran.  
"Let them go for now..." Sigma said. "They're no threat to us!"

MegaMan brought Roll back to Dr. Cain's Lab.  
"Roll??" Dr. Cain cried. "Who are you?"  
MegaMan changed back. "Wow, Dr. Cain was right... I did have control of the Beast Out..."  
"What are you talking about?" Dr. Cain asked.  
"Nothing, but you've gotta help Roll!!" MegaMan cried. "Sigma's gone Maverick!!"  
Dr. Cain's face looked stunned. But he quickly tried to repair Roll.  
"I was afraid... This would happen..." Dr. Cain said.  
"What do you mean?" MegaMan asked.  
"Sigma is my creation..." Dr. Cain explained. "I thought I copied Dr. Light's designs perfectly! But I didn't.... I created the Reploid race after I found Roll... I was so fascinated by her abilities... X is supposed to have even more...."  
"So that's why you feel responsible..." MegaMan said.  
"I should have listened to Dr. Light's warning in all his work..." Dr. Cain said. "The world wasn't ready for this...."  
"Never mind that now!" MegaMan yelled. "You can't change what you did! Stop beating yourself up over it and help Roll save everyone!! All the hunters left to join Sigma!!"  
"Then I'll have to dig into Dr. Light's research..." Dr. Cain said. "There were some upgrades I was working on for Roll... Perhaps this is the time for them...."

Hours passed, MegaMan walked around the empty Maverick Hunter Headquarters. Then he heard Dr. Cain's voice.  
"MegaMan! She's ready!" Dr. Cain called out.  
MegaMan hurried into the room. He saw Roll standing up. But she looked different! Now there was a helmet on her head, her hair hung out the back. She was a little more built up, and a much more powerful buster was on her arm.  
"One more thing, Roll..." Dr. Cain handed Roll a handle. "This is the Z-Saber... A rainbow beam sword more powerful than Sigma's!"  
Roll swung the handle out. A rainbow-colored blade appeared.  
"Looking like that now.... You sure aren't just Roll anymore..." MegaMan said.  
"You're right..." Roll smiled. "I guess I need a new name like you got when you weren't Rock anymore..."  
"MegaGirl?" MegaMan asked.  
"Sounds too simple..." Roll said.  
"How about Zero?" Dr. Cain asked.  
"Zero!! I LOVE it!!!" Roll cried. "From now on, I'm Zero!"  
"Zero?" MegaMan said, puzzled. "What's that mean? She's a whole lot of nothing? You know, weak?"  
Zero pointed her sword at MegaMan. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?"  
"Unn... ZERO!! Nice, STRONG name sis!" MegaMan said.  
"And MegaMan, here..." Dr. Cain handed MegaMan a device.  
"What's this?" MegaMan asked.  
"This will return you to your world..." Dr. Cain said. "It took a lot to power it, so I suggest you leave now before we possibly get attacked."  
"But I...." MegaMan wasn't sure if he should leave.  
"It's okay..." Zero said. "You helped me back there by defeating those Mavericks... I trust Dr. Cain's new inventions, and I'll defeat Sigma!"  
"MegaMan, hurry!" Dr. Cain said.  
"You'll find X, I'm sure of it!" MegaMan said.  
"I hope so..." Zero said. "And good luck!!"  
MegaMan threw a switch on the device. His body was surrounded by a white light. In a flash, MegaMan was gone.  
"I just HOPE it takes him home...." Dr. Cain said.  
"HOPE?!!? You said it would!!" Zero yelled.  
"Well I can't be sure until it's tested!!" Dr. Cain said.  
"Oh boy...." Zero grumbled. "I hope he'll be okay......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this was a prequel universe to my X Series


	20. Episode 20: The RollZero X World

"What hit me?" Roll asked herself.  
Roll jumped up and looked around, she wasn't sure where she was...  
"I must be in one of those dimensions...." Roll said. "Better transform just in case...."  
Roll quickly transformed into MegaGirl. Then, she heard a noise.  
"What was that?" she asked.  
MegaGirl tried to find the source, and found a big surprise! It was a huge beetle-like robot, firing at the buildings.  
"Heart Slash!" MegaGirl attacked the robot.  
DING!! The hearts bounced off. The beetle robot turned around and started firing at MegaGirl!!  
"Oh great..." MegaGirl groaned, as she ran.  
Suddenly, a blast hit the beetle robot. It crashed to the ground in pieces. A red robot stood behind MegaGirl.  
"Who are you?" MegaGirl asked.  
Elsewhere, MegaMan Dr. Cain's device brought MegaMan to this place.  
"Why does it look like I'm in the same world?" MegaMan asked himself.  
Then he saw a Maverick come up behind him. But suddenly, the Maverick was blown up!  
"What the?" MegaMan asked.  
A blue robot stepped up to MegaMan. "Are you ok?"  
MegaMan felt like he was starring at someone familiar..... Could it be his alternate self?  
"Are... Are you X?" MegaMan asked.  
"Yeah, that's me." the blue robot nodded. "MegaManX."  
"X, are you ok?" a voice cried out.  
MegaMan spun around. It was Zero! But she looked a little older and redesigned a little more.  
"Zero?" MegaMan cried.  
"Oh my...." Zero said. "It's you! B-but... Dr. Cain.... Oh THAT CRACKPOT!!!"  
"Do you know him, Roll?" X asked.  
"How many times do I have to tell you it's ZERO!! Zero!! Z-E-R-O, how hard is that to remember?" Zero screamed. "You don't see me calling you Rock!"  
"You 2 are definitely me & Roll!" MegaMan joked.  
"What is he talking about?" X asked.  
"This is an alternate reality you, X." Zero explained. "Remember Dr. Cain & I told you about the robot that looked like you that helped me against Sigma?"  
"Oh, he's the one?" X asked. "You kind of look like me, when I was just Megaman..."  
"But why did I get sent here?" MegaMan asked.  
"Don't know...." Zero said. "But I do have a surprise for you back at HQ!"

MegaMan followed X & Zero back to HQ, it was different as well. The Maverick Hunter HQ was a little smaller than before, and it looked like it had been attacked many times. As soon as they stepped inside, MegaGirl jumped out and hugged MegaMan.  
"Mega!!! You're all right!!" MegaGirl cried.  
"Roll!!!" MegaMan cried. "You're here?"  
"See? I didn't do so bad after all!" Dr. Cain said.  
"Don't rub it in, doc..." Zero grumbled. "You could've gotten him lost in time!"  
"Zero & Dr. Cain explained everything to me." MegaGirl said. "But wow, I wish I was a powerful robot like you, Zero!"  
"Maybe you will in the future!" Zero said.  
"Don't encourage her, Roll..." X grumbled. "If she's ANYTHING like you, she probably does nothing but get in the way!"  
"Well... Sometimes she does..." MegaMan said.  
MegaGirl whacked MegaMan in the head with a chair. "I GET IN YOUR WAY?!!?"  
"Not always..." MegaMan said.  
X laughed. "I see what you mean, we ARE very similar...."  
"Yeah, I noticed BOTH of them always call us Roll instead of our new names..." Zero said.  
"MegaMan just about NEVER calls me MegaGirl, he's only called me it a few times..." MegaGirl said.  
"Same with me, X doesn't call me Zero either..." Zero said.  
"What's going on, doctor?" a female Reploid stepped into the room.  
"Oh nothing, Iris." Dr. Cain said.  
"That's Iris?" MegaGirl cried. "Wow, she looks just like Irasu!"  
"Irasu?" Zero asked.  
"That's Iris' robot form's name." MegaMan explained.  
"Robot form?" X asked.  
"They're still human, X." Dr. Cain explained. "They're not Reploids, like you two."  
"So any ideas on where we go from here?" MegaGirl asked.  
"Yeah, we still can't get out of this world!" MegaMan said.  
"Hmm... I'll have to try to work on it a little more..." Dr. Cain said.  
"Aren't there any more mad scientists we can try?" MegaMan asked.  
"Nope." X shook his head. "Most of them either hate Reploids, or the Reploid ones went Maverick..."  
Suddenly, a wall was blown out. A green Reploid stood in the blast-way.  
"I got the new door you ordered!" the Reploid joked. "I just thought I'd blow up the wall to save time!"  
"CopyX!!" X cried.  
"Unn... Who's he?" MegaGirl asked.  
"CopyX, an EVIL copy of MegaManX!" Zero explained.  
"Hey, who are the new kids?" CopyX asked. "Oh well, more target practice!!"  
CopyX began firing his buster like a crazy idiot. The blasts hit walls, machinery, everything. Iris snatched Dr. Cain and hid him in another room.  
CLANG! Zero flipped over a steel table. X, MegaGirl & MegaMan jumped behind it with Zero.  
"How do we get a shot in?" MegaMan asked.  
"Who wants to volunteer to distract him?" X asked.  
"Are you crazy??" MegaGirl asked.  
"No, he's right." Zero said. "We need an opening...."  
MegaGirl then remembered the white box with the Cyber-elf!  
"I'll do it!" MegaGirl cried.  
"Roll, don't!" MegaMan yelled.  
"I'll be fine, with the Beast Out!" MegaGirl opened the white box.  
The Cyber-elf surrounded MegaGirl with a soft pink light. MegaGirl changed into the Falzer Beast Out.  
"Wow, so she can do that trick too?" Zero asked.  
MegaGirl charged into CopyX. She started clawing him until she cracked his buster. Then she grabbed him and flew him up into the air. Then MegaGirl slammed CopyX into the ground.  
"FIRE!!" MegaMan cried.  
MegaMan, X & Zero fired their busters together. BOOOMM!! CopyX took major damage!  
"Darn it!!" CopyX yelled. "It's not over yet!"  
CopyX's body lit up. In a flash, he was gone.  
"He teleported out of here..." Zero said.  
MegaGirl changed back. "Whoooaa.... That was.... Different...."  
"At least you didn't try to kill anything..." MegaMan pointed out.  
"I guess Dr. Cain's idea worked, using Ciel's Cyber-elves..." MegaGirl said.  
"So how do we get them back home?" Zero asked.  
"I don't know..." X said.  
Suddenly, a portal appeared. It slowly grew larger. Duo, Aquarius, Irasu, Mother Elf, Bass, Treble, Data, Rush, Tango, Beat, Flip Top, & Zero came out of the portal.  
"You're here!!!" MegaMan & MegaGirl cried.  
"There you are!" Duo cried. "We've been searching all over and here you're both at this world!"  
"Hurry! We're almost all back together!" Aquarius cried.  
"All that's left is to find Protoman, right?" Bass asked.  
"Who's your new friend?" MegaGirl asked.  
"This is Zero." Mother Elf explained. "I'll tell you later..."  
MegaMan & MegaGirl looked back at X & Zero one more time.  
"Remember, you're only your strongest together!" X said.  
"Even if you never want to admit it..." Zero said.  
MegaGirl & MegaMan nodded, and jumped into the portal with the others.  
****************  
The group appeared in a strange control room.  
"Where are we now?" MegaMan asked.  
"This is the Parallel Dimension Protectors Office." Duo explained.  
"Zone Cop HQ?" MegaGirl asked.  
Duo ignored MegaGirl. "I can't quite figure out where Protoman is, so maybe we can find his signal here."  
A large robot stepped up to Duo. "How is everything going, Duo?"  
"I've almost recovered all of the group Quint scattered, Sigma sir..." Duo said. "We just need to find one more, then we'll try to stop Quint!"  
"Very well, but be quick, Quint is surely planing something..." Sigma said.  
Sigma walked over to one of the other officers.  
"Who is he?" Zero asked.  
"That's the leader of us 'Zone Cops' as MegaGirl puts it....." Duo explained.  
"So he's your boss?" Bass asked.  
"You could say that..." Duo said.  
"I don't trust him..." MegaMan muttered to MegaGirl.  
"And why's that?" MegaGirl asked.  
"Sigma was EVIL in that world we just came from!" MegaMan explained.  
"Unn... We're going after an EVIL you, remember?" MegaGirl pointed out. "It can happen..."  
"I guess you're right...." MegaMan said.  
"Duo, I think I've located the last one." one of the officers said.  
"Where is he?" MegaMan asked. "Where's Blues?"  
"I'm afraid he's in the worst place of all..." Duo said. "He's in Quint's World!!"


	21. Episode 21: Empress Roll!

"Unn............" Blues groaned. He stood up. "Where am I?"  
"In my special quarters..." a voice loomed.  
"Who's there?" Blues asked.  
"Just me..." a tall, pink robot with evil purple eyes stepped into the light.  
"Roll?" Blues said.  
The robot whacked Blues with a whip. "I am Empress! No one but Quint can call me Roll!"  
"Empress?" Blues thought. "So this is Quint's girlfriend?"  
"So you're an alternate version of Quint's brother?" Empress asked. "You're a little cuter than the Blues I knew...."  
"Can't you see Quint's using you?" Blues asked. "He admitted he has 100 girlfriends! He's a playboy!"  
Empress whacked Blues with her whip again. "Hare DARE you insult my Quinty!!?? He keeps those other MORONS around because he needs them, that's all! I'm his #1 girl, that's why he only shared the power of the Dark Elf with ME!"  
"You're infected by the Dark Elf?" Blues asked.  
"No, Quinty controls the Dark Elf, he just turned me into a robot too and shared the power with me!" Empress said.  
Blues quickly changed himself into Protoman to avoid Empress' attacks.  
"So Quint was right..." Empress said. "You're still human.... Not many humans are left here.... Those who don't serve under Quinty & me are punished!"  
Empress hurled a huge dark energy ball at Protoman. Protoman crashed into a dresser.  
"See the power of the Dark Elf?" Empress asked. "You don't stand a chance! You're friends are probably DEAD by now!"  
"I don't believe it!" Protoman screamed.  
"Quint threw them all to different worlds, each one had their own troubles..." Empress said. "You really think they could survive?"  
"I believe in my brother & sister!" Protoman declared. "And my friends!!"  
Empress just hissed. Then she cracked her whip around. Black static bolts charged the whip. She hurled it at Protoman. ZAP!! Protoman felt like he was in agonizing pain.  
Empress just laughed. "HA HA HA HA!!! Feel the great power of the Dark Elf!!"  
Protoman had to think fast, or Empress was going to kill him!  
"The Cyber-elf!" Protoman cried.  
Protoman opened the white box that Dr. Cain gave him. The Cyber-elf surrounded Protoman's body. Protoman changed into the Killer Beast Out.  
"Ooohh... Cool move, no wonder Quint wants to learn it!" Empress said.  
Protoman snarled and whacked Empress with his tail. Then he lunged at her, slashing Empress' whip into shreds.  
"Un-oh...." Empress gulped.  
Protoman punched Empress, then clawed her again and again. Empress tried to kick Protoman, with her high-heel boots. Protoman caught her leg, and tossed her to the other side of the room. CRASH!!  
Empress seemed unconscious at first, then she came to, startled... "W-wh-where am I?"  
Protoman changed back. "Huh.... Dr. Cain's trick worked...."  
"Who are you?" Empress asked, now in a much weaker, softer voice.  
"You don't remember?" Protoman asked.  
"Blues? ..... But it can't be...." Empress said. "Rock.... He killed you! I saw him!!"  
"No, I'm from another world..." Protoman said. "Roll, are you back?"  
Empress' eyes looked different, they were green now instead of purple.  
"Back? .... The Dark Elf!" Empress cried. "Of course, when MegaMan became fused with that Dark Elf, he started calling himself 'Quint' and then he asked Blues & I to join him.... Blues refused, and Quint killed him.... Quint then said he'd make me accept him... I blacked out after that...."  
"So he WAS controlling you with the Dark Elf!" Protoman cried. "The Killer Beast Out must have broken Quint's connection to you!"  
"Or he used up too much of his power to control me..." Empress said.  
"Roll, you have to help me!" Protoman said. "My friends, a good MegaMan from another world can stop Quint, but we have to find him!"  
"This castle is all that's left on the planet, Quint destroyed anything that stood against him, or was a threat..." Empress explained. "I think he has a portal room, we maybe able to transport your friends here, once we find out where they are...."  
"Lead me there!" Protoman said.  
Meanwhile, at the castle gate...  
"That's one huge palace!" Aquarius cried. "Quint lives here?"  
"This palace is the only structure that stands..." Duo explained. "He destroyed everything else, it's not even livable on the other parts of the planet...."  
"So he wrecked the planet so people would have to live here under him?" Bass asked.  
Duo nodded. "Yes, there are some Resistance against Quint, but most of them have been killed...."  
"Well we're going to end this!" MegaMan declared. "Let's get in there!"  
"Hold it!" Duo snatched MegaMan. "He has guards, you'll never make it in!"  
"What kind of guards?" Zero asked.  
"I'll show you..." Duo fired a charge of energy at the door.  
Suddenly, 2 large beast-like robots came charging out.  
"It's the Greiga Beast & the Falzer Beast!!" Data cried.  
"I thought they were only in that world we visited!" Flip Top cried.  
"This is their alternate versions, but they are similar..." Duo explained. "Quint created these guardian beasts with the power of the Dark Elf..."  
"So how do we get past them?" MegaGirl asked.  
"Well, we already faced them!" Data said.  
"What are you thinking?" Flip Top groaned.  
"We trick the beasts into chasing us, and you guys hurry in!" Data said.  
"But Data, you could get hurt!" Irasu said. "But it's a chance we'll have to take!" Data said. "Besides, Beat, Tango & Rush will protect us!"  
"Good luck!" Mother Elf said.  
Data hopped onto Beat. Tango & Flip Top got onto Rush. They flew in front of the 2 beasts.  
"Hey fellas!" Data called out. "Looking for something?"  
"Come and play!" Flip Top cried.  
The Greiga & Falzer snarled and growled.  
"Now what?" Flip Top asked.  
"RUN!!!!!" Data screamed.  
Beat & Rush took off as fast as they could. The Greiga & Falzer Beasts were not far behind.  
"Well that work..." MegaMan said.  
"Those little guys sure are brave...." MegaGirl said. "Or incredibly stupid....."  
The group snuck into the castle. They spilt up and hid around objects in the palace.  
"Ciel...." Zero whispered.  
"Zero, not now...." Mother Elf groaned. "I told you I'll tell you all I can about your past later...."  
"No, it's not that..." Zero said. "It's just.... Something about one of the last worlds we saw...."  
Mother Elf shot a puzzled glare at Zero.  
"Well... In that world we found MegaMan & MegaGirl in...." Zero continued. "I.... I noticed that....... That Zero was a girl....."  
"And?" Mother Elf asked, still looking puzzled.  
"Does that..... Make me a girl?" Zero asked. "What am I?"  
Mother Elf wasn't sure how to answer this. "Unn...... I don't really know WHAT you are....."  
"Zero, the alternate dimensions have nothing to do with your current self." Duo said. "One of you can be a girl, another can be a boy, etc."  
"So there's a world where I'm a boy?" Mother Elf asked.  
"I'm NOT going to answer that..." Duo said. "Zero, don't let it bother you...."  
"As far as I know, you're a guy..." Mother Elf said. "Leave it that you're an it otherwise..."  
"It?" Zero asked. "What's that mean??"  
"Guys, can we discuss Zero's gender LATER??!?" MegaMan yelled.  
MegaMan's scream altered the other guards. "Intruders!"  
"Nice going, bro!" MegaGirl growled.  
Earth and the other Planet Robots appeared. "Wow.... You made it!"  
"You sound surprised..." MegaMan said.  
"We were sure at least SOME of you would have not survived the worlds Quint sent you to." Earth said.  
"Well Quint underestimated us!" Aquarius said.  
"We're a lot tuffer than he thinks!" Mother Elf said.  
"Care for a re-match, then?" Earth asked.  
"As soon as you tell be where my brother is!" MegaMan growled.  
"In time..." Mars said. "First we fight!"  
"At least this time it's 8 against 9!" MegaMan said.  
"I see 7...." Venus whispered to Jupiter.  
MegaMan and others spun around.  
"Where's Bass?" Irasu asked.  
"That sneaky little jerk!!" MegaGirl growled. "I knew we couldn't trust him!"  
"The chicken turned tail and ran..." Aquarius said.  
"The odds are in our favor..." Uranus said.  
"So give up!" Saturn said.  
"And we'll go easy on you!" Pluto said.  
"Never!" MegaMan yelled. "Guys, let's get them!"

Back upstairs, Empress lead Protoman into a large room, filled with capsules.  
"What is this room?" Protoman asked.  
"Where Dr. Light's Lab used to be..." Empress said. "Before....."  
"I understand..." Protoman said. "You think I'll be able to find everyone here?"  
"Step inside that capsule, I'll transport you from here." Empress said.  
"Can't we just bring them here?" Protoman asked.  
"And risk bringing back the wrong ones?" Empress asked.  
"You've got a point..." Protoman said. "I guess I should make sure before we bring them here...."  
Protoman jumped into the capsule, it was a tight fit.  
"You're sure this capsule is for teleporting?" Protoman asked.  
"Actually......." Empress punched a button on the table.  
The capsule closed shut, Protoman couldn't get it open. Then electric serges filled Protoman's body. Protoman whaled in pain. "These are scanning capsules, to see how your Beast Out ticks...." Empress' voice went back to the way it was before, her eyes looked purple again.  
"You.... You're under the control of the Dark Elf again?" Protoman asked.  
Empress laughed. "You silly boy! I tricked you!! Did you really buy that stupid story that Quint turned me against my will?"  
"She was the first to join my side...." Quint stepped into the room. "I knew she could trick you into coming here...."  
"Oh Quinty!" Empress giggled. "Now you'll be able to become more powerful than ever sweetie!!"  
"Roll-chan, good work....." Quint said. "You always prove to be my favorite!"  
Empress lit up. "He called me Roll-chan!!!"  
Seeing Empress next to Quint for the first time, Protoman realized how short Quint was. Empress was almost 3 times taller than him, Empress almost toppled over hugging Quint.  
"So power comes with a price, huh shorty?" Protoman joked.  
Quint pressed a button. The static charges got worse.  
"Don't EVER call me that!" Quint snapped.  
"Yeah, I don't care how my Quinty looks! I used to be a lot shorter than him!" Empress yelled.  
"So the Dark Elf made him shrink, and you grow?" Protoman asked.  
"Side effects, you can near predict them!" Quint sighed.  
"Oh, you're still my 'old Quinty anyway!" Empress said.  
"I think I'm going to be sick..." Protoman groaned.  
"You're going to be more than that, when I'm through with you and your friends!" Quint said. "I'll teach you for trying to invade MY world!"  
"You tried to invade OURS!!" Protoman yelled.  
"This is my palace, no one gets to enter without my permission..." Quint said. "I control the ultimate power!!"  
"And what if I told you you're little palace has rats?" a tall black figure stepped in.  
"Bass!!" Protoman cried. "About time, get me out of here!"  
"What right do you have addressing my Quint?!?" Empress jumped out, ready to attack.  
"Calm down, I'm willing to make a deal..." Bass said.  
"Deal?" Quint asked. "Why should I bother?"  
"Because MegaMan & his friends are all here.... Including Duo...." Bass explained. "Personally, I don't care if our world ends, I just want MegaMan!"  
"You trader!!" Protoman growled.  
"So?" Quint asked. "What do you want?"  
"So, if you're willing to share some of that Dark Elf power...." Bass said. "I'm willing to help you...."


	22. Episode 22: The Good & the Bass

Back downstairs, MegaMan, MegaGirl & Aquarius attacked the Planet Robots with the Beast Outs. Irasu used her armor. "We can't fight them off forever!" Zero cried.  
"Planet Bots!" Earth cried. "Planet Power!!"  
The 8 robots joined together and fired a massive attack at the group. The charge caused MegaMan, MegaGirl, Aquarius & Irasu to change back.  
"Save your energy!" Duo cried. "You need it to fight Quint!"  
"Then how do we get past them?" Mother Elf asked.  
"You don't!" Earth cried.  
Then a blast hit the Planet Robots. A tall black robot with a brown cape appeared. He looked a lot like Bass.  
"BassGS!!" Earth cried. "What are you doing here?"  
"BassGS??" MegaMan asked.  
"He's the only member of the resistance against Quint still alive..." Duo explained. "Unlike your world's Bass, BassGS become a robot to save the humans from Quint..."  
"Are you ok?" BassGS asked.  
"Yeah, thanks!" MegaGirl said.  
"Bass, I'll hold off the Planet Robots..." Duo said. "You weakened them enough.... You know the palace better, help them find Protoman!"  
BassGS nodded. "Follow me!"  
"No!!" Earth screamed.  
Duo charged his hand up with a blue energy. He threw his fist into the group of robots. POW!!! The 8 robots scattered.  
BassGS ran ahead, the others followed.  
"Knowing Quint, he'll try to steal Protoman's Beast Out..." BassGS explained. "Duo told me all about you... He said he'd try to bring help..."  
"Is it true that you're the only one left?" Mother Elf asked.  
BassGS sighed. "The rest were killed... This world's Blues, Protoman.... He began the Resistance against his brother... I joined with him......."  
"Rock turned that evil, huh?" MegaMan asked.  
BassGS nodded. "He meant well at first, going after the Dark Elf.... But when he found out how powerful it was, he became drunk with power, and instead of destroying it, he absorbed it.... Then he tried to turn everyone around him evil... Including Roll, his girlfriend, who tried to betray him at first and go with Protoman, that's why he killed Protoman...."  
"Quint's completely evil...." MegaMan groaned. "It's hard to believe that he's ME!!"  
"He's an alternate reality..." BassGS pointed out. "It has nothing to do with you..."  
BassGS stopped at the top floor. "This should be it."  
Then enter the room, and found Protoman in the capsule, unconscious.  
"Blues!!" MegaMan cried. "Wake up!"  
"How about we blow this thing..." Aquarius said.  
"No, it'll blow up Protoman too..." BassGS said. "Quint always has a trip wire set on something like this. We need to hack into the system..."  
"Leave that to me!" Mother Elf cried.  
"Be careful about that..." Bass stepped into the room.  
"Bass!" MegaMan cried. "Where have you been?"  
"I went looking for Protoman, then found him here..." Bass explained. "Who's he?"  
"Am I to expect this is me?" BassGS asked.  
MegaMan nodded. "Bass, meet BassGS..."  
"BassGS?" Bass asked, puzzled. "Where'd the GS come from?"  
"During my battle with Quint, he tried to turn me evil with the Dark Elf..." BassGS explained. "It failed, because we were interrupted, and I accidentally gained a few Dark Elf powers...."  
"We may need that power to fight Quint!" MegaMan said.  
"Fight Quint?" Bass asked. "I don't think so!"  
Bass pointed his buster at MegaMan.  
"Bass?" Megaman asked, puzzled. "What are you doing?"  
"We made our own deal..." Quint stepped into the room with Empress.  
"Quint!!" MegaMan growled. "Let my brother go!!!"  
"Not until I'm through with him!" Quint said.  
"And I won't let you hurt my Quinty!" Empress said.  
"Oh my...." MegaGirl groaned. "Please tell me that's NOT me!!!"  
"Then I won't tell you..." BassGS sighed.  
"So what will it be, MegaMan?" Quint asked. "I'll give you one more chance, join me or DIE!!"  
"Never!" MegaMan and his friends yelled.  
"Very well...." Quint said. "Kill them!"  
"With pleasure, Quinty!" Empress smiled.  
Empress jumped out and whacked MegaMan with her whip. BassGS hurled a ball of energy at Empress. Empress crashed into a computer.  
MegaGirl kicked Bass' buster up. Then Aquarius fired a shot of water at Bass. Bass quickly changed into the Fire Beast Out.  
"That won't help you!" Aquarius cried, changing into the Aqua Beast Out.  
The two Beast Outs attacked each other. They canceled out each other's attacks.  
Quint jumped onto his po-go stick. He leaped into the air, and crashed onto BassGS' head.  
MegaMan & MegaGirl fired their busters at Quint, he crashed into Empress.  
The computer connected to the capsule Protoman was in made a few noises, then released Protoman.  
"I got him out!" Mother Elf cried.  
"The data's complete!" Quint cried. "The Beast Out Data!!!"  
Quint lunged for the computer. Zero jumped in to stop him.  
"Oh no you don't!!" Zero cried.  
The two robots bashed into each other, and crashed into the computer. Sparks flew off the controls, and zapped Quint & Zero.  
"Quinty!!!" Empress cried.  
"Zero!!" Mother Elf cried.  
BOOM!!! The computer exploded.


	23. Episode 23: Elec & Charge Beast Outs

"Zero!!" Mother Elf scattered to try to see if Zero was ok....  
"What did you do to my Quint?!?" Empress growled.  
But then the smoke cleared. Zero & Quint stood on top of the wrecked computer, but they looked different.  
Zero looked black & yellow and charged with electricity. Quint was red, and his body was shaped like part of a train.  
"It's the Elec & Charge Beast Outs!!" Irasu cried.  
"Father showed us some of the Beast Out designs..." Mother Elf said.  
Zero & Quint faced each other. Then they blasted each other with their attacks. Zero hurled a huge blast of electricity at Quint, Quint threw a large head-like object at Zero.  
CRASH!! BANG!! Both Zero and Quint went flying in 2 directions.  
"Oh great, now Quint has a Beast Out!" MegaMan cried.  
Mother Elf healed Protoman. Protoman slowly stood up.  
"What happened?" Protoman asked.  
"Quint gained the power of the Beast Out!" MegaGirl explained.  
"And now Quinty's gonna take care of all of you!" Empress declared.  
"Not if I can help it!" Aquarius cried.  
"You wanna take me on?" Empress laughed. "Hit me with your best shot!"  
"Aqua Beast Out!!" Aquarius cried.  
Aquarius changed into the Aqua Beast Out, and attack Empress with a spiral of water.  
BASH!! Empress crashed into Quint. Quint snarled, and jumped into Zero.  
Empress jumped up. "YOU MESSED UP MY MAKE-UP!!!! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!!!!"  
"Un-oh...." MegaMan gulped.  
BOOM!! BANG!! BASH!! The Planet Robots came crashing up underneath Empress!  
"You morons!!!" Empress screamed.  
"Oh, sorry...." Earth grumbled.  
"Hey, Duo's following us!" Venus cried.  
Duo came crashing up too. Then Data and the other robots came running in with the Greiga & Falzer Beasts!  
"Oh great!" MegaMan growled. "Data, you were supposed to keep them AWAY from us!!"  
"Ooopppsss... Sorry..." Data said.  
"Now to finish you, MegaMan!!" Earth declared.  
"Not so fast!" BassGS cried.  
BassGS formed a barrier around MegaMan & the others.  
"I can't hold this for long, you have to think of something!" BassGS said.  
"Let's do it, then!" MegaMan cried. "Greiga Beast Out!"  
"Falzer Beast Out!" MegaGirl cried.  
"Killer Beast Out!!" Protoman cried.  
The 3 transformed into their Beast Outs.  
"2 can play at that game!" Bass cried. "Fire Beast Out!!"  
Bass changed into the Fire Beast Out.  
The Beast Outs clashed against each other. But the large Beasts attacked all of them!!  
Zero jumped in and threw another electric spark. The Beasts didn't seemed affected!  
"This is becoming a war zone!" Duo cried.  
The 2 sides collided their attacks. Everyone returned to normal forms.  
"Oh no!" MegaMan cried. "The Beast Outs!!"  
"Now what do we do?" MegaGirl cried.  
"Ouch... What the?" Quint groaned.  
"Quinty, I think your little pets are out of control..." Empress said.  
"Huh?" Quint said, puzzled.  
The Greiga & Falzer Beasts were attacking everything!  
"They're going to bring the whole place down!" BassGS cried.  
"We have to stop them!" Irasu cried.  
"But how?" Mother Elf asked.  
MegaGirl looked thoughtful. "Mega..... Do you remember what X & Zero told us?"  
"You mean about working together?" MegaMan asked. "What about it?"  
"What if we combine our Beast Outs..." MegaGirl said. "Could we pull all our strength together?"  
"Are you crazy?!?" Protoman cried. "You don't even know what it'll do to you!"  
"You get tired enough from a normal Beast Out..." Irasu pointed out.  
"How do you think a combined one will affect you?" Mother Elf asked.  
"It's our only shot!" MegaMan cried. "Let's do it!!"  
MegaMan & MegaGirl grabbed each others hands.  
"Beast Out!!" they shouted.  
Their bodies lit up. The 2 combined into one large Beast Out. It was now white & blue and combined the abilities of both the Greiga & Falzer Beast Outs.  
"What the heck do you call that?" Protoman asked.  
"I don't know..." Mother Elf said. "I've never seen anything like it before!"  
MegaMan & MegaGirl were both in one body now. They charged into the 2 beasts. They flew up and slammed into the Falzer Beast, which crashed into the Greiga Beast. Then they hurled a huge blast of energy into the 2 beasts.  
BOOM!!!!! Both beasts were destroyed!  
Now MegaMan & MegaGirl hurled their attacks at the Planet Robots. KA-BOOM!! The 9 robots were defeated!  
Quint tried to Beast Out again. His Charge Beast Out was weaken from before, though.  
"I'll defeat those 2 with the Dark Elf!!" Quint cried.  
A black aura surrounded Quint. He charged into MegaMan & MegaGirl. MegaGirl & MegaMan's Beast Out collided into Quint.  
Quint hurled a large beam of dark energy. MegaMan & MegaGirl hurled a huge beam of white energy.  
BOOM!!! The blasts collided, both Beast Outs were thrown to the ground, and changed back.  
"Unn..." MegaMan groaned.  
"Did we do it?" MegaGirl asked.  
Quint was unconscious. All the Planet Robots were too. Duo had a hold on Empress. Zero was holding Bass.  
"Thank you both..." Duo said. "Now we can stop Quint from hurting any other world..."  
MegaMan & MegaGirl smiled.  
"It only took a little bit of team work!" MegaGirl cried.  
"X & Zero were right...." MegaMan said. "We are the most powerful when we combine our powers!"  
Duo opened the portal. "I'll send you all home now. I'll take these to the Parallel Dimension Protectors Prison."  
The others stood puzzled.  
"Where the other 'Zone Cops' can watch over them, and keep them from attacking again..." Duo explained.  
"Thanks for saving what's left of this world." BassGS said. "I'll see if I can save what's left of it."  
"Good luck, BassGS." MegaMan said.  
"BassGS, you could become a Zone Cop, if you wish." Duo said.  
"Really?" BassGS asked.  
"Sure thing." Duo smiled. "There's not much left here I know for you... Perhaps you can help protect other worlds with your power."  
"I'd like to." BassGS said. "Thanks Duo."  
"Let's drop this traitor off at Dr. Wily's!" Protoman said, pointing to Bass.  
"Darn it..." Bass growled. "If only Quint had given me the Dark Elf Powers...."  
Zero threw Bass & Treble through the portal.  
"There, I sent him back to Dr. Wily." Duo said. "Now to set it back to Dr. Light's Lab."  
A new portal appeared.  
"Bye Duo, I hope we see you again!" MegaMan said.  
Duo smiled. "Hopefully when there isn't trouble..."  
MegaMan, MegaGirl, Aquarius, Irasu, Mother Elf, Protoman, Zero, Data, Flip Top, Rush, Beat, & Tango jumped into the portal.  
"Good luck, MegaMan..." Duo said. "Though I believe your journey has only just begun...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Season 2


	24. Episode 24: The Z Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adventures of MegaGirl Season 3

MegaMan, MegaGirl, Protoman, Aquarius, Irasu, Mother Elf, Zero, Data, Rush, Beat, Tango, & Flip Top appeared in Dr. Light's Laboratory.  
"We're home! Finally!!" Data cried.  
"After a long trip through so many different worlds..." MegaMan said. "It's good that it's all over!"  
Everyone changed back into their human forms.  
"Dr. Light?" Roll called out. "Auto, Alia, Dr. Cain, Dr. Cossack?"  
"Father?" Iris called out. "Where are you?"  
"Did they leave here?" Ciel asked.  
"Why would they do that?" Flip Top asked.  
"Gutsman!!" Rock cried. "Where are you guys?"  
The lab was empty. No one was around.  
"Maybe they went to dad's lab?" Kalinka asked.  
"Well, let's head over to Dr. Cossack's Lab then..." Roll said.  
"Data, you and the others stay here." Rock said. "In case they come back."  
Data nodded. "Sure thing!"  
Over at Dr. Cossack's Lab, it seemed the same.  
"Dad?" Kalinka called out. "Are you here?"  
"No answer..." Zero said.  
"I don't get it..." Ciel said. "Why would they leave here like this?"  
Suddenly, a blast almost hit Roll. Zero pushed her out of the way.  
"What was that?" Roll asked.  
"Up there!" Blues pointed to a red robot.  
The robot looked a lot like Zero, but didn't have a helmet. A black visor covered its eyes.  
"Is this your world's me?" Zero asked.  
"It sure looks a lot like Zero!" Ciel cried.  
"So who's this?" Rock asked. "Z?"  
Z didn't speak, it just jumped down and started attacking. Zero pulled out his Z-Saber and countered.  
"Maybe this is why no one is around?" Roll asked. "This thing attacked them?"  
Zero and Z attacked each other with similar swords. CLASH! CLANG!!  
"I think this might be Zero...." Rock said.  
"Shouldn't we help Zero?" Kalinka asked.  
"Nah, Zero can handle himself..." Ciel said. "Let's see if we can figure out what happened to the others!"  
"Umm... We won't have very long..." Iris said.  
"Why?" Roll asked.  
"Because this hole place is about to come crashing down!!" Iris cried.  
Iris was right. It looked like Z had been destroying most of Cossack's Lab. The building was ready to fall any minute.  
"Zero! We need to get out of here!" Ciel cried.  
"I'm a little busy!!" Zero snapped.  
Z leaped up, and smacked Zero with its saber. Zero crashed into a wall. The building shook.  
"Let's go!" Rock cried.  
"But Zero..." Ciel was worried.  
"Come on, he's a robot, remember?" Roll pointed out.  
The group ran outside the building. Zero jumped up.  
"Let's finish this!" Zero cried. "Elec Beast Out!!"  
Zero changed into the Elec Beast Out. Zero hurled electric balls of energy at Z. BAM! ZAP!! BOOM!!! Z smashed into a computer.  
RRRUUMMMBBLLEEE!!! The building started collapsing!!  
Zero changed back. "Un-oh..."  
Zero quickly grabbed Z and ran out of the building.  
"Zero, are you ok?" Ciel asked.  
Zero nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
Z's body lit up.  
"What's happening?" Zero asked.  
"Maybe its a robot-human, like us?" Roll asked.  
Roll was right, Z reverted to a human form. But they were a little surprised. Z's human form had long blonde hair, in a red and white outfit, and had glasses on.  
"It's....." Zero cried. "Z's a girl?!?"


	25. Episode 25: Duo Returns

The group took Z back to Dr. Light's Laboratory.  
"Did you find them?" Data asked.  
Rock shook his head. "No, but we found her!"  
Zero placed Z on a table. Z was still unconscious.  
"Who's she?" Data asked.  
"Don't know." Roll said. "But she was tearing Cossack's Lab apart..."  
"Dad's laboratory was destroyed...." Kalinka said.  
"So where do you think they went?" Flip Top asked.  
Z opened her eyes slowly. She sat up. "Where am I?"  
"Who are you?" Rock asked.  
"My name is Silve, who are you?" Z asked.  
"Silve?" Rock repeated. "Well I'm Rock."  
"I'm Roll." Roll said. "And this is Zero, Iris, Kalinka, Ciel, & Blues."  
"So why were you trying to kill us?" Zero asked.  
"Kill you?" Silve asked. "What do you mean by that?"  
"You in your robot form..." Ciel explained.  
"You attacked and destroyed my father's lab!" Kalinka yelled.  
"So who are you working for?" Blues asked.  
"I'm not working for anyone!" Silve yelled. "Someone kidnapped me and used a virus on me! I couldn't control myself!"  
Suddenly, a portal appeared. Duo came out of it.  
"Duo!!" Rock cried.  
"Duo?" Silve asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"You know Duo?" Iris asked.  
"Of course she does, she's a Zone Cop like me." Duo explained.  
"Duo, what are you doing here?" Roll asked.  
"Sigma's been kidnapped..." Duo explained.  
"The last thing I remember was that I was with Sigma..." Silve explained. "After that, something hit us from behind."  
"And that's how you got infected..." Blues said.  
Silve nodded. "They must have infected me and taken Sigma..."  
"Silve is one of our Zone Cops, many of them are like you, half human, half robot..." Duo explained.  
"What about Aile & Vent?" Silve asked. "Did you find them?"  
Duo shook his head. "No... They're still missing..."  
"So some of your Zone Cops disappeared?" Roll asked.  
Duo nodded. "Yes. While we were after Quint, someone broke in and attacked... They've kidnapped or killed most of the Zone Cops."  
"And Quint?" Rock asked.  
"He's in a protected place for now..." Duo said. "But I don't know how long it can hold him, with the base powered down as it is...."  
"Do you know what happened to Dr. Light?" Rock asked.  
"Dr. Light and your friends might have been taken captive as well..." Duo explained.  
"Then we have to go after them!" Rock cried.  
"Hey, maybe we can trace Dr. Cossack's signal like last time!" Data cried.  
"Good idea!" Roll said. "Duo, can you use Data to try to trace Dr. Cossack's signal?"  
"It might be possible!" Duo said. "Let's give it a try!"  
"Let's do it guys!" Rock cried. "Transform!!"  
Rock & the others transformed into their robot forms.  
"Okay, let's go!" MegaMan cried.  
Duo held onto Data. He opened a portal.  
"This is the signal I'm getting from Data..." Duo said. "Let's try it."  
The group jumped into the portal.


	26. Episode 26: Z's World, the Zero Nightmare

The group appeared in a strange, deserted-like area. Most of the area seemed destroyed.  
"Where are we?" MegaMan asked.  
"There must be a mistake..." Z said.  
"Why, Z?" Zero asked.  
"This is.... My world..." Z explained.  
"Your world?" MegaGirl asked.  
"Z's world was completely destroyed by an evil man named Dr. Weil." Duo explained. "Her, Aile, & Vent turned themselves into robots, like you did, to try to protect their world from Weil..."  
"But they couldn't save it?" Irasu asked.  
"No, Weil was too strong..." Z explained. "So Duo offered for us to become Zone Cops..."  
"Weil took over this world?" MegaMan asked.  
"Yes... But there isn't even much left in this world..." Z said.  
"Why would Dr. Cossack's Signal be here?" MegaGirl asked.  
"Unless Weil found a way to kidnap the other Zone Cops?" Protoman asked.  
"It's possible..." Duo said. "All we can do is look."  
"Hey, I think I found something!" Data cried.  
Data pointed to a large building, the only one in sight.  
"Well, what's that?" Aquarius asked.  
"Weil's fortress..." Z explained.  
"Well, I'm not going to stand here when there's a possibility that dad's in there!" Mother Elf said.  
"Me too!" Irasu said.  
"Let's go look!" Flip Top said.  
The group went to the building. It seemed dead.  
"No one here?" MegaGirl asked.  
"During our final battle, only us 3 and Weil survived..." Z explained.  
"Oh..." MegaMan said.  
They went inside. The halls seemed spooky.  
"This place gives me the creeps...." MegaGirl said.  
"Hey, what's that!" Data cried.  
It was Dr. Cossack's Radio!!!  
"Dad was here!!" Aquarius cried.  
Aquarius ran ahead.  
"Wait Kalinka!!" MegaMan yelled. "You don't know what's here!!"  
"I have to find my father!" Aquarius yelled.  
Aquarius bursted into the other room. The others tried to follow. As soon as MegaMan stepped in, he saw Aquarius get knocked back.  
"Kalinka, are you okay?" MegaGirl asked.  
"Yeah, but watch out for him!!" Aquarius pointed at a black robot.  
It was a tall, black robot with light yellow hair...... It looked a lot like Zero!  
"Unn... Why is it that thing looks like Zero?" MegaGirl asked.  
"Maybe it's Zero's alternate self?" Duo asked.  
"From your very own world, MegaMan..." a person said.  
"Dr. Weil!!!" Z cried.  
Dr. Weil was inside a suit of some sort. He seemed to be on life support. A glass helmet covered his head, filled with fluid.  
"Is he some kinda freak or something?" MegaGirl asked.  
"Dr. Weil almost died many times..." Z explained. "He lives on life support!"  
"How nice of you to come back, Z." Weil said.  
"Where's Aile & Vent?? I know you have them!" Z yelled.  
"Vent & Aile? Haven't seen them since the war..." Weil said.  
"You're lying!!" Z yelled.  
"So where'd you get this reject?" MegaMan asked.  
"Like I said, Megaman...." Weil said. "From your world..."  
"How?" Irasu asked.  
"With a little help from me!" Dr. Wily came into the room.  
"Wily!!!" MegaMan cried.  
Gate, Isoc, & Bass were there too.  
"Isoc came up with a device so that we can world-jump like Duo!" Bass said.  
"It was nothing, really..." Isoc said.  
"Yes, Bass did something good in bringing Isoc to us." Gate said.  
"And we created together my most powerful robot ever: Zero Nightmare!" Wily cried.  
"Zero Nightmare?" Zero asked.  
"Created in your image, Zero!" Bass said.  
"How dare you!" Mother Elf yelled.  
"Weil and I made a deal, see?" Wily said. "And I helped with the virus to turn Z on you!"  
"We thought Z could keep you busy while we create the Zero Nightmare!" Gate said.  
"You used me?? Then you kidnapped Sigma!!" Z yelled.  
"Sigma? Oh yes..." Wily chuckled.  
"Where's Dr. Light??" MegaMan growled.  
"We have your friends in a safe little place..." Weil said.  
"You're going to PAY this time, Wily!!" MegaMan growled.  
"Zero..." Wily said.  
Zero Nightmare charged towards MegaMan. It slashed MegaMan with its saber.  
"Rocky!!!" MegaGirl cried.  
Zero jumped in and used his Z-Saber. Z joined in the battle as well.  
"You can't handle 2 of us!" Z cried.  
Zero Nightmare dodged both Zero & Z. Then it blasted them with a buster.  
"Heart Slash!" MegaGirl attacked Zero Nightmare.  
Zero Nightmare slashed the hearts, and blasted MegaGirl.  
"Aqua Beast Out!" Aquarius cried.  
Aquarius changed into the Aqua Beast Out. She fired the Aqua Spiral at Zero Nightmare. Zero Nightmare slashed the Aqua Spiral in half, and slashed Aquarius!  
BAM!! Aquarius crashed into Duo, and she changed back.  
"Oh dear!" Irasu cried.  
Mother Elf went to try to heal everyone, but Zero Nightmare blast her into Irasu!  
"That does it!" Protoman cried, aiming his buster.  
Zero Nightmare blasted Protoman before he could fire.  
"It's too strong!" Data cried.  
"Mega...." MegaGirl said. "The Beast Out..."  
MegaMan nodded. MegaMan & MegaGirl changed into the Greiga & Falzer Beast Outs. The they combined themselves once again into the combined Beast Out.  
"They did it again!" Protoman cried.  
MegaMan & MegaGirl's Beast Out crashed into Zero Nightmare. They grabbed it and flew into the air.  
"What the?!?" Wily cried.  
"That's that crazy Beast Out I told you about..." Bass said.  
MegaMan & MegaGirl threw Zero Nightmare to the ground at ramming speed. CRASH!! BOOM!!! Then they fired a huge white beam of energy. KA-BOOM!!! Zero Nightmare was destroyed.  
"Darn it!!" Wily growled.  
"Looks like it's no better than your other factory rejects..." Gate remarked.  
"I planned this, 4 Guardians!!" Weil called out.  
4 robots appeared.  
"Leviathan, Harpuia, Fefnir, Phantom!!!" Z cried.


	27. Episode 27: Z's Friends

"Who?" Protoman asked.  
"They're old friends of Silve's... Aren't they?" Weil asked.  
"I thought they died in the battle..." Z explained. "What did you do to them??"  
"They're fully robot now." Weil explained. "And they only obey ME! Guardians, destroy them!"  
The 4 robots began to attack. Harpuia launched a whirlwind.  
"Get behind me!" Mother Elf cried.  
Mother Elf used her powers to form a barrier.  
"Break through it!" Weil commanded.  
Leviathan pulled out her weapon and began whacking at Mother Elf's barrier. Fefnir began firing.  
MegaMan & MegaGirl combined attacked the 4 robots. They fired a white beam of light at the Guardians. BOOM!!!  
It knocked them back, but MegaMan & MegaGirl didn't look too well. MegaMan & MegaGirl's Beast Out was losing power.  
"They can't hold it together much longer!" Irasu cried.  
"Then we need to find a way out!" Aquarius cried.  
"Killer Beast Out!" Protoman cried, transforming into the Killer Beast Out.  
"Two can play at that game, Fire Beast Out!!" Bass cried, changing into the Fire Beast Out.  
Bass hurled a ball of fire at Protoman. Protoman slashed it, and whacked Bass with his tail.  
"Elec Beast Out!" Zero changed into the Elec Beast Out.  
Zero charged up and blasted Leviathan & Fefnir. The 2 Guardians were paralyzed.  
"Armor Transformation!!" Irasu cried, changing into her purple armor.  
Irasu fired her large gun at Harpuia & Phantom! BOOM!!! Harpuia & Phantom crashed into Leviathan & Phantom!  
Everyone changed back. Duo & Z faced Weil.  
"How dare you use my friends??" Z growled.  
"This is only the beginning, Z..." Weil chuckled.  
"We're not done yet, Weil!" MegaMan cried.  
"You can have your commander back, Duo..." Wily said. "But we'll keep the others for now!"  
"Wait!!!" MegaMan yelled.  
Gate pressed a button on a device. Weil, Wily, Gate, Isoc & Bass disappeared. They were nowhere to be found.  
"They must have went to another world..." Data said.  
"What did he mean about commander?" Aquarius asked.  
"Sigma!" Duo cried.  
Duo smashed the wall behind where Weil was. Sigma was inside a capsule.  
"They were keeping him captive?" Z asked. "I guess they took Sigma and reprogrammed me.."  
Duo broke the capsule open. Sigma fell out.  
"Ugh...." Sigma groaned. "Where am I?"  
"Commander, you're safe." Duo said.  
"Last thing I remember was I was with Z...." Sigma said.  
"Same here, commander." Z said.  
"Let's hurry back to the base." Duo said.  
Duo opened a gate. Everyone stepped inside. They returned to the 'Zone Cop' Headquarters.  
Z & Zero carried the 4 Guardians.  
"Do you think we can reverse what Weil did to them?" Z asked.  
"I sure hope so." Duo said.  
"Sir, you're back!" one robot said.  
"Yes Nana, how have things gone while I was gone?" Sigma asked.  
"Well, Quint's still in his holding cell, thank goodness..." Nana said. "Everything seems to be okay so far."  
"We have to work on finding Aile & Vent!" Z said.  
"Perhaps by tracking their robotic body signal, we might find them." Nana said.  
"But we tried that last time, and that's how Sigma and I fell into Weil's trap..." Z said.  
"Then let's see what we can find." Duo said. "Commander, you better rest and stay here."  
Sigma nodded. "Good luck, Duo."  
Duo opened the gate. The group entered.  
Duo's gate reappeared in a strange area. It looked like they were on a ship.  
"Where are we?" MegaMan asked.  
"I'm not sure..." Duo said.  
Suddenly, they heard a shot. There was a second ship next to them, firing at the one they were on!  
"We're under attack!" one person cried.  
"Where are we?" Aquarius groaned.  
"Hey, how'd you get on here?" a woman asked.  
"Unn.........." MegaMan gulped.  
"We're lost." MegaGirl said.  
"MegaMan?" one robot asked.  
MegaMan spun around. It was MegaGirl's alternate self, Roll(Zero) the version of Zero that was really Roll.  
"Roll?" MegaMan asked.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Roll asked. "I thought Dr. Cain sent you home?"  
"That thing didn't work, remember?" MegaMan asked. "Duo came and got us..."  
"Huh? Last thing I remember you went with that device Dr. Cain gave you." Roll said.  
"Where's X?" MegaMan asked.  
"X? I still haven't found him..." Roll said.  
"MegaMan, we're in a different zone time, before you made your second visit where you ran into MegaGirl..." Duo explained.  
"So this is BEFORE she found X, but after she met me?" MegaMan asked.  
"This is confusing..." Protoman groaned.  
"Zero, do you know these morons?" the woman asked.  
"Mary, don't ask..." Roll said. "You'll get confused!"  
"I already am, thank you very much..." Mary groaned.  
"What's going on?" MegaMan asked.  
"Mary stole this ship, and the owner is fighting for it..." Roll explained. "Mary's a pirate...."  
"Unn... Then WHY are you here?" MegaGirl asked.  
"Because she stole my Z-Saber!" Roll explained.  
"Oh, that makes sense..." MegaMan said.  
Then some of the robots on the other ship started jumping on Mary's Ship!  
"Look out!" Irasu cried.  
A blue robot jumped onto the ship and spun around. "Silve?"  
"Vent?" Z cried. "Vent, is that you?"  
"Yeah, I've been a prisoner on that other ship, just got away..." Vent said.  
"Who's he?" Mother Elf asked.  
"This is Vent, one of the missing Zone Cops!" Duo cried. "Or as he's called in his robot form, X."  
"X??" Roll asked.  
"He's an alternate version of your X..." MegaMan said. "Then is he an alternate me??"  
"Sort of..." Duo said.  
BLAST! A blast hit the ship hard, it started to rock.  
"That does it!" Aquarius cried, changing into the Aqua Beast Out.  
Aquarius fired the Aqua Spiral at the other ship. BOOM!! The ship blew up.  
"Thank you!!!" Mary cried.  
"Oh well, they were pirates anyway..." Roll said. "Mary, my sword?"  
"Oh all right..." Mary groaned, handing Roll the Z-Saber.  
"Vent, any idea where Aile is?" Z asked.  
X shook his head. "No. She & I got separated..."  
Duo opened the gate. "Very well, then we'll have to continue the search for her."  
"Let's go!" MegaMan cried. "Bye Roll!"  
"So long, MegaMan!" Roll cried. "And good luck!!"


	28. Episode 28: Command Mission Central

The group appeared in a strange city. It seemed all mechanical.  
"Where are we now?" MegaMan asked.  
"I think we're in the Command Mission World..." Duo said.  
"What are we doing here?" X asked.  
"I thought I picked up Aile's signal here..." Duo said.  
"Then we'll have to look for her!" Z cried.  
"Okay, Z, X, Zero, Duo, Rush, Tango, Flip Top, Data, Beat, you guys search the city." MegaMan said.  
Duo nodded. "Very well. Just call for me if you need me."  
MegaMan, MegaGirl, Aquarius, Mother Elf, Irasu, and Protoman jumped onto a ship-train like object. It flew off to another building.  
"Where is this?" MegaGirl asked.  
"Who are you?" a tall, pink robot asked.  
"Ummm.... You haven't buy any chance seen a girl named Aile, have you?" MegaMan asked.  
"Nope." the robot shook her head. "My name's Marino."  
A white and blue robot stepped up to Marino. "Who are they?"  
"Cinnamon, these are some visitors, I guess." Marino said.  
"Well, step inside then." Cinnamon said.  
Cinnamon and Marino showed the group inside. A tall, male robot stood next to a female robot with pink hair.  
"Who are these Reploids?" the robots asked.  
"I'm MegaMan, these are my friends MegaGirl, Irasu, Aquarius, Protoman, & Mother Elf." MegaMan explained.  
"I'm Chief R." the male robot said.  
"And I'm Nana." the pink hair robot said.  
"I'm Professor Gaudile..." a duck-like robot said.  
"I'm Massimo." a large robot said.  
"Welcome to Giga City." Chief R said.  
"Giga City?" MegaMan asked.  
3 more robots stepped in. But 2 of them MegaMan recognized.  
"X! Zero!" MegaMan cried.  
"You know them?" the 3rd robot asked.  
X shook his head. "No..."  
"Do you Axl?" Zero asked.  
"Nope..." the 3rd robot replied.  
"Rock, this must be another alternate them..." MegaGirl said.  
"Well, we've sorta met a different you." Irasu said. "I know I did... In fact, it was all of you...."  
"Another world?" Nana asked.  
"Yes, are you all Maverick Hunters?" Irasu asked.  
"We are." Axl said.  
"So how did this Giga City get created?" Mother Elf asked.  
"Well, a few years ago, a meteor landed in the Pacific Ocean." Chief R explained. "Its fragments yielded Force Metal, a mysterious mineral that does not exist on Earth and which has the power to strengthen Reploids and amplify their intellect-pulses."  
"The government was intrigued by the Force Metal potential, and built Giga City on the ocean near the meteor site for the explicit purpose of mining Force Metal." X explained.  
"X, I've picked up a signal in the Vanallia Desert." Nana said. "The Rebellion Cadre's jamming signal could be there..."  
"The Vanallia Desert?" MegaMan repeated.  
"We'll go..." Zero said.  
"Would you like to come along and search for your friend?" Cinnamon asked.  
MegaMan nodded. "Yes."  
"Your choice." Zero said.  
"Okay, I'll transfer all of you." Nana said.  
X, Zero, Massimo, Cinnamon, Axl, Marino, MegaMan, MegaGirl, Protoman, Irasu, Aquarius, and Mother Elf all stepped onto the platform.  
A bright rainbow light surrounded them. The next thing they all knew, they were in a desert.  
"I can't see a thing!" MegaGirl cried.  
"Nana, can you inform us on this area?" X spoke into a radio.  
"I'm pulling up the file." Nana said. "The Onovan Desert region is constantly plagued by sandstorms and tornadoes. It was originally a dome-shaped plate designed to test the specifications of Reploids by placing them in various environmental conditions. However, when the environment control device went berserk, it turned into a barren desert. The surface is sand, and the underground facility was built to observe test runs."  
"Okay then, we need to find the entrance to the underground." Protoman said.  
The group slowly walked through the desert. The a blast hit X from behind.  
"Hee hee hee..." a tall, red and pink robot laughed.  
"Who are you?!?" MegaMan asked.  
"I'm Ferham, and I can't let you continue here!" the robot replied.  
"Well you're out-numbered!" Zero said.  
"Oh really?" Ferham pointed to X, who was sinking in the sand.  
"X!!!" Massimo grabs X's hand.  
Irasu, Aquarius, Cinnamon started sinking too.  
"Cinnamon!!" Marino snatched Cinnamon's hand. Protoman grabbed Irasu, and Mother Elf tried to pull Aquarius up.  
"You're not going to fight me?" Ferham asked. "That's no fun!!!"  
Ferham started cracking an electric whip at Zero, MegaMan & MegaGirl.  
"I don't have time for you..." Zero groaned.  
Zero jumped up and slashed Ferham's whip with his saber.  
"They're sinking!" MegaGirl cried.  
Axl tried to grab Marino, MegaGirl grabbed Mother Elf's arm, MegaMan snatched Protoman's hand.  
"Zero, we're all going down!" MegaMan cried.  
"Drat... I'll have to deal with you later...." Zero growled, and tried to grab MegaMan and Massimo's hands.  
"Zero! Let go!!" X cried.  
"No way, and let you all fall?" Zero asked.  
Ferham laughed. "That's right, fall to your doom!!"  
The whole sand trap sucked them all in.  
***************  
MegaMan sat up. They were inside a base of some sort.  
"What happened?" X asked.  
"We're inside the underground facility..." Zero explained. "At least I think we are..."  
"So that quick sand trap was the entrance?" Axl asked.  
"It sure seems so." Irasu said.  
"Well, we might as well head forward..." Marino said.  
"Ok." MegaGirl said.  
The group head straight. They reached a room filled with mechanical towers.  
"What the heck are these?" Protoman asked.  
"They seem like some kind of jamming devices..." Mother Elf said.  
"Can they be destroyed?" Massimo asked.  
"Sure...." Zero said. "LIKE THIS!!!"  
Zero slashed one with his saber. It broke in half.  
"That works........" Aquarius said.  
X blasted another with his buster. MegaMan and MegaGirl fired their busters at another. Massimo swung his ax at another one.  
BOOM!! BASH!!! BANG!!! Soon all the towers were destroyed.  
"Nana, can you read?" X asked.  
"Yes, the jamming seems to be gone." Nana said.  
"Great, we'll find a way out, and return to base." X said.  
"Be careful." Nana said.  
"Yeah, but odds are the boss of this place isn't going to be easy..." Axl said.  
"Boss? What do you think this is, a game or something?" Zero asked.  
They hurried down the corridors and found a large computer room.  
"Maybe we'll find a map of this place..." Protoman said.  
"I can hack into the computer, maybe." Mother Elf said.  
"Then do it." Zero said.  
Mother Elf scanned the computer.  
Suddenly, they heard a noise.  
"In there!" Axl pointed to a small room.  
There was a female human with short brown hair all tied up.  
"Who's she?" MegaMan asked.  
"I don't know...." X said.  
They untied the girl.  
"Who are you?" MegaGirl asked.  
"My name is Aile..." the girl replied.  
"Aile??" X repeated. "How come you have the same name as the Aile who gave me the ID Card?"  
"I don't know...." Aile said.  
"Do you know Silve & Vent?" MegaMan asked.  
"You know them?" Aile asked.  
"We met them recently..." MegaGirl explained. "They're looking for you. Come with us."  
"So, what bring you here?" a voice asked.  
The group spun around. A large green robot stood behind them.  
"So who are you?" Zero asked.  
"I'm Botos..." the robot said. "What are you all doing here?"  
"Stopping your jamming system!" X cried.  
"Well, first I find little cutie over there messing around here, and now I find all of you..." Botos said. "No matter, I'll take you all on with this Super Force Metal!!"  
"Super Force Metal??" X asked.  
Botos held out a shinny object. A power surrounded his body.  
"Hee hee hee.... Let's see you beat me now!" Botos said.  
"Very well!" X fired his X-Buster.  
Axl pulled out 2 guns and fired. The others joined in and attacked.  
Botos didn't seem to take much damage, though.  
"You can't beat me!!" Botos hurled a blast at everyone.  
BOOM!!!! The group was hit hard.  
"I'll try again! Transform!!" Aile held out her hand.  
Aile transformed into a red robot with long blonde hair, she looked a lot like Z.  
"Whoa...." MegaMan said. "So what's your robot form called?"  
"ZX." Aile said.  
"Okay ZX, let's do it!" MegaMan said. "Ready guys?"  
The group nodded.  
"BEAST OUT!!!" MegaMan, MegaGirl, Protoman, & Aquarius cried.  
They transformed into the Greiga, Falzer, Killer, and Aqua Beast Outs.  
ZX charged in with her sword and slashed Botos. MegaMan hurled his claws at Botos. MegaGirl swooped down and slammed into Botos.  
"Wow...." Marino said. "I'd like that power...."  
Protoman whacked Botos with his tail. Aquarius blasted Botos with the Aqua Spiral.  
The attacks caused Botos to drop his Super Force Metal. X picked it up.  
"Oh no! The Super Force Metal!!!" Botos cried.  
Botos ran to a transported and teleported out.  
"Nana, come in." X said. "We got Super Force Metal..."  
"That's great X, hurry back." Nana said.  
"Duo!! Where are you?" MegaMan called out.  
A portal appeared. Duo stepped out.  
"Duo, we found Aile, or should I say ZX." MegaMan said.  
"Great, let's hurry back to the base." Duo said.  
"X, it was great meeting you." MegaMan said.  
"It seems each of us are fighting our own wars." Zero said.  
"Hope we meet again!" Marino said.  
"Farewell..." X said.  
MegaMan smile, and entered the portal with the others.  
"Now that's a cool trick..." Marino said.  
"Never mind, Marino..." X said. "Let's hurry back to base."


	29. Episode 29: Quint Loose?

The group appeared at the Zero Cop Headquarters. The place looked like a mess.  
"What happened here?" Zero asked.  
"It looks like there was an attack..." Mother Elf said.  
Sigma came out of the wreck, badly damaged.  
"Commander, what happened?" Duo asked.  
"An attack.... Weil's..." Sigma could barely get the words out. "... Robots came... The StarDroids.... Quint.... They broke them out...."  
"Quint's loose??" MegaMan cried.  
"StarDroids?" MegaGirl asked.  
"You know them as the 'Planet Robots' but that's what they're called, the StarDroids." Duo explained.  
"Quint even found his Sakugarne..." Sigma said.  
"What's that?" Protoman asked.  
"His original jackhammer, po-go stick, whatever you would call it." Duo said. "It's far more powerful than the one you saw him with..."  
BassGS came out from under a pile of rubble.  
"W... W-what happened?" BassGS asked.  
"You don't remember?" Sigma asked.  
"All I know is that someone blasted me from behind...." BassGS said. "It was when I was talking to you... I can't remember much after that..."  
"Well, with Quint out..." MegaMan said. "We have to stop Wily & Weil!!"  
"But where do we even look?" Z asked.  
"We could go back to the area X & I were looking into when we were captured..." ZX suggested.  
"ZX... X... You're okay?" Sigma asked.  
"Yes sir. Z along with Duo and the others saved us." X said.  
"So what world were you guys in when you were attacked?" Aquarius asked.  
"We were in the EXE World." X said.  
"Then let's go there." MegaMan said.  
"I'll come along as well." BassGS said. "You may need my help against Quint."  
"You rest up, commander." Duo said. "You've taken more than enough beating today..."  
"Good luck, Duo." Sigma said.  
Duo opened the gate. Everyone stepped inside.  
They appeared in a small town.  
"Where are we?" MegaMan asked.  
"DenTech City." X said.  
A young boy stepped up to them.  
"Lan?" Data asked.  
"How did you know my name?" the boy asked.  
"Un-oh... Different world..." Flip Top said.  
"Lan, have you seen any other strange people around here?" ZX asked.  
"No, not since you and Vent came here." Lan said. "Why?"  
"Well, these are our friends." X said. "And their friends are missing. Possibly they could be in your world."  
"Well... I'm not sure where..." Lan said. "Since I haven't..."  
Suddenly, a strange dome-like field appeared around them.  
"A Dimensional Area??" Lan cried.  
"What's that?" MegaMan asked.  
"An area that causes virus data to enter the real world!" ZX explained.  
ZX was right. A ton of data programs appeared.  
"Lan, we better Cross Fuse!" Megaman.EXE cried.  
"Right! Synchro Chip in, download!" Lan pulled out a small device and threw a chip in it.  
Bright flashes of light surround Lan. When it faded, Lan was covered in a data armor. He looked a little like MegaMan.  
"MegaBuster!!" Lan cried, firing his buster.  
"Well I can do that too!" MegaMan cried, firing his buster.  
"Me as well!" MegaGirl fired her buster as well.  
Protoman also fired his buster.  
"Aqua Shot!" Aquarius fired her Aqua Buster at the viruses.  
"Laser Cannon!" Irasu fired a rainbow-colored beam.  
Mother Elf hurled small energy blasts at the viruses.  
Duo charged up his fist and pounded a group of viruses.  
"X Buster!" X fired his buster.  
"Z-Saber!" Zero slashed through the viruses.  
Z & ZX joined in with their swords.  
"Giga Breaker!!" BassGS hurled a blast at the viruses.  
BOOM!!! BassGS' attack took out a whole batch.  
The viruses were all gone.  
"Not bad... But these virus things are weak..." a voice loomed.  
MegaMan knew who it was. "Quint!!!"  
Quint came jumping down with his po-go stick. "Hello MegaMan...."  
3 new robots joined Quint.  
"Who are these?" MegaGirl asked.  
"My new back-up team from Dr. Weil: Ballade, Enker, & Sunstar!" Quint explained. "Plus I have the Sakugarne back!"  
"It's no better than the old jackhammer!!" MegaMan protested.  
"Oh really?" Quint jumped onto the Sakugarne.  
Quint bounced high up and crashed onto MegaMan's head. Then he bounced onto Protoman, Aquarius, X, Lan, Duo and was heading for Zero & ZX.  
"I don't think so." ZX said.  
ZX & Zero stopped Quint with their swords. They threw Quint back to his new followers.  
"We don't have time for your games!" MegaGirl yelled. "Where are our friends??"  
"Not telling..." Quint said. "Guys, teach them a lesson!"  
"Sure thing!" Sunstar said.  
"Ballade Cracker!!" Ballade hurled a bunch of tiny objects at MegaMan and the others.  
"What are these?" MegaMan picked one up.  
"Don't touch it!!" Z cried.  
BOOM!!! The objects started exploding!!!  
"That's why..." Z moaned.  
"That does it!!" Lan growled. "Program Advance: Cannon, Hi-Cannon, M-Cannon!! Giga Cannon!!!!!"  
A huge cannon appeared on Lan's arms. He fired it at Enker.  
"That won't work on me!" Enker cried.  
Enker held up a lance. The lance absorbed Lan's attack!!  
"How in the world did he do that??" Aquarius asked.  
Enker whirled the lance around. Lan's attack was sent after MegaMan!!  
"Look out!" Mother Elf used her Cyber-elf powers to create a shield.  
"Thanks Ciel..." MegaMan said.  
"Now for me!" Sunstar said. "Star Shower!!!"  
Sunstar hurled a series of huge lasers at MegaMan and the others.  
"Yikes!!!" MegaGirl cried, jumping the lasers.  
"Armor Transformation!!" Irasu cried.  
Irasu changed into her armor form.  
"Oooohhh... Pretty armor..." Sunstar said. "What are you going to do?"  
"THIS!!!" Irasu fired her cannon at Sunstar.  
KA-BLEWIE!!!!!! Sunstar was blow to pieces.  
"EEEKKKK!!!" Enker cried. "Don't get her mad!"  
"She's not the only one!" MegaGirl cried. "Falzer Beast Out!"  
MegaGirl changed into the Falzer Beast Out. MegaGirl swooped down and slammed into Enker.  
"Killer Beast Out!" Protoman cried, changing into the Killer Beast Out.  
Protoman jumped up and sliced Ballade, then whacked Ballade with his tail.  
"Aqua Beast Out!!" Aquarius cried, changing into the Aqua Beast Out.  
Aquarius fired the Aqua Spiral attack. Enker and Ballade were thrown into the air, and crashed into each other.  
"Drat.... They're as bad rejects are Wily's..." Quint groaned.  
"You're next, Quint!" MegaMan cried.  
"Not today!" Quint cried, jumping back onto his Sakugarne.  
"Where do you think you're going to go on that?" ZX asked.  
"It's equipped with my time-world traveling device!" Quint explained.  
Quint pressed a button on the Sakugarne. He disappeared.  
"So that's why you got that thing away from him?" MegaMan asked.  
Duo nodded. "With it now, he can go to any world..."  
"Well, we'll have to try to stop him before then." X said.  
"Any idea where to go next?" Mother Elf asked.  
"I think I have one." Duo said. "Come with me."  
"Well, that was interesting..." Lan said. "Thanks for the help."  
"No problem Lan." ZX said.  
"Let's hurry." Duo said.  
Duo opened the gate. Everyone followed him.  
"Good luck you guys!" Lan said.


	30. Episode 30: A Human World?

The group appeared in another world. MegaMan looked around.  
It looked like a normal city, in fact some humans were starring at them.  
"Guys, come over this way." MegaMan pointed to a dark alley.  
"What is it?" Duo asked.  
"We kinda stand out like this in this world." MegaMan pointed out. "We better change back into our human forms."  
MegaGirl nodded. "Right."  
MegaMan, MegaGirl, Protoman, Aquarius, Irasu, Mother Elf, Z, X, & ZX turned back into Rock, Roll, Blues, Kalinka, Iris, Ciel, Silve, Vent & Aile.  
"Duo, you better take BassGS, Zero, Data, Rush, Beat, Tango & Flip Top back to your base." Rock said. "We'll call for you if we need you."  
Duo nodded. "Yes, we won't fit in this world..."  
Duo opened the gate and took the others with him.  
Rock starred at Vent for a moment.  
"What?" Vent asked.  
"Nothing, it's just this is the first time I've seen you in your human form." Rock explained. "You really do look a little like me..."  
"But even more like Aile...." Roll pointed out.  
Rock looked. Both Aile & Vent had short brown hair, and wore similar blue uniforms.  
"You 2 really look a lot alike." Blues said.  
"Oh, that's because they're twins." Silve explained.  
"That's right!" Aile smiled.  
"We forgot to tell you guys that." Vent said.  
"So now what?" Roll asked.  
"I guess we search around." Iris said.  
The group walked around town.  
"This place is a little like Rock City...." Rock said.  
Then they heard a crash.  
"What was that??" Rock cried.  
Rock spun around. He saw what looked like Gutsman destroying a building!  
"Gutsman?!?" Rock cried.  
"Is that our Gutsman, or this world's?" Ciel asked.  
"There's only one way to find out!" Rock cried.  
"Rock, wait!" Roll cried.  
But Rock didn't listen, he ran to Gutsman.  
"Gutsman, is that you?" Rock asked.  
"Hey, who are you stupid kid?" Gutsman asked.  
Gutsman roared, and threw a fire hydrant at Rock.  
"Yikes!!" Rock jumped out of the way.  
"Something tells me this isn't our Gutsman..." Kalinka said.  
"Oh, you THINK?!?" Blues growled.  
"Rock, get away from him!!" Roll screamed.  
Rock tried to run, but Gutsman grabbed him.  
"Who are you anyway?" Gutsman asked. "You kinda look familiar...."  
"Put him down, Gutsman!!" a voice demanded.  
"Huh?" Silve spun around.  
A robot that look a lot like MegaMan, but older, was standing behind them, riding a robot dog that looked a lot like Rush.  
"Mega Man!!" Gutsman cried.  
"MEGA MAN?!?" Roll cried.  
"Put the kid down, or else!" Mega Man demanded.  
"No way!" Gutsman protested.  
"Very well!" Mega Man said. "Go get him, Rush!"  
The red robot dog charged into Gutsman. Mega Man snatched Rock from Gutsman's grip.  
"Are you okay?" Mega Man asked.  
"Unnn... I think so...." Rock said.  
"You kids better get somewhere safe." Mega Man said. "Wily's bots are not to mess around with."  
"HEY!!!" Aile screamed. "We're NOT KIDS!!!"  
"Sure you aren't..." Mega Man said.  
"Hey Mega Man!!!" Gutsman yelled.  
Gutsman hurled Mega Man's robot dog into him.  
"Rush, are you okay?" Mega Man asked.  
"Arf! Mega Mega!" Rush nodded.  
"Hey!!! I need back-up!!" Gutsman yelled.  
Robots that looked like Iceman, Cutman, Snakeman, & Bombman ran to Gutsman.  
"I'm going to cut you up!" Cutman cried, hurling the scissors on his head at Mega Man.  
"Try some of these!!" Snakeman fired 5 robot snakes at Mega Man.  
BBBOOOMM!!! Mega Man was hit!  
"AAGGHH!!!" Mega Man cried.  
"I think we should help him..." Roll said.  
"Why? He figures he's okay on his own...." Aile grumbled.  
"Silve, Vent, are you with me?" Roll asked.  
Silve & Vent nodded. "Sure thing, Roll!"  
Roll, Silve & Vent transformed into MegaGirl, Z & X.  
"What the?!?" Mega Man cried.  
"Z-Saber!!" Z slashed Bombman to pieces.  
"X-Buster!!" X fired his buster at Cutman.  
BOOM!! Cutman was destroyed!  
"Beast Out!!!" MegaGirl cried.  
MegaGirl transformed into the Falzer Beast Out. She dashed forward and grabbed Gutsman.  
"Put me down!!" Gutsman screamed. "Put me down!!!"  
MegaGirl hurled Gutsman into Snakeman & Cutman. KA-BOOM!!! All 3 robots fell to pieces.  
MegaGirl landed and changed back.  
"What the.........." Mega Man was speechless.  
Suddenly, the pieces of the broken robots were being sucked up by some device. MegaGirl looked up. It was a skull-shaped ship. The ship sucked up the pieces and flew off.  
"Dr. Wily's Skullker..." Mega Man said. "He'll be back...."  
X & Z changed back into Silve & Vent.  
"So who are you guys?" MegaMan asked.  
"Well..... We're from another world...." Rock said. "I imagine your name was Rock too at one time?"  
Mega Man looked shocked. "Wait a sec... Only a few people know that..."  
Rock smiled. "Yeah, that's because I'm your alternate self!"  
"In our world, we're still humans, but we can change into robotic bodies for protection." Ciel explained.  
"We have a common foe like yours." Iris said.  
"And we're looking for our friends." MegaGirl said.  
"Well, you see, we were on another mission, and when we got back, our Dr. Light and our other friends were gone!" Rock cried. "It's possible that they were sent to other worlds by our Dr. Wily."  
"Maybe my Dr. Light can help you." Mega Man said. "Come with me!"


	31. Episode 31: Empress Beast Out Rage

Back at the Zone Cop Headquarters, Duo brought his group back there.  
"So what do we do now?" Zero asked.  
BASH!!! Zero heard a noise.  
"What was that??" Zero cried.  
"I don't know..." Duo said. "There isn't that many people here..."  
"You moron!!!" a voice screamed. "Stop breaking things!"  
"Quinty wants us to get the data and get out!" another yelled.  
"How soon is that Duo and those morons going to get back?" a voice asked.  
"What's going on?" BassGS asked.  
"I don't know..." Duo whispered.  
"Well let's find out!" Data said.  
Data hoped over to where they heard the voices. It was Bass, Empress, Sigma, Terra & another dark robot where in the room.  
"Well, since we hid only 1 of their friends in a world, once they find that 1, they'll think their other friends are scattered in other worlds." Sigma said. "That's why it's safe now for us to explore here."  
"I don't trust him..." Terra groaned. "Isn't he a Zone Cop?"  
"Wily & Weil let MegaMan bring him back here so the operation can begin." Bass said. "It was he who called them, after he disposed of some of the Zone Cops."  
"And he freed Quinty!" Empress smiled.  
"Darkman, do you have all the data?" Bass asked.  
The dark robot nodded. "Yes, I've downloaded all the data Wily & Weil need."  
"Good, now get the heck out of here before...." Sigma's words were cut off.  
Data slipped and fell into the room.  
"DATA?!?" Bass cried.  
Duo and the others jumped out from their hiding place.  
"I thought you said they wouldn't be back for a while?" Bass snapped at Sigma.  
"Commander Sigma, how could you?" Duo asked.  
"So you betrayed us and sold out to Quint?" BassGS asked.  
Sigma laughed. "With the power of the Dark Elf, we can control the zones, Duo! Why waste time protecting them? They just get attacked again and again! Now we'll be unstoppable!!"  
"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Zero said.  
"Ooohhh... So you want to play?" Empress asked.  
"Quint's ready for you this time!" Terra cried. "We'll destroy you & your friends!!"  
"We'll see about that!" Flip Top cried.  
"Transform!" Terra transformed into Earth.  
"Duo, join us." Sigma said. "We could use your power."  
Duo shook his head. "I will not sell out to evil. Sigma, you are no longer the robot I once knew."  
"Less talk, more ACTION!!!" Earth cried, hurling a blast at Zero.  
"Shield Boomerang!" Zero cried, pulling out his shield.  
Zero reflected Earth's attack, and hurled the shield at Earth. SMACK!! Earth tumbled across the room.  
"Dark Matter!!" Darkman shot a blast of dark energy at the group.  
SLAM!!! Rush, Beat, & Tango crashed into a wall.  
"Giga Breaker!!" BassGS hurled a huge blast of energy at Darkman.  
SMASH!!!! Darkman was hit, and smashed into a computer.  
"Beast Out!!" Bass cried, changing into the Fire Beast Out.  
Bass shot a powerful flame at Zero. Zero tried to block it.  
"I'll help!" Empress cried, cracking her whip at Zero.  
WHACK!!! Zero was hit into Bass' flames.  
Data and Flip Top jumped onto Empress, trying to stop her.  
"Oh give me a break!" Empress moaned, whacking Data & Flip Top with her whip.  
Duo & Sigma charged at each other with their attacks. They seemed pretty evenly matched.  
"Give it up, Duo!" Sigma cried.  
"NEVER!!!" Duo screamed.  
"Power Shot!" BassGS fired his buster.  
Darkman pulled himself up, and countered with another energy blast.  
BOOM!!! The 2 blasts caused an explosion.  
"Beast Out!!" Zero cried, changing into the Elec Beast Out.  
Zero hurled balls of electricity at Earth. ZAP!!! Earth felt a surge go through his body, and crashed into Empress.  
Bass blasted Zero from behind with a fireball. Zero jumped up and threw an electric energy ball at Bass.  
"That does it!" Empress cried. "It's time for my present from Quinty!!"  
Empress pulled out a data cube. She opened it, and a burst of dark light surrounded her.  
Empress' body changed. She turned green with large claws on her hands.  
"What the?!?" BassGS cried.  
"My turn too!" Earth cried. "Beast Out!!!"  
Earth's body changed. He now had large wings and a strange box-shaped device in his chest.  
"Earth has a Beast Out?!?" Duo cried.  
"Quint studied the results from Protoman's Beast Out that he copied." Sigma explained. "After he & Zero caused a malfunction, it created a few new Beast Outs. He gave the new Slash Beast Out to Empress, and the new Dust Beast Out to Earth."  
Empress charged in and slashed Zero. Earth opened up the device in his chest. It spat out chunks of dust at BassGS. Bass fired another fireball at both Zero & BassGS.  
BOOM!!! BASH!!! CRASH!!! Zero & BassGS crashed into Rush, Beat, Tango, Data & Flip Top. Zero's Beast Out broke apart.  
Now they all turned to Duo.  
"Well Duo..." Sigma said. "Last chance... Join us or die..."  
"........ I'd rather die 100 times then join you..." Duo said.  
"Very well..." Sigma sighed. "Kill him!"  
Empress, Earth & Bass attacked Duo with their Beast Outs.  
KA-BOOM!!! Duo was blown into the defeated Zero & BassGS.  
"Let's dispose of them..." Sigma said.  
"Agreed." Darkman said, hurling another blast of dark energy at the group.  
Empress, Earth & Bass joined in.  
RRRUUUMMMBLLLEE!!!! The force of all these attacks caused parts of the roof to come crashing down.  
Empress, Earth & Bass changed back.  
"The roof's coming down!!" Empress cried.  
"They'll be crushed with the place." Bass said.  
"So let's get out of here while we can!" Earth said.  
Sigma nodded, and opened the gate.  
Sigma, Darkman, Empress, Bass & Earth jumped through.  
Walls crumbled down, computers were smashed, the roof collapsed.


	32. Episode 32: Dr. Light's Plan

Mega Man brought Rock & his friends to a small lab. It looked a little like Dr. Light's Lab from Rock's world.  
But this Dr. Light looked a little younger then Rock's Dr. Light.  
"Dr. Light!" Mega Man cried.  
"Mega Man, are you all right?" Dr. Light asked.  
"I'm fine, I met some people from another world, similar to our own." Mega Man said.  
An older looking Roll walked up to Mega Man. "Well bro, is this a kid version of you?"  
"Well Roll, the pink girl is a version of you." Mega Man pointed to MegaGirl.  
"And least her brother lets her in on the action...." Roll grumbled.  
"Well, that reminds me..." Dr. Light said. "We came across a strange robot today... Auto!"  
A large green robot stepped into the room. It was Auto!!  
"Auto?!? Is it you??" Rock cried.  
"Rock! Blues! Roll!!" Auto cried. "Everyone! You're safe!!"  
"How'd you end up here?" Blues asked.  
"Bass dropped me here." Auto explained. "I wonder if he did the same with the others..."  
"So you do know this robot?" Dr. Light asked.  
"He's from our world." Iris said.  
"So maybe your other friends are scattered as well." Silve said.  
"Well, we have no time to waste!" Vent cried. "Quint must be stopped!"  
"I agree, we better get Duo." Aile said.  
"Duo, can you hear me??" Rock called out.  
"Duo?" MegaGirl called out.  
"He's not answering..." Ciel said.  
"Duo!!!" Silve screamed. "Something's wrong....."  
"Why can't Duo hear us?" Kalinka asked.  
"I don't know, but I don't like it..." Silve said.  
"Dr. Light, do you think you could create a device with our help?" Aile asked.  
"Perhaps." Dr. Light said.  
"Very well then, Aile, Vent, Silve, you guys already know about this Zone-Traveling stuff, help Dr. Light out." Rock said.  
The 3 nodded and joined Dr. Light.  
CRASH!!!  
"What was that??" Roll cried.  
"Trouble, no doubt..." MegaGirl said. "Rock, Blues, stay here with the others in case something attacks!"  
Rock & Blues nodded.  
"I'll come with you." Silve said.  
"You better transform guys." MegaGirl said.  
Kalinka, Ciel, Iris, & Silve transformed into Aquarius, Mother Elf, Irasu & Z.  
MegaGirl ran to the source of the blast. There was a tall red robot standing in a hole in the wall.  
"Proto Man!!" Mega Man cried.  
"Hello brother!" Proto Man smiled.  
"So Blues is evil in your world?" MegaGirl asked.  
"Blues?" Mega Man asked, confused.  
"Never mind, we'll explain later!" Z said.  
A few robots stood behind Proto Man, they were Brightman, Pharaohman, Woodman, Elecman, Napalman, & Diveman.  
"Ready Roll?" Aquarius asked.  
MegaGirl nodded. "Beast Out!!" MegaGirl transformed into the Falzer Beast Out.  
Aquarius changed into the Aqua Beast Out.  
"Cool trick, wish I could learn it..." Roll said.  
Aquarius fired the Aqua Spiral at Brightman. MegaGirl slashed Elecman.  
Mother Elf hurled a Cyber Elf at Diveman. BOOM!! It exploded!  
Irasu fired her gun at Woodman.  
Z jumped in with her sword, but Pharaohman blasted her back.  
Z crashed into a computer.  
"DRAT!!" Z growled. "Now you're making me mad!!"  
"Oh really? Bomb's away!!" Napalman hurled a bomb at Z.  
KA-BOOM!!! Z slammed into Roll.  
"Z, are you okay?" Irasu called out.  
"THAT DOES IT!!!" Z screamed.  
Z's body lit up. She changed shape.  
"The Tengu Beast Out!!" Mother Elf cried.  
"The what??" Mega Man cried.  
Z charged up. She hurled a tornado at Pharaohman, Napalman & Proto Man.  
WHAM!!! The 3 robots hurled around and around.  
"MegaBuster!!" Mega Man fired his buster.  
Z hurled another tornado. This one gathered all of Proto Man's robot pals and hurled them away!  
Z changed back and collapsed to the ground.  
MegaGirl & Aquarius changed back.  
"Z!!" MegaGirl cried. "How did she Beast Out??"  
"Maybe Wily infected her with the virus." Irasu said. "She was re-programed at one point with a virus like the one used on our Protoman...."  
Mother Elf nodded. "That might have given her a Beast Out..."  
"Well, looks like Silve has a new power..." Aquarius said.  
Later that day, Dr. Light finished a strange-looking device.  
"What is this?" MegaGirl asked.  
"Hopefully it will take you where you need to go." Dr. Light said.  
"Somehow this seems familiar...." Rock grumbled.  
"Good luck, Rock." Mega Man said. "I hope you find your Dr. Light..."  
Rock smiled. "Take care of this place."  
"So let me get this straight, the Beast Out wears you out with all this power..." Z said. "And later on it doesn't do it anymore?"  
"Not quite, we've just gotten used to it..." MegaGirl said. "It takes time..."  
"You guys try to act like experts....." Z grumbled.  
"Maybe I can create a Cyber Elf program to help you, Silve." Mother Elf said.  
"Thanks Ciel." Z said.  
"Okay, here goes guys." Blues said.  
Auto pressed a button on the device. The group disappeared in a beam of light.  
"There they go." Roll said. "Really cool with those powers..."  
"I wonder where they'll end up..." Mega Man said.


	33. Episode 33: Return to Legends!

Rock & the others appeared on a snowy island. There was a strong blizzard blowing up.  
"It's freezing!!" Rock cried.  
"Then change into your robot form!" Blues snapped, transforming.  
Rock & Blues changed into MegaMan & Protoman.  
"That's a little better..." MegaMan said. "Where are we?"  
"I have no idea..." Mother Elf said.  
"Hey, what's that?" Z asked.  
5 little robots ran up to the group. They started firing!  
"Whatever they are, they're NOT friendly!" MegaGirl yelled.  
"They're Reaverbots!" Aquarius cried.  
"Reaverbots?" MegaMan asked.  
"Have you been here before?" X asked.  
"Yeah, I met Megaman & Roll Caskett that time Quint split us up." Aquarius explained.  
"Well, whatever they are..." MegaGirl said. "We've got to get rid of them! Heart Slash!!"  
MegaGirl hurled her Heart Slash at the Reaverbots. BOOM!! The 5 robots were destroyed, but more were coming.  
"Un-oh..." MegaGirl gulped.  
"Quick Bomber!" MegaMan cried, installing a chip.  
MegaMan hurled the Quick Boomers at the Reaverbots. CRACK!! 10 were destroyed.  
"Needle Cannon!" MegaGirl cried, firing the weapon.  
BOOOM!!! MegaGirl destroyed 15 more Reaverbots.  
"Aqua Shot!" Aquarius cried, firing her buster.  
"Metal Blade!" MegaGirl fired the Metal Blade.  
"Laser Cannon!" Irasu fired her buster.  
"Z Saber!" Z & ZX jumped in with their swords.  
MegaMan, X & Protoman fired their busters as well.  
KA-BOOM! All the Reaverbots were destroyed.  
"I hope that was it..." Mother Elf said.  
"Who are you?" a robot in a blue suit behind them asked.  
"Megaman?" Aquarius asked.  
"Do I know you?" the boy asked. "I am Megaman Trigger, but I don't know you..."  
"This must be an alternate reality of the one you visited, Aquarius." Z explained.  
The group introduced themselves, then they heard a voice over a radio Trigger had.  
"Megaman? The Signal's getting weaker. Have you found anything yet?"  
"What's that?" MegaMan asked.  
"He can talk to Roll Caskett over the radio." Aquarius explained.  
Megaman spoke into his radio. "No, nothing. But whoever this guy is, he didn't leave.... I can't explain it, but I know someone's around here."  
"Are you sure that Servbot wasn't just lying to us?" Caskett asked.  
Trigger shook his head. "No way, Roll. He said that person was looking for 'Trigger.' Only the ancients call me that."  
"Yeah.... You're right." Roll sighed. "But you really should head back. You've already gone over the whole island."  
"Guess so. Whoever attacked the Bonnes must not want to be found yet. I just hope they're not going anywhere." Trigger said. "By the way, I found some people out here fighting the Reaverbots, they'll head back with me."  
"Okay." Caskett said. "Just becareful, ok?  
"Mr. Mega Man...." a child-like voice sniffed over the radio. "Did you find them yet? I...... I wanted to tell Ms. Tron that I'm sorry for giving her the wrong coffee yesterday!"  
"Hey, calm down!" Caskett said. "We'll find them, Servbot!"  
"Don't worry, I'll find them!" Trigger cried. "They've got to be around here somewhere. Are you sure you don't remember what he looks like?"  
"He.... He stayed in the shadows and told me to go....." the Servbot said. "I couldn't see him...."  
"You need rest, Mega Man." Caskett said. "Remember, I'm on the other side of the island."  
"...... Alright. I'm on my way." Trigger said. "You guys coming with? There's not much on this side of the island..."  
The group nodded.  
"Sure thing." MegaMan said.  
They slowly made their way through the wind and the snow, MegaMan could barely make out a large yellow ship ahead of them.  
"There's the Flutter!" Trigger cried. "We're almost there! Roll, we can see you from here!"  
There was no answer on the radio.  
"Roll?" Trigger sounded worried.  
Then MegaMan saw something else. A tall, red robot was standing in front of them.  
"No mistake about it. You're the one I've been waiting for." the mysterious robot said.  
"Who's there?" Trigger asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"Very simple. I want the Master's Genetic Sample. You have it, don't you?" the robot asked. "Your friend's will not live for much longer if you refuse."  
"You.... You're the one who attacked the Bonnes, aren't you?!" Trigger asked. "I'm not crazy enough to give anything so important to the likes of you!"  
"You're willing to sacrifice your friends' lives because of your selfishness?" the robot asked.  
Trigger shook his head. "No, I'm not. If you want it so badly, you won't just walk away, so let's see you take it from me!"  
The robot chuckled. "I was hoping you'd try something foolish. You don't know who you're dealing with, kid!"  
The robot charged in with a strange sword, it looked a bit like Zero's. Trigger fired a buster, but he wasn't getting any shots in. WHACK!! The robot smacked Trigger right into MegaMan.  
"So you're not that tough..." the robot joked.  
"We can't just stand here!" MegaGirl cried. "Let's get him!"  
MegaGirl fired her buster, again, nothing. The robot charged in and slashed MegaGirl.  
"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" Z cried, hurling her sword at the robot.  
The robot blocked her attack, and shoved her into ZX.  
"That does it!" MegaMan growled. "Crash Bomb!"  
MegaMan installed the chip and fired. BOOM!! The robot had slashed the bomb before it made contact.  
"Oh great..." MegaMan groaned.  
"Air Shooter!" MegaGirl fired a blast of wind at the robot.  
"I'll take that ride!" ZX jumped into the wind's path.  
The Air Shooter sent ZX flying into the robot, she slashed it with her Z-Saber.  
"Now!!" ZX cried.  
"Cyber-elf power upgrade!!" Mother Elf cried.  
A glowing light surrounded everyone.  
"I've boosted your powers." Mother Elf explained. "Attack now!"  
"Napalm Bomb!!" MegaMan cried.  
"Star Crush!!" MegaGirl cried.  
X, Trigger, Protoman, Irasu, & Aquarius fired their busters.  
KA-BOOM!!!!!! The robot collapsed in a heap.  
"Is it finished?" Aquarius asked, ready for the robot to strike again.  
"I think we beat it." MegaGirl said.  
Suddenly, Caskett's voice came through the radio.  
"Mega Man! Are you alright?" Caskett asked. "The signal go cut off!"  
"I'm fine, Roll! Had a little run-in with our mystery attacker." Trigger said. "I'm not sure, but I think he's some kind of robot. I've never seen one like him, though. He's down and out for now."  
"Alright. I'll head over there and pick him up, we might learn something by examining him." Caskett said. "Why don't you go into town? Get some rest, and see if you can find any leads."  
"Gotcha. I'll see you later." Trigger said.  
"I'll stay here and help her with him." Mother Elf said.  
"Okay, see you later!" MegaMan said.


	34. Episode 34: The Strange Robot

MegaMan & the others followed Trigger into town.  
"You're not from around here, are you?" a woman asked.  
MegaMan shook his head no.  
"Welcome to Yosyonka!" the woman smiled. "Most of the townsfolk are really nice. Don't be afraid to say hello."  
"Unn... Okay..." Protoman said.  
"So what does bring you guys here?" Trigger asked.  
"Well, we're looking for our friends that have disappeared." Irasu explained.  
A small little monkey jumped up on Trigger's shoulder.  
"What are you doing here, Data?" Trigger asked.  
"Oh, Roll just asked me to check her mail for her." Data explained. "Don't worry, I'll get back to the Flutter before you guys take off."  
"Okay." Trigger said.  
"Mr. Megaman!" a little yellow and blue robot walked up to Trigger.  
"Servbot? What are you doing?" Trigger asked.  
"I came with Data." Servbot explained. "I'm soooo worried about Ms. Tron....."  
"Don't worry." Trigger said. "We'll find them."  
"It was so scary when that red robot with those other guys attacked..." Servbot said. "That weird green guy could change into a monster that looked a little like a train..."  
MegaMan snapped to attention. "Green robot? Did he look a little like me?"  
"Yeah, he did..." Servbot said. "Plus there was a black robot that changed into this fire monster!"  
"Quint & Bass!!!" MegaGirl cried.  
"Was there anyone else with them?" Auto asked.  
"Now that you mentioned it, there was this girl with long blonde hair and a lab coat they were trying to catch..." Servbot said. "One of them said that she got away, or something like that....."  
"Alia!!!" Aquarius cried. "Guys, dad & the others might be here!!!"  
"You might be right, Kalinka." Z said.  
"Then we need to fight out where they took them." ZX said.  
"Data, take Servbot and head back to Roll." Trigger said. "I'll meet you there."  
"I'll go with them." Auto said.  
Trigger and the others entered a building. They searched around.  
"I came to the library to read up on the ProtoRefractor. Ever hear of it?" a man asked MegaMan.  
MegaMan shook his head. "No..."  
"It's a gigantic multi-colored Refractor said to generate more power than any other." the man said. "If such a thing existed, it ought to be worth a fortune!"  
"Refractor?" MegaGirl asked.  
"We use Refractors as our source of energy." Trigger explained.  
Then Trigger overheard some people talking. "I heard someone got hurt in the valley by a crazed Digger wearing some strange armor. Word is they were seen heading to the next island south of here."  
"What?!?" X cried. "That could be them!"  
"Let's hurry back to Roll!" Trigger cried.  
The group ran back to the Flutter, Roll had gotten it prepared for launch.  
"Roll, we need to head south." Trigger said.  
"You found something?" Caskett asked.  
"Word is that someone attacked somebody and headed south." Trigger said. "It won't hurt to check it out."  
Caskett nodded, and flew the Flutter to the nearest island in the south.

They landed on a small island, Trigger, MegaMan, MegaGirl, Mother Elf, Protoman, Aquarius, Irasu, Z, ZX & X headed for the town.  
"Roll, can you hear me ok?" Trigger asked into his radio.  
"Loud & clear Mega!" Caskett cried. "And I've got you on radar!"  
"Oh my!!!!" Irasu cried.  
The group hurried ahead. There was a fire spread out through-out the town. Buildings were blown to pieces or on fire. There was no sign of life anywhere....  
"Something attacked this place..." X said. "And must have destroyed anything left....."  
"It's awful!" Caskett cried. "This town was thriving last week. Who could have done this?"  
"I don't know..." Trigger said.  
"Roll, is there anything else beyond here?" MegaGirl asked.  
"There's a cave past the forest on the other side of town." Caskett said. "Maybe you'll find something there? Be careful, Megaman..."

When the reached the end of town, they saw a huge mountain ahead of them.  
"So where's this cave?" ZX asked.  
"There!" Mother Elf pointed to an entrance.  
"Well, we might as well have a look." Z said.  
Trigger nodded, and the group entered the cave.

Back on the Flutter, Roll was looking over the strange red robot.  
"I wonder where this guy came from?" Caskett asked.  
"No idea." Auto said.  
"Well, I better stay at the radio incase Mega needs me." Caskett said.  
"Agreed." Auto said.  
Caskett, Auto, Data & Servbot left the room.  
Suddenly, a strange dark figure appeared over the red robot.  
"So you're the one..... Now we get to see if that old geezer was right about you. He was certainly obsessed enough...."  
The strange figure held out its hands over the red robot. The red robot glowed.  
".... There. All healthy now. I'll let you run around a bit before I destroy you. See you soon."  
The strange figure disappeared.


	35. Episode 35: The Reploid Legacy

"This cave is creepy..." MegaGirl groaned, as they walked through the cave.  
Mother Elf used her Cyber Elf powers to shine a dim light through the cave, so they could see.  
"This place looks dead." Z said.  
"Are you sure we'll find anything here?" Aquarius asked.  
"Whoever attacked the town must have come here." Trigger said.  
"Who says it wasn't that red robot we found?" Irasu asked.  
"Hey, what's that?!?" MegaMan pointed to a strange robot standing in front of them.  
"I've been waiting....." the strange robot spoke.  
"What the?!?" Protoman cried. "Who are you?"  
"Are you the one that attacked the town?" Trigger asked.  
"I can't believe Zero lost to you." the strange robot said. "You are worthy of the name Megaman...."  
"Cut the small talk. Who are you, and what do you want?" Trigger asked.  
"You're an impatient one, aren't you?" the robot asked. "My name is Sigma. I'm the one that sent Zero after you. What I wanted was to exterminate the useless humans. Hee hee hee. seems it was already done. If I'm not mistaken, this entire planet's population was artificially created, am I right?"  
Trigger nodded. "So?"  
"Sigma?!?" MegaMan cried.  
"Another alternate version of the Zone Cop's Sigma?" MegaGirl asked.  
"And did he say that the red robot's name is Zero?!?" Protoman cried.  
"What foolishness, making an entire civilization just to mimic those worthless humans." Sigma said. "A created being is capable of so much more. These Carbons would only stand in out way."  
"The human race isn't so easy to exterminate!" Trigger cried. "Whatever you're planning, I don't intend to let you get away with it!"  
"You're talking to someone with experience, Junior." Sigma laughed. "I know what threats need to be eliminated first. I'm almost glad Zero failed. It's going to feel real good getting to destroy you myself!"  
"Not if we can help it!" MegaMan cried.  
"I'll handle this." Trigger said.  
"But....." MegaMan's words fell short.  
Trigger charged ahead and fired his buster. Sigma stood cool and calm, and fired back.  
BLAST!! Trigger was sent flying.  
"Megaman Trigger!!!" Mother Elf cried.  
"That does it!" MegaGirl cried. "BEAST OUT!!!!!"  
MegaGirl changed into the Falzer Beast Out.  
"What parlor trick is this?" Sigma asked.  
MegaGirl charged towards Sigma, clawing and slashing at him. Sigma laughed, and hurl an energy blast at MegaGirl. MegaGirl was blast back and slammed into MegaMan. She changed back.  
"Huh? The Beast Out was defeat??" MegaMan cried.  
"Why am I so weak?" MegaGirl asked. "... M-my power...... What's going on?"  
"Something's going wrong with your Beast Out!" Irasu cried.  
Mother Elf hurried and tried to heal MegaGirl, but Sigma was attacking again.  
"Leave them alone!!" Trigger cried, jumping back up and firing.  
"You just don't learn, do you?" Sigma asked, ready to hurl another attack.  
Suddenly, a sword-shaped green blast hit Sigma! Sigma lost focus, and he looked like a took a direct hit!  
"Who did?" ZX spun around.  
It was the red robot they had brought back to the Flutter!!  
"Wha... what?!" Sigma cried. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"Oh sorry, I fired at the sky and missed." the red robot joked. "What do you think I'm doing? You never give up, do you? That's okay, neither will I. You're going down, here and now, Sigma!"  
"Blast!" Sigma growled. "I should have known.... I'll retreat for now. But it makes no difference. We'll face each other again, Zero...."  
"Coward!" the red robot yelled. "Get back here!"  
The red robot, Zero, couldn't stop Sigma in time. Sigma teleported and disappeared.  
"..... Fine." Zero growled. "Go on and crawl back under your rock. I'll just crush you next time!"  
Trigger didn't say anything, he held his buster up at Zero.  
"I know there's no reason for you to believe me, but you can lower your weapon. I won't hurt you." Zero said. "I'm sorry for what happened. Sigma's Virus corrupted me. But I can help you."  
Trigger lowered his buster. "...... Alright, what can you tell me?"  
"Sigma hacked into what remains of something called Elysium." Zero explained. "He used that data to familiarize himself with this world."  
"You're not from Terra or Elysium?" Trigger asked.  
Zero shook his head. "None of that sounds familiar, no. Look, I'm not totally sure what's going on, but I know Sigma's working to capture and infect the Reploids as they're being revived. He brought a few elite soldiers with him, too."  
"Reploids?" Trigger asked.  
"Sentient robots." Mother Elf explained.  
"Correct. Like me." Zero said. "I have to stop him as quickly as possible."  
"I understand." Trigger said. "But, do you know anything about the Master's Genetic Sample or the people you attacked?"  
Zero shook his head no. "I don't know what the sample is, or what Sigma wants with it."  
"What about the people you attacked?" MegaMan asked.  
"Your friends were brought to this island." Zero said. "I'm not totally sure where, but I wasn't told of any plans to move them."  
"Well, there's no other passage here." Z said.  
"Let's head back outside and see if we can find anything." MegaGirl said.  
"Hey guys, look at this!" Irasu pointed to some strange writing on a stone wall behind where Sigma was standing before.  
It read "Elder DNA Library, site #013. DANGER. Aberrant programs have been contained here. DNA is corrupted. Unable to delete. Do not activate unless program have been properly filtered."  
"Is this where Sigma came from?" Trigger asked.  
"I don't know...." Irasu said.  
"Well, we're not going to find out anything else here." Aquarius said.  
"Let's go!" MegaMan cried.  
The group got outside the cave and went back to the Flutter. Caskett was waiting for them.  
"Welcome back!" Caskett cried. "You have a visitor!"  
A young woman with long green hair stepped up to Trigger. "Hello, Megaman! It's been a while!"  
"Yuna!" Trigger cried. "I haven't seen you in months. How are things going?"  
"Not good, I'm afraid." Yuna sighed. "I can't control the Elder System any longer. Too much data in it is corrupted. It could be very dangerous."  
"Elder System?" Zero asked. "Is that your name for where I come from?"  
A tall man with green hair stood next to Yuna. "I believe that is correct. Your internal system appears to be consistent with those of an elder."  
"Gatz!" Trigger cried. "I see Yuna found your backup memory. It's great to see you again."  
Gatz bowed. "Likewise, Master Trigger."  
"This is Zero." Trigger said. "We just met recently. Do you recognize him?"  
Gatz shook his head. "No, Master Trigger. Mistress Yuna and I have very limited knowledge about the Elder System."  
"We detected your friend before we arrived here, but we couldn't find any information on him." Yuna explained. "Megaman, I want Gatz to go with you. He can do more good with you than he can with me."  
"Alright, but we have some business to wrap up here." Trigger said. "Some friends of mine are still missing."  
"And some of ours too." MegaMan said.  
"I'm sure they're on this island, but we can't find any other passages." Zero said.  
"The entrance to the deeper corridors is sealed away on the other side of the island." Gatz explained. "I will assist you. I should be able to unlock the entrance."  
Caskett grabbed Trigger's arm. "Megaman, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"  
"Umm.... Sure, Roll.... Give me a minute, guys..." Trigger said.

Trigger followed Caskett into another room on the Flutter.  
"What is wrong with you?!" Caskett asked. "Why are you letting that guys walk around like nothing happened?!"  
"I.... I thought you fixed him?" Trigger asked.  
"Megaman, I didn't do anything." Caskett said. "I brought him to the Flutter with Ciel, then she went with you to the cave, and then I just stepped out a minute to watch the radio incase you called along with Auto, Servbot & Data. When I came back, he was gone. You can't possibly trust him."  
"Actually, Roll, I do." Trigger said. "He was infected with something before, but he saved me just now. I.... I can't explain it, but I can feel his presence somehow, and it's not the same as when he attacked."  
"And so what if you're right?" Caskett asked. "How do you know he won't go back to the way he was?"  
"I don't." Trigger said. "But he wants to help, and he's the only one who knows anything about who we're fighting."  
Caskett didn't say anything, she looked worried.  
"I'll be fine, Roll, don't worry." Trigger said. "We can talk more after we're done here, okay?"  
"Alright." Caskett said. "Just watch yourself."


	36. Episode 36: The Ruins

Trigger and the others followed Gatz through the forest. They stopped at a huge shrine.  
"The entrance is within this shrine." Gatz explained. "Please stand by while I open the seal."  
"So what was with that 'elder' stuff?" Zero asked. "Exactly how old do you think I am?"  
"You predate Elysium, which was in place over three thousand years." Gatz explained. "Beyond that, I have no reliable information about your age."  
Zero looked shocked. "Three thousand years?! I must have had one heck of a nap...."  
"Well, what's the last thing you remember about your life?" Trigger asked.  
Gatz interrupted. "Forgive me, Master Trigger, but I believe we should postpone this discussion. I have broken the shrine's seal, your friends are likely inside. Please follow me."  
The group entered the shrine. Laser blasts attacked them! Mother Elf threw up a force shield.  
"What the!?" MegaMan cried.  
A bunch of small robots were attacking.  
"We have to get through!" Z cried. "But how?"  
"Keep the shield up!" Gatz cried. "I'll handle it!"  
Gatz's body lit up. He changed shape into a large white bird-like robot. Gatz fired at the attacking robots.  
BOOM!! BLAST!!  
All the robots were destroyed.  
Zero looked over the robots. "Mavericks.... Looks like they were trying to guard something, we must be on the right track."  
"Master Trigger, the remainder of the caverns lie beneath this shrine." Gatz said. "It is divided into two segments. I believe we should start our search on the eastern half."  
Trigger nodded. "Okay, let's go."  
The caverns were long, deep, and dark. Everyone could barely see.  
"We need light...." Auto said.  
"I'll handle that!" Mother Elf cried. "Elf Light!"  
A spark flew from Mother Elf's hand. It illuminated the cavern.  
"Neat trick!" Trigger cried.  
Mother Elf smiled. "It's nothing."  
"Unn... Guys?" Z said.  
"What?" MegaMan asked.  
With the new light in the cavern, Z pointed to a group of Mavericks right in front of them!  
"Oh boy...." MegaMan gulped.  
"Leave this to me!" Zero dashed forward and slashes the group of Mavericks.  
But more appeared!  
"This doesn't look good..." Aquarius said.  
"Run for it!!" Auto cried.  
The group ran through the cavern. At every turn, more Mavericks were waiting!  
"How can we get rid of these things??" MegaGirl asked.  
"There's too many!" ZX cried.  
"And for every one we defeat, 50 more show up!" X pointed out.  
"We need an edge..." Trigger said.  
"And we need a new path..." MegaGirl said.  
"What do you mean?" Zero asked.  
MegaGirl pointed ahead. There was the largest Maverick waiting for them. It looked like a huge dragon.  
"The other Mavericks are catching up!" Mother Elf cried.  
"Master Trigger, the Maverick Dragon appears to be blocking the cage ahead!" Gatz said.  
"Cage?" Trigger asked.  
"There is a strange cell behind the dragon, I'm guessing your friends are in there." Gatz said.  
"Then we have to defeat the dragon..." MegaMan said.  
"And the other Mavericks..." Zero pointed out.  
"On team take the Mavericks, the other take the dragon!" MegaMan said.  
Trigger nodded. "I'll take the dragon with MegaMan, Gatz, MegaGirl & Zero."  
Protoman agreed. "We'll handle the others!"  
"Let's do it!" MegaGirl cried.  
The 2 groups split off. Protoman fired his buster at the Mavericks.  
"Beast Out!!" Aquarius cried, changing into the Aqua Beast Out.  
Aquarius fired the Aqua Spiral, it took out a number of Mavericks.  
But as soon as she fired the attack, her Beast Out faded.  
"What happened??" Aquarius cried.  
"The Beast Out's attacking funny..." Mother Elf said.  
One of the Mavericks saw an opening while the group was confused. It fired a shot at Irasu.  
"Look out!!" Protoman cried, jumping in front of Irasu.  
BLAST!!! Protoman was hit hard! He crashed into a wall.  
"Blues!!" Irasu cried.  
"That does it!" Z cried. "Beast Out!!!"  
Z changed into the Tengu Beast Out. She charged forward with her weapon.  
SLICE! BASH!!! More Mavericks were destroyed.  
"Cyber Elf Power, grant me the power to defeat these enemies!!" Mother Elf chanted.  
Mother Elf fired a huge beam of light at the Mavericks.  
BOOM!!!! The rest of the Mavericks were destroyed!  
But MegaMan & the others weren't doing as well.  
"Nothing's working against this thing!" MegaMan growled.  
MegaMan, MegaGirl, & Trigger's Busters weren't making a dent at all.  
"Let me try, Master Trigger!" Gatz cried, soaring into the air.  
Gatz moved close and fired at the Maverick Dragon. It shook the dragon up a little, but not much.  
"Take this!!" Zero charged in with his saber.  
SLASH!!! Zero took out one of the Maverick Dragon's claws. But the dragon whacked Zero with the other.  
"Hang on guys!" ZX cried.  
"We're here!" X cried.  
X fired his buster as cover as ZX charged in with her saber. She double-teamed with Zero.  
"MWRAARRR!!" the Maverick Dragon roared.  
The Maverick Dragon fired a blast from its mouth. BOOM!!! ZX & Zero crashed into Gatz.  
"That does it!" MegaMan growled.  
"It's our turn now!" MegaGirl cried.  
"DOUBLE BEAST OUT!!!" MegaMan & MegaGirl cried.  
MegaMan & MegaGirl combined their bodies into one, the Double Beast Out.  
The Double Beast Out charged forward, slashing and clawing the Maverick Dragon.  
"They'll keep it busy!" Mother Elf explained. "Let's take it down, now!!"  
Trigger nodded. "MegaBuster!!!"  
"Aqua Buster!!" Aquarius cried.  
"X Buster!!" X cried.  
"Laser Cannon!" Irasu cried.  
"Z-Saber!!" Z, ZX, & Zero cried.  
"Elf Shot!" Mother Elf cried.  
"Fire!!" Gatz cried.  
The attacks combined together, and hit the Maverick Dragon with full force.  
KA-BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Maverick Dragon was destroyed.  
"We did it!!" Aquarius cried.  
MegaMan & MegaGirl changed back, but they looked really weak.  
"What's going on?" MegaMan asked. "I feel kinda funny..."  
"Something must be wrong with the Beast Outs..." Irasu said.  
"Maybe their power is being used up?" Mother Elf asked.  
"Their power?" Z asked.  
"It could be possible." Mother Elf said. "You guys have been using them a lot..."  
"Perhaps we should stop using them for a while?" MegaMan asked.  
"Until you fully recover..." Mother Elf said.  
"Blues, are you ok?" Irasu ran over to Protoman.  
"Unn... I'll be fine." Protoman said.  
"Well, let's check out that cell!" Trigger said.  
MegaMan nodded. They blew the door off the cell. A tall, brown-haired female stood in the room.  
"Tron!!" Trigger cried.  
The girl's eyes lit up. "Megaman! You.... You came for me?"  
"Hey, I owed you one." Trigger said. "You did the same for me, remember?"  
"..... Thank you...." Tron said.  
"Hey guys..." Alia stood in the room with Tron.  
"Alia!! Is it you?" MegaMan asked.  
"Sure is!" Alia said. "I'm so glad you guys are all right!"  
MegaMan looked behind Alia. "RUSH!!! Beat!! Tango!! Flip Top!! You're here too?"  
Rush, Beat, Tango, & Flip Top ran up to MegaMan & the others and hugged them.  
"Wily & Weil left them with me." Alia explained.  
"What about Dr. Light, Cossack & Cain?" MegaGirl asked.  
Alia sighed. "He took them with him..."  
"Great." MegaMan groaned. "And we don't know the first place to look!"  
"Where's Duo in all of this, anyway?" Z asked. "Shouldn't he have been back by now?"  
"Something must be wrong at HQ..." ZX said. "I say we go look there..."  
"But how?" X asked. "We don't have a transporter..."  
"Do too!" Alia winked. "Tron & I were making this, trying to find a way to escape, but you guys showed up just in time!"  
Alia showed MegaMan a small device.  
"Okay then, let's go!" MegaMan cried. "Thanks a lot, Trigger!"  
"No, thank you guys." Trigger said. "And good luck!"  
Alia activated the device. MegaMan & his friends disappeared.  
Servbot's voice cried over Trigger's radio. "Miss Tron! Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, #27. Get my Drache ready right now, okay?" Tron asked. "We'll need some extra equipment before we go looking for Teisel and Bon."  
Trigger looked around. "You mean.... They're not here?"  
Tron shook her head. "No.... They were both taken away. Don't worry, you've done enough. I can take it from here. Megaman.... Thanks again. I won't forget what you did for me."  
"Wait, don't you think you should stick with us?" Trigger asked. "If we keep going after the people who did this, we're bound to find your brothers sooner or later."  
"Alright! I'll need to take care of a few things first, though." Tron said. "How about I catch up with you later?"  
Trigger smiled. "Sure thing. See you!"  
"I guess we're done here. Shall we head out?" Zero asked.  
Trigger nodded. "Yeah, let's get back to the Flutter."  
Caskett's voice could be heard on Trigger's radio. "I'm all set to pick you up. Hurry on back."


	37. Episode 37: Duo Dead?!?

As they arrived at Zone Cop HQ, MegaMan remembered something.  
"Wasn't Rush & the others with Duo & Zero?" MegaMan asked. "How'd they end up with you, Alia?"  
"No idea." Alia said. "They just appeared there."  
"Maybe they transported there somehow?" MegaGirl asked.  
"Arf!" Rush cried.  
"What is it, boy?" MegaMan asked.  
Then he saw it. The Zone Cop Headquarters had been completely destroyed!  
"Oh no!!" Irasu cried.  
"What happened here?" Z asked.  
"There... Was an attack..." Sigma stood behind them.  
Rush growled.  
"Sigma! What happened?" MegaMan asked.  
"I'm not sure..." Sigma said. "I was being repaired when the attack happened...."  
"Where's Duo?" ZX asked.  
"Duo.... Is dead...." Sigma sighed.  
"NO!" MegaMan cried.  
"It's true, everyone else is dead..." Sigma said. "I barely survived."  
"I can't believe it!" X cried.  
"We have to stop Quint before he kills someone else..." Sigma said.  
"That explains how Rush and the others got to Alia..." Mother Elf said. "They must have stumbled on a Time Device."  
"True." Sigma nodded. "First, we should split up. I overheard Quint talking about hitting 2 areas. One area shouldn't be too much trouble, but we need to retrieve an item in that world that will help us."  
"I'm ready!" MegaMan said. "I'll handle it!"  
"MegaMan, you, Z, & ZX go to that world and retrieve the item." Sigma said.  
"Yes sir!" Z & ZX cried.  
Sigma handed them a Time Device. MegaMan gathered with Z & ZX, and transported out.  
"MegaGirl, Aquarius, Protoman, Irasu, X, Mother Elf, you all better come with me to the other world." Sigma said.  
"You're coming with, Commander Sigma?" X asked.  
"I can't stand by and watch anymore." Sigma said.  
"I think I'll remain here." Mother Elf said. "Rush and the others are damaged, and I don't want to leave Alia & Auto alone, incase Quint comes back."  
"Are you sure?" Sigma asked.  
Mother Elf nodded.  
"Very well." Sigma said.  
"Be careful, Iris." Mother Elf said.  
"I will, Ciel." Irasu said.  
"Let's go guys!" Aquarius said.  
MegaGirl, Aquarius, X, Irasu & Protoman went with Sigma.  
"I can't believe that Duo, Zero, BassGS & Data are dead..." Mother Elf sobbed.  
"Ciel..." Alia said.  
"I brought Zero back to life...." Mother Elf explained. "To live in our world, maybe have some peace... Not to die again!!"  
Mother Elf was crying. She turned away from Alia to hide her tears, then she tripped on something.  
BANG!! Mother Elf crashed to the floor with a thud.  
"Ciel!!" Auto cried.  
"Are you okay?" Alia asked.  
"Yeah, I tripped on something..... !!!!!" Mother Elf saw Zero's hand on the ground, buried under the rubble.  
"C-C-C... C-Ciel..." a voice weakly came out from under the rubble.  
Mother Elf yanked Zero's arm out from there. It was Zero! Zero was badly bashed up, but he was still alive!!!  
"You're alive!!" Mother Elf cried, hugging Zero.  
"Ciel... Watch it..." Zero groaned.  
"Oh yeah." Mother Elf loosened her grip. "I'll heal you."  
Mother Elf quickly used her powers to repair Zero. He was as good as new!  
"What happened?" Alia asked.  
"Wait... Duo's around here too." Zero said.  
"You mean he's alive too?" Mother Elf asked.  
"Oh come on, Ciel." Zero shrugged. "You really think that would kill us?"  
"Sigma said you were dead." Auto said.  
"Yeah, HE would." Zero growled.  
Mother Elf was confused, but helped Zero find Duo, BassGS & Data under the rubble.  
"This is going to take time." Mother Elf said, trying to heal the 3 robots.  
"Those guardians should be here too." Zero said, digging through the remains of the base.  
Zero pulled out 4 robots, it was Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir & Phantom, the 4 robots they brought back to repair.  
"You still haven't explained what happened." Alia said.  
"In a word.... Sigma." Zero said.  
"Sigma?!?" Mother Elf cried.  
"Yes..." Duo barely spoke. "S-Sigma... He betrayed us all....."  
"Duo, don't speak..." Mother Elf said. "I haven't finished yet."  
The 4 Guardian Robots woke up.  
"Where are we?" Leviathan asked.  
"Last time I remember was Commander Sigma attacking us." Harpuia said.  
"So you all were reprogrammed?" Zero asked.  
Phantom nodded. "Commander Sigma has betrayed the Zone Cops... He tried to use us for his dirty work."  
"Yeah, and when I get my hands on him....." Fefnir growled.  
"Never mind that, who are you?" Leviathan asked.  
"I'm Ciel." Mother Elf said.  
"I'm Zero." Zero said.  
"They're from another world, guys." Duo explained.  
"Oh... Where's Aile, Vent & Silve?" Harpuia asked.  
Data popped up. "Ciel? Where's everyone else?"  
Then Mother Elf remembered. "Sigma's with them!! He sent them all on missions!!"  
"Then we have to stop them!" BassGS cried, but he fell back down with a thud.  
"You're all in no condition to fight." Mother Elf pointed out.  
"Well we can't just sit here, Ciel!" Zero snapped.  
"Just give me some time!" Mother Elf scolded. "My Cyber Elf Powers will heal you all in time!"  
"We don't have time!" Zero yelled. "MegaMan and the others are walking into a trap!"


	38. Episode 38: Playing Into the Hands of Sigma

Sigma, MegaGirl, Aquarius, Protoman, Irasu & X appeared in Quint's World.  
"What are we doing back here?" MegaGirl asked.  
"We must stop Quint before it's too late." Sigma explained.  
"Very well." Protoman said.  
"Oh X, you better take this program." Sigma handed an item to X.  
"What is it?" X asked.  
"It'll enhance your buster." Sigma explained.  
"Thanks commander." X said.  
X installed the program into his X Buster. He felt a little odd.  
"You okay?" Aquarius asked.  
X nodded. "Yeah, just a glitch I think..."  
"We don't have much time." Sigma said. "We must press on."  
Everyone nodded, and continued.  
"So where is Quint, anyway?" MegaGirl asked.  
"Right here..." a voice answered.  
MegaGirl spun around. Quint, Empress, Earth, and the rest of the StarDroids stood behind them.  
"So what brings you here?" Empress asked.  
"Where's Dr. Light?" MegaGirl asked.  
"And my father, Dr. Cossack!" Aquarius added.  
"My father as well, Dr. Cain!" Irasu yelled.  
"Doctors?" Quint thought about it. "Oh yeah! The complaining morons!"  
"What have you done to them?" Protoman asked.  
"Dr. Weil & Dr. Wily are with them now." Bass stood behind Protoman.  
Bass looked over the group. "Aren't you short a few?"  
"None of your business!!" Protoman screamed.  
"Heart Slash!!" MegaGirl hurled her Heart Slash at Empress.  
"Ha! Like that's going to work, BEAST OUT!!!" Empress laughed, changing into the Slash Beast Out.  
"She has a Beast Out?!?" MegaGirl cried.  
Empress slashed MegaGirl's attack and lunged forward at MegaGirl. She hacked and slashed MegaGirl.  
"Aqua Buster!!" Aquarius fired her buster.  
"Beast Out!!" Earth changed into the Dust Beast Out.  
Earth hurled the Dust Buster Attack at Aquarius. BANG!! Aquarius was knocked into X.  
"Time to finish you!" Quint cried. "Beast Out!!" Quint changed into the Charge Beast Out.  
Quint dashed forward, heading straight for Irasu!  
"IRIS!!!" Protoman screamed, jumping in the way.  
BASH!! BANG!!! Quint slammed into Protoman & Irasu.  
Empress, Earth & Quint changed themselves back.  
"We can't beat them like this!" MegaGirl cried.  
"Let's try that new program!" X cried. "X Buster Charge!"  
But something happened. A strange glow filled X's Buster.... It surrounded X and changed his shape. He now had large wings and a tomahawk blade on his arm.  
"The Tomahawk Beast Out!!" Irasu cried.  
"Sigma, what was that you gave X?" Protoman asked.  
Sigma laughed. He bashed Protoman in the face and blast him with a strange buster.  
"Sigma?!?" MegaGirl cried. "What are you doing??"  
"Blues!!" Irasu cried. "Laser Cannon!!"  
Irasu tried to aim her cannon, but Sigma hit her too! Irasu crashed onto Protoman, both of them lost their robot forms and return to their human forms.  
"Iris!! Blues!!" MegaGirl cried.  
"This was just too easy..." Sigma chuckled.  
"You.... You faked that attack on yourself, didn't you?" MegaGirl asked.  
"Correct, Roll..." Sigma laughed. "It was the only way to finish off Duo and the others.. And you as well... Vent, be so kind as to destroy them!"  
X let out a roar, and came after Aquarius with his blade.  
"Vent, we're you're friends!!" Aquarius cried.  
"He can't hear you..." Sigma said. "That Beast Out is equipped with Dr. Weil's Virus so that he only listens to our side!"  
"You... Used us..." MegaGirl growled. "Just so that you can kill us!!"  
"Took you this long to notice?" Empress asked.  
"Did the virus infect Blues?" Bass asked.  
"It seems so, because he reverted back to human form..." Sigma said.  
'What did you do to him?" Iris asked, looking over Blues, who was knocked out.  
"Oh, just re-enabled Wily's Virus on Blues..." Bass explained. "But this time he won't be able to use his robot form, it's completely infected! The virus should have now infected his human half, in about 12 hours he'll be dead!"  
"How dare you!!" Iris cried, trying to transform. "Why can't I...."  
"It seems you got in the way and got infected too!" Quint pointed out. "But the toxic effect didn't get you, but it looks like Weil's idea to disable your robot transformations worked after all!"  
"Disable??" MegaGirl asked.  
"By disabling your robot abilities, you won't be able to Beast Out..." Sigma said.  
"So this was all just one big giant death trap!" MegaGirl cried.  
"And you fell for it..." Empress teased.  
"Not so fast..." MegaGirl said. "Heart Wave!!"  
MegaGirl hurled the wave at Sigma and the others. They suddenly got a confused look on their faces.  
"RUN!!!!!" MegaGirl dashed off, Aquarius followed.  
Iris tried to pick up Blues, but Bass & Quint came to and stopped them. X dashed off after MegaGirl & Aquarius.  
"Put them in the cell." Quint ordered.  
Venus, Pluto, Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, Uranus, Neptune, & Saturn grabbed Iris & Blues and took them into Quint's Palace. They locked both Iris & Blues in a small cell, in a large dungeon.  
Iris looked around. There were many cells, in fact some looked like other people were in the other cells.  
"Unn..." Blues moaned.  
"Blues?" Iris ran to Blues' side.  
".... W-where..... Are... We?" Blues could barely get his words out.  
"Blues, don't try to talk..." Iris said.  
"What... Happened?" Blues asked.  
"........ Sigma betrayed us.... Vent was turned into a Virus Beast Out..." Iris explained. "... And... They re-infected you with that virus again..."  
Blues sighed. "..... Where's.... Roll?"  
"She got away with Kalinka..." Iris explained. "Hopefully they can warn MegaMan before...."  
".......... I-I-I... I-Iris......" Blues tried to sit up.  
Iris quickly grabbed him before he fell back down. "You shouldn't even move! The virus will only make you worse!"  
Blues' vision was blurring every second. But he could have swore he saw tears in Iris' eyes.  
"Blues...." Iris sobbed. "Please, hold on! ..... I....."  
Blues slowly lifted his hand to Iris' face. He felt her tears flowing down.  
"Iris...." Blues slowly spoke. ".... If... If... If I don't make it..."  
"Don't say that!!" Iris screamed. "Your brother & sister will come!!"  
Blues smiled. "I... Hope so...."  
Iris looked even more worried. "Blues, you have to hold on until then! Please!!"  
Blues slowly pulled himself closer to Iris. "Iris...... If........ I.... If the virus does kill me before then, ...... I just want you to know... That......... I love you......."  
Iris looked a little shocked at first, but slowly kissed Blues. "I know.... And..... I love you, Blues......."


	39. Episode 39: MegaMan's Wrong Move

MegaMan, X & ZX appeared in a world that looked much like Mega City.  
"Where are we?" Z asked.  
"Not sure..." ZX said. "But Commander Sigma said that we're needed here..."  
"Hey, are you the ones Sigma sent?" a voice cried out.  
MegaMan spun around. A robot that looked just like him appeared.  
"Who are you?" MegaMan asked.  
"I'm Rockman." the robot answered.  
"Well, I'm MegaMan." MegaMan said. "This is Z & ZX. Sigma did send us to help."  
"And to retrieve an item?" ZX asked.  
"Oh yeah, that." Rockman said. "Unfortunately, this world's Dr. Wily stole it..."  
"So we have to get it back?" MegaMan groaned.  
"Yeah..." Rockman sighed.  
"Okay then, let's go." Z said.  
The 4 reached what Rockman claimed was Dr. Wily's castle. But this one was much different than what MegaMan was used to, it was kind of simple, and looked a little like Dr. Light or Cossack's Lab.  
"Are you sure about this?" MegaMan asked.  
"Sure am..." Rockman said. "In this world, Wily tries to hide out in the open, pretending to be a helpful scientist, while sending his robots out at night to attack us."  
"That's awful!" ZX cried.  
"Well, here's the entrance." Rockman said. "We have to be careful, this Wily has a scrambler that can scramble your circuits if you're not careful..."  
"You mean robots can't pass?" Z asked.  
"That's why Sigma sent you." Rockman explained. "I am a robot, Dr. Light built me to fight Wily... Sigma said something about you guys being human?"  
MegaMan nodded. "Yep, we are."  
"Then you can get past the scrambler, and perhaps turn it off so I can enter!" Rockman cried.  
"Let's do it, then." ZX said.  
"Right!" MegaMan nodded.  
MegaMan, ZX, & Z changed back into Rock, Aile & Silve.  
The 3 entered the small passageway Rockman showed them.  
"I don't know about this...." Silve said. "I've got a bad feeling..."  
"Oh Silve, you always say that." Aile said.  
"Silve's right." Rock agreed. "Something isn't right."  
Suddenly, a blast came through. Silve jumped away, Rock grabbed Aile and pushed her out of the way, but he tripped and fell on her.  
Aile blushed. "G... G... GET OFF OF ME!!!" she screamed.  
"SORRY!!!" Rock growled. "I just saved you!!"  
Aile jumped up. "I'm fine!!"  
"Where'd that come from?" Silve asked.  
Then a large robot answered them. It looked like a tank, but it had a head.  
"We can't transform..." Silve reminded Rock.  
"Any ideas?" Aile asked.  
"Just one..." Rock said. "RUN FOR IT!!!"  
Rock grabbed Aile & Silve's arms and pulled them down the hall. He quickly entered a room and shut the door.  
".... That was close..." Silve sighed.  
"We're not out of trouble yet..." Rock said.  
"This is impossible without our robot forms!" Aile yelled.  
"We'll just have to do what we can!" Rock said.  
"Maybe we can find something.... Ah!!" Silve pulled out 3 hand laser guns. She threw one each to Rock & Aile.  
"How do you work these things?" Rock asked.  
"Simple." Silve pulled the trigger and blasted a can next to Rock's head.  
"Hey, watch where you aim!!" Rock yelled.  
Silve smiled. "I'm used to these weapons."  
"Then let's get that robot!!" Aile cried, running out the door.  
"Aile, no!!" Silve cried. "That's only for.... Defense..."  
"That girl just doesn't listen, does she?" Rock asked.  
Silve shook her head no. "Nope... Only her brother can SOMETIMES talk some sense into her..."  
Aile ran down the hall and caught up with the robot. She started firing at it, but it didn't seem to do much good.  
"Un-oh..." Aile gulped.  
"AILE!!" Silve screamed. "I could have told you that wouldn't do any good!!"  
"Well why didn't you?!?" Aile screamed back.  
"You didn't stay long enough for me to!" Silve snapped.  
"Can you two fight later?!?" Rock growled.  
Rock was right. The robot was firing at the 3 of them!  
"Leave it to me!" Silve jumped up, and landed on the robot's head.  
Silve pointed her gun down, right at its face. BOOM!!! She blew the head off the robot, and it shut off.  
"Easy...." Silve smiled, but she slipped.  
"Look out!!" Rock ran to Silve, and caught her before she hit the ground.  
Silve took one look at Rock and blushed.  
"Yikes!!" Silve cried, because Rock lost his balance and fell backward.  
"Are you two okay?" Aile asked.  
"Yeah." Silve said. "You Rock?"  
Rock nodded. "At least we took care of that robot."  
"Well, let's hurry." Aile said. "It may not be long before someone realizes we're here."  
They hurried through the hallways, it seemed like forever until they reached a large room full of computers.  
"Can you hack into the scrambler system?" Rock asked.  
Aile nodded. "I'm a computer programmer, so is Silve."  
"We'll be fine, just watch outside, okay Rock?" Silve asked.  
Rock nodded, and stepped out the door. He heard talking outside. Rock followed the hall down to figure out who it was.  
Rock found a small door that was open a crack, he peered through the door.  
A younger looking Dr. Wily than his world's Wily stood in the room, talking with another scientist.  
"That Rockman is the most terrible thing Dr. Light ever created!!" Dr. Wily cried. "He must be stopped before it's too late!!"  
"But how?" the other scientist asked.  
"Well, my robot scrambler so far has kept him away..." Wily said. "But I'm sure he's after this..."  
Wily held up an object.  
"What's that?" the scientist asked.  
"It's a special power enhancer..." Wily explained. "I plan on giving this to my creation to finish off Rockman. It will enhance any robot's powers to it's max ability! It could almost make a robot invincible!"  
Rock gasped. "Could this be the item Quint's after?"  
But Rock leaned into the door too much, he fell into the room!!  
"What the?!?" the scientist cried. "Who's that kid??"  
"Heh... Hi?" Rock said.  
"How'd you get in here?" Wily asked.  
"Well... I..." Rock didn't know what to say.  
"Robot guards!!" Wily called out. "GET HIM!!"  
10 robots surrounded Rock in a second.  
"I'm in trouble..." Rock gulped.  
"Double Z-Saber!!" a whirlwind of green light filled the room. All the robots were destroyed.  
Rock spun around. It was Z & ZX!!  
"You turned off the scrambler?" Rock asked.  
Z nodded. "Sure did!"  
Rock smiled. He transformed into MegaMan.  
"Rockman?? Here??" Wily cried.  
Rockman came crashing through. "No, I'm here!"  
"There's 2 of you?!?" Wily cried.  
"Rockman, there's the device!!" MegaMan cried.  
"Thank you, MegaMan..." Rockman said, as he snatched it from Dr. Wily.  
"No!!!" Wily yelled.  
"Oh shut up, old man!!" Rockman growled, as he picked up Wily and threw him into the machinery.  
"Hey, why did you do that?" ZX asked.  
"Why not?" Rockman asked. "He's a stupid old man... Just like you're a bunch of stupid losers!!"  
Rockman shot a blast at ZX. She felt a strange power inside her body.  
"What did you do??" MegaMan asked. "Rockman, why are you doing this??"  
"Don't you get it yet?" Rockman asked. "Oh well, you'll figure it out when your friend changes into the Beast Out like Weil said."  
"Dr. Weil?!?" Z cried. "You're working with him??"  
"No time to chat, so long!!" Rockman said.  
"NO SO FAST!!" a voice cried out. "Elf Blast!!!"  
A green blast of light hit Rockman from behind.  
MegaMan looked up. It was Mother Elf!!  
"Ciel?!" MegaMan cried. "How'd you get here?"  
"I had help." Mother Elf winked.  
"Rockman, evil MegaMan # 3367... You're under arrest!" Duo cried.  
"DUO?!?" MegaMan's mouth dropped.  
"And you're coming with us!" BassGS declared.  
"I am not!" Rockman growled.  
"You are too!" Zero said, slashing Rockman with his saber.  
Rockman was knocked into BassGS and Duo. The 2 Zone Cops left with the evil MegaMan.  
"You're.... You're alive?!?" MegaMan cried.  
"Sigma was lying to us." Mother Elf explained. "Sigma is the one working with Quint, and he tried to kill Duo and the others... I used my Elf Powers to heal them just in time..."  
Data hopped up to MegaMan. "MegaMan, where's MegaGirl?  
MegaMan remembered. MegaGirl was with Sigma!!  
"Sigma took her the others on another mission!!" MegaMan cried.  
Duo & BassGS quickly came back.  
"Rockman's another evil you, MegaMan, like Quint." Duo explained. "In this world, Dr. Light was the one who went crazy, and created Rockman to take revenge on the world...."  
"So Sigma knew we'd fall for this trap..." Z said. "Wait.... He said something about ZX going into a...."  
Suddenly, ZX's body changed. She now had large wings, she was orange, and had 2 large drills over her shoulders.  
"The Ground Beast Out!!" Mother Elf cried.  
ZX charged after them. She plunged the drills into Duo.  
"Giga Breaker!!" BassGS hurled his attack at ZX, it knocked her off of Duo.  
"What's wrong with her?" MegaMan asked.  
"Dr. Weil must have put a virus in the Beast Out!!" Mother Elf cried.  
"Can't you use a Cyber Elf to cure her?" Zero asked.  
"Possibly..." Mother Elf said. "If you can get her to hold still!!"  
"Got ya!" MegaMan cried, installing Brightman's Chip. "Flash Stopper!!"  
ZX was frozen in time, she didn't move.  
"Cyber Elf power.... Grant me the power to heal this virus!" Mother Elf said, holding out her arms.  
Mother Elf's hands glowed with a soft, blue light. It surrounded ZX. In a few minutes, ZX returned to normal.  
"What happened?" ZX asked.  
"Never mind that right now..." MegaMan said. "We have to hurry to help MegaGirl and the others!!"


	40. Episode 40: ImPal and the Other Robot Humans

Iris & Blues were still trapped in the cell.  
"..... Iris... I don't think... I have long..." Blues slowly spoke.  
Iris hugged him. "Please, don't leave me now!"  
"Iris.... If only... Things were... Different... I would.... I mean... Could you...." then something interrupted Blues.  
An explosion broke through the wall, it almost hit Iris & Blues. A brown-haired boy with a gold vest came through the opening.  
"Oppss... Wrong cell..." he gulped.  
"Who are you?!?" Iris cried. "You almost blew us up!!!"  
A boy with jeans and a long-sleeved shirt peered through the blasted wall. "Brandon, this is the 20th wall you've blown to pieces.... Don't you think you're going a little too tigger-happy?"  
"Oh shut up Daniel!!" Brandon snapped.  
"Well, it's true..." Daniel said. "You almost killed these two."  
"Mind... Unn... Explaining WHO ARE YOU???" Blues growled, as he whaled in pain.  
"Hey, I think something's wrong with him." Brandon said.  
"No, REALLY?" Daniel growled. "What was your first clue?"  
Brandon gave Daniel a glare.  
"We're Zone Cops." Daniel explained. "Sigma betrayed us and tried to lock us away. 2 of our other friends are being held here."  
"We're working with Duo." Iris said. "I'm Iris. This is Blues."  
"What happened to him?" Brandon asked.  
"Sigma gave him some kind of virus..." Iris explained. "It's killing him!"  
"We need to find Sara." Daniel said. "If perhaps I combine my ability with hers, we can heal Blues."  
"Well, let's bomb the next cell!" Brandon said, holding a rocket-launcher.  
"ARE YOU INSANE?!?" Iris cried.  
"So that's what almost blew us up..." Blues groaned.  
"STAND BACK!!!" Brandon fired 5 rockets through the cell's door.  
BOOM!!! The rocket blew open the rest of the cell doors.  
Daniel glared at Brandon. "And I thought your brother was insane..."  
"Hey, it got it open, didn't it?" Brandon asked.  
"Yeah, and probably woke the StarDroids!" Daniel pointed out.  
"Oh yeah..." Brandon sighed. "I forgot about them."  
"WHAT CRAZY IDIOT DID THAT?!?" a scream came through the hall.  
"I know that voice!" Brandon cried, running to the scream.  
A brown-haired boy with a red vest came out of the wreckage.  
"Anthony!!" Brandon cried.  
"Brandon? Should have known..." Anthony groaned.  
"What happened?" a girl with brown hair, blue shirt, purple vest, and black sunglasses asked.  
"Oh nothing, Sara..." Anthony grumbled. "My brother just tried to kill us!"  
"Hey, I saved you!" Brandon argued.  
"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!!" Anthony screamed.  
"Okay, so I got a little carried away..." Brandon said.  
"Why didn't you try to escape in your robot forms?" Daniel asked.  
"Sigma used some kinda virus on us." Anthony explained.  
"We can't transform." Sara added.  
"That's the same thing Sigma did to me & Blues!" Iris cried.  
"Can you heal their virus?" Brandon turned to Daniel.  
"I can try." Daniel said, pressing a button on his watch.  
Daniel turned into a black knight robot with demon-like wings on his back.  
"You guys can change into robots too?" Iris asked.  
Daniel nodded. "Call me Deimosman."  
"So hurry up and heal us." Anthony groaned.  
"Iridescent Gaze!" Deimosman opened his eyes. A wave of healing power passed over Anthony, Sara & Iris.  
"Did it work?" Sara asked.  
"Only one way to find out!" Anthony cried.  
Anthony pressed a button on his vest. He changed into a white robot with red shoulder plates and a helmet came running up. His right arm is a spear and the left had a shield.  
Sara pressed a button on her sunglasses. She changed into a robot with a rainbow-colored dress, visor and hearts on the back of her hands.  
Iris changed into Irasu.  
"It worked!!" Brandon cried, as he pressed a button on his vest.  
Brandon changed into a white robot with black and gold wings, and the right arm was shaped like a metal wolf head with a cannon, the left arm looked like a metal dragon head.  
"In this form I'm called Irasu." Irasu explained.  
"Well I'm called Imperial Paladin." Brandon explained. "But you can just call me ImPal."  
"And I'm Spearman." Anthony said.  
"Call me Valiya." Sara bowed.  
"Now please try to heal Blues!" Irasu pleaded.  
"Let's do it." Deimosman said. "Iridescent Gaze!"  
"Rainbow Heal!!" Valiya held out her arms.  
A rainbow colored light surrounded Blues. Combined with Deimosman's Iridescent Gaze, Blues started feeling better.  
"Blues?" Irasu held her breath.  
Suddenly, Blues changed into Protoman.  
"It worked!!" Protoman cried, standing up.  
Irasu jumped into Protoman's arms. "You're okay!!"  
Protoman blushed. "Umm... Yeah..."  
"Come on, we've gotta get out of here!" ImPal said.  
"Wait, my friends are here and they're still in danger!" Protoman cried.  
"Perhaps we can help." Valiya said. "We are Zone Cops, after all."  
"There's one here you should know." Irasu pointed out. "His name is Vent, his robot form is X."  
"Vent's here?" Deimosman asked.  
"Yes, and Sigma infected him with the Beast Out Virus, he's out of control!" Protoman explained.  
"Then let's hurry!" Spearman cried.  
The group ran out of the prison cell area.  
Elsewhere, MegaMan, Mother Elf, Z, ZX, Zero, Duo, BassGS, Data, Rush, Beat, Tango, & Flip Top appeared.  
"So we're back in Quint's Castle?" MegaMan asked.  
Duo nodded. "It appears Sigma brought them here as a trap."  
"I hope Roll is okay." Data sighed.  
"She'll be fine..." MegaMan said. "She can..."  
A screeching roar came through the room. It was X, still in the Tomahawk Beast Out.  
"What's that thing?" Zero asked.  
"It's the Tomahawk Beast Out!" Mother Elf cried.  
"You think Sigma used that virus on X like me?" ZX asked.  
"It's possible." BassGS said.  
"Then we're in trouble." Flip Top gulped.  
X came charging with his blade. MegaMan jumped up and fired his buster.  
"Let's dance!!" Zero cried, pulling out his Z-Saber.  
Zero slashed the saber into X's tomahawk. Z & ZX joined in. The 3 destroyed X's tomahawk.  
X roared and kicked Zero away. He grabbed Z & ZX.  
"Aile! Silve!!" MegaMan cried.  
"Oh boy..." Z gulped.  
"Brother!!" ZX screamed. "It's me, Aile!!"  
"He can't understand you!" Mother Elf cried. "The Beast Out's taken control!"  
"I'll handle it!" MegaMan cried, jumping up on a stockpile of boxes.  
"Quick Boomer!!" MegaMan installed Quickman's chip, and fired a series of boomerangs at X.  
X grew angry and threw Z at MegaMan. MegaMan caught her, but lost his balance and fell over with a thud.  
"Are you okay?" MegaMan asked.  
Z nodded. "Yeah, but he's still got ZX!"  
"Not for long!" MegaMan cried. "Rush, adapt time!"  
Rush nodded, and jumped into MegaMan. Rush's body attached to MegaMan, creating a red armor.  
"Power Mode!!" MegaMan cried. "Rocket Arm!!"  
MegaMan's arm shot out and hit X in the head. X dropped ZX.  
MegaMan dashed forward and caught ZX.  
"Thanks." ZX said.  
"Elf Beam!!" Mother Elf shot a beam at X. "Elf power, grant me strength! Destroy the virus within!!"  
X's body exploded with bright white light. In an instant, X was lying on the ground knocked out.  
"Is he okay?" MegaMan asked.  
"Yes, he should be." Mother Elf said.  
"Unn... What hit me?" X groaned.  
"Vent, are you okay?" Duo asked.  
X's eyes widened. "Duo?? Zero?? BassGS?! You're all alive??"  
"Sigma lied to us." MegaMan explained.  
"Yeah, I know." X grumbled. "He gave me some weird virus and I lost control of myself."  
"Where are the others?" Zero asked.  
"I don't know." X said.  
"Then we have to find them!" MegaMan cried.  
"You don't have to look far..." Quint stood behind them.  
"Quint?! Where's my sister?!?" MegaMan barked at Quint.  
"Right here." Quint held MegaGirl by her neck.  
"I'm sorry guys..." MegaGirl said.  
"Roll!!" MegaMan cried.  
"One move, and she's finished." Empress laughed.  
Earth was holding onto Aquarius.  
"Run guys!" Aquarius cried. "Don't worry about us!"  
"Touching, but it won't work." Sigma said.  
"Sigma!" Duo growled.  
"Duo? Still alive, I see..." Sigma grumbled.  
"Your plan didn't work, Sigma." Duo said. "Your evil plans are done for!"  
"You're forgetting something." Bass added. "We have your pals."  
MegaMan gulped. How could he defeat them and save the others?


	41. Episode 41: The Final Battle

"Beast Paladin Cannon!!" ImPal came charging in, firing a laser shaped like a tiger at Bass.  
"Eternity Blaster!" Spearman fired a giant laser from his shield at Sigma.  
"Rainbow Laser!!" Valiya fired a rainbow-colored laser at Sigma.  
"What the?!?" Empress cried.  
Deimosman jumped out in front of Quint & Earth. "Imperious Glare!!!"  
Earth and Quint became paralyzed. Deimosman grabbed MegaGirl & Aquarius.  
"Who are they?" MegaMan asked.  
"Rock, are you guys all right?" Protoman and Irasu came running up.  
"Blues! Iris!! You're okay!!" MegaMan cried.  
"How did you escape?" Sigma asked.  
"You made a big mistake capturing my brother!" ImPal cried, charging after Sigma with his sword. "Imperial Sword!"  
"Royal Joust!!" Spearman cried, coming after Sigma with his spear.  
Sigma was blasted back by the force of the attacks.  
"Dang combo attacks!!" Sigma growled.  
"This isn't over yet!" Quint cried. "Beast Out!!"  
Quint changed into the Charge Beast Out.  
"How come they can still Beast Out?" MegaGirl asked.  
"That would be because you fools trusted me enough that I was able to sneak a virus in each of you that would zap your power to Beast Out away." Sigma explained. "I was hoping you'd use Beast Out until you ran out of power!"  
"So that's why it wasn't working right!" Mother Elf cried.  
"Yeah, but he can't control our Beast Out!!" ImPal & Spearman cried. "Tigris Beast Out!!!"  
ImPal & Spearman changed into a Beast Out with razor-sharp claws and they moved incredibly fast. ImPal also had now a machine buster he used on Quint.  
"Tigris Beast Out?" MegaMan turned to Mother Elf & Irasu.  
"Beats me." Mother Elf said.  
"I've never heard of it." Irasu said.  
ImPal & Spearman jumped in and slashed Quint multiple times until his Beast Out faded.  
"QUINTY!!!" Empress cried. "Beast Out!!!"  
Empress changed into the Slash Beast Out. She jumped up and charged after ImPal & Spearman.  
ImPal fired his machine buster at Empress, it slowed her down enough for Spearman to jump up and attack. Empress crashed into a pile with Quint and her Beast Out faded.  
"Deimos Saber!" Deimosman cried, going after Sigma. He charged in with his sword and slashed Sigma.  
Sigma countered with his own sword.  
"So let's make the most of this MegaMan!" Bass cried. "Treble Suit!!!"  
Treble jumped into Bass, forming a purple armor.  
"I see where you're going." MegaMan said. "Rush Suit!!"  
Rush jumped into MegaMan, forming a red armor.  
The two robots clashed into battle. Battle fired multiple purple sparks and MegaMan flew around them with his jet pack, then rammed into Bass.  
"Rainbow Sword!!" Valiya's laser turned into the shape of a rod. She leap into the the air and attacked Earth with it.  
Earth tried to dodge her. "Not bad but...."  
Before he could try to Beast Out, Aquarius blasted him from behind with her Aqua Buster. Valiya charged in and slashed Earth, and threw him into the pile with Quint & Empress.  
"You still have to deal with us!!" the StarDroids cried.  
"Not quite!" BassGS cried. "Giga Breaker!!"  
BassGS hurled his huge attack at the StarDroids. They were blasted into Quint.  
"Rush Power Punch!!" MegaMan's hand shot out and smacked Bass in the head.  
Bass lost his balance and crashed to the ground with Quint.  
Rush jumped out from MegaMan.  
"Great job, boy." MegaMan said.  
"Deimos Spear!" Deimosman continued the battle with Sigma.  
"We're coming, Deimosman!!" Spearman & ImPal cried.  
"This is stupid to continue fight me, you stand no chance..." Sigma said. "EARTH GAIZER!!!"  
Sigma let out an enormous blast that blast Deimosman, Spearman & ImPal into MegaGirl and the rest of the group.  
"What kind of attack was that?!?" MegaGirl asked.  
"It's an ultimate attack like my Giga Breaker..." BassGS explained.  
"Only Sigma knows it." Duo said.  
"Yeah, but I bet that took a lot of energy!!" Zero jumped up and dashed towards Sigma. "Z Saber!!!"  
Zero quickly slashed through Sigma, but Sigma grabbed Zero by his hair.  
"Not quite smart being a girly-boy, is it?" Sigma joked.  
Sigma blasted Zero into Mother Elf.  
"Zero!! Are you okay?" Mother Elf asked.  
"Yeah...." Zero said.  
"Okay, this guy really ticks me off!!" MegaGirl growled.  
"Perhaps a combined attack?" Valiya asked.  
"I agree!!" Data cried. "It maybe your only chance!!"  
"Then let's do it!" MegaGirl cried. "Heart Slash!!"  
"MegaBuster!!" MegaMan cried.  
"Aqua Buster!!" Aquarius cried.  
"Laser Cannon!!" Irasu cried.  
"MegaBuster!!" Protoman cried.  
"Elf Beam!!" Mother Elf cried.  
"Z Buster!!" Z, ZX, & Zero cried.  
"X Buster!!" X cried.  
"Deimos Buster!!" Deimosman cried.  
"Rainbow Laser!!" Valiya cried.  
"Charging Fist Blast!!" Duo cried.  
"Paladin Cannon Multiple Burst!!" ImPal cried.  
"Eternity Blaster!!" Spearman cried.  
"Giga Breaker!!" BassGS cried.  
The huge combination of attacks pulled together and headed right for Sigma!  
"No... How can this be possible?!?" Sigma cried.  
KA-BOOM!! BOOM!! BLAST!!! The explosion rocked the whole building. Smoke covered everywhere.  
MegaGirl tried to see what happened. The smoke cleared.... Sigma was gone.  
"Is he dead?" Z asked.  
"He couldn't have survived that..." Duo said.  
"Then... It's over...." BassGS said.  
"Not quite!" Dr. Weil & Dr. Wily cried, aboard an aircraft.  
MegaGirl looked. Dr. Light, Dr. Cain & Dr. Cossack were locked in a portable cell under the ship.  
"Let them go!!" MegaGirl demanded.  
You have won this battle, but we'll win the next!!" Dr. Wily declared.  
"There won't be a next battle." Deimosman said, he was standing in front of Dr. Weil & Wily.  
"Deimos Spear!!" Deimosman destroyed the aircraft.  
Valiya, ImPal & Spearman rush over and caught the doctors. The pile of broke robots fell out too. It looked like the parts to Gutsman, Iceman, Bombman, Cutman, Elecman & Fireman.  
Dr. Weil & Dr. Wily crashed to the ground.  
"You're all coming with us." Duo said.  
Quint, Empress, Earth & Bass had gotten up. They tried to sneak out.  
Suddenly, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir & Phantom appeared in front of them.  
"Going somewhere?" Leviathan asked.  
"Oh crud." Quint grumbled.  
"Dr. Light, are you okay?" MegaMan asked.  
"Yes, Rock." Dr. Light nodded. "We're all okay."  
Aquarius hugged her father. "Oh daddy!! I was so worried!!"  
"Kalinka!!" Dr. Cossack cried. "I thought I'd never see you again!"  
Irasu & Mother Elf ran and hugged their father.  
"Iris! Ciel!!" Dr. Cain cried.  
"Dad, are you all right?" Mother Elf asked.  
"Oh father, I'm so glad you're safe!!" Irasu cried.  
"I'm fine now, thanks to my two special girls." Dr. Cain said.  
"What about Gutsman and the others?" MegaMan asked.  
"We can repair them." Dr. Light said. "Don't worry."  
"Well, we'll take all these trash back to the Zone Cop HQ." Duo said, pointing to Dr. Wily, Dr. Weil, Bass, Quint, Empress, Earth & the StarDroids. "Oh of course, there will be a lot of repairs..."  
"So can we finally go home?" MegaGirl asked.  
"I'll transfer you now." Duo said.  
A portal opened. MegaMan knew what it was, it was the warp gate that would take them back to there world. MegaGirl and the others felt a little sad that they'd have to say goodbye to new friends.  
"Well, I guess you must get going." Valiya said.  
"I hope we meet you again sometime." ImPal said. "When we're not all fighting for our lives..."  
"I agree." Spearman said.  
"Good luck to all of you." Deimosman said.  
"Duo...." Z said. "Would it be okay if..."  
"The 3 of us go with MegaMan to his world?" ZX asked.  
X looked at Z & ZX. "I wonder why they want to go there?" he thought to himself.  
"Sure..." Duo said. "If they don't mind."  
"The more the merrier!" MegaMan cried.  
"Really?!?" Z & ZX cried. They hugged MegaMan.  
"I guess it could be fun." X said.  
"Come and visit us sometime." MegaGirl said to ImPal, Deimosman, Spearman & Valiya.  
"We will!" Spearman cried.  
MegaMan, MegaGirl, Aquarius, Irasu, Mother Elf, Protoman, Zero, Data, X, ZX, Z, Flip Top, Rush, Tango, Beat, Dr. Light, Dr. Cain & Dr. Cossack stepped through the portal.  
"Until the day we meet again...." Duo said.  
The group appeared at remains of Dr. Light's Lab. Alia & Auto were waiting for them.  
"You made it!" Alia cried.  
"How'd you guys get back?" MegaGirl asked.  
"Alia figure out how the Zone Transfer Machine works, and she repaired it!" Auto cried. "So she transferred us home!"  
"And I made a portable one." Alia showed them the device she made.  
"Cool!" Aquarius cried.  
"Is this what happened to my lab?" Dr. Light asked.  
"Yep." Protoman said.  
"Dad's lab is a wreck too." Aquarius said.  
"So where can we go?" ZX asked.  
"Well... I guess for the time being you guys can stay at our house." MegaMan said.  
"Rock!! There's not enough room for everyone!" MegaGirl pointed out.  
"Don't worry, we build onto it!" Dr. Cain said. "And maybe build a lab onto the house!"  
"Looks like we've got a lot of work to do..." Mother Elf said.  
"First we should repair my robots." Dr. Light said. "They can then help with the building!"  
"Then let's get to work!" Dr. Cossack cried.  
MegaMan smiled. Everything was back to normal, and the world was much safer now that Wily was in jail.  
The future looks bright and peaceful for MegaGirl and her friends.... But how long will it last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Season 3


	42. Episode 42: Mega Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adventures of MegaGirl Season 4

"Happy Birthday Rock!!!" cried Roll, Blues, Kalinka, Silve, Aile, Vent, Iris, Ciel, Zero, Dr. Light, Dr. Cain, Dr. Cossack, Alia, Auto, Data & Flip Top.  
Rock couldn't believe it. It had been 1 year since their time-traveling adventures when Dr. Wily was finally stopped and put in the Zone Cop Jail. They had been living in peace ever since.  
Today is Rock's 17th birthday, Rock was so happy he could spend it with his friends and family.  
"Did we surprise you?" Rock's 16 year old sister Roll asked, her pet robot bird Beat was on her shoulder.  
"Yeah, you did." Rock smiled, he petted robot dog Rush.  
"Yaay!!" Roll's little helper robot monkey Data hopped around.  
"Well, Roll wanted to surprise you." Roll's best friend, 14 year old Kalinka said, hugging her pet robot cat Tango.  
Kalinka's father, Dr. Cossack agreed. "She's been planning this for months."  
"Hey bro, happy birthday." Rock's older brother, 19 year old Blues said.  
"It's nice that things as so peaceful now." said 18 year old Iris.  
Iris's father, Dr. Cain, stepped up to her. "Yes, ever since Dr. Wily was finally stopped."  
"Come on, Rock, blow out the candles!" Iris's sister, 21 year old Ciel said.  
"So.... You celebrate when you were created?" Ciel's robot friend Zero asked.  
"No silly..." Flip Top, a robot assistant said. "Humans are born, not created."  
"Whatever... You know what I meant..." Zero groaned.  
"It's fun, Zero." Dr. Light's robot assistant Auto said. "Just watch!"  
"Make a good wish!" said Dr. Cain's assistant, 26 year old Alia.  
"Deep breath now!" 17 year old Vent said.  
Rock took a deep breath and blew out all the candles.  
"Rock, open my present first!" said 19 year old Silve.  
Vent's twin sister Aile shoved Silve out of the way. "No, open MINE first!"  
"Hey, I asked first!!" Silve growled.  
"Hey, don't fight..." Rock said.  
Roll giggled. "Those two have been fighting ever since we came back..."  
"Yeah, I thought they were friends?" Rock asked.  
"You don't know?" Blues asked.  
"You're kidding, right?" Kalinka asked.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Rock asked, puzzled.  
"Oh boy bro, you ARE clueless..." Roll sighed.  
"I'm missing something here..." Rock said.  
"Hey Rock, Happy Birthday!!" Dr. Light's robot helpers Gutsman, Fireman, Cutman, Elecman, Iceman & Bombman cried.  
"Thanks guys!" Rock smiled.  
The day went by great. Rock was so happy that things could be nice now..... But suddenly something made everything go wrong.  
A blast crashed through the wall. Coldman, Dynamoman, Magicman, Pirateman, Astroman, Frostman, Groundman & Burnerman came through the opening.  
"MegaMan!!" Astroman cried. "We've come to destroy you!!"  
"We were set up by Dr. Wily that if we weren't activated in a year, something happened to Dr. Wily!" Frostman said.  
"And now we've come to destroy you!" Burnerman cried.  
Rock groaned. "Why does this have to happen today??"  
"Hey!! Don't ruin this day you idiots!!" Aile growled.  
"You're gonna pay!!" Silve growled.  
Aile & Silve transformed into ZX & Z. They charged after the robots with their Z Sabers.  
"Might as well join the fight." Zero said, drawing his Z Saber.  
The 3 swords slashed together against Dynamoman, who didn't stand a chance and was destroyed instantly.  
"ARRRGGHH!!" Roll yelled. "Why is it that Dr. Wily's good at ruining everything even when he's in jail?!?"  
"Don't know..." Dr. Light sighed. "He's good at doing it, though."  
Roll transformed into MegaGirl. "Heart Slash!!"  
MegaGirl hurled her Heart Slash at Magicman. Magicman avoided it.  
"Magic Card!!" Magicman shot a card at MegaGirl. It smacked her in the face.  
Blues transformed into Protoman, Iris transformed into Irasu.  
"MegaBuster!!" Protoman fired his buster.  
"Laser Cannon!!" Irasu fired her laser.  
BOOM!!! They hit Frostman and blew him up. Beat snatched the chip and gave it to MegaGirl.  
"Well, let's try this!" MegaGirl installed the chip. "Ice Wave!!"  
A wave of ice traveled along the ground and froze Pirateman.  
Z & ZX combined their sabers and destroyed Pirateman.  
Beat caught the chip and threw it to MegaGirl.  
"3 down." Alia said.  
"You're gonna freeze!!" Coldman cried.  
"And I'm gonna burn you up!!" Burnerman cried.  
"Come and try!" MegaGirl cried.  
Coldman stood on one side of MegaGirl, Burnerman stood on the other.  
"Ice Wall!!" Coldman shot out a wall of ice, and pushed it out towards MegaGirl.  
"Wave Burner!!" Burnerman cried, shooting out a stream of flame.  
MegaGirl sprang up. Rush was flying above her in Jet Mode. MegaGirl grabbed onto Rush's head and avoided the two attacks.  
The Wave Burner blew through the Ice Wall and hit Coldman! Coldman caught on fire and exploded!!  
"Remote Mine!!" MegaGirl installed Pirateman's Chip and fired the mine at Burnerman.  
The Remote Mine stuck to Burnerman and exploded.  
Rock sighed and stepped outside. He knew MegaGirl and the others could handle this.  
"I thought it could be a nice day..." Rock groaned, wondering around the outside of the house.  
Astroman & Groundman broke through a wall.  
"We're here for you, MegaMan!!" Groundman said.  
"Not today..." Rock groaned.  
"Don't feel like fighting?" Astroman asked. "Take this!! Astro Crush!!"  
A rainstorm of comets came after Rock.  
"Okay, you asked for it!" Rock transformed into MegaMan.  
But before MegaMan could do anything, a sword slashed right through Groundman & Astroman. It was so fast, MegaMan couldn't see who attacked the robots.  
BOOM!! Groundman & Astroman blew up. They had been attacked several times.  
"Who did that?" MegaMan asked.  
"Are you all right?" a voice asked.  
MegaMan spun around. A tall, white robot in a uniform-like armor stood in front of him.  
"Who are you?" MegaMan asked.  
"I am called Colonel." the robot answered. "That's all you need to know for now."  
Colonel dashed off quickly. MegaMan couldn't even seen where he went.  
"Man, he moves fast..." MegaMan said.  
"Rock! Are you okay?" MegaGirl hurried outside.  
"Yeah..." MegaMan said. "You won't believe what I saw...."  
"What are you talking about?" Dr. Light came out and asked.  
"Some guy named Colonel tore through Wily's bots in a flash..." MegaMan explained.  
"Colonel?" Dr. Light asked. "Who do you think he is?"  
"I don't know..." MegaMan said.


	43. Episode 43: The Date From Heck

The very next day, later in the evening, Blues & Iris had gone out on a date.  
"I hope no one attacks while we're gone." Iris said.  
"Rock and the others should be fine." Blues said. "Though I wonder about this Colonel guy..."  
"Blues, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Iris asked.  
Blues blushed. "Umm... Yeah..."  
"Well, what is it?" Iris asked.  
"Umm.... Iris, you know when I first met you, you were the first one that could get past even that virus Wily had on me..." Blues said. "Your words somehow got through to me..."  
"Yes, that's true." Iris said.  
"Well.... I guess you could say that's when I fell in love with you..." Blues said.  
Iris kissed Blues on the cheek. "I know that now...."  
Blues blushed even more now. "Well, I've done a lot of thinking since we got back from the last battle with Sigma & Quint..."  
"About what?" Iris asked.  
"Well... I..." Blues was searching through his pockets.  
"What's wrong?" Iris asked. "Lose something?"  
"No..." Blues shook his head. ".... Iris.... Um...."  
Then they heard a scream. One of Wily's leftover robots was attacking a store they passed.  
"Oh no!" Iris cried. "It's one of Wily's robots!"  
"Bad timing..." Blues grumbled.  
The robot turned and saw Iris & Blues. It started firing at them.  
Blues transformed into Protoman. "MegaBuster!!" he fired his buster at the robot.  
The robot didn't take much damage, and fired a machine gun at Protoman.  
Protoman backflipped onto a mailbox. He jumped into the air and got a better shot.  
"Charge Shot!!" Protoman fired the blast.  
This one went right through the robot, it blew up.  
Protoman changed back into Blues. Iris ran up and hugged him.  
"That was great, Blues!!" Iris cried.  
Blues blushed again. "No... No problem..."  
Blues & Iris stopped at an Ice Cream Parlor to get a treat.  
"You were saying before, Blues?" Iris asked.  
"Huh?" Blues asked.  
"Before that robot attacked before." Iris said. "You were saying something..."  
Blues suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah, about that... Iris..."  
Blues didn't get a chance, another strange robot came crashing into the Ice Cream Parlor.  
"This just isn't my day..." Blues grumbled.  
"I'll handle this." Iris said, changing into Irasu.  
"Laser Cannon!!" Iris fired his laser at the robot.  
The robot's arm was blow off, but it fired a blast at Irasu. Irasu was knocked into a freezer.  
"Iris!!" Blues cried.  
"I'm okay!" Irasu called out. "Laser Cannon!!"  
Irasu fired one more laser. This one hit on target, and blew up the robot.  
Irasu changed back into Iris.  
"Some fun huh?" Blues joked.  
"It's not your fault." Iris said.  
"Let's get out of here..." Blues groaned.  
Iris nodded. They went to the Movie Theater.  
Blues looked at various posters of movies available. "Hmm... There's Attack of the Cyber Pirates, The Mystery of X, Roll.EXE's Destiny, & Pikachu in Dreamland..."  
"What do you want to see?" Blues asked.  
"This one looks good." Iris pointed to a poster.  
"The 5 Chips of Darkness?" Blues asked.  
"Wanna see it?" Iris asked.  
"Sure." Blues went and bought the tickets.  
They went inside and searched for a place to sit, it was already dark inside the theater.  
Iris tripped, but Blues caught her before she fell.  
Iris blushed. "Thanks Blues." she kissed him.  
They sat down and tried to watch the movie, but again something interrupted them.  
A red robot spikes all over blasted through the view screen. "The name's Punk, and I say the movie's over!!"  
The theater went into panic. All the people ran outside.  
"This guy looks like trouble..." Iris said.  
"Can't I have a normal date like everyone else??" Blues grumbled.  
Blues & Iris transformed into Protoman & Irasu.  
"So you must be friends of MegaMan!!" Punk cried.  
"And we'll take care of you before you have to deal with him!" Protoman growled.  
"Really? I doubt it." Punk said. "Screw Crusher!!"  
Punk threw a ton of blades at Protoman & Irasu. Protoman threw Irasu down and took the damage.  
"Blues, are you all right?" Irasu asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Protoman said.  
Punk turned himself into a buzzsaw-like blade and came dashing towards Protoman & Irasu.  
"Look out!!" Irasu cried.  
Punk slammed into Protoman & Irasu, while destroying all the chairs in the theater in the process.  
Punk jumped up out of his buzzsaw mode. "Want more?"  
"There's got to be a way to stop this guy..." Protoman said.  
"I've got a way!" Irasu cried. "Armor Power Up!!"  
Irasu activated her purple armor suit. She fired the huge cannon on her arm.  
"Un-oh." Punk gulped.  
The blast sent Punk flying away.  
Irasu's armor faded. She changed back into Iris.  
Protoman changed back into Blues. "Are you okay, Iris?"  
Iris nodded. "Yeah, that just took a lot of energy, that's all."  
"I'm glad you're all right." Blues said. "Sorry about today and all..."  
Iris shook her head. "No, it was fine, really."  
"Well, let's go." Blues said.  
They went to the park last, because it was on the way home.  
"You never told me what you really wanted to talk about." Iris said.  
"Well, something always interrupts me every time..." Blues groaned.  
"Well, what is it?" Iris asked.  
Blues sat Iris down on a bench.  
"Iris..... I've just got to come out and say this before something else happens!" Blues said. "I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time now, and if I don't, I'll go crazy!"  
Iris was puzzled. "Wow... Must be important...."  
"It is..." Blues said. "It's the most important thing I've ever done, and I'm not even sure how to go about it..."  
Iris grabbed Blues' hand. "Just start by saying it with your heart."  
Blues blushed again. "Iris.... You... You know I love you, r-right?"  
Iris nodded. "Yes, and I told you I love you too...."  
"T-T-Then...." Blues was shaking. "W-W-Would.... Y-Y-Y-You......."  
A swarm of blades came flying at them. Blues threw Iris to the ground, he got cut on the back by the blades. Iris hand gotten cut too, the blades ripped her dress and her cheek was bleeding.  
Punk appeared behind them. "Thought you could get rid of me, huh?"  
Blues was furious now. He had it with Punk and the rest of Wily's robots. Blues changed into Protoman.  
"You think you can stop me?" Punk laughed.  
"Blues!!" Iris cried.  
"YOU'RE DEAD PUNK!!!" Protoman growled. "BEAST OUT!!!!!"  
Protoman changed into the Killer Beast Out. He roared with a rage so powerful, Punk could almost be knocked over just by Protoman's roar.  
"I think I made him mad..." Punk gulped.  
Protoman lost it. He jumped into Punk and began slashed and beating up Punk. He ripped Punk to pieces.  
BOOM!!! Punk was destroyed.  
Iris was scared at first Protoman would lose control of the Beast Out, but it looked like he calmed down after Punk was destroyed.  
"Blues?" Iris asked, holding her breath.  
The Killer Beast Out faded, and Protoman changed back into Blues. Iris ran up and hugged him.  
"Oh Blues, I was so worried!" Iris cried.  
Blues took a deep breath. "WILL YOU MARRY ME??!!??" he blurted out.  
Iris was shocked. Her face turned bright red.  
Blues realized what he finally said and blushed. "I've been trying to ask you all night... I guess I lost it when Punk attacked you... Sorry... I..."  
Blues' words fell short. Iris grabbed him and kissed him.  
"Blues, I thought you'd never ask me!" Iris cried. "I will!! I will!!!"  
Blues smiled. "Really?"  
Iris nodded. "I love you, Blues!! I really do!!"  
Blues reached into his pocket, he pulled out a small box.  
Iris opened it. Inside was a ring, with a stone the shape of an iris flower.  
"Well, since your name is Iris, I thought you'd like it..." Blues said.  
Iris kissed Blues again. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
Blues blushed. He put the ring on Iris' finger.  
"I guess tonight didn't turn out so bad after all...." Blues said.  
Iris nodded. Iris and Blues kissed again, it was a great day.


	44. Episode 44: Big Brother?

The following morning, everyone gathered into the living room.  
"So what's the big announcement already?" Roll asked.  
"Blues, are you going to tell us or not?" Rock asked.  
"Is everyone here?" Iris asked.  
"You hiding something?" Ciel asked.  
Iris blushed. "Umm...."  
"We're all here." Silve said. "Spill the news..."  
"Well... Um...." Blues didn't know where to start. "Iris and I are... We want to get married...."  
Everyone starred for a moment, shocked.  
"You... WHAT?!?" Rock asked.  
Iris showed her ring.  
"Whoa!" Ciel cried. "Where'd you get that, Blues?"  
"I found a store that made special engagement rings..." Blues explained.  
"Hold the phone..." Roll said. "You two are getting married??"  
"We want to." Iris said. "Blues asked me last night."  
"I thought they've been acting strange since they were locked in that cell together in Quint's Castle..." Kalinka said to her father.  
"Maybe they admitted how they feel about each other there." Dr. Cossack said.  
Rock sighed. "I'm happy for you, Blues. I really am..."  
"And I'm happy for you, Iris." Ciel hugged her sister.  
Dr. Cain joined in. "My youngest child getting married, what a day."  
"Well, then we have a wedding to plan!" Roll cried.  
"I'm afraid that's going to be on hold..." Dr. Light said.  
"Why?" Blues asked.  
"Dr. Cain, maybe you should explain?" Dr. Light asked.  
"Well... I just found out that my hometown, Giga City is under attack..." Dr. Cain explained. "My oldest child and only son came out here and told me all about it."  
"You have a son?" Dr. Cossack asked.  
"Where is Barrel?" Dr. Cain asked.  
"Right here." a tall man with black hair, he looked about 28, stepped out.  
"Big brother!!" Ciel & Iris ran up and hugged their brother.  
"So what's this about the baby getting married?" Barrel asked.  
"Oh brother, I'm not a baby anymore!" Iris said.  
"But you are the youngest." Ciel pointed out.  
"This is my son, Barrel." Dr. Cain explained. "He's been running things in Giga City while we moved out here."  
"And now you need to return?" Vent asked.  
Barrel nodded. "We have a threat, named Dr. Doppler, he's just as crazy as your Dr. Wily."  
"Meaning you'll need our help to stop him." Zero said.  
Barrel nodded. "Our small forces aren't enough. I don't even know if you can handle it."  
"Plus I understand Dr. Doppler has help." Dr. Cain pointed out.  
"Yes, our leader, Colonel Redips, turned himself into a robot called Epsilon and betrayed us." Barrel explained.  
"Then we'll have to pull together and stop this guy." Rock said. "I'm not letting anyone like Wily try to ruin what we've fought for!"  
"Then we'll have to prepare for the trip." Dr. Cossack said.  
Later that day, Blues was loading the bags for their trip into a ship Dr. Light created called the Flutter. It was a large yellow and red aircraft shaped like a boat with wings.  
"I wonder where Iris went?" Blues thought to himself.  
Then he heard talking. Blues hurried around the corner and saw Iris. But there was someone with her, it was Colonel!  
"Who are you?!" Blues called out.  
"Blues?" Iris said.  
"I am called Colonel." Colonel answered.  
"That must be the guy Rock saw the other day." Blues thought.  
"You must be the one they call Blues." Colonel said. "Show me your power!"  
"How do you know my name?" Blues asked.  
"Blues, Colonel, wait..." Iris said.  
"That's none of your business." Colonel said. "Now fight me!"  
Colonel's arm changed into a buster. He fired it at Blues. Blues jumped away and transformed into Protoman.  
"Now fight or I'll take this girl's head off." Colonel pointed a large sword at Iris's throat.  
"Alright, leave her alone!" Protoman cried.  
Colonel smiled. "Then let us fight!" he charged forward with his sword.  
"MegaBuster!!" Protoman fired his buster.  
Colonel blocked the attacks with his sword. "That's all you've got?"  
Colonel jumped up and slashed Protoman, then he blasted Protoman with his buster.  
"Blues!!" Iris cried.  
"Stay back!" Protoman yelled.  
Colonel came in charging again.  
"I've got to think of something..." Protoman said.  
"Let's see you handle this!" Colonel cried. "Hyper Mode!!"  
Colonel's body lit up. He changed into a black armor with a blue cape.  
"What the?!?" Protoman cried.  
"C-Cannon!!" Colonel fired a cannon at Protoman. He was blasted into a wall.  
"Use the Beast Out, Blues!!" Iris cried.  
"No way, I'm beating this guy fair and square!" Protoman growled.  
"So you would die fighting honorably?" Colonel asked.  
"The one who's going to lose is you!" Protoman yelled.  
Protoman jumped up and landed on Colonel's sword. He fired his buster fight in Colonel's face.  
"You caught me off-guard, but it won't happen again." Colonel said, throwing Protoman back into the air.  
Protoman landed on his feet and backflipped as Colonel fired his C-Cannon again.  
"Charge Shot!" Protoman charged up his buster and fired.  
The Charge Shot and C-Cannon collided. Colonel couldn't see where Protoman went.  
Suddenly, something knocked Colonel off his feet, he crashed to the ground with a thud.  
Protoman had kicked him to the ground and fired another Charge Shot.  
"Where'd he go?" Colonel asked.  
"Right here!" Protoman cried, firing one more shot.  
BOOM!! Colonel was hit, his Hyper Mode faded.  
"Want more?" Protoman asked.  
Colonel let out a laugh and extended his arm. "You fought well.... I surrender."  
"Did he pass?" Iris asked.  
Protoman was confused. "You mean this was a test?"  
Iris nodded. "Brother asked me not to tell you."  
"Brother?!?" Protoman cried.  
Colonel's body lit up. He changed into a human form, but Blues knew him.  
"Barrel!!" Protoman cried.  
"That's right." Barrel said. "I wanted to make sure you were right for my little sister, turns out what Ciel told me about you was true."  
"So you have a robot form as well...." Protoman asked. "What was that form you changed into?"  
"It's an ability myself & Dr. Cain came up with, similar to your Beast Out, called Hyper Mode." Barrel explained. "It takes all your strength and power and enhances them to their max ability."  
"Wow." Protoman said.  
"Blues, I'd like you to have this." Barrel handed Protoman a chip. "Install it into your buster."  
Protoman put the chip into his buster. Protoman's buster changed into a sword.  
"That's the Colonel Sword, call on it when you need it." Barrel explained.  
"Thanks Barrel!" Protoman cried.  
Barrel smiled. "No problem, now let's get ready for Giga City!"


	45. Episode 45: Cyber Pirate Attack!

Everyone loaded everything into the Flutter and they took off for Giga City. The Flutter soared in the air, Rock enjoyed the trip, and he almost forgot about the reason they were going, he just enjoyed being on the Flutter.  
Alia piloted the Flutter perfectly, she made the ride nice and smooth.  
"We'll be coming up on Giga City soon." Alia called out.  
"I didn't know you were such a great pilot, Alia." Dr. Light said.  
Alia smiled. "I was a pilot before I worked for Dr. Cain."  
"This Flutter is great Dr. Light!" Rock cried. "How'd you make such a great ship?"  
"Dr. Cain gave me the designs for it." Dr. Light explained.  
"In Giga City, everyone travels by air, in ship like the Flutter." Dr. Cain explained.  
"It's the only way to travel." Ciel said.  
"The view is great!!" Vent cried.  
"It sure is!" Aile cried near a window. "Come see, Rock!"  
Rock stepped over to Aile. "Wow, it sure is!"  
Silve growled and grabbed Rock's arm. "No Rock, come over here! The view's much better at this window over here!"  
Aile grabbed Rock's other arm. "Get lost, Silve! He wants to look out THIS window!" she hissed at Silve  
"No, he doesn't!" Silve barked back.  
"Girls, stop it!!" Rock yelled.  
Silve & Aile kept pulling and tugging Rock back and forth. Neither one would give in.  
"They're fighting over Rock again..." Roll sighed.  
Suddenly, the Flutter shook violently.  
"Hey, watch it Alia!" Kalinka said. "You had it running smooth before..."  
"Ummm... GUYS!!" Alia cried.  
"What's wrong?" Barrel asked.  
"Something's coming up on radar!" Alia cried.  
A shot hit the Flutter. It rocked and everyone fell to the floor.  
"What was that?!?" Rock cried.  
"We're under attack!!" Alia cried.  
Another shot hit the Flutter. Alia tried to keep the Flutter steady, but they kept getting hit.  
"Weapon fire?" Dr. Cossack asked. "Isn't that the universal greeting when communications are down?"  
"I think it's the universal greeting when you DON'T LIKE someone!!" Roll snapped.  
"Who is it?" Iris asked.  
"The Cyber Pirates..." Barrel said, looking out a window.  
"The wha?" Blues asked.  
"They're the ones that have been invading Giga City..." Barrel explained. "They're working with the Rebellion Cadres."  
"Great... Pirates..." Roll groaned. "What's next?"  
Another shot hit the Flutter.  
"That does it!" Zero growled. "I'm going up there to give them a piece of my mind!"  
"Zero, be careful!" Ciel cried.  
"I'll be fine." Zero said.  
"I'll go with you." Barrel said.  
"Oh Rock, protect us!" Silve cried, hugging Rock.  
Aile tried to shove Silve away. "No, he wants to protect me!"  
"Shut up, Aile!" Silve hissed.  
"You guys are squishing me..." Rock groaned.  
"He's no help..." Roll groaned. "Kalinka, let's go! Our Beast Outs can fly, so let's handle it."  
"Becareful, you haven't Beast Out since Ciel made those modifications with the Cyber Elves before we left...." Dr. Cain warned.  
"Well here's the perfect time to test them." Kalinka said. "You guys have been working on them since the battle with Sigma."  
Roll, Kalinka, Zero & Barrel got up on the top floor of the Flutter. They opened the hatch and they were up on the roof.  
Roll, Kalinka & Barrel transformed into MegaGirl, Aquarius and Colonel.  
"There's the ship!" Zero pointed to a large craft, right behind them.  
"What is that?" MegaGirl asked.  
"The Black Refractor, that's their ship..." Colonel explained.  
"You guys try to hold off the fire on the ship." MegaGirl said. "We'll fly over and handle them!"  
"Beast Out!!" MegaGirl & Aquarius changed into the Falzer and Aqua Beast Outs.  
"Hey, I feel like I'm a lot more in control then before..." MegaGirl said.  
"You just talked!!" Aquarius cried. "We couldn't really speak before in Beast Out!!"  
"Wow, Dr. Cain's experiment worked!" MegaGirl cried. "Now we have full control of the Beast Out!!"  
MegaGirl and Aquarius flew over to the Black Refractor. They had to fly around the blasts heading for the Flutter.  
"C-Cannon!!" Colonel fired a series of shots.  
"Shield Boomerang!!" Zero threw his shield at the blasts.  
BOOM!!! The blasts were stopped before they hit the Flutter.  
MegaGirl & Aquarius landed safely on the Black Refractor. A tall pink and red robot stood on the ship.  
"Who are you?" the robot asked.  
"I could ask the same question..." MegaGirl said.  
"I'm called Ferham." the robot said. "And this is Marino & Mary."  
Ferham pointed to a pink robot with green hair and a robot with blonde hair in a amazon outfit.  
"What business do you have in Giga City?" Mary asked.  
"We're here to stop you!!" Aquarius cried.  
"Really? They should have sent for more than just you." Marino said.  
"There's more of us, just we didn't need all of us to fight you." Aquarius said.  
"You'll be eating those words..." said a tall woman in a black outfit. "Because once you face me, Black Heart, you won't be returning..."  
"Black Heart?" MegaGirl said, confused.  
"Enough talk!!" Mary growled, charging towards MegaGirl with a sickle.  
"Falzer Buster!!" MegaGirl held her arm out.  
MegaGirl's arm transformed into a buster that shot out needle-like bullets. They slammed into Mary.  
"Marino Stamp!!" Marino jumped into the air, and aimed a kick at Aquarius.  
"Aqua Spiral!!" Aquarius hurled her arms around.  
4 powerful shot of water came crashing into Marino.  
Marino & Mary crashed into Ferham.  
"We better hurry over there..." Rock cried, as he worked his way to the Flutter's roof.  
"But how are you going to get over there?" Zero asked.  
"Silve, your Beast Out can fly, right?" Rock asked, as he transformed into MegaMan.  
Silve transformed into Z and nodded. "Beast Out!!"  
Z transformed into the Tengu Beast Out. MegaMan changed into the Greiga Beast Out. MegaMan jumped into Silve's back and she flew towards the Black Refractor.  
"Wait, Rock!!" Aile cried, transforming into ZX. "My Beast Out can fly too!!!"  
But it was too late, MegaMan & Z were heading for the Black Refractor.  
"DRAT!!!" ZX yelled. "BEAST OUT!!!"  
ZX changed into the Ground Beast Out. She flew after Z. Zero jumped onto her back with Colonel.  
"HEY!! I'm not a taxi!!" ZX growled.  
"You're the only one of us that can fly..." Colonel pointed out.  
"But you're heavy!!" ZX snapped.  
Vent, Blues, Iris & Ciel hurried to the roof and transformed into X, Protoman, Irasu & Mother Elf.  
"Can you fly us over?" Protoman asked X.  
X changed into the Tomahawk Beast Out. "I can try."  
Protoman, Irasu, & Mother Elf grabbed onto X and they flew to the Black Refractor.  
On the Black Refractor, MegaGirl & Aquarius had beaten Ferham, Mary & Marino.  
"Nice work..." Black Heart chuckled. "But can you handle me?"  
Black Heart had 5 amulets around her. The 5 black charms glowed. Beams of light poured out of the amulets. They formed into a huge beam of energy.  
"Dragon Slave!!" Black Heart cried, throwing the burst of energy at MegaGirl & Aquarius.  
MegaGirl & Aquarius were hit, they were thrown off the ship. They fell down to the city below.  
"ROLL!!!" MegaMan cried, as the group had made it to the Black Refractor.  
"No, Rock!!" Silve grabbed MegaMan as he was ready to jump after MegaGirl. "We'll have to try to locate her later, if you jump now who knows where you'll end up?"  
MegaMan nodded and turned to Black Heart. "You're gonna pay for what you did to my sister!!"  
Black Heart let out a laugh. "And what are you going to do?"  
MegaMan growled and jumped into the air, he aim his claws right at Black Heart.  
But Ferham jumped back up and cracked her whip at MegaMan, he was hit and crashed to the ground.  
"This ends here!" Black Heart said. "Dragon Slave!!"  
Black Heart hurled the attack at the entire group. MegaMan, Z, ZX, & X's Beast Out faded.  
"She stopped the Beast Outs?" Protoman gulped.  
"We're in trouble..." Irasu said.  
"Hyper Mode!!" Colonel changed into his black armored Hyper Mode. "I'll take you on!"  
Suddenly, a portal appeared above them. Two robots came out from the portal and landed on the ship. MegaMan knew them. It was ImPal & Spearman!!  
"Brandon? Anthony?!?" Protoman cried. "What are you guys doing here?"  
"I could ask the same thing..." Spearman said.  
"These guys are the Cyber Pirates, they travel to other worlds to get valuable objects they can sell or power themselves up." ImPal explained. "They had just escaped from Zone Cop HQ."  
"And you're not taking us back there!" Mary growled.  
"Wait, the Zone Cops know who these guys are?" Mother Elf asked. "Vent, Aile, Silve.... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!?"  
X gulped. "Unn... I forgot..."  
"Heh... I thought they were alternate versions of the ones we knew..." Z said.  
"........ I don't even remember them..." ZX said.  
"They're working with other people from this world." MegaMan explained.  
"Figures." ImPal said. "They could be hired...."  
"I don't know who you are, but you're dead!" Marino growled.  
"She must be from this world..." Irasu said. "Otherwise she wouldn't have said that...."  
"Hyper Mode!!" Marino cried.  
Marino's colors changed. She was now black with blonde hair.  
"She's from this world..." Colonel said. "She has Hyper Mode like me."  
"Now I'll get you!!" Marino growled.  
Marino charged forward, she moved so fast, no one could see her. Marino slammed into ImPal.  
"Paladin Cannon Multiple Burst!!" ImPal fired at Marino.  
Marino dashed through the shots and kicked ImPal like crazy. ImPal grabbed her leg to stop her, but they had gotten too close to the ledge. Marino & ImPal fell off the ship.  
"Brandon!!" Spearman cried.  
"Oh well... At least she got rid of one..." Black Heart said.  
"What's wrong with you?" MegaMan yelled. "She's one of your own!!"  
"You think I care what happens to these morons?" Black Heart asked.  
"Oh that does it!!" MegaMan growled. He whistled.  
Rush came flying out from the Flutter. MegaMan jumped up. Rush changed shape and went into MegaMan's body.  
"Rush Armor!!" MegaMan cried. "Power Form!!"  
MegaMan hurled his arm out, and shot it at Black Heart. Black Heart avoided it, but it made damage on the Black Refractor. The Black Refractor was losing altitude.  
"Concentrate power on the ship!!" MegaMan cried.  
"Eternity Blaster!" Spearman cried.  
"Screen Dive!!" Colonel cried.  
"X Buster!!" X cried.  
"Laser Cannon!!" Irasu cried.  
"MegaBuster!!" Protoman cried.  
"Z Buster!!" Z, ZX, & Zero cried.  
"Elf Blast!!" Mother Elf cried.  
"Rocket Arm!!" MegaMan cried.  
The combined attacks blew a huge hole in the Black Refractor.  
"Hrmph..." Black Heart growled. "We'll have to retreat for now..."  
Black Heart jumped off the ship with Mary & Ferham. Large wings came out of Ferham's back, she caught Mary & Black Heart. Ferham flew out of sight.  
"We should get off this thing, you know..." X said.  
"Good point!" Spearman cried.  
But the Black Refractor quickly broke apart, the group was falling in the sky. But suddenly, they landed on something hard. The Flutter!!  
"Are you guys okay?" Alia peered out the window.  
"We're fine, Alia!" MegaMan cried.  
Auto helped the group get back down into the Flutter.  
"We have to hurry and find Roll and the others!!" MegaMan cried.  
"Guys, first we need to worry about landing..." Alia said. "That last move catching you guys was the last this ship had...."  
"The damage from those Cyber Pirates really hit the Flutter bad..." Dr. Cain said. "And...."  
"We're going to crash?" MegaMan asked.  
"Yep..." Alia nodded.  
"Head over there." Colonel pointed to a city. "That's Giga City Central."


	46. Episode 46: Giga City Central

BOOM!!! The Flutter crashed into the center of the city. Everyone got out.  
"Nice landing...." Spearman remarked.  
"Very funny." Alia snapped. "We're lucky it landed at all."  
"Dare I even ASK what happened?" asked a black knight robot with demon-like wings on his back.  
MegaMan knew who it was. It was Daniel in his robot form, Deimosman.  
"Where were you?" Spearman snapped.  
"Nana sent me to the wrong spot." Deimosman explained. "Where's ImPal?"  
"He fell off the ship...." Spearman said. "Along with MegaGirl & Aquarius."  
"Great...." Deimosman groaned. "Anyway..... Duck!"  
"Where?" MegaMan asked.  
Z rolled her eyes and threw MegaMan down. Everyone ducked down behind a huge machine.  
A couple of little yellow robots passed, they seemed to be searching for something.  
"What was that?" Protoman asked.  
"Search bots for the Cyber Pirates." Deimosman explained. "They're called Serverbots."  
"So Barrel, where's the base from here?" Dr. Cain asked. "Last time I was here, it was..... Right here..... In the center of Giga City...."  
"After the Cyber Pirate take over, we moved the base further down in the city." Colonel explained. "Follow me, we'll try to sneak inside."  
Then something spotted them. A huge robot stood before them.  
"Not good." Auto gulped.  
"Get behind me!" Colonel cried. "I'll..."  
Before Colonel could do anything, they heard something.  
"A-Scythe!!"  
"Underground Burst!!!"  
Suddenly, the robot fell into pieces.  
"What was that?!?" ZX cried.  
A white robot with angel wings and a Chinese-like robot with 4 arms stood in front of them.  
"Angelman! Siya!" Spearman cried. "You guys came too?"  
"We thought you could use the help." Angelman explained.  
"Guys, there are robot sensors everywhere." Siya warned. "We better revert to our human forms."  
MegaMan nodded. He changed back into Rock. Protoman, Irasu, Mother Elf, X, Z, ZX, Colonel, Spearman, and Deimosman changed back into Blues, Iris, Ciel, Vent, Silve, Aile, Barrel, Anthony & Daniel.  
Siya changed into a woman in a pink shirt and blue pants and a Chinese hat on her head. "My name's Nicole."  
Angelman changed into man with jeans and a long sleeved shirt. "And my name's Alex."  
"Um, we're still going to have to be careful..." Alia pointed out. "Zero & Auto are still robots, not counting the robot animals..."  
Data hopped onto Beat. "I'm going to try to search for Roll."  
"Are you sure you want to go alone, Data?" Rock asked.  
"Beat can search the air, and hopefully Roll will think to use the Beat Whistle." Data explained.  
"Okay, good luck." Iris said.  
Data nodded and Beat flew off.  
Rock turned to Barrel. "Well, lead the way."  
Elsewhere, ImPal's crashed caused him to change back into Brandon.  
Brandon sat up, he had a headache from the fall. "Ouch.... Where am I?"  
"Don't move....." a girl with brown hair and a purple shirt held a gun at Brandon's face.  
"Unn... It's kinda hard to move with a gun in my face...." Brandon gulped. "Hey, you're that pink robot, aren't you?"  
The girl nodded. "My name's Morgan, my robot form is called Marino."  
"Well I'm Brandon...." Brandon said. "So are you a Cyber Pirate, or what?"  
"I work with Epsilon...." Morgan explained. "I live in this world."  
"So you're a Rebellion Cadre...." Brandon said. "You know the Cyber Pirates are just using him...."  
Morgan pushed her gun up against Brandon's face. "Shut up! You Zone Cops don't seem to get it, do you? Black Heart was right what she told us about you guys..."  
"We're the good guys!!" Brandon snapped. "She's the evil one!"  
Morgan growled. "I said shut up! You're coming with me!"  
"Do I have to?" Brandon asked.  
Morgan growled and pulled Brandon up. "Now walk!!"  
Brandon grumbled and tried to walk, but his leg didn't want to move correctly, he sprained it on the fall. It was an effort to move it at all.  
"You know, I think my leg is broke." Brandon said.  
"SHUT UP AND MOVE!!" Morgan barked.  
Brandon moaned and continued. Suddenly, a shot came out towards them.  
"Get down!!" Brandon shoved Morgan down to the ground.  
The blast flew above their heads, Brandon saved them just in time.  
"You okay?" Brandon asked.  
Morgan blushed. "Umm... Yeah...." she jumped up and pointed her gun at Brandon again. "Move it, go!"  
"Boy, I save your life and you're not even grateful?" Brandon grumbled.  
"Shut up, you're still the enemy!" Morgan barked back.  
"You're beyond help..." Brandon groaned.

Elsewhere, Roll & Kalinka had crashed in a different area.  
"How long do you think it'll be until our robot forms recharge?" Kalinka asked.  
"I don't know..." Roll sighed. She pulled out the Beat Whistle and blew on it. "Dang... I would have thought Beat would hear this by now...."  
"Maybe it's broken?" Kalinka asked.  
"I hope not..." Roll said. "Because how else will Rock find us?"  
"Tweet!!" Beat's chirp could be heard.  
"Beat!!" Kalinka cried.  
Beat came flying down with Data.  
"Roll!!" Data jumped into Roll's arms.  
"Data!!" Roll cried. "Where are the others?"  
"In Giga City Central." Data explained. "Come on, I'll lead the way."  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!" a voice barked at them.  
"What was that?" Kalinka asked.  
Roll spun around. It was Black Heart!!  
"You again?" Roll groaned. "What do you want?"  
Black Heart laughed. "So you did live after all... No matter, you won't for long....."  
"What should we do with them?" Ferham appeared behind Roll and grabbed her.  
"Roll!!" Kalinka cried.  
Black Heart grabbed Kalinka by the arm. "We'll take them back with us."  
"Roll!!" Data cried.  
Beat smashed into Ferham's head, Ferham lost her grip on Roll.  
"Run!!" Data cried.  
"Not so fast." Black Heart cried. "Dragon Slave!!"  
Black Heart hurled the attack at Roll, Beat, Data & Kalinka. BLAST!!! The 4 fell unconscious to the ground.  
Black Heart let out an evil laugh. "That's what you get when you challenge the Cyber Pirates........."


	47. Episode 47: The Game Master

Black Heart carried Roll & Kalinka over to a huge building in the center of the city.  
"Did you find Morgan?" Mary asked.  
"Who cares?" a tall dark robot, Shadow, asked.  
"That moron got what she deserved." said another robot, Scarface.  
"Why should we bother with her?" asked Marina, another pirate, but she was human.  
Mary just grumbled and looked at Roll & Kalinka. "What are you going to do with them?"  
"Gamemaster should be here soon." Black Heart said, turning to a male pirate. "Right Curse?"  
Curse Pearl smiled. "He promised a pretty penny for some cute girls."  
"I wish I knew who his buyer is." Black Heart said. "Because you know all he does is re-sell them..."  
A huge ship came flying by.  
A green robot, Botos, ran up to Black Heart. "He's here!"  
The ship landed next to one of the towers. A tall, cowboy-like robot came out. He had a black cape on, and a checkerboard on his arm. Dice were on his fingertips.  
"So what do you have for me today?" he asked.  
"Gamemaster, long time no see." Curse said.  
"We have these two." Black Heart held up Roll & Kalinka.  
"Two girls?" Gamemaster asked. "Okay, but I'll only give 200 Zenny."  
"200?? You cheap little..." Shadow growled.  
Black Heart's amulets glowed. "These are more than just girls..."  
A black light surrounded Roll & Kalinka. They were forced into their robot forms. MegaGirl & Aquarius woke up.  
"Where are we?" MegaGirl asked.  
"What happened?" Aquarius asked.  
"Oooohhhh.... Neat trick..." Gamemaster said. "Okay, 2000 Zenny, final offer."  
"That's better." Curse said. "We'll take it."  
"What are you doing?" MegaGirl asked.  
"Be a good little girl, and do what you're TOLD!!" Black Heart hissed, blasting MegaGirl from behind.  
Ferham came up and locked on 2 braces on MegaGirl & Aquarius' necks.  
"What are these for?" Aquarius asked.  
"So you don't run away." Gamemaster explained. "Until I sell you, which then I don't care, and they come off."  
"Sell us?!?" MegaGirl cried.  
"What about the animals?" Marina asked, holding up Data & Beat.  
"Okay, I'll give you 500 Zenny for those." Gamemaster said.  
"Talk about cheap..." Scarface grumbled.  
"Now get on the ship." Gamemaster said.  
"No way." MegaGirl protested.  
Gamemaster chuckled and pressed a button on his checkerboard. A jolt of electricity filled MegaGirl's body. MegaGirl collapsed to the ground, whaling in pain.  
"Are you going to be trouble?" Gamemaster turned to Aquarius.  
"Roll!!" Aquarius cried. "Leave her alone!! We'll come with you!"  
Gamemaster laughed and pressed the button again. MegaGirl slowly stood up.  
Data & Beat were still knocked out. MegaGirl carried them in her arms.  
They all boarded Gamemaster's Ship. The huge ship took off quickly.  
"So much for that." said a tall man in an officer-like uniform.  
"Commander Redips!" Scarface spun around and cried.  
"So, where are the intruders?" Redips asked.  
"Black Heart lost them." Curse growled.  
"Hey, I found some of them." Black Heart snapped.  
"That's only a few out of the way." Redips said. "You should do better next time."  
"Their ship crashed." Mary pointed out. "Who says they survived?"  
"This is Barrel we're talking about." Redips said. "I trained him myself. He'll get them together with the other Resistance."  
"Then we'll have to search the city." Curse said.  
"Then send an all-out search." Redips commanded. "They must be found!!"  
Meanwhile, Morgan was still trying to take Brandon to the city.  
"Tell me, why do you listen to Redips?" Brandon asked.  
"Didn't I tell you to SHUT UP?!?" Morgan barked.  
"I just asked." Brandon groaned.  
"I said to shut your mouth, HOW HARD IS THAT?!?" Morgan growled.  
"Well this is boring..." Brandon complained.  
Soon, they made it into the city.  
"So, we're at the city..." Brandon said. "Well, nice knowing ya!!"  
Brandon tried to walk off, but Morgan grabbed him by his vest.  
"And WHERE do you think you're going?" Morgan asked.  
"Oh COME ON!!!" Brandon grumbled. "I saved your life, can't you let me go??"  
"NO!!!" Morgan snapped. "You're my prisoner, you come with me!!"  
"I don't wanna." Brandon said.  
Morgan poked her gun at Brandon's head. "Want to re-think that? Or am I asking for the impossible? Don't hurt yourself."  
"Too little too late for that..." Brandon grumbled. "I sprained my leg before."  
"Did you sprain your brain?" Morgan asked. "Because you're being really stupid if you think I care."  
Brandon just growled. "So where are you taking me then?"  
Morgan just pushed Brandon ahead. "You'll know when you get there."  
Brandon looked around Giga City. Many of the people appeared to be robots.  
"What is this place, a robot city?" Brandon asked.  
"It's just filled with a lot of people with robot forms like you & me." Morgan answered.  
"Oh." Brandon said. "So a lot of people like wandering around in robot form?"  
"Just be quiet and walk." Morgan hissed.  
Then Morgan bumped into a tall male robot.  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!" the male robot growled, ready to hit Morgan.  
"Hey, leave her alone!" Brandon yelled. "She didn't see you, you big walking muscle moron!"  
Morgan blushed. "Um, Brandon... You don't have to..."  
"Watch your mouth, boy!!" the robot growled, striking Brandon.  
BASH!! Brandon crashed to the ground, his leg gave out on him.  
"That should teach you a lesson." the robot said, stomping off.  
"Dang it..." Brandon growled.  
"Are you okay?" Morgan asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Brandon said. "Just wounded my pride, that's all."  
"Well you should consider yourself lucky!!" Morgan snapped. "These guys are all tough around here, you're lucky he didn't take your head off!!"  
"Why should you worry?" Brandon asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't care."  
Morgan's face turned bright red. "I don't.... Don't get any crazy ideas!!"  
Brandon gave Morgan a confused look. "You're one strange girl."  
"And you're a pain!" Morgan growled. "................... Why don't you head for the Air Bus on the west side of the city?"  
Brandon pulled himself up. "What are you saying?"  
Morgan lowered her gun and put it away. "I'm saying go find your friends."  
"You're letting me go?" Brandon asked. "Why?"  
Morgan held her face down, she couldn't look at Brandon. "I.... I... I don't know...."  
"Huh?" Brandon asked.  
"You're a pain to drag around!" Morgan yelled. "Who would want you anyway? Why should I take you with? So get lost!"  
Brandon was confused. "I don't get this... Is this a trick?" he asked.  
"JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!!" Morgan screamed.  
Brandon smiled. "You know, you're kinda cute when you get angry."  
Morgan's face kept getting redder and redder. "I SAID LEAVE!!!!!!"  
"I don't know what this is about, but okay....." Brandon said.  
Brandon ran off to where Morgan told him. Morgan just stood there, completely confused on why she just did that.  
"What's wrong with me?" Morgan asked herself.  
Brandon ran to the Air Bus and caught it before it took off.  
"Now how am I going to find the others?" Brandon asked himself.  
There were some robot guards on the Air Bus talking. Brandon overheard them.  
"What are we looking for again?" one of the guards asked.  
"Some kids or robots, or something..." the other asked. "And some doctors, I think..."  
"Commander Redips didn't say?" another guard asked.  
"Something about the Resistance." the other guard said.  
"They've got to mean the others." Brandon thought to himself.  
"Brandon?" a boy came up to Brandon. He had a red shirt and gray shorts. He also had one black and one white wristband on his hands.  
"Blaze!!" Brandon cried. "What are you doing here, bro?"  
"I could ask you the same question." Blaze said.  
"Long story." Brandon sighed. "How'd you get here?"  
"Well Nana lost transmission with you, and I got worried." Blaze explained. "Then she got a signal, and I came here to Giga City. We also lost communications with Anthony, Nicole, Daniel & Alex."  
"Where was Daniel?" Brandon asked. "He was supposed to be with us."  
"Something's interfering with the transfers." Blaze explained. "She sent a few more of us to check and make sure you guys got here okay."  
"Keep it down, will you?" said a man with brown hair and a cape.  
"Andrew?" Brandon asked. "You came too?"  
"The guards can hear you if you talk too loud." Andrew said. "We don't want to draw attention."  
Brandon nodded. "Do you know how we can find the others?"  
"Nana looked up this world's area." Andrew said. "The Resistance Base is in the the underground of Giga City."  
"Underground?" Brandon asked. "How do we get there?"  
"The Air Bus will take us to the Underground City." Blaze explained. "Didn't you know? Why else did you come here?"  
Brandon didn't want to tell them about Morgan. "Um, I guessed?"  
"That was some guess." Andrew said.  
"Never mind that now, we're entering the underground!" Blaze cried.  
The 3 got off the Air Bus and hid from the guards.  
"So now what?" Blaze asked.  
"First we must search for this base." Andrew said.  
"I hope we find them soon..." Brandon said, worried. "Before the robot guards do."


	48. Episode 48: Giga City Resistance HQ

Rock and the others were still quietly trying to get to the Resistance Base while avoiding the security robots.  
"We'll never get there at this rate." Rock grumbled.  
"Yes you will..." said a man in a tan and black cloak carrying a staff. He kept his eyes closed.  
"Who are you?" Barrel asked.  
"My name is Xellious Noon, High Priest of Giga City." the man said. "You may call me Xel."  
"I do not recall a High Priest by that name." Dr. Cain said.  
"Neither do I." Barrel added.  
"I came to Giga City unfortunately when the Cyber Pirates did." Xel said. "I went into hiding because of it."  
"I don't trust this guy." Daniel said.  
"Why doesn't he open his eyes?" Aile whispered to Vent.  
"I don't blame you." Xel said. "But you might want to know that one of your followers are missing."  
Daniel looked behind him. "Where's Alex?"  
Nicole spun around. "He was here."  
"Why would he leave without saying anything?" Iris asked.  
"Perhaps he has a plan of his own?" Dr. Light asked.  
"Or perhaps he saw an opportunity?" Xel pointed out.  
"Are you trying to say he'd betray us?" Anthony asked.  
Daniel grabbed Xel by his cloak. "Alex would never do that." he growled.  
"I'm just calling it as it is." Xel said.  
"Open your eyes when I talk to you." Daniel barked.  
"I'd rather not." Xel said.  
"Why?" Ciel asked.  
"That is a secret!" Xel said.  
Daniel threw Xel down. "I think we should leave this guy, he can't be trusted."  
"But I can get you to the Resistance Base." Xel said.  
"How do you know where it is?" Barrel asked.  
"I'm also a fortune teller." Xel said.  
"Now I really don't trust this guy." Daniel groaned.  
No one was watching as Xel waved his black wand around and it glowed a bright red.  
"This way to the Underground City." Xel pointed to the tunnel that appeared ahead of them. "Follow me."  
"Where'd that come from?" Silve asked.  
"I don't remember that there before..." Aile said.  
"I don't like this at all." Blues remarked.  
"What choice do we have?" Rock asked. "Let's go."  
The group followed Xel down the tunnel. Aile grabbed Rock's right arm. Silve growled and grabbed Rock's left arm.  
"What's gotten into those 2?" Zero asked. "They've been acting strange for a while now."  
"You mean you still haven't figured it out?" Ciel asked.  
"Um, no." Zero shook his head. "Should I?"  
Ciel laughed. "Nevermind, I guess a Reploid won't know those kind of things."  
"What kind of things?" Zero asked.  
"Nothing." Ciel said with a giggle.  
"Now you've really lost me." Zero groaned.  
"How much further?" Dr. Cossack asked.  
"We're entering the Underground now." Xel said.  
Rock ran ahead. There was a small city build under Giga City. It was filled with small stores and houses.  
"This is the Underground?" Auto asked.  
"It's like an Underground Shopping Center." Alia said.  
"That's what it used to be." Barrel explained. "But after the Cyber Pirate invasion, we've been using it for a shelter."  
Then Rock heard a noise, he looked up into the air and saw the Air Bus landing.  
"That's not good." Barrel said. "We better get out of here before the passengers see us."  
"No need for that." Xel said.  
The door to the Air Bus opened. Brandon, Andrew & Blaze stepped out. The guards remained on-board as the bus took off.  
"Brandon!" Anthony cried. "You're okay!!"  
"Anthony!" Brandon cried.  
"Andrew?" Daniel asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came here to check on you and the others." Andrew explained. "Where's Alex?"  
"He disappeared." Nicole explained.  
"That's odd." Blaze said. "Why would he just take off?"  
"I don't know." Daniel said. "But I don't like it."  
"Who's the creepy guy?" Brandon asked, pointing to Xel.  
"He claims to be a High Priest, but I don't trust him." Anthony explained.  
"Oh really?" Brandon asked.  
"So Brandon, for falling quite a high distance, you look okay." Dr. Light said.  
"I think I sprained my leg, that's all." Brandon said.  
"We have a medical center in the Resistance Base." Barrel explained.  
A girl in a green outfit and blonde hair ran up to Barrel. "Barrel, good to see you're back."  
"Ah, Pallette." Barrel said. "Guys, this is our Operator, Pallette."  
Pallette smiled. "Nice to meet you."  
"Pallette, we need to get to the base, fast." Barrel said.  
"Then come over here." Pallette stood on a platform. "Step onto here."  
Everyone stepped onto the large circle in the middle of the area.  
"Ready to transfer." Pallette said into her headset.  
Beams of light surrounded the group, the next thing they knew, they were in a control room.  
"Is this the Resistance Base?" Dr. Light asked.  
"My, it's small." Dr. Cain said.  
"Redips took over most everywhere else." Barrel explained. "Pallette, can you show these two to the medical center?"  
Pallette nodded. "Follow me."  
Anthony nodded and helped Brandon to walk. They followed Pallette.  
A young girl that looked quite a bit like Ciel approached the group. "Hello, my name is Prairie."  
"Prairie commands the center here and watches over things." Barrel explained. "She also has been in charge while I've been gone."  
"I remember you." Dr. Cain said. "You're the girl that went to school with Ciel, aren't you?"  
Prairie nodded. "Yes, we used to study together."  
"Wow, you've been commanding all of this?" Ciel asked.  
"It's nothing compared to the Cyber-elf research I've read about that you've done." Prairie said. "Your work is quite remarkable."  
"Hey Ciel." a girl with red hair stepped up to Ciel. "Long time no see."  
"Neige!" Ciel cried. "You're here too?"  
"Yep." Neige nodded. "Prairie and I got together and decided to help your big bro out when the attack happened."  
"Prairie, we need to focus on the task at hand." Barrel said.  
"Oh yes." Prairie said. "There was a strange signal before of a ship entering Giga City through a portal."  
"A ship?" Daniel asked. "What kind of ship?"  
"Do we have a visual?" Prairie asked 1 of the many Operators at the computers behind her.  
"Yes." 1 of the Operators responded and booted up the screen.  
"I know that ship...." Andrew said. "That's Gamemaster's Ship, isn't it."  
Daniel nodded. "Yep. Means we're too late."  
"Too late for what?" Iris asked.  
"Oh no..." Aile said.  
"It means Roll & Kalinka have been sold." Vent explained. "Gamemaster's wanted throughout all the Universe and Zone Cop HQ has captured him many times, but he keeps escaping."  
"What does he do?" Rock asked. "Why would he want my sister?"  
"He travels through worlds and kidnaps people to sell them as slaves." Silve explained. "He sells to the highest bidder, and he buys from the Cyber Pirates quite a bit."  
"He's going to sell my sister as a slave?!?" Rock cried.  
"I'm afraid so." Andrew said. "With her abilities, he'd see dollar signs."  
"We've got to stop him!!!" Rock cried.  
"But how?" Dr. Light asked. "Can you get a signal on where his ship went?"  
Prairie shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."  
"Then I'll have to crash into that place and force them to tell me!!" Rock declared.  
"Hold it Rock!" Dr. Cain warned. "If you go in there unprepared, you'll get captured too!"  
"So?" Rock asked. "I can't just sit here!"  
"We need a plan first." Andrew said. "Running into danger won't help rescue your sister."  
"My daughter's there too!" Dr. Cossack pointed out. "Aren't any of you going to try to save her?"  
"We will." Barrel said. "Rock, I think I know something that might help, if you're up for the challenge."  
"I'm going to save Roll no matter what it takes!" Rock declared.  
Pallette lead the way through the Resistance Base. They passed by a man with a visor over his eyes.  
"Cerveau, where's Rocinolle?" Pallette asked.  
"Tending to the other injured." Cerveau replied.  
"Who's he?" Anthony asked.  
"This is Cerveau, our weapon's expert." Pallette explained. "Both he & I create weapons for our soldiers."  
"I thought you were an Operator?" Brandon asked.  
"I am." Pallette said. "But I also like to build things."  
"Muguet & Rocinolle are busy right now, but I think I can get Rose." Cerveau said.  
Pallette nodded and helped Anthony take Brandon to a hospital bed and sat him down.  
"I think I'm getting better guys, really." Brandon said.  
"In any case, we still should take care of your leg." Pallette said. "Don't be a baby."  
A girl with purple hair stepped into the room. "Cerveau said you needed help?" she asked.  
"Rose, there you are!" Pallette cried. "This guy hurt his leg. Care to take a look?"  
"Sure thing." Rose said.  
Rose barely put her hand down on Brandon's leg and he let out a scream.  
"That hurt!" Brandon snapped.  
"I think it's broken." Rose said. "But I can take care of it."  
Rose wrapped up Brandon's leg in a strange cloth, then placed a device on it. The cloth glowed, and Brandon's pain was slowly going away.  
"What's she doing?" Anthony asked Pallette.  
"It's modern medicine here in Giga City." Pallette explained. "Basically it promotes your regeneration ability."  
"Oh." Anthony said.  
Rose took the cloth off and helped Brandon stand up.  
"How is it now?" Rose asked.  
"Good as new!" Brandon cried, hopping up and down a little.  
"Take it easy." Anthony said.  
"Thanks a lot." Brandon said to Rose.  
"You're welcome." Rose replied.  
"Hey, I forgot to ask." Anthony said. "What happened to that crazy girl you fell off the ship with?"  
Brandon gulped. "Um...." he really didn't want to bring up what happened with Morgan. "I don't know. When I woke up, she was gone."  
"The nutcase probably didn't even notice you fell with her." Anthony said. "She seemed really crazy."  
"Yeah, but kind of cute..." Brandon said.  
"What?" Anthony gave Brandon a puzzled look. "Are you kidding me?"  
Brandon jumped. "I mean in a crazy kind of way."  
"Are you feeling okay?" Anthony asked. "Rose, what's in that thing?"  
"Huh?" Rose asked, confused.  
"Will you just drop it?" Brandon asked.  
"You're calling an evil crazy woman cute." Anthony pointed out.  
"Forget it!" Brandon growled, stomping off.  
"I don't like the looks of this..." Anthony said. "It spells trouble...."


	49. Episode 49: The Traitor

Back at Giga City Central, Morgan had just gotten in.  
"What took you so long?" Ferham asked.  
"Hey, I fell off a ship, how would you be doing?" Morgan hissed.  
"Whatever...." Ferham grumbled.  
"I see you're back." Black Heart said.  
Then they heard a noise. Curse spun around.  
"Who goes there?" Curse asked, as he drew his gun.  
Angelman stood behind Curse. "I am Alex. I wish to join you."  
"You think you can just land here???" Black Heart screamed, throwing a fireball at Angelman.  
Angelman slashed the fireball in half.  
"Who do you think you are?" Marina asked.  
Angelman just gave them a glare and changed back into Alex. "Like I said, I wish to join you."  
Redips stepped in-between the group. "Who is this one?" he asked.  
"This was the guy is one of the Zone Cops!!!!" Black Heart cried.  
"This has got to be a trick..." Curse said.  
"I agree." Marina nodded.  
Redips just looked confused. "Why do you want to join our forces?" he asked Alex.  
"I want revenge on those goody-two-shoes friends of mine." Alex said.  
"Really?" Morgan asked.  
Alex nodded. "Really."  
"I couldn't believe this moron as far as I could throw him..." Curse muttered to himself.  
"And what friends might these be?" Ferham asked.  
"I hate Daniel worst of all!" Alex declared. "He's just too stuck-up for his own good! I want to knock his block off whenever I see that stupid look in his eyes."  
Redips turned to Curse. "This young man has some issues with our enemies as well."  
Curse just grumbled.  
"We still have to play along with this moron to get what we want..." Black Heart whispered to Curse.  
Curse nodded. "I see..." he said to Redips.  
Redips turned to Black Heart. "Black Heart, what do you think of him?" he asked.  
"Um, he might be useful." Black Heart said, but she gave Alex a glare. "I'm keeping an eye on this guy." she thought to herself.  
"Perhaps he can join your forces?" Curse asked.  
Redips nodded and turned to Alex. "I'm trusting you, Alex."  
"I won't let you down." Alex said.  
"I say we test him." Black Heart said. "Where's the Resistance Base?"  
"I don't know." Alex said, cocking an eyebrow. "You know I'm a Zone Cop, not from this world, how would I know?"  
"I say he's lying." Marina said.  
Morgan just stood in the background, thinking about Brandon.  
"How about you bring someone to us?" Curse asked.  
"Like a hostage?" Alex asked. "What happened to the ones that fell off the Flutter?"  
"We sold 2 of them to Gamemaster." Black Heart said. "The other got away." she said, looking at Morgan.  
Morgan jumped. "Yeah, he got away."  
"Then I'll bring him back to you." Alex said, changing into Angelman. "I can track the other Zone Cop's signal."  
"Good." Redips said. "Don't fail me."  
Angelman smiled. "I won't."  
Back at the base, Xel was wondering around.  
"Lost?" Cerveau stepped up the Xel.  
"No, just looking." Xel said with a smile.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Anthony asked Brandon, as they left the medical center.  
"Will you drop it already?" Brandon grumbled.  
"You mean the fact that a beautiful girl on your enemy's side let you go?" Xel asked with a smirk on his face.  
"How did you know that??" Brandon cried, then turned to Anthony who looked shocked.  
"Is that true??" Anthony asked.  
"Well..." Brandon didn't know where to start.  
"I told you I'm a fortune teller." Xel said. "That girl must have liked you to let you go."  
"You think does??" Brandon's face lit up.  
Anthony pulled Brandon back. "Wait a min... You like the enemy??"  
"Can we talk about this later?" Brandon asked.  
Then a siren went off.  
"Intruder alert!!" Pallette's voice could be heard over the intercom.  
Brandon and Anthony nodded, transforming into ImPal & Spearman. MegaMan, Protoman, Z, & Colonel came down the stairs.  
"Where is the intruder?" Z asked.  
Suddenly, a blast came through the wall. Angelman was there.  
"Alex, you scared us!" ImPal yelled.  
Angelman didn't speak, instead he drove a sword right into ImPal.  
"Alex, what are you doing?!?" MegaMan cried.  
"Colonel Sword!" Protoman cried.  
A bright sword appeared on the end of his buster.  
"Hey, it worked." Protoman said.  
"It won't work!" Angelman cried, drawing a sword and tried to slash Protoman.  
Protoman blocked with his new sword, and tried to push Angelman back.  
Deimosman came crashing down from the ceiling onto Angelman. "You traitor!!" he yelled.  
"I told you." Xel said.  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Deimosman growled. "I won't show you any mercy."  
Deimosman and Angelman dashed at each other.  
"Shouldn't we help them?" Colonel asked.  
Soldierman came running down the stairs. "Why is Angelman attacking?"  
"No clue." Spearman said.  
Soldierman charged a globe of energy on his fingertips. "Well, we can't have them both blowing up the place. Darkness and Light, obey me. BURN BRIGHT! BURN THE WHOLE WORLD!!"  
Soldierman raised his left hand so that his pointer and middle fingers pointed towards the sky. A thin beam of energy shot from his fingers towards the sky. The sky began to grow dark as thunderstorms began to form.  
"LANCE OF THE SKY KING!!" Soldierman cried.  
Soldierman lowered his hand so that his pointer and middle fingers pointed at the holographic enemies. A bolt of black lightning shot from the sky to his fingers. The bolt shot from his fingertips and lanced through Angelman.  
Angelman then was blasted back, but he grabbed ImPal and used him to absorb part of the bolt.  
"Brandon!!" Spearman cried.  
"Well, at least I got what I came for." Angelman said.  
Suddenly, Black Heart teleported onto the scene. "So, you were telling the truth after all."  
"What did you do to him, witch??" Deimosman yelled. "Alex, snap out of whatever spell she has you on!"  
Black Heart let out a laugh. "You fool. I did nothing. He join us because he's sick of you."  
"What??" Deimosman cried.  
"Let ImPal go." Colonel ordered.  
"No, he'll do good for us." Black Heart said. "Until we meet again.... Darkness Giga Shock!!"  
A shockwave of purple and black sparks filled the room, shocking everyone. Black Heart used this opportunity to escape, she teleported herself, Angelman & ImPal out.  
"No!!" Spearman tried to fight the sparks of black energy. "IIIMMMPPPAAALLL!!!!!"


	50. Episode 50: Making Friends With the Enemy?

Black Heart appeared on the Black Refractor, the Cyber Pirate's Ship. Angelman held ImPal up, who soon changed back into Brandon from the attack before.  
"Unn, my head..." Brandon groaned.  
"Well it's a good thing nothing was damaged." Black Heart said.  
"You crazy witch!" Brandon growled. "And you, what the heck is the matter with you?" he snapped at Angelman.  
"Shut up." Angelman growled.  
"Mind telling me where we're going?" Brandon asked.  
"None of your business." Black Heart snapped.  
Angelman pulled Brandon along as Black Heart lead the way.  
Black Heart turned to Mary, who was standing guard. "Tell Curse we're here."  
Mary nodded and walked off.  
"Can I go now?" Brandon asked.  
Black Heart hit Brandon in the head. "Knock it off, will you?!?" she hissed. "You're really annoying!"  
"Fine. Just take me wherever you're going so I can find a way out." Brandon said.  
Angelman drew a sword around Brandon's throat. "Do and I will show you no mercy."  
"Like you're showing me any now?" Brandon asked.  
Curse came down and faced Angelman. "It appears you were telling the truth."  
"We've capture this one." Black Heart said.  
"Good job. Take him away!" Curse said, turning to Morgan.  
"I can go? Sweet!" Brandon said.  
"Oh you're going all right." Morgan growled, grabbing Brandon's arm.  
Mary held her sickle at Brandon. "Try anything and I chop your head off, not like you're really going to need it anyway."  
"If that thing wasn't in my face I'd kill you right now." Brandon growled.  
Morgan stepped down a few stairs, dragging Brandon along. She tossed him into a small cell. Then she and Mary stormed back upstairs.  
"Great. I'm gonna die before even getting a girlfriend." Brandon groaned.  
Morgan walked up to Curse. "If you have no further use for me...."  
"You can guard the prisoner...." Curse said.  
"Very well." Morgan groaned, heading back to the prison.  
"Well, things seem to be going according to plan." Black Heart said. "Angelman, tell Redips that we have Brandon."  
Angelman nodded and headed for the Giga City Center Tower.  
Downstairs, Brandon grumbled to himself. "How can I get out?"  
Morgan came down to the cell, and just starred at Brandon.  
"Can I help you?" Brandon grumbled, looking at Morgan.  
"Nothing." Morgan growled.  
"Then please quit looking at me." Brandon growled. "I'm trying to plan my escape..."  
Then Brandon realized what he just said. "I mean... Oh crud!!!"  
"TRYING TO ESCAPE?!?!" Morgan growled.  
"Why would I want to escape? These prison cells are so lovely..." Brandon said, trying to get Morgan to forget what he said.  
"You can't fool me." Morgan said.  
"Really? Darn, I was hoping you were as dumb as you are pretty." Brandon said.  
Morgan's face turned bright red. "Y-y-you really think I'm pretty?"  
"Who wouldn't?" Brandon asked. "You're prettier than any girl I've ever met."  
Morgan's face turned redder and redder. "Really? HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!! YOU'RE TRYING TO TRICK ME!!!" she hollered.  
"Huh?" Brandon asked. "Holy crap! Why didn't I think of doing that before?!"  
Morgan pressed a button. The bars on the cell suddenly filled with electricity that zapped Brandon.  
"Wait a second!!" Brandon screamed.  
"You jerk!" Morgan growled. "How dare you play with me like that?!?"  
The bars stopped shocking Brandon and he fell down to the ground. Morgan growled and sat down on a chair, mumbling something.  
"What am I gonna do? If I say I like her, she'll think I'm lying. If I say nothing, I'm gonna die." Brandon said to himself out loud.  
"What's wrong with him?" Morgan thought to herself.  
Brandon continued to ramble out loud. "I can't decide. I don't want to die, but she's SO pretty."  
Marina walked into the prison room. "What are you morons doing?"  
"She's being stubborn, and I'm trying to commit suicide." Brandon said.  
"Oh no you don't I just cleaned that cell!" Marina growled. "You are NOT going to get blood all over it!"  
"Then let me out." Brandon said.  
"No way." Marina said. "Morgan, watch him so that he doesn't make a mess!" she growled as she stormed upstairs.  
"So can I come out yet?" Brandon asked.  
"Where'd you get that stupid idea?" Morgan asked.  
"Forget it. It's obvious you won't believe a word I say." Brandon said.  
"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked.  
"Nothing you would care about." Brandon said.  
"Oh. I doubt there'd be much up in that head of yours anyway." Morgan joked.  
"If you weren't cute, you'd pay for that." Brandon grumbled.  
"Um, really?" Morgan blushed again.  
"Oh bugger, did I just say that out loud?" Brandon asked.  
Morgan nodded. Brandon started beating his head against the wall.  
"Isn't that going to hurt?" Morgan asked.  
"Why do you care? You're probably gonna kill me now." Brandon said.  
"Why would I do that?" Morgan asked.  
"Because you don't believe me." Brandon said.  
Morgan blushed again. "Um, no..... I sort of believe you..."  
"Really?" Brandon asked.  
"Would I have let you go before if I didn't?" Morgan asked. "So what do you think of me?"  
"Everything I said before was the truth." Brandon said. "You're pretty, somewhat funny, and that's all I've gotten from you since we met and fell off the Flutter."  
"Wow, I've never had a guy like me before..." Morgan thought to herself.  
Meanwhile in another world, Gamemaster's Ship arrived at its destination.  
"We're here!" Gamemaster said.  
"About time, I'm getting space sick." MegaGirl said.  
"Where are we?" Data came to.  
Beat chirped a little.  
"It's okay guys." Aquarius said. "I hope."  
The back of Gamemaster's Ship opened up. He pushed the 4 out. The place they were at looked like a dump. Toxic waste was everywhere and the air even looked polluted.  
"What is this place?" MegaGirl asked.  
"Where you're going to be spending the rest of your lives!" Gamemaster said. "Mel, where are you?!?"  
A large, filthy pig stepped out. He wore blue overalls, but they were almost black with all the dirt on them.  
"Hello Gamemaster." Mel said. "What have you brought me?"  
"2 robot girl workers and 2 animal bots." Gamemaster said. "All 4 for 5000 Zenny."  
"I'll give you 3000." Mel said.  
"4500." Gamemaster said.  
"4000." Mel said.  
"Sold." Gamemaster said. "Well girls, here's your new home, hope you live!"  
Mel gave Gamemaster the Zenny and Gamemaster got back into his ship and took off.  
"What did he mean by I hope you live?" Aquarius asked.  
Mel didn't look so good. He looked tired and was having a hard time standing. "I'll tell you in a minute but I have to get out of this costume first."  
MegaGirl gave Mel a strange glare. "What do you mean by......"  
Mel's body split in two halves, they fell to the floor.  
"AAAAIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" MegaGirl & Aquarius screamed.  
Something stood in Mel's place, it was a small gray and white bear. "Please calm down! I'm not a pig, I'm Teddy P. Bear. I'm a good guy!!!"  
MegaGirl and Aquarius settled down finally, but Beat was still having a fit.  
"What the heck are you?!?" MegaGirl cried.  
"I run this place to buy back kidnapped people like you from Gamemaster." Teddy explained. "He captures people from all kinds of worlds, and sells them as slaves to the highest bidder. He thinks I work people to death, and that's why he likes me."  
"So why do you wear the costume?" Aquarius asked.  
"If I didn't wear that costume, Gamemaster wouldn't deal with me." Teddy explained. "He only works with the worst scum there is."  
"Teddy, do you have any idea on how we can get back to our world?" MegaGirl asked.  
"Sure." Teddy said. "I'll just inform the Zone Cops that you're here."  
"You work with the Zone Cops?" Data asked.  
"Yes, I'm an undercover agent for them." Teddy explained.  
"Well that's good." MegaGirl said. "Duo can easily take us back."  
"You know Duo?" Teddy asked.  
"We sure do!" Aquarius cried.  
"Now to hurry back to MegaMan and the others before it's too late!" MegaGirl cried.


	51. Episode 51: Training With Hyper Mode

"Are you ready for this, MegaMan?" Colonel asked.  
MegaMan nodded. "I have to learn how this Hyper Mode works if I want to save Roll."  
"Very well." Colonel said, handing MegaMan a bright, rainbow colored object. "This is Force Metal, it will increase your power, and unlock the power of Hyper Mode."  
"Then let's do it." Spearman said. "Because I want to get Brandon back."  
"And I want to get Alex..." Andrew growled. "How could he betray us?"  
The Force Metal's light surrounded MegaMan, he felt a strange power growing inside of him.  
"So now what?" MegaMan asked.  
"The best thing we can do is try it out in battle." Colonel said. "We have 1 Super Force Metal left."  
"What's Super Force Metal?" ZX asked.  
"It's much more powerful than normal Force Metal." Neige explained. "But it can make the user go insane..."  
"You should only use it as a last resort..." Prairie warned.  
"Have you guys seen Daniel?" Blaze stepped into the room.  
"No, why?" Protoman asked.  
"He's gone..." Blaze said.  
"And so is the Super Force Metal!" Ciel cried.  
"Oh great, he probably went to fight Alex!" Andrew said, transforming into his robot form, Soldierman.  
"We can't let him go alone!" Z cried.  
"Then let's hurry, we'll have to figure out Hyper Mode later!" MegaMan cried.  
Back at the Black Refractor, Alex came downstairs to see what Morgan was doing.  
"You've been down here a long time." Alex said.  
Morgan jumped. "Um, the prisoner was trying to escape."  
"Well I'm here to help you out." Alex said.  
"What am I going to do?" Brandon asked.  
"How about you shut up before I come in there and make you shut up?" Alex asked.  
Brandon just ignored Alex and grumbled. Then a crash could be heard from above.  
"We're under attack!" Alex cried, changing into Angelman.  
Morgan transformed into Marino, and stood looking at Brandon.  
"You better stay here, they must be here to free him." Angelman said.

Upstairs, Deimosman had blown through the Black Refractor and entered the ship.  
"Who the heck was that?" Marina asked.  
"Who do you think?" Deimosman asked. "Time for you to go down!"  
"Forgetting that I'm here?" Angelman asked, bursting out from the ground and punching Deimosman.  
"I'll kill you!!" Deimosman declared.  
Deimosman and Angelman dashed at each other.  
"Well, maybe we'll see if Alex is truly on our side." Black Heart said.  
"I won't show you any mercy." Deimosman said.  
Deimosman drew his sword and began attacking Angelman. Angelman was trying his hardest to defend himself.  
Curse joined in the battle, he slashed his sword at Deimosman. "Who do you think you are, attacking our base?"  
Deimosman turned to Curse. "IMPERIOUS GLARE!!"  
Curse froze in place, he couldn't move.  
"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson blood that flows, buried in the stream of time where your power flows, I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand, before the mighty gift besotted in my unworthy hands. Let the fools before me be destroyed by the power that you and I possess.... DRAGON SLAVE!!" Black Heart hurled the powerful blast of energy at Deimosman.  
Deimosman charged a globe of energy on his fingertips.  
"Darkness and Light. Obey me.... BURN BRIGHT! BURN THE WHOLE WORLD!!" Deimosman cried.  
Deimosman raised his left hand so that his pointer and middle fingers pointed towards the sky. A thin beam of energy shot from his fingers towards the sky. The sky began to grow dark as thunderstorms began to form.  
"LANCE OF THE SKY KING!!" Deimosman yelled.  
Deimosman lowered his hand so that his pointer and middle fingers pointed at the holographic enemies. A bolt of black lightning shot from the sky to his fingers.  
"NOW PERISH!!" Deimosman screamed.  
The bolt shot from his fingertips and lanced through the Dragon Slave.  
Deimosman jumped up and landed in front of Black Heart. "IMPERIOUS GLARE!!"  
Black Heart laughed. "Such parlor tricks don't work on me." she said. "You can stop Curse because he's a moron."  
"Then you'll like this. Force Metal Activate!" Deimosman revealed the Super Force Metal in his hands. "BLAZER ARMOR, NIGHTMARE MODE!!"  
Deimosman was surrounded by a globe of darkness. When the globe dissipated, Daniel had new armor on. The armor was crimson in color. His Trigger Blade was gone, having been turned into an energy blade that's mounted on his right arm. The Buster on his left arm had turned into a massive Gatling Buster Cannon.  
"EAT THIS!! TRIGGER BLADE, EXTEND!!"  
A massive, black energy blade shot forth from the blade projector on his right arm. He rushed at Black Heart, preparing to attack her with the energy sword.  
"Darkness Sword of the Lord of Nightmares, come to my aid!" Black Heart chanted, a large black sword appeared in her hands, helping her block Deimosman's attack.  
"You haven't even seen the beginning of my new power." Deimosman declared.  
Deimosman was surrounded by light. When the light dissipated, a new robot stood in Deimosman's place. The robot was covered in black armor, had a black visor over his eyes, and had a cape over his back. In his hand was a energy sword.  
"What in the world?!?" Marina asked.  
"He changed robot forms?" Angelman asked.  
"I am now D-Nightmare...." Deimosman said.  
"D-Nightmare, D-Whatever, I'll still destroy you!" Black Heart hissed, casting a new spell. "Dark Lord of Hell, bring to thee thy powers to thy unworthy hands. Bring your destructive power so that I may crush the fools who stand before me. Darkness Dragon Slave!"  
Black Heart's new spell was similar to the Dragon Slave, but it was filled with black and purple energy. She hurled it at D-Nightmare.  
"Black dragon who sleeps in the red flame, with your mighty roar, burn my enemies down!! GAAV FLARE!!" D-Nightmare countered with a blast of red energy, causing the two blasts to explode.  
"So you've learned some black magic..." Black Heart said with a smile. "Impressive. Zelas Brid!" she countered with a ribbon of light.  
D-Nightmare split the Zelas Brid in half with his Trigger Blade. "You won't beat me that easily, Black Heart."  
D-Nightmare charged up many little globes of energy. "East winds that blow have you as their source. Into my hands ignite all their force!"  
The globes turned into many fiery arrows.  
"FLARE ARROW!!"  
The Flare Arrows streaked across the sky between D-Nightmare and Black Heart.  
"Elmekia Lance!!" Black Heart shot out a lance of light that countered the Flare Arrows.  
"Diem Wing!" Black Heart hurled a huge gust of wind, trying to knock D-Nightmare off the ship.  
"You'll have to try harder than that." D-Nightmare said. "Freeze Arrow!!"  
The series of ice arrows came flying towards Black Heart.  
"Fireball!" Black Heart hurled a ball of fire that melted the arrows.  
"Astral Vine!" D-Nightmare said, causing his Trigger Blade to enlarge, he dashed towards Black Heart.  
Black Heart began chanting another spell. "Lord of Dreams that Terrify, Sword of the cold dark void, free yourself from the heavens bonds, become one with my body, one with my mind.... Let us walk the path of destruction together! Power that can smash even the souls of the Gods! Ragna Blade!"  
A huge sword made of pure chaos appeared in Black Heart's hands, she hurled the blade at D-Nightmare, knocking the Trigger Blade out of his hands.  
"Don't even try to fight me, you'll lose for sure." Black Heart said.  
"Hmph. HYPER MODE, ENGAGE!!" A voice cried out.  
Soldierman was surrounded by light. When the light dissipated, a new robot appeared. This new robot had twin heavy energy machine cannons on his back, a nasty looking sword in his hand, and a wicked looking buster cannon  
"About time you guys got here." D-Nightmare said.  
"Who's that?" MegaMan asked.  
"It's me, Daniel." D-Nightmare explained. "Apparently, this is my true robot form. It was locked somehow, but I unlocked it using Super Force Metal."  
"TRIHEXYLON FIRESTORM!!" The twin cannons on Soldierman's back came up and began firing at Black Heart.  
Black Heart stood calm, and chanted another spell. "Darkness come to my aid, blacken this earth with your presence.... Bring into my hands your power, to destroy that with stands in the way of my goals! DARKNESS GIGA SHOCK!!!"  
Black Heart's hands filled with a huge amount of black energy, she hurled it at Soldierman.  
D-Nightmare jumped in front of Soldierman and countered. "Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite. Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite... RA-TILT!"  
The blue-white flame bursted out from his hands and crushed into Black Heart's spell.  
"Heh, you've done your homework..." Black Heart chuckled. "I haven't had a good fight like this in ages..."  
Curse had finally unfroze. "Black Heart you crazy witch!! You'll destroy my ship at this rate!!"  
"Too little, too late." MegaMan said, pointing his buster at Curse.  
"We'll see about that." Black Heart said, chanting yet another spell. "Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night. King of Darkness who shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee, swear myself to thee. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess... GIGA SLAVE!"  
Xel just sat above everyone, watching the battle. "Now this is interesting..."


	52. Episode 52: The True Power is Unlocked

"HEART SHIELD!!!" MegaGirl appeared, covering the group in a shield of hearts.  
"Aqua Barrier!" Aquarius aided with a barrier of water.  
"Duo Punch!" Duo caught the Giga Slave, but it still hit him and knocked Duo into a wall, his hands were badly damaged.  
"Roll!!" MegaMan cried.  
"Looks like we got here just in time!" Aquarius cried. "Thanks to Teddy!"  
"Teddy?" MegaMan asked, a little puzzled.  
"Oh, so you met Teddy?" Spearman asked.  
"No wonder you are safe." Soldierman said.  
"You can't defeat me that easily!" Black Heart cried.  
"Flare Arrow!" D-Nightmare threw more Flare Arrows at Black Heart.  
"What are you up to?" Black Heart asked, easily avoiding the arrows.  
"It's a secret." D-Nightmare said, charging up a globe of energy in his hands.  
"Okay, what is he doing?" MegaMan asked.  
"Whatever it is, it doesn't look good." Protoman said.  
D-Nightmare began chanting a spell. "Lord of Dreams that Terrify, Sword of the cold dark void, free yourself from the heavens bonds, become one with my power, one with my body, and let us walk the path of destruction together! Power that can smash even the souls of the Gods! RAGNA BLADE!!"  
D-Nightmare threw the Ragna Blade out, then launched into a new spell.  
"Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night. King of Darkness who shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee, swear myself to thee. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess... GIGA SLAVE!"  
D-Nightmare threw the Giga Slave out. It merged with the Ragna Blade, forming a more powerful attack.  
"WITNESS THE TRUE FORCE OF MY WILL!! GIGA RAGNA BLADE, NIGHTMARE GENESIS!!" D-Nightmare cried.  
Black Heart looked shocked. "The Giga Ragna Blade?!? But how?!? I don't have enough time.... Gaav Flare!!!" she quickly hurled a blast of fire at D-Nightmare.  
"Pathetic." D-Nightmare said. "Darkness beyond the twilight, Redder than the blood that flows. Buried in the flow of time, in thy great name here I make a vow to darkness. To all those fools that stand before us, with your strength and mine deliver doom to them all!! DRAGON SLAVE!"  
The combined attacks hit Black Heart head-on, she was knocked down from the full force, but she tried to stand up.  
D-Nightmare leapt high above Black Heart, his body blazing with energy.  
"Stars above, grant me the strength to destroy my foes!" D-Nightmare cried. "CELESTIAL MACHINE-GUN!!"  
D-Nightmare unleashed a rain of energy bolts on Black Heart. He then landed and prepared to attack again.  
"Darkness protection grid!" Black Heart chanted.  
A black barrier surrounded Black Heart, protecting her from the energy bolts.  
Two cannons formed on D-Nightmare's shoulders. "Heavens above, Darkness below, come together to destroy my foe!" The two cannons began rapidly charging.  
"You can't get past my barrier." Black Heart smiled.  
"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!!" D-Nightmare declared. "GENESIS OVERDRIVE CANNON!!!"  
The twin cannons fired off massive bursts of energy at Black Heart.  
Black Heart's barrier broke, she was hit hard and crashed into a wall. "How did you learn Black Magic?" she hissed at D-Nightmare.  
"I know it because I learned it from YOU!!" D-Nightmare answered.  
"So this is what he meant by his 'true power.' He's a lot stronger now." Soldierman said.  
"And a lot more dangerous..." Angelman muttered to himself.  
"Mighty nature spirit, impart thy power to my sword!! GAIA'S DAGGER!!" D-Nightmare cried.  
D-Nightmare's sword flashed into existence. He leapt at Black Heart, then began slashing her.  
"Impossible! You can't copy my powers!!!" Black Heart cried, as she drew a black sword to protect herself.  
D-Nightmare shook his head. "I didn't copy them. You happened to allow me to unlock them! GAIA SLASH!"  
"Interesting...." Black Heart said with a smile. "Heave me now, dark lord of the world, infuse me with thy power to steal thee from thy foe.... DARKNESS POWER DRAIN!!!"  
5 towers came up from the ground, surrounding D-Nightmare, they zapped him with a dark purple energy blast.  
"Now to steal your magic powers!" she cried, after recovering herself from D-Nightmare's attack. "Magic powers from thy hands, leave thee and come to me!"  
"You're not getting my powers!" D-Nightmare cried. "GENESIS OVERDRIVE!!"  
D-Nightmare shattered the globes of energy around him and charged at Black Heart, hatred blazing in his eyes.  
"You can't steal the power that's within me, because you'll never achieve the strength to do so!" D-Nightmare yelled.  
"WITNESS THE TRUE FORCE OF MY WILL!!" D-Nightmare cried. "GIGA RAGNA BLADE, NIGHTMARE GENESIS OVERDRIVE!!"  
D-Nightmare prepared to execute another spell.  
"Black dragon who sleeps in the red flame. With your mighty roar, burn my enemies down!! GAAV FLARE!!"  
A powerful ball of fire energy lanced from D-Nightmare's hands and impacted with the Giga Ragna Blade, making it a much stronger attack.  
"This is the true power of my spirit! GIGA RAGNA FLARESWORD, NIGHTMARE GENESIS OVERDRIVE!!" D-Nightmare cried.  
Black Heart stepped back. "What is he up to?" she asked herself. She quickly jumped into the air. "Ray Wing!" she tried to get away, but got knocked down in the process by the overwhelming attack.  
"EARTH GLAIVE!" Black Heart barely casted the spell.  
A bunch of spikes rose from the ground just from underneath D-Nightmare, but D-Nightmare leapt into the air, avoiding them.  
"Thou whose darkness is beyond twilight. Thou whose darkness engulfs the hearts of even the purest mortal. Thou who lives in the Sea of Chaos. I call upon thee, pledge myself to thee. Grant me the power to destroy those who oppose me."  
A massive amount of darkness came into existence as D-Nightmare chanted the spell.  
"SHADOW RAGNA BLADE!!" D-Nightmare cried, hurling it at Black Heart.  
Black Heart countered with a quick spell.  
"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the stream of time, is where your power flows... I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes who stand, before the mighty gift bestowed, in my unworthy hands..... DRAGON SLAVE!!!!"  
The roaring blast of the Dragon Slave drove the Shadow Ragna Blade off its path, barely missing Black Heart.  
D-Nightmare was surrounded by an aura of power. "This ends NOW!!" D-Nightmare declared.  
D-Nightmare leapt high above Black Heart, his body blazing with energy. "Stars above, grant me the strength to destroy my foes! CELESTIAL MACHINE-GUN!!"  
D-Nightmare unleashed a rain of energy bolts on Black Heart. He then landed and prepared to unleash a spell.  
"Lord of Dreams that Terrify, Sword of the cold dark void, free yourself from the heavens bonds, become one with my power, one with my body, and let us walk the path of destruction together! Power that can smash even the souls of the Gods! RAGNA BLADE!!"  
D-Nightmare threw the Ragna Blade out, then launched into a new spell.  
"Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night. King of Darkness who shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee, swear myself to thee. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess... GIGA SLAVE!"  
D-Nightmare threw the Giga Slave out. It merged with the Ragna Blade, forming a more powerful attack.  
"WITNESS THE TRUE FORCE OF MY WILL!! GIGA RAGNA BLADE, NIGHTMARE GENESIS OVERDRIVE!!"  
Black Heart looked in awe of the attack, she casted another spell to counter. "Darkness beyond the blackest pitch, deeper then the night, Lord of Darkness, hear my plea, and destroy those who stand before me! DARKNESS GIGA SLAVE!!!"  
Black Heart's Darkness Giga Slave and D-Nightmare's Giga Ragna Blade collided into each other, causing a massive explosion.  
"This fight could go on forever!" Angelman groaned.  
"They're too evenly matched..." MegaMan said.  
"We have to stop them both before they kill us all!" Colonel pointed out.  
"Um, you want to get in-between their war path?" MegaGirl asked. "Be my guest!"  
D-Nightmare stepped out of the smoke from the explosion and faced Black Heart.  
"You leave me no other choice." D-Nightmare said. "HYPER MODE, ENGAGE!!"  
D-Nightmare was surrounded by light. When the light dissipated, a new robot stood in his place. The new robot was clad in a black cloak. When he pulled down the hood, it was revealed that he had closed eyes. A headband with mystical markings encircled his forehead. When the wind blew his cloak back like a cape, it was revealed that he was wearing gray armor. In his hands were the Sword of Light and Sword of Shadows. He then opened his eyes, which were completely pitch-black in color.  
"You will never win against me." the robot said.  
Soldierman gasped at the sight of the new robot.  
"Something wrong, Andy?" Spearman asked.  
"No. Alex, Daniel's gone to his true Hyper Mode." Soldierman explained. "It's name is ShadowMage."  
ShadowMage started casting a new spell. "Thou whose darkness is beyond twilight. Thou whose darkness engulfs the hearts of even the purest mortal. Thou who lives in the Sea of Chaos. I call upon thee, pledge myself to thee. Grant me the power to destroy those who oppose me."  
A massive amount of darkness came into existence.  
"SHADOW RAGNA BLADE!!" ShadowMage exclaimed, hurling the attack at Black Heart.  
Black Heart was hurled through the Black Refractor, but she flew herself back up with a Ray Wing spell and slammed into ShadowMage.  
"Oh no." Duo groaned. "He didn't..."  
Soldierman nodded. "He did..."  
"Hmm?" MegaMan starred at them.  
"Wondering about ShadowMage, MegaMan?" Soldierman asked.  
"Well I know I am." MegaGirl said.  
"D-Nightmare and ShadowMage are the product of a top-level project undertaken by the Zone Cops to create the perfect fighter." Duo explained. "That project was known as the Project Alterria."  
"It's objective was to take Supra-Force Metal and use it to enhance the abilities of a human." Soldierman added. "It was a success when D-Nightmare came into existence, then when D-Nightmare changed to ShadowMage."  
"Oh..." Z said.  
"Then something happened...." Duo said.  
"What?" X asked.  
"The person who was first given the power of Project Alterria went insane and committed suicide." Soldierman explained. "Then it was decided that the project was too dangerous to give to an ordinary person. The person had to be of extremely sound mental state."  
"Daniel was the only officer who fit that profile." Duo said. "So he was given the robot form of D-Nightmare. However, the scientists in charge replaced the Supra-Force Metal with regular Force Metal, thus giving Daniel the form of Deimosman."  
"D-Nightmare and ShadowMage were to be unlocked only when he had mastered his other form." Soldierman said. "Now you'll see the full power of Project Alterria."  
"Yikes...." Protoman said.  
Black Heart and ShadowMage starred at each other from a distance, ready to attack again.  
"Oh boy..." Soldierman gulped. "By the look of the structure of this ship, it won't survive another one of their attacks...."  
"Meaning?" Irasu asked.  
"We should get the heck off this thing!!" Spearman cried.  
MegaMan looked around. Curse and Angelman had already got off the ship with the other Cyber Pirates.  
"Daniel! Stop before you kill us all!!" Soldierman cried.  
But ShadowMage wasn't listening, he was getting ready to cast another spell.  
"Dang it, when he gets into a fight, he won't quit..." Duo said. "I was worried about this!"  
Zero turned to Mother Elf. "Get everyone off the ship, I'll stop them."  
"But what about you?" Mother Elf asked.  
"I can handle myself, don't worry." Zero said. "Trust me, Ciel."  
"Take a Cyber-elf with you." Mother Elf handed Zero a box with a Cyber-elf.  
"Are you sure about this?" Colonel asked.  
Zero nodded. "There's no point in all of us here when these two are obviously going to fight to the death. I'll get Daniel off if I have to kick him off the ship."  
"Becareful..." Mother Elf said. "And promise me you'll come back!"  
Zero smiled. "I will, I promise. Now use your Cyber-elf powers to get everyone off this ship!"  
Mother Elf nodded. "Powers of the elves, grant my wish, bring us to the land below!"  
MegaMan, MegaGirl, Aquarius, Siya, Colonel, Irasu, Spearman, Soldierman, X, Z, ZX, Mother Elf and the rest were transported off the ship.  
Zero sighed and starred at ShadowMage & Black Heart. "Now for these 2...."


	53. Episode 53: Release, Capture and Death

The ship was shaking from all the attacks. Down below in the prison cell, Morgan & Brandon were the only ones remaining.  
"What's going on up there?" Morgan asked.  
"If they're going to rescue me, I really wish they'd hurry up!" Brandon groaned.  
"Oh what, can't wait to get away from me?" Morgan asked.  
"Actually no, but I don't like being a prisoner..." Brandon said.  
"Really?" Morgan asked, blushing again. "Where is Curse?"  
Suddenly, a blast came through the ceiling. It almost hit Morgan.  
"This ship is almost falling apart!" Morgan cried. "Curse, Marina, can you hear me?"  
Morgan was talking on a radio. But she heard nothing.  
"Maybe if I transform..." Morgan said, changing into Marino.  
"Hello? Mary? Ferham?" Marino spoke out loud.  
"Morgan? Are you still on there?" Marina answered.  
"Yeah." Marino said.  
"GET OFF THAT SHIP GIRL!!" Mary screamed. "The ship's gonna blow soon, Black Heart's lost it!!"  
"Why didn't someone get me?" Marino asked.  
"Curse forgot, the moron..." Ferham said. "Oh well, nice knowing ya, kid!"  
"FERHAM!!!!!" Marino screamed, but she heard no answer.  
"So what's the news?" Brandon asked. "We all gonna die?"  
"The ship's going down, you idiot!!" Marino screamed. "And my comrades left me!!"  
"Figures..." Brandon said. "It appears my pals aren't coming either."  
"So we're both in a jam." Marino said. She looked around. "..... Did you mean everything you said before?"  
Brandon arched an eyebrow. "I told you, every word.... Why?"  
Marino suddenly kicked the bars to Brandon's cell down.  
"What the heck?!" Brandon cried.  
"Get out...." Marino said.  
"W-what?" Brandon asked.  
"I SAID LEAVE, NOW!!!" Marino screamed.  
"But what about you?" Brandon asked.  
"I SAID GO!!!! I'll be fine!! ......" Marino said.  
"But..." Brandon said, not moving.  
"Why won't you leave?" Marino asked. "This is your chance!!!"  
"I don't want to leave you...." Brandon said.  
"You don't??? But, I'm your enemy!!" Marino cried.  
"Do you think I care?!" Brandon asked.  
Marino's face was bright red. "Can I go with you then? If they find out, I'm dead anyway for letting you go... But won't your friends be mad?"  
"I guess they would, but I don't care. Of course you can come." Brandon said.  
"You mean it?" Marino asked.  
Brandon nodded. "Yep."  
"Let's get out of here then!" Marino cried.  
Brandon transformed into ImPal and the 2 hurried upstairs to find Black Heart & ShadowMage still going at it.  
"Brandon! There you are!" Zero cried.  
"Zero! Where are the others?" ImPal asked.  
"I had them leave." Zero said. "These 2 are insane.... Wait, another pirate is still here?"  
Zero was ready to attack Marino when ImPal stopped him.  
"Stop Zero, she saved me!" ImPal cried.  
"What's in your head?!?" Zero cried. "She's one of them, and if I remember right, isn't she one of the ones that captured you in the first place?"  
"That was then, this is now." ImPal said.  
One of Black Heart's spells almost hit ImPal. It blew a hole in the ship.  
"Now would be a good time to leave!" ImPal cried.  
"I can't leave without Daniel, I promised I'd bring him back." Zero said. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up."  
"But how can we get out?" Marino asked. "We're really high up!"  
"I can help." Xel appeared.  
"Who are you?" Marino asked.  
"He's Xel, some weirdo we met..." ImPal explained. "And how can you help?"  
"Magic." Xel said, waving his staff.  
A strange light surrounded Zero. He felt nothing, but it was odd at the same time.  
"What did you do?" Zero asked.  
"You'll find out in time." Xel said with a smile. "Now to get you 2 off the ship."  
Xel muttered a few words and teleported with ImPal & Marino off the ship.  
"Okay, now that they're off...." Zero said, turning back to ShadowMage & Black Heart.  
The two looked exhausted, they faced each other, ready to attack one more time.  
"Daniel, forget it!!!" Zero hollered. "Let's get off this ship, now!"  
"I'm not going to let you get away, Black Heart!" ShadowMage declared.  
"And I won't let you live!!" Black Heart replied.  
"Those 2 are beyond help...." Zero grumbled. "I only have 1 choice...."  
ShadowMage and Black Heart launched their attacks.  
"Prepare to die, Black Heart." ShadowMage said, getting ready to cast a spell. "Thou whose darkness is beyond twilight. Thou whose darkness engulfs the hearts of even the purest mortal. Thou who lives in the Sea of Chaos. I call upon thee, pledge myself to thee. Grant me the power to destroy those who oppose me."  
A massive amount of darkness came into existence.  
"SHADOW RAGNA BLADE!!"  
ShadowMage threw the Shadow Ragna Blade out, then launched into a new spell.  
"Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night. King of Darkness who shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee, swear myself to thee. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess... GIGA SLAVE!"  
ShadowMage threw the Giga Slave out. It merged with the Shadow Ragna Blade, forming a more powerful attack.  
"WITNESS THE TRUE FORCE OF MY WILL!! SHADOW GIGA RAGNA BLADE, NIGHTMARE GENESIS OVERDRIVE!!" ShadowMage exclaimed.  
ShadowMage prepared to execute one last spell.  
"Black dragon who sleeps in the red flame. With your mighty roar, burn my enemies down!! GAAV FLARE!!"  
A powerful ball of fire energy lanced from ShadowMage's hands and impacted with the Shadow Giga Ragna Blade, making it a much stronger attack.  
"This is the true power of my spirit!" ShadowMage cried. "SHADOW GIGA RAGNA FLARESWORD, NIGHTMARE GENESIS OVERDRIVE!!"  
At the same time, Black Heart launched her attack.  
"Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, I call upon you, grant me all the power that you possess!" Black Heart chanted, her talismans started glowing, as she continued her spells.  
"Sword of the cold, dark void, free yourself from the heaven's bonds. Become one with my power one with my body and let us walk the path of destruction together. Power that can smash even the souls of the gods! RAGNA BLADE!"  
With a single hand Black Heart snatched the large sword of darkness, and began her next spell.  
"Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night! Lord of Darkness, shining like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee, swear myself to thee! Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess! GIGA SLAVE!!"  
Black Heart unleashed the Giga Slave, which surrounded the Ragna Blade, as Black Heart started another spell.  
"Light! Gather within me and become a flash! Smash the abyssmal darkness apart! ELMEKIA FLAME!"  
A large pillar of light surrounded the Giga Ragna Blade. Black Heart then yelled out her last spell.  
"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson blood that flows, buried in the stream of time where your power flows, I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand, before the mighty gift besotted in my unworthy hands. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed, by the power that you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!"  
The Dragon Slave was shot out first, followed by Black Heart's charged up Giga Ragna Blade, followed by the Elmekia Flame.  
Zero knew what this would do. Surely both of them could be killed by this attack. Zero dashed in and threw himself into ShadowMage, knocking him off the ship. But Zero didn't have enough time to jump off with him.  
KA-BOOM!!!! BLAST!!! The 2 attacks hit at full power, both Zero and Black Heart were still aboard the Black Refractor as it exploded in a huge blast.


	54. Episode 54: Zero Dead? ShadowMage Captured?!?

CRASH!!! ShadowMage crashed into a building in Giga City, he was still alive, but the fall hurt him badly.  
"Unn....." ShadowMage groaned, trying to stand on his feet.  
BLAST!! Something hit ShadowMage, he collapsed to the ground, out cold. Redips appeared behind him.  
"Well I see that Black Heart did her job...." Redips said, turning to Curse. "Take him back to our base. I'm sure Gate will have some questions for him."  
"Very well...." Curse grumbled, lifting the unconscious ShadowMage.  
"Are you okay Curse?" Mary asked. "Where's Marino? I just talked to her a few moments ago."  
"Most likely she was caught in the explosion." Curse replied.  
"Who cares?" Ferham asked. "Let's just get back to the base."  
Mary stood, silent.  
"What about my ship?!?" Curse barked at Redips. "Those morons destroyed it!!!"  
"And?" Redips asked. "You'll get another ship."  
Curse grumbled. "I better. With the loss of Black Heart, we lost our strongest defense against them."  
"We didn't lose Black Heart...." Redips said with a smile.  
Meanwhile, Xel had arrived at the Giga City Resistance HQ with ImPal & Marino.  
"ImPal!!! You're safe!!!" Anthony cried. "How'd you get away?!"  
ImPal & Marino changed back into their human forms.  
"We slipped away while Black Heart was too busy fighting." Brandon said.  
Xel cleared his throat, trying to remind Brandon who teleported them to safety.  
"And this creepy guy saved us." Morgan added.  
"Creepy?!" Xel grumbled.  
"You okay Morgan?" Brandon asked.  
"Who's she?" Anthony asked.  
"What's she doing here?" Roll asked. "She's one of the bad guys!"  
Brandon gulped. "Uh... I kidnapped her?"  
"You expect us to believe that?" Silve asked.  
"Uh.... Yes?" Brandon said.  
"Leave him alone. He must have some reason why." Barrel said. "Maybe he just doesn't want to tell us, which limits the possibilities."  
"But she's with the Cyber Pirates!!!" Rock cried.  
"Not anymore...." Morgan said.  
"Yeah, so back off!" Brandon snapped.  
"You're being VERY protective of her. Any reason why?" Anthony asked, giving Brandon a glare.  
"Uhhh....." Brandon gulped.  
"He sure is...." Andrew said.  
"Tell us bro, why are you being so protective?" Anthony asked.  
Brandon and Morgan just looked at each other, blushing.  
"Something about this I don't like....." Aile said.  
Then it hit Anthony, he got a smirk on his face. "I get it! YOU LIKE HER!"  
"Well that makes things different!" Iris said.  
"And how's that?" Blues asked.  
"She changed her ways because she likes him too!" Iris pointed out.  
"Sis, you are a hopeless romantic...." Ciel sighed.  
"So um, glad to see you're back, Roll...." Brandon said, trying to change the subject.  
Barrel laughed. "Don't try to change the subject. But hey, I guess she can get a second chance."  
"So can I join you guys?" Morgan asked.  
"Of course you can." Brandon said.  
"I guess it couldn't be that bad...." Duo said. "Sure, why not join us Zone Cops?"  
"You mean it?!?" Morgan asked, hugging Brandon.  
"Say, what happened to Daniel?" Vent asked.  
"He was still fighting Black Heart." Xel said. "At least when we left..."  
"Daniel didn't seem like himself when he went after Black Heart...." Andrew said.  
"He'll be fine." Alex said.  
Anthony turned to Brandon. "Back on topic... Why are you defending her?"  
"Get a life besides bugging me....." Brandon grumbled.  
"I'm causing a problem, aren't I?" Morgan asked.  
Brandon shook his head. "No. My brother just needs to get a life... Or a girlfriend...."  
"Why don't you go find a girlfriend?" Anthony asked.  
"I already have one... Oops......." Brandon realized what he just said.  
Morgan blushed.  
"Why do I have a feeling this is not going to end well?" Roll asked.  
"Because it probably isn't...." Silve said.  
Anthony grabbed Brandon and started shaking him violently. "WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?!"  
"Will you knock it off?" Aile asked.  
"Yeah, he likes her, get over it." Nicole said.  
"Huh?" Anthony said, dropping Brandon.  
"Oh Brandon!" Morgan ran and grabbed Brandon.  
"Why are you hurting your brother?" Aile asked. "No matter how much I got mad at my brother, I wouldn't just beat him up!"  
"You ARE kidding, right?" Vent asked.  
Anthony shook his head. "They obviously brainwashed him. Why would he like her if they didn't?"  
Morgan gave Anthony a glare. "I didn't do anything to him!!!!"  
"Someone must have. He used to hate girls..." Anthony pointed out.  
Morgan turned to Brandon. "You did?"  
Brandon gulped. "Uh..... Sorta?"  
"Oh, that's okay." Morgan said, kissing Brandon.  
Anthony sat down and started sulking. "How did this happen?! How did brandon get a girlfriend before me!!" he grumbled under his breath.  
"I think I'm going to be sick...." Aile said, turning to Vent. "I throw up on you right? That's what brothers are for!"  
"NO! Go throw up on Anthony...." Vent said.  
"Oh no way!!" Anthony growled, running.  
Aile laughed. "I was only kidding!"  
Ciel looked worried. "Prairie, anything yet?"  
Prairie looked sad, like she didn't know what to say. Dr. Cain placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder.  
"Ciel.... The Black Refractor's been destroyed..." Dr. Cain said. "There's no sign of Zero or Daniel...."  
"No way, Daniel wouldn't go down that easily...." Alex said.  
"Same with Zero." Rock said. "He's got to be okay!"  
Ciel looked like she was ready to cry. Iris & Barrel hugged her.  
"We'll find him." Dr. Light said.  
"Well we aren't going to find out anything standing here." Roll said. "We better move!"  
Rock nodded. "Prairie, transport us to the site where the Black Refractor was destroyed!"  
Prairie nodded. "Pallette, transport them."  
The group gathered in a circle, Pallette activated the transporter.  
"Be careful...." Prairie said.

"Where am I?" Zero asked groggily.  
Zero stood up and looked around. The area he was in was pitch black. Then he saw something. A ghostly image of what looked like Colonel.  
"Barrel?" Zero asked.  
The ghost image swung its sword at Zero. Zero leapt up and avoided it, but walked into another ghost. This one looked like Iris, in her robot form.  
"What in the world?" Zero asked.  
Then Zero saw a strange purple robot with a cannon on its shoulder, it fired at Zero.  
Zero blocked with his Z-Saber. "Where'd these guys come from?"  
More were coming. Dozens of ghost-like robots surrounded Zero, all ready to attack.  
"I don't get this...." Zero said to himself. "Where am I?"  
"GET OUT OF HERE!!!" a voice hollered.  
A robot that looked a bit like the Killer Beast Out appeared. It had huge claws and a tail.  
"Who are you?" Zero asked.  
"My name is KillerZero." the robot replied.  
"KillerZero?" Zero asked, looking the robot over.  
KillerZero swung his arms around. A beam of light shot out, and the ghosts disappeared.  
"I am one who reaps the souls of evil robots, and purifies them, or drags them to hell." KillerZero explained. "How in the world you got down here I have no idea... Except that these robots wish revenge on you...."  
"Revenge?" Zero asked. "Who are they?"  
"Robots that you have defeated in your past...." KillerZero explained. "What? You don't keep track of all the Mavericks you've killed?"  
"Mavericks?" Zero asked, puzzled.  
"Okay, did someone wipe out your memory chip or are you just don't have that much space up there to keep that data?" KillerZero asked.  
"You're really starting to get on my nerves...." Zero grumbled.  
"Zero...." a bright, rainbow colored ball appeared in front of Zero.  
"What the heck is this?" Zero asked. "Your night light?"  
"I'm not surprised that you don't remember me..." the rainbow ball of light said. "It's me, X...."  
"X? You're not Vent..." Zero said.  
The ball of light laughed. "No, your friend Mega Man X, from your world. I'm also know as Cyber-elf X...."  
"You're a Cyber-elf?" Zero asked.  
"You don't remember, but you came from another world, but you almost died trying to protect it." Cyber-elf X explained. "Ciel found you and together we restored you, but I thought it would be better if you didn't remember where you came from, and went with Ciel instead. The world you left was fine without you now.... We were partners that fought together in the Maverick Wars."  
Zero just looked at KillerZero & Cyber-elf X. "I don't know what you 2 are up to, but I'm not falling for any tricks. Show me the exit."  
"You're dead." KillerZero said. "Your soul is one that I've missed many a times. You've cheated death 1 too many times, man."  
"What are you saying?" Zero asked.  
"You've had more lives than a cat!" KillerZero barked.  
"I'll handle this, if you don't mind...." Cyber-elf X growled.  
"Like he's going to listen to a little bug...." KillerZero said.  
"HEY!!!! I'm a Cyber-elf, not a bug!!!" Cyber-elf X yelled.  
Zero started walking off. "You 2 have your little quarrel, I have a world to return to...."  
"ZERO!!!!" Cyber-elf X flew over to Zero. "Listen to me, the only way they're going to let you out of here is if you work with KillerZero!"  
"Work with that idiot?" Zero asked. "Sorry, I'd rather split him in half."  
"Same here." KillerZero said.  
"You said so yourself that if they let them die, darkness takes over completely and it would imbalance everything making the Earth collapse!!!" Cyber-elf X yelled.  
"I'm starting to change my mind...." KillerZero said. "You sure we can't pick someone else?"  
Zero turned to Cyber-elf X. "What do you mean let them die? Who's going to die?!"  
"Everyone...." Cyber-elf X said. "If you don't do something, they'll all die, Zero!"  
"Ciel....." Zero said. "I won't let that happen!!"  
"Then agree to what KillerZero asks..." Cyber-elf X said. "Please Zero, for your friends.... For the world!!"  
"The forces of the underworld even don't like what's going on in the current world you came from..." KillerZero said.  
"Current world?" Zero asked.  
"The underworld here takes the souls of all the worlds...." KillerZero explained. "We try to 'manage' all the worlds down here."  
Zero sighed. "What is it you want me to do?"  
"Become a reaper like KillerZero." Cyber-elf X said. "KillerZero will lend you some of his powers as a Hyper Mode."  
"So I'll become like him?" Zero asked.  
"Is something wrong with that?!?" KillerZero barked.  
"Nothing." Zero said. "What's the catch?"  
"No questions asked." KillerZero said. "When this battle is over, I'll come and explain the rest...."  
"I'm not so sure about that...." Zero said.  
"Zero, it's this or Ciel and the others die...." Cyber-elf X said.  
Zero thought about it, then let out a sigh. "Fine.... I'll do it."


	55. Episode 55: Rescue Mission? Angelman's True Intentions

MegaMan and the others appeared at the rummage of the Black Refractor.  
"Yikes, this sure is a mess...." Irasu said.  
"Neither Daniel or Zero are here...." Soldierman said.  
"So tell me again why you fell so quickly for the girl on the opposite site?" Spearman asked ImPal.  
"Will you knock it off?" ImPal asked.  
"Not until you come to your senses..." Spearman said.  
"Stop fighting, you two. Daniel's been captured!" Soldierman barked.  
"What were you idiots fighting about again?" Z asked.  
"I forgot...." X said.  
"Who cares?" ZX asked.  
"Forget it..." MegaGirl said. "It's not worth them starting again...."  
"Can we focus on the problem at hand??" MegaMan growled.  
"Why?" Spearman asked.  
"Because we have more important troubles than your little family quarrels..." Protoman pointed out.  
"He's got a point." Wolf Knight said.  
"Stay out of this, Blaze." Spearman snapped.  
Mother Elf just starred at the sky.  
Colonel placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "We'll find him..."  
Mother Elf nodded. "Thanks, brother."  
"But what do we do now?" Aquarius asked.  
"The only thing we can do...." MegaGirl said. "Head for the center of Giga City and face off with this Redips!"  
Meanwhile, Angelman & Curse had drug ShadowMage into Giga City Central, he threw him down and locked him onto a table. Gate stepped up and joined the group.  
"Commander Redips, are you okay?" Gate asked.  
"I'm fine. Interrogate this new prisoner." Redips said.  
"Of course, commander." Gate nodded.  
ShadowMage began to stir. "Ugh... My head."  
"I think he's waking up..." Angelman said, backing up.  
"Interesting..." Gate said, changing into his robot form.  
ShadowMage opened his eyes, attacking immediately.  
"Lord of Dreams that Terrify, Sword of the cold dark void, free yourself from the heavens bonds, become one with my power, one with my body, and let us walk the path of destruction together! Power that can smash even the souls of the Gods! RAGNA BLADE!!"  
ShadowMage threw the Ragna Blade out, then launched into a new spell.  
"Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night. King of Darkness who shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee, swear myself to thee. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess... GIGA SLAVE!"  
ShadowMage prepared to execute another spell.  
"Black dragon who sleeps in the red flame. With your mighty roar, burn my enemies down!! GAAV FLARE!!"  
A powerful ball of fire energy lanced from ShadowMage's handsand impacted the other spells.  
"Darkness beyond the twilight, Redder than the blood that flows. Buried in the flow of time, in thy great name here I make a vow to darkness. To all those fools that stand before us, with your strength and mine deliver doom to them all!! DRAGON SLAVE!"  
ShadowMage prepared one last spell  
"Thou whose darkness is beyond twilight. Thou whose darkness engulfs the hearts of even the purest mortal. Thou who lives in the Sea of Chaos. I call upon thee, pledge myself to thee. Grant me the power to destroy those who oppose me."  
A massive blade of darkness came into existence.  
"SHADOW RAGNA BLADE!!"  
The Shadow Ragna Blade impacted with the other spells to form a massive blade of immense power.  
"HERE I COME!! DRAGONSLAYER SWORD!!"  
The spell crashed into the Curse, Gate & the rest of the group that stood there. Angelman had gotten out of the path of destruction.  
"You can't stop me that easily." ShadowMage declared. "I'm not gonna let you win...."  
Everyone appeared defeated, except for a tall black robot that stood in Redips's place.  
"Epsilon, if I'm not mistaken...." ShadowMage said.  
Epsilon smiled. "Yes, that is what they refer to me in my robot form..."  
"So what do you think of my Dragon Slayer Sword?" ShadowMage asked.  
"It merely tickles." Epsilon chuckled. "Here's true pain for you. I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee who opens the gates of Hell! Come forth, Divine Lightning! Descend now! INDIGNATION!!!"  
A massive globe of lightning came down and began zapping the area around Epsilon, hitting ShadowMage many times.  
"A worthy opponent, FINALLY!!" ShadowMage grinned. "Shadows of crimson, shadows that run red with the blood of those who fall. Lend me your power so I can destroy my foes! SHADOW DRAGON SLAVE!!"  
The Shadow Dragon Slave nailed Epsilon for a mere second, he stood up and smiled.  
"Wind which blows across eternity, gather in my hands and become my strength! BRAM GUSH!"  
ShadowMage wasn't ready for this attack, he was blasted right through the tower, hanging off a ledge.  
"It's time I finished you...." Epsilon said, ready to fire another attack.  
"Not so fast...." Angelman said, standing behind Epsilon. "CLEANSING INFERNO!!"  
A wave of holy fire suddenly surrounded Epsilon, giving Angelman a chance to grab ShadowMage and pull him off the ledge.  
"Alex?" ShadowMage asked, a puzzled look on his face.  
"What? I had to fool them." Angelman said.  
"Good enough for me..." ShadowMage said.  
Epsilon pulled himself together from Angelman's attack, now enraged. "You dare betray me??"  
"I was never on your side in the first place..." Angelman pointed out.  
"I knew we couldn't trust him...." Curse grumbled.  
"Then you'll pay...." Epsilon said, his body exploding with energy that he focused on ShadowMage & Angelman.  
BLAST!!! CRASH!!!! ShadowMage & Angelman busted out of the tower.  
"They'll are pay now..." Epsilon turned to Gate. "Get everyone ready, we're going to attack!!"

MegaGirl and the rest had just arrived in Giga City Central when ShadowMage & Angelman landed at their feet.  
"YIKES!!! What happened to them?!?" MegaGirl asked.  
"I was captured earlier, but I escaped..." ShadowMage explained.  
"I helped..." Angelman pointed out.  
Soldierman held a sword near Angelman. "You betray us and expect us to believe that?"  
"No, he speaks the truth..." ShadowMage barely spoke. "... He saved me..."  
"So you really didn't betray us?" Duo asked.  
Angelman shook his head. "I knew that having a spy on the other side would help..."  
ShadowMage tried to stand up, but then reverted back into Daniel and collapsed to the ground, he was hurt badly.  
"Daniel!!" Soldierman cried.  
"Somebody get a medic!" Wolf Knight cried.  
"Help me get him outta here." Angelman said.  
"How am I supposed to pick him up?" ZX asked.  
"Then contact Resistance HQ and tell them we have a seriously wounded fighter incoming." Colonel said.  
"Already done." Mother Elf said.  
Angelman looked over Daniel. "He's going into shock! I'm getting him back to base pronto!"  
"Then go, you're faster than some of the rest of us." Duo pointed out.  
"He's right, we can't teleport around here too much, or Epsilon could get a fix on the signal." Colonel said.  
"Roger." Angelman took off and flew for the Resistance HQ. When he got there, he immediately entered the medical wing and called out for help. "Someone help! I've a seriously injured fighter here!"  
"Oh my goodness!" Prairie cried.  
Rose, Muguet & Rocinolle ran in as fast as they could.  
Rocinolle took one look at Daniel and turned to Muguet.  
"Get all the medic robots here, fast!" Muguet ordered.  
A series of small robots carried Daniel into another room.  
Angelman staggered from exhaustion as Soldierman arrived with the others.  
"Angelman, are you ok?" Soldierman asked.  
Angelman nodded, though he looked awful.  
Then Soldierman saw a huge gash in Angelman's side.  
"Angelman! You've been injured as well!" Soldierman cried.  
"I'll be fine." Angelman said.  
Angelman & Soldierman turned to Daniel, who was trying to get up.  
"Must............ Defeat..... Black Heart....... And Redips........." he slowly spoke.  
Soldierman turned back to Andrew and turned to Daniel as he tried to get up.  
"Daniel, you're too badly hurt to fight Redips and Black Heart right now." Andrew said. "Let Rose and the others take care of you."  
Daniel continued to struggle to get up. "No...... I must....... Defeat them....."  
"Relax, Daniel." Angelman said, turning back into Alex.  
Andrew turned to Rose. "Miss Rose, is there any way you can sedate him?"  
"Possibly..." Rose said, looking over her medical kit.  
"I have something...." a nurse-like robot stepped up to the group. "Rainbow Barrier Hold!"  
A smaller robot helped. "Star Hold!"  
First, a rainbow light shone on Daniel, soothing him, and then ray of stars surrounded him, holding him in place.  
"Valiya! Kiya!" Andrew cried. "How'd you get here?"  
"We got word from Duo that you'd need help." Valiya said. "He contacted us as soon as he rescued MegaGirl & Aquarius."  
"Hey, it's been a while." Blues, who had just changed back into human form cried.  
The rest of the group reverted back to human forms and joined up together.  
"Nice to see you again, too." Valiya said, changing back into her human form, Sara.  
Kiya changed into a small girl with short brown hair. "Hi there."  
"Who's she?" Roll asked.  
"This is my little sister Kara Lynn." Sara explained.  
"Your little sister is a Zone Cop too?" Ciel asked.  
Sara nodded. "Yes, but it wasn't my idea."  
"I hear you there...." Rock said, glaring at Roll.  
"Will Daniel be okay?" Nicole asked.  
"With a little rest, yes." Rose said. "You got him here just in time."  
"Well that's good." Andrew sighed.  
"What happened to him?" Brandon asked.  
"Epsilon caught us off guard." Alex explained. "Redips is very powerful in his robot form...."  
"In other words, we have to prepare for an assault..." Rock said.  
Alex nodded. "Yep."  
"Once Daniel recovers, we better get ready..." Barrel said. "Redips will be furious about your betrayal, Alex. He'll be out for you now, we need to prepare ourselves for when he attacks....."


	56. Episode 56: The Oblivion Beast Out

"So Gate's working with them?" Rock asked Alex, who had explained everything.  
"I suppose Gate must have been a spy from the start..." Dr. Cain said. "I should have known...."  
"Isoc's with him as well." Alex added. "Those 2 must had been left behind when Wily & Weil were captured."  
"Well, they weren't caught with those 2, so it figures...." Duo added.  
"How's Daniel doing?" Silve asked.  
"Not well." Rose said.  
Suddenly, Daniel stood up, he had broken free of Sara's Rainbow Hold on him.  
"I'll kill them. Both of them." Daniel transformed to D-Nightmare, then to ShadowMage. "Stay out of my way."  
"Daniel! Listen to me!" Andrew called out.  
ShadowMage walked out of the area. He then entered his other Hyper Mode form, but then something else happened. His body was covered in dark energy, which warped and twisted his armor's form. As the energy dissipated, Daniel stepped through it. His armor was covered with areas of wicked-looking spines and it was darker in some areas than in others. His right hand had changed as well. Two claws grew out in place of his pointer and pinky fingers. His eyes were covered by a dark visor, giving him an evil appearance. In his left hand was a wicked-looking sword with a blade of both light and shadows.  
"Oh my god..." Andrew said.  
"What just happened?" Blues asked.  
"The Oblivion Beast Out just happened." Andrew explained. "The final phase of Project Alterria just happened now. Daniel's still too weak to fight Black Heart, but he's determined to kill her."  
"But I thought she was caught in the explosion?" Brandon asked.  
"Maybe he doesn't know that?" Rock asked.  
Andrew went to a communications unit nearby. "All units, this is Andrew Makoto. Daniel Taiki has gone to his Beast Out form, but is still weakened from his fight. He must be subdued so he can have his injuries treated. He's very dangerous, so exercise caution."  
Andrew turned to Rose. "Miss Rose, please help out Alex. He was injured getting Daniel here. I'm going after Daniel."  
"No way, I'm going with you." Alex protested.  
"You're too injured right now." Rose said. "Let us take care of you now."  
"Very well." Alex groaned.  
Andrew changed to Soldierman and ran after his friend.  
"Shouldn't we go with him?" Roll asked.  
"No, Andrew should handle this himself." Duo said.  
After a long search, Soldierman found ShadowMage and landed right in front of him.  
"Daniel, please listen to me." Soldierman said.  
"Andrew?" ShadowMage asked.  
"Please don't go after Black Heart and Redips now." Soldierman pleaded. "You're still too weak. Just let Miss Rose help you regain your full strength, then you can take on your opponents."  
"Grrr. Fine then." ShadowMage transformed back to Daniel. Daniel then collapsed, but Soldierman caught him.  
"Let's get you back to the others." Soldierman said, he carried Daniel back to the base.

Inside the medical wing, Soldierman set Daniel down onto his bed, then transformed back to Andrew.  
"You did it!" Iris cried.  
"He's exhausted as well as hurt. He needs to be helped out quickly." Andrew said. "Despite the fact that he had gone to his Beast Out, he was still able to hear my plea to him."  
Andrew then collapsed to the ground from exhaustion.  
"Andrew!!!" Rock cried.

Andrew got back up in time to see Daniel starting to lose it.  
"Daniel?" Andrew asked, he saw a Rose, Rocinolle, & Muguet standing over Daniel.  
"His vital signs are going downhill fast." Rose said.  
Andrew ran over to Daniel's side and grabbed his hand. A young woman came running to Andrew's side.  
"What's happened to you, Daniel?" the woman asked.  
Andrew spun around. "Marlene? What are you doing here?"  
"Duo brought me after Alex sent a message back to HQ about Daniel being captured." Marlene explained.  
"I see." Andrew said.  
Marlene gripped Daniel's hand tightly as tears began welling up. "Daniel... You can't die. Not here or now. I need you. I love you."  
Marlene began to cry. Her tears began falling on Daniel's hand, bringing him back from the edge of death.  
"Marlene, is that you?" Daniel asked, weakly.  
Marlene nodded. "Yes, it's me."  
"His vital signs are stabilizing." Rocinolle said.  
"He should be okay now." Muguet said.  
"Don't worry. I'll stay with you." Marlene said.  
"That's.... Good...." Daniel barely spoke.

After a while, Daniel fell asleep, Marlene left the room. Andrew followed.  
"Marlene, what's wrong?" Andrew asked.  
"Nothing....." Marlene said.  
"Marlene...." Andrew said in a tone.  
"Okay. I'm worried about Daniel. He's the only family I have left." Marlene said.  
"Really?" Andrew asked.  
"Yes. The Mavericks slaughtered my family, but Daniel saved me from them." Marlene explained. "After that, he said that he wanted to marry me. It turns out that Mavericks also killed his family, so he needed someone to love."  
"I see...." Andrew said.  
"After that, he asked me if I would make him the luckiest man in the Zone Cops." Marlene continued. "I said yes. We got married the next week. After that, I got my own Robot Form and Hyper Mode..."  
"Robot Form?" Andrew asked.  
"Yes. Watch this." Marlene pressed on the small patch of gold on the choker around her neck. She immediately transformed into a beast-like robot with armor that looked like red fur and had one hundred tails. "What do you think?" she asked.  
"Wow." Andrew said in awe.  
"In this form, I'm called Sileo." Marlene explained. "I can heal friends by touching them with my tails."  
"Then maybe you could help Alex." Andrew said.  
"I'll give it a shot." Sileo said.

A few hours passed, then Prairie ran down to the others. "Redips's forces are on the move!"  
"The it's time." Barrel said.  
Daniel stood up, stronger. "I'm a lot better now."  
"I'm ready." Sileo said.  
"I'm good to go." Andrew said.  
"Let's rumble!" Alex cried.  
"I still can't understand what happened to you..." Anthony growled.  
"And I still say you're jealous." Brandon said.  
"Quit bickering, you two." Daniel snapped.  
"Men, Redips's forces are on the approach to our base. We have to defend this base to the very end." Barrel said.  
"Chill out Barrel. It's not like the world's gonna explode." Blaze said.  
Aile whacked Blaze in the head. "Are you nuts? You go and say that and it'll happen!"  
"Oh come on." Silve said. "You're kidding right?"  
"Let's go, I'm ready." Daniel turned away. "Black Heart, this time I'll end your existence." he thought to himself.  
"Daniel, don't overdo it. You could have died before." Brandon pointed out.  
"Nonsense. I managed to snag this from Gate's lab before I escaped." Daniel held up a piece of Super Force Metal.  
"Dude, sooner or later your luck is gonna run out." Brandon said.  
"But, Super Force Metal is dangerous." Ciel said.  
"Yes, but it's our only fighting chance." Daniel said.  
"He might be right." Barrel said.  
"Right now I think we should use the powers we have on hand." Dr. Light said.  
"I agree. We don't want anyone to go crazy, since the power of the Super Force Metal can do that." Dr. Cossack added.  
"In any case, we're running out of time." Dr. Cain said. "Redips's forces are here."


	57. Episode 57: Frontal Assault

MegaMan, MegaGirl, Aquarius, Protoman, Irasu, Z, ZX, X, Mother Elf, Duo, ImPal, Spearman, Wolf Knight, Colonel, D-Nightmare, Soldierman, Angelman, Sileo, Siya, Kiya, Marino, & Valiya headed towards the front, ready to fend off the attack.  
"Where's that Xel guy?" MegaMan asked.  
"Don't know." ImPal replied.  
"Redips's forces are coming in fast!" Prairie said over the radio.  
"I've had enough of this." Spearman said.  
"Who hasn't?" ZX remarked.  
"They're toast anyways." D-Nightmare said.  
"You're sure of yourself." Siya said.  
"Yeah, what makes you think you can take them all on?" Wolf Knight asked.  
"Daniel, stay back, you could lose your cool again and go berserk on us." Colonel pointed out.  
"Don't tell me what to do." D-Nightmare snapped. "Otherwise, I'll deal with you two like I would deal with any traitors. Now stand aside and let me deal with this."  
"If you charge in you're most likely going to be badly injured." ImPal said. "Let us do this our way. If our plan fails, then you can go crazy."  
"Oh please, like you could beat us?" a voice said.  
A huge ship pulled up and landed in front of them. Curse Pearl stood on the deck, Redips leapt down and faced the group.  
"Redips...." D-Nightmare growled.  
"So is this your surrender?" Redips asked.  
"Oh yeah right, you really think we'll give up?" Protoman asked.  
Redips laughed. "If you wish to spare your lives, yes."  
"Forget it." Soldierman said.  
"Leave now before we really get ticked off." Angelman warned.  
"You think I came here alone?" Redips asked, laughing. "You fools."  
Another ship appeared, 4 robots landed next to Redips. MegaMan knew who they were.  
"Quint! Empress! Earth! Bass! You.... You're free?" MegaMan cried.  
"I broke them out of the Zone Cops headquarters." Redips explained.  
"And now's the time to re-pay the favor..." Quint said.  
"We'll see about that..." MegaMan said.  
"I'll kill you this time!" Bass declared.  
"Shall we fight?" Redips asked, changing into his robot form.  
"I'll kill you, Redips!" D-Nightmare morphed into ShadowMage.  
"Oh bugger, he's lost it." Spearman groaned.  
"Stay out of my way." ShadowMage hissed at the others.  
ShadowMage began to unleash his power.  
"Lord of Dreams that Terrify, Sword of the cold dark void, free yourself from the heavens bonds, become one with my power, one with my body, and let us walk the path of destruction together! Power that can smash even the souls of the Gods! RAGNA BLADE!!"  
ShadowMage threw the Ragna Blade out, then launched into a new spell.  
"Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night. King of Darkness who shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee, swear myself to thee. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess... GIGA SLAVE!"  
ShadowMage prepared to execute another spell.  
"Black dragon who sleeps in the red flame. With your mighty roar, burn my enemies down!! GAAV FLARE!!"  
A powerful ball of fire energy lanced from ShadowMage's handstand impacted the other spells.  
"Darkness beyond the twilight, Redder than the blood that flows. Buried in the flow of time, in thy great name here I make a vow to darkness. To all those fools that stand before us, with your strength and mine deliver doom to them all!! DRAGON SLAVE!"  
ShadowMage prepared one last spell.  
"Thou whose darkness is beyond twilight. Thou whose darkness engulfs the hearts of even the purest mortal. Thou who lives in the Sea of Chaos. I call upon thee, pledge myself to thee. Grant me the power to destroy those who oppose me."  
A massive blade of darkness came into existence.  
"SHADOW RAGNA BLADE!!"  
The Shadow Ragna Blade impacted with the other spells to form a massive blade of immense power.  
"HERE I COME!! DRAGON SLAYER SWORD!!"  
ShadowMage grabbed the Dragon Slayer Sword with one hand and prepared to attack, a look of immense rage in his eyes.  
"Get out of there! He's gone berserk!" Soldierman cried.  
"Daniel, no!" Sileo cried.  
"STAND ASIDE NOW!" ShadowMage growled.  
"You think you can kill me?" Epsilon asked.  
Everyone stood back, ShadowMage came after Epsilon with everything he had. Epsilon just stood there with a smile.  
Suddenly, a voice came from nowhere. "Black charge of darkness that is blacker than thy night, purge me with your darkness so that I can become one with your power, infuse me with the power to destroy all those who oppose me! DARK CHARGE BLAST OF DESTRUCTION!!!"  
A massive amount of power collided into ShadowMage, forcing his attack to hit him and everyone near him.  
"What the heck was that?" X asked.  
They all looked, there was a woman standing next to Epsilon.  
"It's Black Heart!" Marino cried. "But... That's not possible!"  
"You fools, Black Heart died many years ago, her body is a robot." Epsilon explained. "I created many robot bodies for her to transfer to as soon as one breaks down."  
"I'll kill you, Black Heart." ShadowMage declared.  
ShadowMage's body began to give off holy fire.  
"What's he doing?" Aquarius asked.  
"It's the SoulFire mode." Angelman explained.  
ShadowMage underwent a dramatic transformation. His body grew four angel wings and four demon wings. His sword turned into a powerful great sword that blazed with holy fire.  
"DIE!!" ShadowMage unleashed a powerful blast of energy.  
"What happened to him?" Irasu asked.  
"The SoulFire Mode is the last surprise of Project Alterria." Soldierman explained. "When activated, his power, speed, reflexes, and ferocity are seriously ramped up. However, it causes him to enter a berserker state. It's far more dangerous than any of our Beast Outs."  
Black Heart tried to protect herself from ShadowMage's attacks. She hurled her our attack at ShadowMage.  
ShadowMage continued to attack, not giving any thought to his wounds.  
"If we don't stop them, they'll go crazy like last time." ImPal pointed out.  
"You'll have to deal with me first! Beast Out!" Quint cried, changing into the Charge Beast Out.  
Bass transformed into the Fire Beast Out, Empress transformed into the Slash Beast Out and Earth transformed into the Dust Beast Out.  
"Let's do it, guys." MegaMan cried. "Beast Out!"  
The group transformed into their Beast Outs. Colonel went into his Hyper Mode.  
MegaMan and Quint charged into each other, attacking. MegaGirl flew up and slammed into Empress. Aquarius fired her Aqua Spiral at Bass. Protoman leapt out and slashed Earth.  
"Yes, yes...." Epsilon said, holding a piece of Super Force Metal.  
"Now's my chance!" Curse leapt down to Epsilon. "I'll take that Force Metal of yours now."  
"You fool..." Epsilon said. "You think I'll give it to you?"  
Curse held a gun to Epsilon. "Yes, if you wish to live."  
"Heh heh heh...." Epsilon laughed. "Oh really?"  
The Super Force Metal in Epsilon's hands lit up. His body underwent a huge change. He became larger than any of the others, with 2 large Super Force Metal pieces in his shoulders.  
"Oh bugger." Curse groaned.  
"No one double-crosses me." Epsilon picked up Curse and threw him into the ship.  
"I think our plan back-fired." Black Heart said.  
"Very." Gate said in his robot form. "You fools thought you could trick us? We were using you."  
"NO ONE USES ME!" Black Heart hurled a Dragon Slave at Gate.  
Gate reflected it, and ShadowMage destroyed it.  
"Stay out of this, Gate." ShadowMage warned. "Unless you wish to be destroyed."  
"I think you will be before me." Gate said.  
Epsilon hammered his fists down. It shook the ground like a quake.  
"This looks bad." MegaMan said.  
"Hey, you'll kill us!" Empress cried.  
"Like I care?" Epsilon asked. "You're just here to distract them."  
"You know, I dread suggesting this...." Bass said. "But how about a temporary truce to defeat him?"  
MegaMan nodded. "Why not?"  
A portal opened behind Duo. BassGS stepped through.  
"Duo! Quint and the others have....." BassGS stopped when he saw the battle. "As you know, escaped."  
"You're here just in time." Duo said. "We'll need your power."  
"You'll never defeat me you fools!" Epsilon cried, the 2 Super Force Metal pieces on his shoulder glowed a bright light.  
The light shot out beams of energy at everyone, knocking them down and out of their Beast Outs and Hyper Modes.  
"We can't beat this thing!" Mother Elf cried.  
"Hold on a second, I'm on your side, remember?" Black Heart asked.  
"You were going to betray me." Epsilon said. "Now you'll pay the price!"  
Epsilon snatched Black Heart up. Her body was filled with electric blasts, draining her energy.  
"I'll take your magic to power my Force Metal!" Epsilon said.  
"You haven't seen the last of me." Black Heart said as her robot body exploded.  
"This is bad, now he's even more powerful!" MegaGirl cried.  
"If only we could get to the pieces of Super Force Metal...." Colonel said. "Then we could power him down...."  
"Yeah, but how do we reach him?" Sileo asked. "He's like 60 feet tall!"  
"It's time to say goodbye..." Epsilon said, his chest opened up.  
"What's he doing?" Z asked.  
"He's getting ready to fire the ultimate weapon!!!" Colonel cried.  
"GUYS!!!!! GET OUT OF THERE!!!!!" Alia & Prairie cried.  
"His Super Force Metal reads are through the roof!" Dr. Cain cried.  
"You'll never survive that blast!" Dr. Light warned.  
But it was too late, Epsilon fired his extremely large Super Force Metal Beam at everyone. There was no escape. Would this be the end?


	58. Episode 58: The Final Battle, Killer Savior!

But something happened before the Super Force Metal Beam came in contact with MegaGirl and the others.  
A tall robot teleported in front of them and slashed in a wide range at the beam, splitting it in half. Then the robot took out a buster that fired like a machine gun, that slowly destroyed the beam.  
"What in the world?" MegaMan asked.  
The robot turned to the group. It looked a little like Zero, but was different, he looked more like KillerZero now.  
"Who is that?" Aquarius asked.  
"Zero!" Mother Elf cried.  
"Zero? But how?" MegaGirl asked.  
The robot walked up to Mother Elf and bowed. "Sorry to worry you, Ciel..... At least you guys are okay."  
"It it you!" Mother Elf cried, hugging Zero.  
"But what happened to you?" Colonel asked.  
"This is my Hyper Mode: KillerZero." Zero explained. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later."  
Epsilon rested for a moment before firing another Force Metal Beam.  
"Look out!" Zero jumped ahead and smashed his fist to the ground.  
A large rock came falling and hit the beam causing it to explode.  
"I won't let you destroy them, Epsilon." Zero proclaimed.  
"So you've joined with the Reaper of Darkness, have you?" Epsilon asked.  
"The what?" Irasu asked.  
Zero stood silent, then pulled out his buster at fired.  
Epsilon blocked with a shield made of Force Metal energy.  
"The Force Metal on his shoulders......" Dr. Light said. "Try to take them out!"  
"Leave it to me." ShadowMage said, he hurried to the scene.  
"We'll give the signal when." BassGS said.  
"Everyone, we'll have to pull all our powers together!" Duo cried.  
MegaMan nodded. This was the only way.  
"Hyper Mode!" Soldierman, Colonel & Marino entered their Hyper Modes.  
"Screen Dive!" Colonel cried.  
"Marino Blast!" cried Marino.  
"Beast Out!!!" MegaMan & MegaGirl cried.  
"Gregar Buster!" MegaMan cried.  
"Falzar Buster!" MegaGirl cried.  
"Beast Out!" Aquarius entered her Beast Out. "Aqua Spiral!"  
"Armor on!" Irasu cried. "Hyper Beam!"  
"Blessed elves of cyber, lend me your powers!" Mother Elf cried, firing a rainbow beam.  
"Colonel Sword!" Protoman cried, wielding his new sword. "Screen Dive!!!"  
"Beast Out!" Bass cried, then fired his buster.  
Quint and the other Star Droids nodded. They aided Bass in the attack.  
"Giga Breaker!" BassGS cried.  
Z, ZX, & X combined their busters together with Zero.  
BOOM! BLAST!!! ..... But not a dent. They couldn't get through Epsilon.  
"Paladin Cannon Multiple Burst!" ImPal cried.  
"A-Scythe!" Angelman cried.  
But still nothing. ShadowMage stood in a corner, building his power.  
"Lord of Nightmares, who lives in the Sea of Chaos. Come forth, into my body, so I may crush my opposition." he chanted.  
The gem on his headband began glowing brightly. Thunderstorms began forming as he began weaving together a powerful spell. He drew two more swords and held them aloft.  
"Thou who rules over all that is good in this world, hear my call. Flare Dragon Ceiphied, grant me a weapon to cut down the darkness that stands before my goal. GRANT ME YOUR POWER!!"  
The two swords in ShadowMage's hands vanished. In its place was a beautiful-looking sword with the markings of the mighty Flare Dragon.  
"The Sword of Ceiphied... I thank you, mighty Flare Dragon." ShadowMage said, he hurled it at Epsilon.  
CRACK! The sheild broke in one place, but now ShadowMage used too much of his energy to attack the Force Metal.  
"Daniel!" Sileo cried.  
"Whoa.... Don't tick him off." Spearman said.  
"There's only one chance..." MegaMan said, turning to MegaGirl.  
MegaGirl nodded.  
"BEAST OUT COMBINE!"  
MegaMan & MegaGirl combined into the combined Beast Out.  
MegaMan & MegaGirl flew up to where the crack was in the sheild, but Epsilon started firing at them.  
"Let's give them some cover-fire bro!" ImPal cried.  
Spearman nodded. "Right."  
"Tigris Beast Out!!!" Spearman & ImPal transformed and fired.  
Everyone else continued their attacks as MegaMan & MegaGirl went in. They found one shoulder with the Super Force Metal and began attacking it.  
CLASH! CLANG! BASH!!  
"Man, they'll use up all their power just on 1!" Dr. Cain cried.  
"But what can we do?" Alia asked.  
"They need more power...." Dr. Cossack said.  
Zero teleported to the location and slammed his fist down on the Super Force Metal piece.  
BANG! The Super Force Metal on Epsilon's left shoulder was destroyed.  
"They did it!" Mother Elf cried.  
"Yeah, but they only got 1." Protoman said.  
"And it looks like it took everything out of them...." Colonel pointed out.  
He was right. MegaMan & MegaGirl could barely fly. Zero grabbed them and took them to Epsilon's other shoulder.  
"Come on guys, you have to hang together." Zero said.  
MegaMan & MegaGirl's Beast Out was starting to fade.  
"This isn't good." Zero said.  
"You'll never destroy my Force Metal!" Epsilon cried.  
Epsilon threw a hand up and tried to knock Zero off his shoulder.  
"I'll distract him while you guys work on this last piece of Force Metal." Zero said.  
Zero teleported all around Epsilon's head, he was moving so fast Epsilon couldn't keep up with him.  
"What's wrong, I'm too fast for you?" Zero asked.  
"You little pest!" Epsilon growled, but this time he fired a shot that got Zero.  
Zero was knocked down, but something caught him. ShadowMage!  
"I needed time to recharge." ShadowMage said.  
"Then let's hit him with all we've got!" Zero cried.  
ShadowMage nodded. "Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, I call upon you, grant me all the power that you possess!" he chanted.  
"What are you doing?" Zero asked.  
The amulet around ShadowMage's neck glowed brightly.  
"Shadows that reside within my heart. Shadows that burn with all my hatred! Come to my hands now. Burst forth and destroy my foes!! DRAGONSLAYER CANNON!!"  
A massive amount of silver energy filled ShadowMage's hands. It formed into a massive ball of silver energy. He then threw the massive charge of power at Epsilon.  
Epsilon was hit bad, he could barely stand now, as MegaGirl & MegaMan continued whacking at his last piece of Super Force Metal.  
"They'll never break it in time!" Xel muttered to himself.  
Suddenly, a blue portal appeared over MegaMan & MegaGirl. A green and blue robot beast fell out. It looked around then flew right into the Super Force Metal piece, destroying it in seconds.  
"What in the world?" Protoman asked.  
"Way to go, War-Rock." a kid with a red shirt, black shorts, brown hair and green sunglasses approached the group.  
"Who are you?" Aquarius asked.  
"My name is Subaru." the kid answered. "And that robot is War-Rock. We're an experiment Zone Cops."  
"You're from the new department, aren't you?" WolfKnight asked.  
Subaru nodded. "Yep, we were sent when we heard Quint was loose."  
"The new department?" ZX asked confused.  
"You don't remember?" X asked.  
ZX shook her head.  
"Well you could explain to us." Protoman said.  
"The new department is an experiment where a human controls a robot through a small hand-held device." Duo explained.  
Subaru held up his arm. There was a blue box on his right arm. He opened the lid to show a mini computer.  
"See I give War-Rock these Battle Cards for combat." Subaru explained. "See I assist him in battle."  
"I see...." Dr. Light snatched Subaru's arm and was looking at the device.  
"Hey don't pull my arm off!!!" Subaru cried.  
"A remarkable device...." Dr. Light said.  
"I kind of need that back you know...." Subaru grumbled.  
Dr. Light let go of Subaru's arm.  
"Thank you." Subaru pulled out a card. "Let's do this, War-Rock!"  
Subaru slide the car on his device. War-Rock bashed into Epsilon several times, then a gun appeared on his arm, and he fired at Epsilon.  
Zero & ShadowMage joined in. So did MegaMan & MegaGirl.  
"NNNOOOO!!!" Epsilon cried. "You.... Cannot.... Destroy.... Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
KA-BOOM!!!!! Epsilon exploded in a huge burst of light. Zero & War-Rock pulled everyone away from the blast.  
"Is he gone?" Z asked.  
"It seems so." Colonel said.  
"The battle is finally over....." Dr. Cain sighed.  
"I think we need to re-group..." Quint said. "So MegaMan, we'll meet again some other day! I will be the only MegaMan and the ruler of this universe, I promise!"  
Quint, Bass, Empress, Gate, and the rest teleported through the portal.  
"Well they're gone." MegaMan said, as he and MegaGirl returned to normal.  
"So I guess we better head back to HQ." Duo said.  
"Actually, why don't you stick around for a while?" MegaGirl asked.  
"Yeah, Quint's bound to attack again soon." MegaMan said.  
"Sounds good to me." BassGS said.  
"So who's the big ugly guy here?" MegaGirl asked, pointing to War-Rock.  
"Ugly?" War-Rock asked.  
"He's War-Rock." Duo explained. "And this is Subaru."  
"MegaGirl transformed back to Roll. "Nice to meet you, you really saved us."  
Subaru blushed. "Oh it was pretty girl... ERRR... I mean, pretty easy!"  
"I don't know about you guys, but I need a rest." MegaMan said.  
Data hopped on Roll's shoulder. "It's good that things are back to normal for now!"  
"And we have a wedding to plan." Irasu said, smiling at Protoman.  
"Then let's get things started guys!" MegaMan said.  
Things seemed to be going better for Roll and the rest of her friends, but for how long will it last? Only time will tell......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Season 4


	59. Episode 59: A Confession? Wedding Day Blues!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adventure of MegaGirl Season 5

"A little to the left." Iris said, as Brandon & Anthony were setting up flowers all over the chapel.  
Iris couldn't believe it. Her wedding day was tomorrow, they had been fixing and planning everything for a month now, and finally it was the big day.  
"Is it good enough yet?" Anthony moaned.  
"Hey, it looks good to me." Blaze said.  
"Oh Iris, this is gonna be great!" Morgan cried.  
"Yeah, if we ever finish getting it ready...." Brandon groaned.  
"I want it to be prefect." Iris said.  
"I don't blame you, sis." Ciel said. "So let's get your stuff ready, I'll finish here."  
"Okay sis." Iris nodded.  
"Get some rest, huh?" Ciel asked.  
"Okay, but what about the food, the cake, the invitations, the...." Iris was trying to list everything.  
"Rock & Silve are picking up the food, Roll & Subaru are getting the cake, Daniel & Marlene went to pass out the invitations." Ciel said. "See? It's covered."  
"Yeah, so don't worry." Data said, hopping on Iris's shoulder.  
"I know...." Iris sighed.  
"Hey guys." Blues walked up. "Whoa... You've been busy."  
Iris ran up and hugged Blues. "Only 1 more day...." she whispered to him.  
Blues blushed. "Yeah...."  
"Well I've got the music ready." Dr. Cain said. "Where's your brother?"  
"Barrel?" Ciel asked. "No idea."  
"I wish Rock would have taken me with him." Aile grumbled, kicking a rock.  
"Why are you so put out?" Kalinka asked.  
"Because she's nut-ball over Rock." Vent teased.  
"I am not!" Aile snapped.  
"You are too." Vent said. "Aile & Rock, sitting in tree....."  
Aile stomped on Vent's foot. "Shut up!"  
"Oh hey guys, they're sending someone here." Duo said.  
"Oh yeah, who?" Andrew asked.  
Duo opened up a transmitter and a portal opened, and a new person fell out. He wore a bright blue T-shirt, and a pair of blue Jeans. He was about 6 foot even, and his glasses had fallen off and landed at Aile's feet.  
"That was a stupid landing..." Aile remarked.  
"HQ is like that...." War-Rock said.  
The boy stood up after getting his glasses and putting them on. "Someone is going to pay for these landings"  
"No kidding. The one of the last landings in HQ ended up with War-Rock landing on everyone, and you know how heavy he is." Duo said.  
"WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT?!?!?" War-Rock growled.  
"So did he kill anyone?" the boy asked, then looked at the people in the room, before stopping on Aile.  
"Who are you and why did you almost land on me?" Aile growled.  
The boy blushed, and quickly stood up. "S-sorry miss, my name is Jake."  
"I'm Aile....." Aile growled.  
Jake looked at her oddly. "Are you ok?"  
"Don't mind her, she's ticked off that the guy she likes is off with another girl." Vent said. "I'm her brother Vent."  
Jake's expression turned sad, and he looked at Aile. "I'm sorry for you. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"  
"Yeah, kill Silve for me." Aile grumbled.  
Jake sighed. "Is there anything I can do that won't get me arrested?"  
"Then what good are you?" Aile snapped.  
Jake looked troubled, then had an idea. "If it would make it any better miss, you could take your anger out on me."  
"As in a human punching bag?" Alex asked, surprised.  
"Is he insane?" Nicole asked.  
"Nah, why should I bother?" Aile asked, walking away.  
"I offered...." Jake sighed.  
"So wanna help with the wedding?" Blaze asked.  
"Wedding?" Jake asked.

Subaru & Roll stopped at the cake shop, they waited for the cake to be prepared.  
"I can't wait for the wedding!" Roll cried. "It's going to be great!"  
"I'm sure it will." Subaru said. "I'm glad you guys decided to let me stay with you all."  
"Hey, you helped us out." Roll said.  
"Yeah, but I would think Iris & Blues would want their friends and all...." Subaru said.  
"You're a friend now." Roll pointed out.  
"I guess." Subaru said.  
"At least, I'd like it if we could be friends." Roll said, smiling.  
Subaru blushed. "Um, yeah, I'd like that too."  
Roll smiled. "Then it's settled!"  
Subaru ran his fingers in circles. "Um, Miss Roll.... I just want to say that...... I think you're really cute......"  
Roll blushed, her face turned bright red. "Really?" she asked.  
Subaru nodded. "Well yeah.... I noticed that when I first met you....."  
"Thank you...." Roll said, now she suddenly forgot what she was doing.  
Roll stood up and walked around, completely confused.  
"So is that cake ready?" Subaru asked.  
"Oh yeah! The cake!" Roll cried.  
The baker came out with the cake. "Come again."  
Roll smiled as Subaru took the cake out and carried it.  
"Roll...." Subaru said.  
"Yes?" Roll asked.  
"Is your brother really protective of you?" Subaru asked.  
"He's the complete meaning of the word...." Roll groaned.  
"What do you mean?" Subaru asked.  
"Well, that's a long story...." Roll said. "Beginning with when he first became MegaMan........."

Elsewhere, Rock & Silve were picking up the food for the dinner.  
"I'm glad you asked me to come along, Rock." Silve said.  
"Um, we drew lots for who would get stuck with this, Silve." Rock said.  
"Oh yeah, but I'd like to think that we came together." Silve smiled.  
"Whatever." Rock moaned.  
"Um, Rock...." Silve said.  
"What now?" Rock asked.  
"I...." Silve said, trying to speak.  
CLUMP! One of the boxes almost fell out of the car they took. Rush caught it before it hit the ground.  
"Good boy." Rock said. "You were saying, Silve?"  
"It's nothing..." Silve sighed. "Let's get this loaded..."  
"I agree." Rock nodded. "That way we'll get back faster."  
Silve tried to pick up the next crate, but she started to fall over because it was too heavy! Rock ran up behind her and helped her place it down.  
Silve blushed. "Thanks....."  
"No problem." Rock said. "Maybe you better let me handle this."  
"Okay." Silve said, nodding.  
Silve tried to walk back, but she tripped, Rock caught her and held her up. Now Rock was blushing too.  
"You okay?" Rock asked.  
"......" Silve's heart skipped a beat, her face was bright red.  
"Silve?" Rock asked.  
Silve finally got a hold of herself and pulled herself up, she gazed into Rock's eyes.  
"Is there something on my face?" Rock asked, his face was turning bright red too.  
"..... Rock.... I..... I love you." Silve said, then she quickly kissed Rock.  
Rock stood there and blinked twice.  
"Sorry." Silve jumped backwards, blushing.  
Rock didn't seem to know how to handle this, he starred at the ground.  
"Let's just hurry and get this stuff back." Silve said, she tried to finish the job.  
Rock & Silve didn't speak much the rest of the way back.  
"What took you?" Vent asked when they arrived.  
"Nothing." Rock said, jumping out of the car.  
Silve was still blushing.  
"Hey Silve, you okay?" Vent asked.  
"Not really." Silve said.  
"Anything I can do to help?" Vent asked.  
Silve shook her head. "No, it's my problem, I'll handle it."  
"Whatever." Vent said, while unloading the boxes.  
"Silve, can I talk to you?" Rock asked.  
Silve nodded and followed Rock. Aile walked by and finally saw Rock and decided to follow.  
"It's about time I told Rock how I feel...." Aile thought to herself.  
Rock pulled Silve to a corner, he looked around to make sure no one was there, but he didn't see Aile come up shortly after he had looked.  
"..... I'm sorry I didn't say anything before...." Rock said.  
"It's okay Rock, I mean I'm sorry I just dropped that on you like that...." Silve said.  
"No, hear me out." Rock said. "It's just I've been so caught up with everything else recently I haven't really had time to think about this kind of thing, but when you kissed me...."  
"..... What happened?" Silve asked, holding her breath.  
"Kissed him?!?" Aile thought to herself.  
"..... I... I realized...." Rock stumbled over his words. "I felt something I never did before... I...... Well I think it means I love you too, Silve..."  
Silve smiled and hugged Rock. "You mean it?!?" she cried.  
Rock nodded. "Yeah, I do."  
Aile's world fell apart as she watched Rock & Silve kiss, she felt as if the whole world just betrayed her. Tears floated down her cheeks, and she ran off.  
"Did you hear something?" Rock asked.  
"No.... I'm just seeing stars......" Silve said.  
Rock smiled and kissed Silve again.  
Aile ran and slammed the door to her room, she jumped onto her bed and covered her face, crying hysterically.  
Vent walked in, he had seen Aile run from across the hall. "Hey sis, what's wrong?"  
"GO AWAY!" Aile screamed.  
"But.... What happened?" Vent asked.  
"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Aile hollered in-between sobs.  
Vent sighed, he knew there was nothing he could do. He got up and left his sister alone.  
"I wonder what happened?" Vent asked himself.


	60. Episode 60: Jake's Brother? Aile in Danger!

Iris woke up and rubbed her eyes, she sat up, finding herself surrounded with red roses. Iris smiled and giggled.  
"Is that giggling I hear?" Ciel stepped in and said.  
Iris nodded. "Guilty."  
"Iris, it's your wedding day!" Ciel cried, jumping on the bed. "Here comes the bride's maid!"  
Iris & Ciel laughed, as Barrel walked in.  
"C'mon bro, come join us!" Ciel cried.  
"I think you 2 need to get ready...." Barrel said.  
"Oh come on brother, lighten up." Iris said.  
Barrel smiled. "I just want things to go right for you...... He's the one Iris, I'm sure."  
Ciel nodded. "I agree."  
Iris blushed. "Thanks guys."

Aile came down the stairs in a daze, her eyes were half-closed.  
"You okay sis?" Vent asked, but Aile kept walking.  
"What's wrong with her?" Dr. Light asked.  
"I don't know, she's been like this since yesterday." Vent said.  
"I wonder what happened?" Dr. Cossack asked.  
"Strange, it's not like her at all....." Kalinka said.  
"So is everything set?" Andrew asked.  
"Yep. Cake's here, food's ready, hall is all set....." Roll said. "Seems like it's all together."  
"Where's Blues?" Data asked.  
"He's in his room getting ready." Subaru said.  
"I just hope nothing goes wrong....." Dr. Cain said.  
"I still don't get the point of all this.." War-Rock said.  
"Well, it would take a long time to explain, War-Rock." Duo said.  
"Hey, is everyone ready?" Rock walked in, Silve was behind him.  
"Where have you two been?" Roll snapped.  
"What? We've been around." Rock said.  
"Sure, that's why I couldn't find you this morning." Roll said.  
"So I was busy." Rock rolled his eyes. "What, are you keeping tabs on me now or something?"  
Silve blushed, she hid behind Rock and didn't say a word.  
"Hey Vent, are you okay?" Rock asked, noticing Vent seemed worried.  
"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Vent said. "It's just Aile's acting really strange."  
"Strange as in how?" Daniel asked.  
"Just odd." Vent said.  
"You're not making much sense...." Brandon said.  
"Does he ever?" Anthony joked.  
"This is serious!" Vent yelled.  
"Are you sure?" Blaze asked.  
"Yes, I am." Vent growled. "Aile's not like this, something's wrong...."  
"Yeah, but what?" Alex asked.  
"I don't know...." Vent sighed. "I wish I did......"

A man in a robot armor stood outside, waiting. The robot man wore a white robe, with a piece of metal with spikes on his chest, with long white hair.  
Black Heart stood behind him. "You still haven't explained why you brought me here and why you built me a new robot body..." she said. "Or even your name....."  
"My robot form's name is Sheshaman, but in my human form..." he said, then pushed a button and returned to normal. "I that fool's twin brother...." The man pointed to Jake inside a window. He looked exactly like Jake, except her wore nothing but black.  
"And your human name?" Black Heart asked. "Besides, how can I tell who's side you're on?"  
"My human name is Matt, and I am on your side of course, dear Black Heart." the man said.  
"So what's the plan?" Black Heart asked.  
"Heh, so many lovely ladies today. Must be my lucky day." Matt said.  
"Cut the crap and tell me what you brought me here for." Black Heart snapped.  
"Very well." Matt said, pointing to Aile as she walked outside. "There's the girl..... She's recently come across a broken heart, but see, if we use your magic to intensify it, she'll burst out in rage and most likely kill our foes without even realizing what she's doing, and once we undo the spell, she'll go into complete shock."  
"It's devious and right up my alley." Black Heart smiled.  
"Then let's get her." Matt said, now walking up to Aile. "Hey there."  
Aile turned her head, not paying attention that Matt wore different clothes than Jake. "What do you want Jake?" she snapped.  
"You look down." Matt said.  
"It's none of your business, will you just drop it?" Aile snapped. "...... Besides, I'm getting over it......."  
"Oh, I hope not....." Matt said.  
Aile looked at Matt confused. "What do you mean?"  
Black Heart appeared behind Aile. "Because darling, we need you to be angry!"  
"Black Heart!!!!" Aile cried.  
But Black Heart went into action. "Darkness Hold!" she placed a spell on Aile, paralyzing her.  
"Now, get to work on the spell!" Matt cried.  
"SHUT UP!" Black Heart snapped. "If you don't know anything about magic, then shut your trap and leave this to me!"  
Matt huffed. "Very well, just make it fast."  
"Darkness and rage inside, burst into fire and turn into pure anger, bring out feelings inside and turn then blacker than the deepest pitch, deeper than the deepest night, Lord of Darkness who rules over light, infuse thee with your power and turn thee evil!" Black Heart chanted.  
A wave of darkness covered Aile, as a black light shone over her, then a ring of purple light surrounded her. Aile's eyes turned cold and dark, they were now purple.  
"So this spell will put her under your control, yet at the same time will make her act almost the same, just her jealously intensified?" Matt asked.  
Black Heart nodded. "Correct. When the time comes, she'll do as I ask."  
"Good." Matt said. "Now, let's put her to work......."


	61. Episode 61: The Big Day

DING DONG DING DONG....  
The church bells whirled in the air. Everyone took their places. Rock stood next to Blues.  
"Blues, can I ask you something?" Rock asked.  
"Of course you can, bro." Blues said.  
"How did you know that Iris was... Well, the one?" Rock asked.  
"I'm not getting what you're saying...." Blues said.  
"I mean.... Well, how did you know for sure you wanted to marry her?" Rock asked.  
"Oh well that's easy." Blues said. "I fell like I can do anything around her, she makes me feel alive, and well, I just want to spend every waking moment with her."  
"I see." Rock said.  
"What makes you ask?" Blues asked.  
Rock looked at Silve with the corner of his eye, and blushed. "Oh, nothing..."  
"Who'd you get for a priest anyway?" Dr. Cossack asked.  
"Oh we just hired the only one left in town." Neige said.  
Xel came up behind them. "So are we all set?"  
"HIM?!?" Daniel growled. "You are kidding right?"  
"Well do you know of another priest?" Alia asked.  
"No, but still....." Brandon said.  
"Yeah, can we trust him?" Alex asked.  
"Probably not...." Morgan said.  
"Now, now...." Xel said. "It's time!"  
Everyone stood up now, as the doors flew open.  
Roll came out in a beautiful red dress, and Kalinka came out in a blue dress. Ciel followed in a pink dress.  
Cyber Elves flew around, sparkles followed where they flew.  
Vent came up with the rings, he walked slowly.  
Then Iris came out. She was wearing a gorges white dress with bead work on the trim, neck and waist. It had long sleeves and the dress had a long train. The vale with topped with an iris flower.  
Dr. Cain walked with Iris and walked her up to Blues. He lifted the veil and stepped back.  
Iris & Blues gazed at each other, smiling.  
Then the worst possible thing happened. CRASH! A blast came through the ceiling.  
"What was that?!?" Rock cried.  
"I didn't expect you find you this easily, MegaMan!" Bass cried, firing down at the ground.  
"Forte?!?" Rock cried.  
"I'm here to crash the party!" Bass cried. "FIRE BEAST OUT!!"  
Bass transformed into the Fire Beast Out.  
"I'll take care of him!" Subaru cried. "War-Rock!"  
War-Rock came flying out and slammed into Bass, Bass fired at War-Rock.  
Subaru pressed a flew buttons on his device on his arm. War-Rock fired a blast at Bass.  
Bass's body exploded into flames and blasted War-Rock, so hard that he landed into Subaru, causing a huge explosion!!!!!  
"SUBARU!!!!!!!!" Roll cried.  
"Oh that does it!!!" Rock growled. "Bass!!!!"  
"Well that's what he gets for butting in." Bass said.  
Suddenly a globe of light surrounded where War-Rock crashed. A new robot stood where Subaru was. He was blue and looked a little like MegaMan & War-Rock. War-Rock's head was on his right arm.  
"What just happened?" the robot asked.  
"Subaru, we've been fused together!" War-Rock spoke on the arm. "I believe the explosion cause me to transfer into the computer on your arm creating a robot form: Denpa!"  
"Denpa?" Subaru asked. "You mean now I have a robot form?"  
War-Rock nodded. "My body entered that computer now, Subaru, my powers are in your hands!"  
Denpa nodded. "Right, and it's Denpa now! Denpa Buster!"  
Denpa held out War-Rock's head, he fired a few shots from his mouth.  
BLAST!!! Bass was knocked backwards.  
"Cool!" Denpa cried.  
Iris stepped in front of Denpa. "Let me handle this....."  
"Iris?" Denpa asked.  
Iris changed into Irasu, then her body light up. A massive charge of power shot out from her body, and crashed into Bass.  
"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR RUINING MY WEDDING!!!!" Irasu declared.  
"Did she unlock a Hyper Mode?" Barrel asked.  
Another blast came from Irasu, this one sent Bass flying out of sight.  
"Nice one...." Blues remarked.  
"Subaru, are you ok?" Roll ran up to Denpa and asked.  
Denpa nodded. "Yep." he changed back to Subaru.  
"Hey where's War-Rock?" Dr. Light asked.  
"Right here." War-Rock said from inside Subaru's computer.  
"Oh, you're stuck in there?" Subaru asked.  
"It appears so." War-Rock said.  
"Sucks to be you." Aile remarked.  
Irasu changed back, she fell down and started crying. Blues ran to her side.  
"Can't we have one day in peace?" Iris sobbed.  
"Don't cry, Iris...." Ciel said.  
Barrel helped Iris up. "You can still do this, you're strong."  
"Iris....." Blues said. "If you don't want to...."  
"Blues, thank you but...." Iris dried her tears. "Yes, I can.... I want to do this..."  
Blues & Iris turned, they were ready.  
"Well if you still are going through with it...." Xel said, opening a book. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness this union. If there is anyone that had a just reason why these two should not wed, let them speak now, or forever hold there peace...."  
Everyone paused for a moment, no one said anything.  
"Well that's good." Xel joked. "Er-hem, Blues Right, will you take this lovely girl that is obviously WAY too good for you, Iris, to be your wife, to love, honor, keep in sickness and health, to love only her, and to deal with for the rest of your life and as long as you both shall live?"  
Blues nodded. "I do."  
"Does it seem like he's making a game out of this?" Jake whispered to the others.  
"Sure seems so...." Andrew said.  
"I didn't know your last name was Right...." Silve said to Roll.  
"Yeah, and?" Roll asked.  
"Just strange since it's close to Dr. Light's name...." Silve said.  
Xel smiled. "Good answer." he turned to Iris. "Iris Cain, will you take moron that doesn't know how lucky he is and should be on his knees begging, Blues, to be your husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, to argue with every now and then, to discipline, and to put up with till the end of your days?"  
Iris giggled. "I do."  
"Well there's nothing more I can do folks!" Xel joked and held his hands in the air.  
Vent handed the rings to Xel.  
"Take these rings and place them on each finger." Xel said.  
Blues & Iris exchanged their rings.  
"Well then by the powers vested in me, I pronounce you man & wife!" Xel cried. "Now hurry up and kiss her before she comes to her senses!"  
Blues & Iris laughed, then kissed each other.  
Everyone clapped and cheered. Blues lifted Iris into the air.  
"We did it!" Blues cried.  
Blues hugged Iris tightly and kissed her again.  
"Well so much for that...." Xel stepped off.  
The wedding was a success, but Xel suddenly stopped. He spun around.  
"I sense something...." Xel muttered to himself. "Something I haven't in a long time......"


	62. Episode 62: The Melody of Caskett

"I think it's about time we head back to Rock City." Dr. Light said at the breakfast table.  
"You think so?" Rock asked.  
"I can handle things at Giga City now." Prairie said. "All seems good."  
"Well since Blues & Iris are on their honeymoon right now...." Roll said. "They said they'd meet us back at Rock City."  
"I'd like to see this city." Subaru said.  
"Me too." Morgan said.  
"Well is the Flutter fixed?" Rock asked.  
Alia nodded. "It's ready to go when everyone is."  
"That's great!" Kalinka cried.  
"Well then everyone get ready and we'll go." Dr. Cain said.

Roll came out of her room with a series of huge bags. Subaru came by and grabbed some.  
"Oh thanks, you don't have to." Roll said.  
"It's nothing." Subaru blushed. "I-I-I like to help...."  
They started loading the Flutter.  
"Man these are heavy!" Roll groaned.  
Roll tried to pick up a heavy bag and was having a hard time standing.  
"Let me take it!" Subaru cried.  
But Roll flew over and onto Subaru! Subaru's face was bright red and so was Roll's.  
"...... I think you need to get off of him...." War-Rock said.  
Roll jumped up. "Sorry....."  
Subaru shook his head. "No, I got in your way...."  
War-Rock rolled his eyes. "I can't believe these two...."  
Subaru's arm that the machine was on suddenly moved, and drug him over to the other bags.  
"Get to work, Subaru!" War-Rock growled.  
"Wait, you can control my arm?!?" Subaru asked.  
"I'm stuck on your arm, remember?" War-Rock asked.  
"Yeah because I lost the key to this thing...." Subaru said.  
Roll was still blushing. She stood there, dusting off her dress.  
"Um, why don't you just let me handle this?" Subaru asked.  
"Why is your heart jumping like crazy?" War-Rock asked.  
"WAR-ROCK!!!" Subaru screamed.  
"What? I can hear it from here...." War-Rock said. "Besides this thing monitors your heart rate and health...."  
Roll stepped a little closer to Subaru, then turned. "I guess I'll go then."  
But then Roll tripped, she fell right into Subaru's arms, as he was trying to catch her.  
Both Roll & Subaru blushed. Now Roll's heart skipped a beat.  
"A-A-Are you okay?" Subaru asked.  
Roll's face was bright red, she placed an arm on Subaru's shoulder and pulled herself up. Subaru stood like a statue and didn't move.  
Roll suddenly backed up and held a hand on her head. "Yeah...."  
"Oh just kiss her like you want to do!" War-Rock growled. "Argh, the things I do for this kid...."  
War-Rock forced Subaru forward by thrusting Subaru's arm ahead and he fell right into a kiss with Roll.  
Roll's eyes widen and her face grew brighter and brighter.  
Subaru pulled himself back and turned. "Sorry about that...." he said, catching his breath as he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest.  
Roll walked up to Subaru and turned his head around and kissed him. She held herself there for a moment and stepped back.  
"Um, I don't know what just happened, but...." Roll said. "I, um.... Kinda forgot myself...."  
Subaru's face was now bright red. "Roll..... Did you..... Feel that when we kissed?" he held his breath.  
"My head's still spinning a little and my heart is jumping." Roll answered. "What's happening?"  
Subaru blushed. "Roll.... I...... I think I'm.... In love with you...." he said.  
"But we've only just met...." Roll said.  
Subaru nodded. "I know but.... I can't stop thinking about these feelings and..... I haven't been able to get you out of my head since I met you.... I...."  
Roll stepped a little closer to Subaru. "..... I can't explain it either.... I've never felt this way before...."  
"Argh, do you guys just want to keep talking?" War-Rock growled. "Don't you get it? He's bonkers about you, now let's see some smooching!"  
Subaru slammed the device on his arm closed. He starred at the ground, unsure what to say,  
Roll wasn't sure either, she placed a hand behind Subaru's head and pulled him closer to her, and kissed him. Subaru kissed back.  
War-Rock popped open the device. "Now that's more like it!" he smiled.  
But what they didn't see was Rock passed by and saw them. He stood for a moment, stunned, then ran off.

Rock was heading down the hall and then he stopped. Aile stood in front of him.  
"What is it Aile?" Rock asked.  
"You.... JERK!" Aile slapped Rock in the face, kicked and punched him.  
"Aile....?" Rock said.  
"Aile! Stop!" Vent came in. "What the? What are you doing?"  
"Nothing." Aile stormed off.  
"What was with her?" Vent asked, helping Rock up.  
"Hmmm.... Something was unusual about that...." Duo said.  
Aile was growling as she was walking off. Jake stopped her.  
"Aile, what's with you?" Jake asked.  
Aile took a swing at Jake, Jake blocked her punch.  
"You're just really ticked, aren't you?" Jake asked.  
"Mind your own business!" Aile barked.  
"Look, how about you try hitting me instead?" Jake asked, changing to his robot form. "See? I won't even move...."  
"You asked for it...." Aile changed to ZX, and starting slashing and bashing Jake.  
Jake was taking massive damage, he fell down and couldn't take much more. ZX wasn't letting up at all.  
"Heart Chain!" a chain of hearts suddenly wrapped around ZX.  
"What the?" Jake asked.  
A female robot in a pink suit with a heart in the middle, and a guitar appeared.  
"Who the heck are you?!?" ZX barked.  
"The name's Melody." the robot answered. "And you're attacking a friend of mine."  
She leapt down and kicked ZX. ZX countered with her sword.  
"Heart Wave!" A large heart shot out from Melody's chest.  
BAM! ZX was thrown to the wall, but now she activated her Beast Out.  
"Lovely Heart Chain!" Melody played a few notes.  
A large chain wrapped around ZX, but ZX broke it in a second.  
"Time for something else." Melody jumped up and pulled out a heart from her chest. "Heart Drain!" she placed the heart on ZX's back.  
ZAP! ZX's energy was zapped out and she turned back into Aile.  
"Whoa.... How'd you do that?" Jake asked.  
"Oh a few modifications...." Melody said. "It's good to see you again, Jake."  
"You know my name?" Jake asked, confused.  
Melody pressed a button on her guitar, she turned into a blonde-haired girl with a red outfit, brown gloves, and a red hat.  
"Caskett!!!!" Jake cried.


	63. Episode 63: KillerZero's Favor?

Zero was finishing loading the luggage onto the Flutter. Suddenly, KillerZero appeared.  
"What the heck do you want?" Zero growled.  
"Hey, I saved your life and your friends remember?" KillerZero barked. "The least you could do is say hi!"  
"Fine, hi." Zero said. "Now what the heck do you want?"  
"Can't you ever NOT be a stiff moron?" KillerZero growled.  
"Maybe if you didn't have to act like one, since it comes naturally!" Zero remarked.  
"Oh funny, very funny." KillerZero grumbled. "Fine, whatever. Remember how I said you'd owe me one for lending you my powers?"  
"That part slips my memory bank..." Zero said.  
"NICE TRY!" KillerZero growled. "You haven't had any RECENT memory losses so cut the crap."  
"Take your own advice and explain what you want!" Zero snapped.  
"Look, one of my fellow reapers is on a rampage..." KillerZero said.  
"And this means what to me?" Zero asked.  
"It means she's killing people just to collect them." KillerZero explained. "I have a feeling she's heading for this world, so I want you to stop her."  
"No problem." Zero said.  
"Yes, there is." KillerZero said. "You see, she doesn't realize what she's doing and I want her back ALIVE. She normally wears a protective amulet that keeps her evil side at bay, but for some reason her powers have cause her to go nuts."  
"So you want her back because?" Zero asked.  
"Does that have anything to do with the mission?" KillerZero asked. "No. So don't butt your head where it don't belong."  
"Actually it does as it sounds like she'd kill me as soon as see me." Zero remarked.  
"Possibly." KillerZero said.  
"Then why should I do this?" Zero asked.  
"You need a reason?" KillerZero asked.  
"No, I just find you really annoying." Zero said.  
"Think of it as paying me back for helping you save Ciel." KillerZero said. "And the rest of your so called friends...."  
"What did you mean by that?!?" Zero snapped.  
KillerZero disappeared.  
"Dang I hate that guy...." Zero growled.

In the medical wing, Caskett & Jake had taken Aile to Rose.  
"How'd she end up like this?" Rose asked.  
"She just started attacking us." Jake said.  
Vent ran in. "Aile!!!"  
"She'll be okay, Vent." Rose said. "Perhaps her Beast Out took over or something?"  
Jake shook his head. "No, she was like this even in human form."  
"Maybe a new virus?" Caskett asked.  
The others walked in.  
"Who's she?" Roll asked.  
"This is Caskett." Jake explained.  
"Your ex-girlfriend?" Brandon asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm not his ex!" Caskett growled.  
"Last time I checked you two spilt." Anthony said.  
"I found out a certain someone sent her a letter from me saying I didn't want to see her anymore..." Jake said, glaring at Blaze.  
"What?" Blaze asked.  
"I knew it...." Nicole said. "He's too much of a trouble-maker...."  
"Oh but that was a terrible thing to do!" Sara said.  
"Yep, he loves causing trouble, so that doesn't seem so surprising." Brandon said.  
"It was a joke!" Blaze said.  
"Yeah, sure...." Jake said, cracking his knuckles. "This will be a joke too!"  
Blaze jumped. "You wouldn't...."  
"Knock it off you guys!" Andrew yelled.  
"This isn't the time for that!" Alex growled.  
"I could take her back to HQ." BassGS said.  
"I'll go with you." Duo said. "Maybe we can look at her there."  
"I'll come!" Vent cried.  
"No Vent, you should stay in case you are needed." Duo said. "Remember, Dr. Wily & Dr. Weil broke out of our holding cell, as did Quint."  
"Which is why we need to get back to Rock City." Rock said.  
Duo nodded. "We'll keep you informed."  
Duo & BassGS teleported out with Aile.  
Vent starred at the ground.  
Kalinka placed an arm on Vent's shoulder. "She'll be okay."  
"I hope." Vent said.  
"Is the Flutter ready?" Dr. Light asked.  
Alia nodded. "Ready to go."  
"I'm leaving Gutsman and the other bots here to help rebuild Giga City." Dr. Light explained.  
"They should be able to help while I'm gone." Barrel said. "I want to come with to help you all out in any way I can."  
"Yeah, with Aile gone and Blues & Iris on their honeymoon we're missing a few." Rock said.  
Suddenly, the portal opened, a woman with long blonde hair stepped out in a pirate uniform.  
"Who the?!?" Dr. Cossack asked.  
"She's pretty." Anthony said.  
"The name's Lizzie." the woman said. "Duo sent me to help you guys out."  
"Well welcome to the group." Dr. Cain said.  
"Well let's hurry and get on the Flutter." Rock said.

On board the Flutter, all anyone could do was watch and wait.  
"Zero, are you okay?" Ciel asked. "You haven't said a word the whole time."  
"Huh?" Zero asked. "Oh, don't worry about it...."  
Roll was sitting next to Subaru, holding his hand. Rock grumbled a little and walked to the back of the ship. Silve followed him.  
"Rock, what's wrong?" Silve asked.  
"I just don't want to be near them right now." Rock said.  
"Why not?" Silve asked, confused.  
"Because I might kill him." Rock said.  
"Why?" Silve asked.  
"Because he kissed my sister..." Rock answered.  
"And what's wrong with... Wait he kissed her? When?" Silve asked.  
"Not too long ago...." Rock said. "I saw them..."  
"Spying on her?" Silve asked. "She's not a little girl anymore...."  
"I know that, but...." Rock said.  
"Oh so you're saying if I had a brother he'd have every reason to kill you?" Silve asked.  
Rock wanted to say yes, but he groaned. "No.... I guess not."  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Silve asked.  
"Cool down and forget about it...." Rock said.  
"Well that's good." Silve said.  
"I guess I just feel like I still need to protect her..." Rock said.  
"Well do then, just don't over-protect." Silve said. "You care so much about her, and you worry about everyone.... That's what made me fall in love with you."  
Silve leaned in and kissed Rock.


	64. Episode 64: The New Rock City? The Robot of Destruction!

"Coming up on Rock City...." Alia said.  
"Good, we're finally home." Roll said.  
"I can't wait to see it." Subaru said.  
"You guys don't want to go outside...." Alia said, a worried expression on her face.  
"Why not?" Jake asked.  
Alia pointed out the window, to a destroyed city. Building were wrecked, destroyed. Smoke filled the air as the once wonder city was turned into a waste land.  
"What happened here?!?" Rock cried.  
"This must be the work of Wily & Weil...." Dr. Light said.  
"So who wants to head back to Giga City?" Vent joked.  
"But what about here?" Lizzie asked.  
"There's nothing we can really do, Rock." Jake said.  
"But this is our home!" Kalinka cried.  
"I know." Jake said. "I can understand that. But we don't know what happened here. It could be a trap."  
"I agree." Caskett said.  
"So let's go back and try to figure out what happened." Brandon said.  
"He's got a point, Rock." Silve said.  
"No way." Rock said, transforming into MegaMan.  
Roll transformed. "I'm with ya, bro."  
"Guys, help." Jake glared at the others.  
"Rock, just rushing in won't help." Dr. Cain said.  
"It's still our home, and I'm going!" MegaMan said.  
"I'm in!" Kalinka transformed.  
"I'm gonna lose this battle, aren't I?" Jake groaned.  
"Do you wanna lose your head?" Aquarius growled.  
"Caskett? A little help?" Jake asked.  
Caskett looked between them, struggling to think of something. "You guys.... Um.... Well.... It is their hometown, Jake.... I.... You'll get killed if you run in without thinking!"  
"Thank you." Jake said.  
"Well someone is going to get hurt if we don't." MegaMan said.  
"You've got my help." Daniel said, transforming.  
"And now we're all dead...." Anthony muttered.  
"Then let's go guys!" MegaGirl cried.  
Jake sighed. "This is a losing fight, fine." he transformed into Inutaisho.  
"So what do we look for first?" Alex asked.  
"Maybe the cause of the destruction? Or how about helping those people down there?" MegaGirl asked, pointing out the window.  
Not only were the buildings being destroyed, but people were still in the city, being attacked by the destruction.  
The group transformed and jumped out of the Flutter. Between their combined powers, they tried to save all the people in danger.  
"Too many people around. I can't find Wily or Weil...." Inutaisho said.  
"Let's not worry about them right now." Siya said.  
Lizzie leapt down, she transformed into a robotic pirate with twin swords. "The name's Parlay in this form."  
"Nice." Spearman said.  
"Well most of the people are safe, but what started this?" Angelman asked.  
"Guys, there's a signal from Dr. Light's Lab." Data said.  
The group hurried over to Dr. Light's Lab...... Or, at least what was left.... The building was destroyed, all the remained was pieces of computers.  
"What the heck happened here?" Zero asked.  
"We leave for a little while and it gets blown up again?" MegaMan groaned.  
Mother Elf looked over the wreckage. "Something tells me that they used this to create something REALLY huge...."  
"And what makes you think that?!" Wolf Knight asked.  
Mother Elf pointed to a chamber that was broken. "That was obviously used to create a large robot...."  
"I was being sarcastic...." Wolf Knight said.  
"Blaze, shut up." D-Nightmare snapped.  
"Everyone stop fighting and look for clues...." Inutaisho said.  
"What's this?" Data asked, holding up a small box.  
"Where'd you find that?" X asked.  
"It as just here." Data said.  
The box opened up, a silly clown face was on it. "SURPRISE!" it said as it exploded.  
Inutaisho grabbed Data. "You don't touch anything."  
"DATA YOU ARE BANNED FROM COMING WITH US AGAIN!" MegaMan hollered.  
"But I...." Data said.  
MegaMan was ready to kick Data but Inutaisho stopped him. "There's no need to kick him."  
"What's this?" Data touched another box that exploded in Inutaisho's face.  
"Now there is." Inutaisho said, kicking Data into the air.  
Data then landed on an object that also exploded, right next to Inutaisho.  
"CAN I KILL HIM?!?" Inutaisho growled.  
MegaMan rolled his eyes. "And you told me there was no reason to kick him...."  
"Need we make a list?" MegaGirl groaned.  
"Why is that little thing annoying?" War-Rock asked.  
"You mean like you?" Denpa asked.  
Melody sighed. "We don't time to fight each other. We need to find Wily and Weil and whatever they created."  
"Where do you suggest we look?" Parlay asked.  
"I don't know." Melody said.  
Suddenly, Mother Elf looked shocked. "Hey.... Guys...."  
Zero turned. "What's wrong, Ciel?"  
Mother Elf didn't speak, she only pointed to a huge robot with a black and blue head with a red visor, a black body with a gem in the center, big arms, one with a large sliver buster, and the other with a large black sword, legs were a little tiny, but had red rockets on the side. The chest plate with multiple colors around the gem. There was a blue and red gem on the head as well.  
"You're joking...." ImPal said.  
"WHAT THE HECK?!?" MegaMan cried.  
"How do we stop that?!?" MegaGirl asked.  
"What the heck is that thing?" Z asked.  
"More important, how do we stop it?" Aquarius asked.  
"Un........." Inutaisho said.  
"The way we normally stop things." D-Nightmare brought his buster up and began firing at the robot.  
Angelman, Soldierman, and Sileo all landed near D-Nightmare.  
"I say we blow it up." Angelman said.  
Soldierman nodded. "I agree."  
"BEAST OUT!!" Each one of Sileo's many tails gained two gatling guns. Her buster became a fast-firing machine buster.  
"That's the Militia Beast Out." Angelman said.  
"You can't just say blow it up and do it. Something that big has to have a defense mechanism directed toward one specific point. If we find that point, it will fall in a matter of moments." Inutaisho said.  
Militia Beast Out Sileo opened up two huge packs on her shoulders and two large packs on her legs, revealing hordes of missiles.  
".... And that will make it try to kill you....." Inutaisho said.  
"There's no stopping her now. She's gone into her first Beast Out." Soldierman said.  
Inutaisho shook his head. "Wrong. My robot armor, in a sense, IS a Beast Out. I can stop her easily if I have to."  
"Dude, she'd cut you down in a hail of gunfire and laser fire before you could even get close." D-Nightmare pointed out.  
"Wrong again. You haven't seen me at full potential." Inutaisho said.  
"You hurt her, and I will make sure your death is pure agony." D-Nightmare said.  
"Who said anything about hurting her? I can stop her in just this form. Though if I use my Beast Out, you'll definitely have to stop me." Inutaisho said.  
"My SoulFire form can handle that." D-Nightmare said.  
"Will you morons stop fighting?!?" Colonel growled.  
The robot stomped its foot on the ground, shaking the entire area. Next, a laser beam shot out from the visor.  
"Look out!" Denpa cried.  
Everyone took cover, from the powerful laser that tore up the road.  
"FULLFIRE BARRAGE!!" Sileo started firing missiles and gunfire at the robot.  
The attacks bounced off the thick armor. The robot grabbed Sileo by the neck, crushing her. "THAT........ WAS........ A........ MISTAKE!" the robot spoke.  
"SILEO!!" D-Nightmare screamed, entering his Hyper Mode, ShadowMage.  
"Daniel, you can't just rush in there." Inutaisho said.  
"This is my fight, Inutaisho! NO ONE HURTS MY FIANCEE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!" ShadowMage growled.  
ShadowMage leapt up at the robot, his sword blazing, as he stabbed it into the robot's eye.  
"BIGGER MISTAKE!" the robot grabbed ShadowMage and threw both him and Sileo to the ground, before crushing them with its foot.  
"Rush! Armor Upgrade!" MegaMan cried.  
Rush leapt into MegaMan, creating his armor. Two jet packs appeared on MegaMan back, which he used to fly up to the robot, firing.  
"Beast Out!" MegaGirl cried. She started firing at the robot.  
"You.... Made a dent. You'll pay for that." the robot said, grabbing MegaMan in the air, and throwing him into MegaGirl.  
"This thing's tough." Zero said, drawing his sword.  
"Love and Beauty Shock!" Melody shot a huge heart at the robot, which crushed the heart with one hand.  
"Not good." X said.  
"Beast Out!" Aquarius cried. "Aqua Spiral!"  
The spiral of water hit the robot, which it was unaffected, it grabbed Aquarius and crushed her tightly.  
"Kalinka!" X cried, firing his buster at it.  
The robot let go of Aquarius, but she was falling from a great height, as the robot was larger than any building in Rock City.  
X kicked the walls of the remaining buildings, he leapt up high enough to catch Aquarius in the air, and land safely.  
"You okay?" X asked.  
"Yeah....." Aquarius said.  
"Okay, anybody else have an idea?" Marino asked.  
"Let's try something insane." Z said.  
"WIND SCAR!" Inutaisho attacked the robot with a huge wind shockwave.  
"Beast Out!" Z turned into her Tengu Beast Out, she flew up and slashed the robot.  
"Aqua Spiral!" Aquarius recovered and attacked.  
X fired his buster again, causing the spiral to break slightly, the robot acted odd around the water.  
"Beast Out!" MegaMan transformed into his Beast Out, he grabbed MegaGirl as she flew up to the robot, they both clawed at the robot's neck.  
SNAP! The robot's head came tumbling off.  
"We did it!" Mother Elf cried.  
But the body kept moving, knocking MegaMan & MegaGirl away from it. The head began firing lasers on the ground. "VIOLATION OF HEAD CHOPPING OFF, WILL RETURN PROGRAM!"  
"Oh come on!!!" MegaMan groaned.  
The robot slashed through the group, canceling all their Beast Outs. The robot then picked up its head and returned it to its rightful place.  
"Okay, I'm out of ideas." MegaMan said.  
"You know, I just had a stupid idea..." MegaGirl said, she pulled Aquarius over.  
"Roll, that's the most insane idea I've heard yet." Aquarius said.  
"Well we've tried everything else." MegaGirl groaned.  
"Try it." MegaMan said.  
"I still say this plan is stupid. AQUA BUBBlES!" Aquarius held up her buster. A series of bubbles shot out.  
The series of bubbles crashed into the large robot. Suddenly, the robot changed color, and fell over. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! How could you figure out my ultimate weakness? BUBBLES!!!!!!!!! I'M RUSTING!!!!!!!!!" the robot crashed to the ground and broke into pieces.  
"WHAT THE?!?!" Everyone stood there shocked to death.  
"........... Nice plan......" MegaMan said.  
"Thank you." MegaGirl smiled.


	65. Episode 65: Grey & Ashe, the New Replacements!

Back at the Zone Cop HQ, Duo & BassGS weren't having much luck with Aile. Aile had come to and attacked them, right now she was in a sealed chamber. She was transformed into ZX, attacking everything in the chamber.  
"What do we do?" BassGS asked.  
"All we can do is leave her here until the spell wears off." Duo said. "Grey!"  
A man with gray hair, a red and black outfit, and a toolbelt stepped up to them. "You called?"  
"Watch this chamber for now." Duo said. "BassGS and myself must hurry, another world needs our help."  
"Yes sir." Grey said.  
"What about Rock and the others?" BassGS asked. "They're going to need all the help they can get."  
"I sent Ashe to go help them." Duo answered.  
"Umm... Ashe?" BassGS asked with a worried tone.  
"What? She's the top in her class." Duo said.  
"Yeah, but she's....." BassGS said. "You know...."  
"Well it's all we have, c'mon we have to still protect other worlds, you know." Duo said, opening the gate.  
Duo & BassGS stepped on, Grey turned to the chamber.  
"They expect this little thing to hold you?" Grey asked, with a laugh. "Well not if you have help."  
Grey pressed a button on his tool belt, he transformed into a black robot with a sickle. He had a blue cape and a skull-like helmet. "Prometheus is ready for action...."  
Prometheus blew open a hole in the chamber, ZX stood and glared at him.  
"I'm here on behalf of Black Heart." Prometheus said. "I believe she's looking for you."  
ZX stood silent, and nodded.  
"Good, now let's go before those annoying Zone Cops figure it out." Prometheus said.

Back over by MegaMan and others, they were still searching the remains of Dr. Light's Lab.  
Then a flash happened, a Time Portal appeared, and a girl stepped out. The girl had long gray-blue hair tied up in a red headband. She wore a orange and red shirt with black pants, and a white belt.  
"Who are you?" MegaGirl asked.  
"The name's Ashe." the girl answered, but she stepped forward and tripped, landing on her face.  
"Ouch...." MegaMan said.  
"Heh, no worries." Ashe stood up. "So I'm here to replace your friend until she comes to her senses."  
"How is Aile?" X asked.  
"Not good, she just about beat the crap out of everyone at HQ." Ashe explained. "So are you Vent?"  
X nodded. "Yeah."  
"Don't worry, your sis will be fine once that stupid spell wears off." Ashe said.  
"You must be new." Inutaisho said. "Because I don't remember you."  
"I'm from the new training class, top ranking so I this is my first mission." Ashe said. "I'm the best in my class and the first to go out on a real mission!"  
"They sent a newbie to help us?" Z asked, groaning.  
"Well maybe some fresh meat will help." Wolf Knight said.  
"I'm going to try real hard to forget you just said that...." ImPal said.  
"So you have a robot form, right?" D-Nightmare asked.  
"Oh yeah!" Ashe said, holding the back of her head. "Eh, sorry I'm a little new at this." she pressed a button on her belt.  
Ashe transformed into a white robot with blue trim, and a yellow staff. "They call my robot form Pandora." she said.  
"Well then welcome to the team!" Data cried.  
"My, my, isn't the little get-together sweet?" a voice said.  
"Who's there?!" D-Nightmare growled.  
A man with a lab coat approached the group. He had white hair, and his right arm look mechanical.

"Dr. Doppler...." Colonel grinned his teeth.  
"You mean the one you told us about?" MegaMan asked.  
"I thought Redips had overthrown him...." Mother Elf said.  
"He did." Dr. Doppler answered. "But now I've found my own way, by helping some special doctors out of the Zone Cop Prison..."  
"Then you're the one that freed Dr. Wily & Dr. Weil!!!" Melody cried.  
"You could say I arranged their break out." Dr. Doppler answered. "I also though control a new toy...."  
A young female robot stood in front of Dr. Doppler. She had long brown hair, red eyes that didn't even look human, more like a doll, a red bow in her hair, her face had a purple tint on it, she wore a blue dress with red and yellow trim.  
"This is Ailias." Dr. Doppler explained. "She was a one time one who guides souls of robots.... But I found her and figured out a secret behind her...."  
"So she's the one...." Zero muttered.  
"Did you say something Zero?" Mother Elf asked.  
"Nothing..." Zero shook his head.  
"Ailias, would you be a dear that dispatch of these pests?" Dr. Doppler asked, as he pressed a button on his arm.  
"Yes master......." Ailias replied.  
Dr. Doppler transformed into a robot that had a mushroom-shaped head, his body multicolored and smaller than before.  
"My robot form is called Dr. Psyche...." Dr. Doppler said.  
"Dr. Bozo you're dead!" D-Nightmare charged in, but Ailias grabbed his arm and flung him into Sileo.  
"She's not as weak as she looks...." Z said.  
"Let me handle it!" Pandora said, but then a portal opened.  
Prometheus & ZX came out.  
"Grey! Good thing you're here we need help!" Pandora cried.  
"Who?" ImPal asked.  
"He's another new one like me." Pandora replied. "Wait.... What's she doing here?"  
"Aile!" X ran up to ZX, who glared at him emotionlessly.  
"...... Die.... Zone Cop." ZX pulled out her Z-Saber and stabbed X right through the chest, she kicked X to the side as he fell down in shock.  
"VENT!!!" Aquarius cried. "You.... HOW COULD YOU?!?"  
"He is the enemy...." ZX replied.  
"It's no use! She's under a spell!" Xel shouted.  
"Where the heck have you been?" MegaGirl snapped.  
"Around." Xel said. "That girl, she's under a spell by Black Heart."  
"I thought she was dead?" ImPal asked.  
"Black Heart isn't human." Xel said. "As she said before she can keep transferring into a new body."  
Ailias came dashing in, she snatched Parlay and threw her into Spearman, then she grabbed Marino and swung her into ImPal.  
"Man she's fast!" Z cried.  
"Heart Slash!" MegaGirl threw hearts at Ailias.  
Ailias got cut by one, and jumped into MegaGirl's face. "Big mistake, dear...." she grabbed MegaGirl's arm, burning it with a single touch.  
"LET HER GO!!!!" Denpa fired at Ailias, breaking her grip on MegaGirl.  
"Heh, too late hero." Ailias sneered.  
MegaGirl felt woozy, she toppled over.  
"Roll!!!" MegaMan cried, running to his sister. "What did you do?!?" he hollered at Ailias.  
"Oh just a little trick of hers...." Dr. Psyche explained. "A lethal touch that can kill her, and there is no cure...."  
Denpa pointed his buster in Dr. Psyche's face. "You tell me how to save her or you're dead...."  
"Fool." Dr. Psyche said, as ZX slashed Denpa in the back.  
"Aqua Shot!" Aquarius fired at ZX, blasting her back.  
"HYPER MODE!" Colonel entered his Hyper Mode. "Screen Dive!" he thursted his sword forward, knocking Ailias, Dr. Psyche, Prometheus, & ZX away.  
"Grey, you've betrayed us?" Pandora asked, shocked.  
"You fool I was an agent of Dr. Doppler all along." Prometheus said.  
"Rush! Beat! Tango! Flip Top!" MegaMan cried.  
The 4 small robots leapt into MegaMan, they combined together into a large powersuit, MegaMan was bigger than before, almost as large as the giant robot. Slots with rockets opened on his sides, he fired them at the group of evil robots, then MegaMan charged up his buster, firing a massive charge of energy at Ailias, Prometheus, Dr. Psyche & ZX.  
BOOM!!!! The smoke was heavy, as was the destruction...... But the 4 couldn't be found when the smoke cleared.  
"They must have run off during the blast...." Inutaisho said.  
MegaMan reverted to normal. Aquarius & Z tended to X, and Denpa held MegaGirl.  
"We need to get them to medical help, fast." MegaMan said, he then glared at the sky. "This isn't over yet, they'll pay for this!!!!"


	66. Episode 66: The Forest Protector

Back inside the Flutter, MegaGirl looked bad, she was tossing and turning, unable to return to her human form.  
"Why can't she change back?" Ciel asked.  
"We've got to do something!" Subaru cried.  
"I'm open to ideas." Dr. Light said. "That girl had some kind of virus she put in Roll.... But I don't know what it is."  
Ashe looked thoughtful. "There's one world, it's a forest and the person there has many medical stuff...."  
Rock grabbed Ashe. "Where? Take me there!"  
Jake grabbed Rock and pulled him off Ashe. "You're too worked up over this, someone else should go."  
"I'll go." Subaru stood up.  
"No, not him." Rock growled.  
Ashe looked between the two. "Hmm..... I'll take this guy." she pointed to Subaru.  
Rock grinned his teeth, Silve placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Ashe opened up a device on her watch, a card popped out. She handed it to Subaru. "That should transport you there since you have our newer transport device installed on your arm."  
"Actually it's a control compt for War-Rock." Subaru explained. "But it can be used for transportation as well."  
"You better take her with, and look for a Marisa Kirisame." Ashe explained.  
Subaru nodded. "Gotcha." he picked up MegaGirl, and transformed into Denpa.  
"Bring her back safely or I'll..." Rock growled.  
"Don't worry, I'd rather die then let her get hurt again." Denpa said, slotting in the card.  
A burst of bright blue light surrounded them, in a second they were gone.  
"You don't like him, do you?" Ashe asked.  
Rock shook his head. "No, I just don't trust him."  
Silve rolled her eyes. "How's Vent?" she asked as Kalinka entered the room.  
"His psychical wounds are fine..." Dr. Cossack said. "But.... What happened to Aile has taken a toll on him..."  
"We'll get Aile back...." Kalinka said, a worried look in her eyes. ".... Won't we?"  
Rock nodded. "We sure will!"  
"How's Marlene?" Brandon asked Daniel.  
"She's resting...." Daniel answered.  
Zero looked a little worried for once.  
"Are you okay?" Ciel asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine...." Zero said, even though he was worried, thinking about what KillerZero had told him.

Denpa appeared in a large forest. The sky was blue except for purple clouds surrounding it. Tall light green grass covered the ground, along with tall trees.  
"This sure is a strange place...." Denpa said, then he looked closer.  
Parts of the sky around the clouds was turning dark green.  
"I don't like the looks of this...." Denpa said, he carried MegaGirl along, but something stopped him.  
Little blonde haired fairies came by. They had blue dresses on, but they were firing small little yellow blasts at him!  
"Watch out, kid!" War-Rock cried.  
"Denpa Buster!" Denpa fired the shots, and destroyed the fairies.  
"Mean fairies...." War-Rock said.  
Then Denpa tripped over a yellow rock, which popped up and started firing at him!  
"Now the rocks attack?!?" War-Rock asked. "What the... URGH!"  
"Sword Card, activate!" Denpa shoved a card into War-Rock's mouth as he was speaking, War-Rock turned into a sword.  
Denpa slashed through the rock robots, and War-Rock reverted back.  
"Why'd you have to try to choke me?!?" War-Rock growled.  
"Who DARE disturbs my area?" a female with pink-red hair came over to Denpa. She was floating on blue flames, which also surrounded her in the shape of small fireballs. She had a blue and white dress, with a red spiral on her hat.  
"Who the heck are you?" Denpa asked.  
The woman disappeared and appeared behind Denpa. "I am Yuyuko Saigyouji." she answered.  
"Well I'm Denpa and I'm looking for Marisa." Denpa said.  
Yuyuko's eyes grew angry. She stepped back a little. "You want Marisa huh? Well you can't have her because she's MINE!"  
Suddenly, Yuyuko held out her arms. An army of butterflies flew out and slammed into Denpa. Denpa still held onto MegaGirl, but he barely stood up from the attack.  
"Put her down!" War-Rock cried.  
"And leave her?" Denpa snapped. "No I won't!"  
"You don't seem to know when to quit, do you?" Yuyuko asked, suddenly a series of blue fireballs surrounded her. About 16 of them.  
Yuyuko disappeared again and reappeared near Denpa, attacking him with the fireballs, followed by 2 lasers.  
BLAST!!! BOOM!!!! Denpa was hit hard, he crashed down, still protecting MegaGirl.  
"Subaru, drop her!!!" War-Rock yelled.  
"NO!!!" Denpa screamed, he fired his buster again.  
8 fireballs surround Yuyuko. Each one of the fireballs deflected Denpa's shots.  
"Your end is near...." Yuyuko said, more fireballs surrounding her.  
"Shanghai Doll!!!" a voice called out.  
A small little female doll flew over to Denpa. The doll had a beautiful white dress with a red bow, blonde hair, and a red bow in its hair.  
"What the?!?" War-Rock cried.  
The little doll fired a series of shots at Yuyuko.  
"Annoying pest...." Yuyuko snarled, she fired a laser and destroyed it.  
"Where did that come from?" War-Rock asked.  
Suddenly, a young girl with long blonde hair jumped down from a cliff. She had a school girl outfit on, which was a white shirt with a red tie, and a blue skirt, along with black shoes.  
"Force Crisis!!!!" the girl cried.  
A giant red ball with red electric sparks inside came flying in diagonally behind the girl, and slammed right into Yuyuko, right through her little blue fire balls.  
"How dare you?!?!" Yuyuko hollered.  
The girl said nothing, as she held out her arms and fired a huge laser at Yuyuko. Yuyuko exploded into a series of yellow balls. All that remained was a small orb, which the girl picked up.  
"She was a robot?" Denpa asked, weakly.  
The girl spun around, and held out a hand to Denpa. "Are you okay?"  
Denpa nodded slowly, getting up with the girl's help. "Yeah. I'm Subaru, are you Marisa?"  
"Marisa Kirisame?" the girl asked, tilting her head slightly. "Why are you looking for her?"  
"She can help my friend here." Denpa said, still holding MegaGirl.  
The girl looked over MegaGirl. "I see.... You need the healing medical herbs of the forest...."  
"Can you help me?" Denpa asked.  
The girl nodded. "I am a protector of this forest, but many robots like the one you just saw wish to destroy it. Marisa is a carefree girl, but she likes to help people and is very skilled and making potions. But an evil woman named Patchouli wants to destroy the forest she lives in, and ultimately destroy her."  
"Sounds like Dr. Wily....." War-Rock remarked.  
"So you know Marisa?" Denpa asked.  
The girl nodded. "I know where her house is, follow me." she started walking, then spun around. "By the way, my name is Alice Margatroid."


	67. Episode 67: MegaMari

Denpa followed Alice closely, as they battled through other robots that stood in their way.  
A series of fairy robots dive-bombed them.  
"Reincarnation Ghost!" Alice cried.  
A series of the ghost fireballs surrounded her, destroying each one of the fairies as they came close.  
"Patchouli's forces are getting stronger..." Alice said. "Dang, Yuyuko's Weapon is just helping ward off these creatures."  
"Are we any closer to Marisa?" Denpa asked, now carrying MegaGirl on his back.  
"Yes, it's just taking too long with all these...." Alice's words were cut short.  
A series of ice spears and knifes caused Alice to stop in her tracks, Alice looked ahead.  
3 female robots stood in front of them. One was in a blue dress with light blue hair, a blue bow, and had blue wings. Another wore a black dress and had white hair. The last one had grey hair, a white dress with red trim, and bat-like wings.  
"I am Cirno." the one with the blue wings said.  
"I am called Sakuya Izayoi...." the one in the black dress said.  
"And I am Remilia Scarlet!" said the one with grey hair and bat wings.  
"More of Patchy's?" Denpa asked.  
Alice nodded. "Yeah, I took down another one before I found you."  
"Well at least we'll get you, Alice...." Cirno said.  
"Unless you want to tell us where Marisa is?" Remilia asked.  
"No way." Alice said, standing in front of Denpa.  
"Then we'll have to fight..." Sakuya said.  
"Great....." Denpa groaned.  
"I'll try to hold them off." Alice said. "You make a run for it then."  
"I'm not going to leave you!" Denpa cried.  
"It's the only way to save your friend." Alice said.  
Denpa shook his head. "No, there must be another way."  
"Too late!" Cirno cried, holding a hand up.  
An ice pillar shot up from the ground and caught Alice off guard, knocking her upwards.  
"Alice!" Denpa cried.  
"My turn!" Sakuya held a hand out.  
4 black holes appeared, and a series of knifes shot out from there, hammering Denpa.  
"Reincarnation Ghost!" Alice tried to summon the ghost balls to protect herself.  
"Not so fast!" Remilia shot out a series of red rings at Alice, destroying each ghost ball.  
"Denpa Buster!" Denpa fired at the 3 robots.  
"Take this!" Sakuya hurled a huge circle of knifes down, that spread out into green and knifes that hit Denpa and Alice.  
"We're not going to last this way!" War-Rock cried.  
Denpa's whole body was sparking from the damage. "Roll...." he still held onto MegaGirl.  
"I think it's time we finished them." Remilia said.  
Then something whirlwinded in the air. "Psycho Missile!!!!" a series of missiles crashed down into the battle area.  
"ACK!!!" Cirno cried, taking the brunt of the damage.  
"What the?" Denpa looked around.  
"Magic Broom!" the voice came around again.  
This time Denpa found the source. A young girl in a witch outfit came souring down on a yellow broom. She wore a black dress with a pointy hat, that had a purple bow, she had long, blonde hair.  
"Marisa!!!" Alice cried.  
"Better known as MegaMari!" the girl cried, she landed to the ground, and her outfit changed color to red. "Yin-Yang Strike!!!"  
MegaMari hurled a black and white ball into Remilia, knocking the robot over. MegaMari returned to her normal color.  
"You are so dead, Marisa!!!" Sakuya cried.  
"Not so fast." MegaMari smiled. "Mari Buster!" she hurled a series of fireballs at Cirno and Remilia.  
Alice stood up, she fired her laser at the 2 robots.  
KA-BOOM! The two robots were destroyed, Sakuya hurled a series of knifes at MegaMari.  
MegaMari dove down and rolled past the knifes, she grabbed the orbs left behind from the robots.  
"You can't beat me." Sakuya said.  
"Oh, I wouldn't count on that." MegaMari said. "Ice Vulcan!!!" she fired a blast of ice shards.  
The blast hit Sakuya in the face. She hissed, and started jumping around, while throwing knifes.  
"Red Magic!!!!" MegaMari cried, she hurled a fast-moving red ring of energy at Sakuya.  
BAM! The attack hit hard, but Sakuya didn't want to give in.  
"Mari Buster!!!" MegaMari hurled a series of fireballs at Sakuya, the robot soon exploded, leaving an orb that MegaMari picked up.  
"Nice job." Alice said.  
"You okay?" MegaMari asked.  
Alice nodded, and smile. "Yeah. This is Subaru."  
"Hi." Denpa said.  
"He was looking for you and Patchouli's robots attacked him." Alice explained.  
"It figures." MegaMari said. "What did you come looking for me for?"  
"My friend here was attacked by a deadly virus." Denpa explained. "I was told by Ashe to come to you for help."  
"Oh I see." MegaMari said. "Let's hurry to my house then."

MegaMari's house was up on a hill, you could see the forest from down there.  
"Whoa..." Denpa said.  
"Here it is." MegaMari said, pointing to a wooden shack.  
"You live here?" Denpa asked.  
"Yep. Just me." MegaMari said.  
A flash of light, and MegaMari seemed a little more human. Her hair was lighter in color, her eyes a lighter brown, and a small pink bow in her hair. Her outfit wasn't as dark, she had a white shirt on top.  
"Wait, that was your robot form?" Denpa asked.  
"In a way." Marisa said. "That's why I'm known as MegaMari in that form. In this one I'm just plain old Marisa."  
Denpa reverted back to his human form. "Same with me, my robot form is Denpa, and this is my human form, Subaru."  
"Then you know what I mean." Marisa said.  
"What about you?" Subaru turned to Alice.  
"Oh me?" Alice asked. "I am a robot, because I fused with my robot half years ago."  
"Oh...." Subaru said.  
"Anyways, let's look at your friend...." Marisa said.  
Subaru placed MegaGirl on a table. Marisa looked her over.  
"Hmm.... It's a powerful virus all right...." Marisa said.  
"Can you help her?" Subaru asked.  
"Yes, but...." Marisa said, she had a worried expression on her face. "The ingredients I need to make a potion are hard to come by, one of which is inside Patchouli's Castle...."  
"In her castle?" Subaru asked.  
"It's a rare herb that Patchouli destroyed in this forest." Marisa explained. "She has the only remaining one, because one of her minions uses it as a power source."  
"So I'll have to break in and take it!" Subaru cried.  
"Hold it!" Marisa cried. "Are you nuts? Patchy will tear you to pieces!!!"  
"I don't care." Subaru said. "As long as I save Roll....."  
Alice sighed. "You're not going to talk him out of it...."  
Marisa nodded. "Fine, but we'll have to prepare."  
"We?" Subaru asked.  
"I'm not letting you go alone." Marisa said. "You don't know Patchouli's Castle, I do."  
"Look, you don't have to." Subaru said. "You're doing enough just making the potion."  
"You're willing to give your life for this girl...." Marisa looked between the two. "Ah, I see. Then I must go. A blindness rage can only lead to downfall."  
"Listen to her, kid." War-Rock said.  
"What was that?" Alice asked.  
"War-Rock." Subaru said. "That head that was on my arm, he's in here." Subaru lifted the lid on the device on his arm, showing a screen with War-Rock.  
"Oh." Marisa said. "Interesting."  
"Look, I know you're right Marisa." War-Rock said. "Subaru is nuts about Roll, and is willing to do anything to save her, which could keep him from thinking straight."  
"Will not!" Subaru screamed.  
"Do you want to make sure you save her?" War-Rock asked.  
"Of course." Subaru said.  
"Then shut up and listen to me." War-Rock snapped.  
"Alice, you watch over the girl and start the potion for me." Marisa said, she pulled out a huge book, and turned a few pages. "Here's the instructions, follow them, okay?"  
"Becareful Marisa." Alice said.  
Marisa winked. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
Subaru transformed into Denpa. "Let's go then."  
Marisa transformed into MegaMari. "I can tell you really love that girl a lot." she said.  
Denpa blushed. "Well... I....."  
MegaMari giggled. "You know, I might have something for you if we get through this...."  
"Something for him?" War-Rock asked.  
"Yeah, but I don't want ot jinx anything, so let's go." MegaMari said.  
Denpa nodded. "Hang on Roll.... I'll save you...."


	68. Episode 68: The Flutter's Crash

While Subaru was on his way with Marisa, back in Roll's world.......  
"Subaru is taking WAY too long...." Rock growled, he paced around.  
"When will you ever trust him?" Silve snapped. "Rock, what has gotten into you lately?"  
"It's not that I don't trust him....." Rock shrugged. "Well, actually I don't, but that's besides the point!"  
"This is a losing fight, give it up Silve....." Andrew warned.  
"If you ask me, he's being a jerk...." Caskett said, she turned to the others. "Was he always like this?"  
"Not always." Kalinka answered. "Only recently."  
"I wonder..." Xel poundered.  
"Are we back at the base yet?" Jake asked.  
"We should be entering Giga City soon." Alia said.  
"That's good." Brandon said.  
"I still say I should have gone...." Rock grumbled. "If something happens to Roll....."  
"Rock, KNOCK IT OFF...." Silve growled. "Subaru is a kind guy, and I'm pretty sure he loves Roll a lot."  
"Who made you the expert?" Rock snapped.  
Silve couldn't believe this. Rock's attitude towards Subaru was really getting on her nerves.  
"Look, are we going to have to separate you two?" Anthony groaned.  
"Nevermind." Silve rose to her feet, and stomped off.  
"She thinks she knows everything." Rock grumbled.  
"Okay Rock, what the heck is wrong with you?" Dr. Light asked, he seemed worried.  
"What are you talking about?" Rock asked.  
"You haven't been acting right all of a sudden." Dr. Light said. "This isn't like you at all."  
"I'm fine." Rock snapped.  
"I hope Blues & Iris are okay...." Ciel said. "We can't get a hold of them."  
BOOM! Something hit the Flutter hard, and knocked it for a loop.  
"What the?!?" Rock cried.  
"Something hit us!" Dr. Cossack cried.  
"No, you THINK?!?" Rock hissed.  
Kalinka looked out the window. A ship was slamming into them, and was firing cannons.  
"Oh great...." Morgan groaned.  
"Alia, get us out of rage!" Dr. Light cried.  
"Easier said than done!" Alia screamed.  
"We're dead...." Blaze said.  
The ship's deck opened up, and fired a massive beam at the Flutter, causing major damage.  
"What the heck kind of ship is that?" Jake asked.  
"I think it's from our friends the Cyber Pirates." Alex said, pointing to Black Heart standing on the ship.  
"Figures....." Brandon moaned.  
"Told ya." Xel said with a sick smiled. "She can't die."  
"That doesn't help right now!" Rock screamed.  
"So why don't we jump over there and teach them a lesson?" Nicole asked.  
"Because it'll just cause more trouble." Dr. Cain answered. "We need to get away."  
"I doubt she'll give us that chance." Zero said.  
"I know a way!" Ashe ran up to the controls, and plugged something in.  
"What are you doing?" Alia asked.  
"Trust me, I'll get us out of here!" Ashe winked, pressing a few buttons.  
The entire ship was suddenly engulfed in a bright light. In an instant, it vanished from Black Heart's sight.  
Black Heart turned to Matt. "Where'd it go?" she asked.  
"No idea...." Matt said.  
"Ashe..." Grey growled. "She had something to do with it, I'm sure....."  
"Well we can't follow as we don't know where they went." Black Heart said.  
"Then we'll have to wait, they'll come back sooner or later...." Matt said confidently.

The Flutter appeared in a whole new area. The sky was black and it appeared to be night time.  
"What the?" Morgan looked out the window. "Where are we?"  
"I turned the Flutter into a Zone Traveling Device." Ashe explained.  
"Wait, so we're in another world?" Ciel asked.  
"Hey, it was the fastest way to get away from there." Ashe said. "I didn't see anyone else come up with a better idea..."  
"Yeah, but do you even know where we are?" Jake asked.  
"I hit a random world, I was a little too busy trying to save our butts." Ashe snapped.  
Marlene & Vent had gotten up, they were the most confused of the whole group.  
"Where are we?" Vent asked.  
"Ask little miss 'I put us from the frying pan into the fire by hitting random' over here." Rock pointed to Ashe.  
"We're still ALIVE, aren't we?" Ashe asked.  
"For HOW long?" Rock barked back.  
"Well I'm landing the Flutter because it's too far damaged to stay in the air much longer...." Alia said.  
"We can make repairs then." Dr. Cain said.  
Alia lowered the Flutter closer to the ground.  
"Guys, hold onto something....." Alia said. "Because we've got no landing gear!!!!"  
"WHAT?!?!?" Everyone screamed.  
"It got blown off in the battle." Barrel explained.  
"Kiss your butt good-bye then...." Blaze joked.  
"Can I kill him before we die?" Caskett asked.  
"By all means." Jake said.  
"GUYS! This isn't time for jokes!" Rock hollered.  
"Who's joking?" Caskett asked.  
"This is going to be rough!" Alia cried.  
CRASH!!!! The Flutter plummeted to the ground, cracking the front of the ship.  
The Flutter kept moving, Rock, Vent, Kalinka, Ashe, Blaze, Morgan & Brandon crashed into the sofa.  
Jake grabbed Caskett before the crash, and grabbed a railing for the stairs, he was able to hold himself up and his girlfriend.  
Silve, Anthony, Lizzie, Daniel, Nicole, Marlene, Sara, & Alex crashed into the tv set, and then into the kitchen.  
Alia ducked below the controls for the ship, Barrel held onto a set, as did Dr. Cain.  
Dr. Light, Dr. Cossack, Data, Rush, Tango, Auto, Beat, & Flip Top tumbled down the stairs.  
Zero stuck his sword into the ground, grabbed Ciel and held her close to him, while grasping his sword to hold himself from flying somewhere.  
Andrew grabbed a railing on the side and held on for dear life.  
Xel just floated in the air and laughed his head off, as he was unharmed.  
Finally, the Flutter came to a halt as it crashed against a large mountain.  
"Are we dead?" Blaze asked.  
Morgan bashed Blaze in the head. "Nope, still here."  
"You okay Caskett?" Jake asked.  
Caskett nodded. "Yeah..."  
"Ciel?" Zero said.  
"I'm okay, thanks to you Zero." Ciel replied.  
"Doc, are you okay?" Rock called down below.  
"Dad?" Kalinka cried.  
"We're okay...." Dr. Cossack slowly walked up the stairs.  
"We weren't hurt that badly." Dr. Light said.  
"Is anyone hurt?" Sara asked.  
"Just my pride...." Daniel grumbled.  
"I'm fine." Xel said with his annoying smile.  
"Oh boy this is a big mess....." Lizzie said, remarking on the damage from the crash.  
"That's going to take a while to fix...." Marlene said.  
"Come on guys, let's take a look outside." Rock said, trying to open the door.  
CRACK! The door fell right off.  
"......" Rock didn't say anything for a moment, he stood and glared, then jumped out of the broken flying ship.  
"Argh, and I just fixed it from last time!!!" Alia groaned.  
"We'll help you repair it." Dr. Light said.  
"It'll take a little while, though." Auto said.  
Rock looked at the area they crashed in. The Flutter was up against a large mountain, behind him was a large forest with tall trees. The sky above it was almost pink, Rock thought he was seeing things.  
"We'll look around then." Rock said. "Who's with me?"  
"I'll come." Ashe said.  
"Why not?" Brandon said.  
"If Brandon's going, I'm going." Morgan said.  
"I'll go." Kalinka said.  
"Might as well." Vent said.  
"..... I'll come." Silve said quietly.  
"Count me in." Jake said.  
"Me too." Caskett said.  
"I'm coming." Ciel said.  
"And I'll come." Zero said.  
"You're not leaving me behind." Daniel said.  
"Same here." Anthony said.  
"I want to look around." Lizzie said.  
"I'm not staying." Nicole said.  
"Fine then...." Rock groaned. "Dr. Light, Dr. Cossack, Dr. Cain, you guys work with Alia, Barrel, Sara, Andrew, Alex, Marlene, Blaze, & Auto to fix the Flutter. Data, Rush, and the other bots can help you guys too."  
"What about me?" Xel asked, pointing a finger at himself.  
"Well you seem to just come and go whenever you please!!!" Rock barked. "I say you get lost!!"  
"Who died and made him boss?" Alex whispered to Andrew.  
"Becareful guys." Dr. Light said.  
Rock nodded, and the group left.

Rock wandered through the forest trying to figure out where they were.

"Any idea where we are yet?" Rock barked at the Zone Cops.  
"Nope." Vent said.  
"This place is new to me...." Jake said.  
".... It looks familiar...." Ashe said, she held her chin with one hand. "But I can't place it...."  
"What's that?" Morgan pointed ahead.  
Another mountain was ahead of them. At the top was a HUGE castle. It was unlike any Rock had seen before.  
The castle had a large crescent moon in the center, a satellite in a right corner, grass under the moon, and red cones surrounding it.  
"Is the circus in town?" Rock joked.  
"..... Whoever decorated that had a lot of time on their hands....." Silve remarked.  
"Hey, you think we can go inside and see if the people there can tell us where we are?" Ashe asked.  
"You think we can just barge in and say 'hey we're lost and we're from another world know what this world is called' or something stupid like that?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah, why not?" Ashe asked.  
"Oh boy...." Caskett groaned. "Not everyone knows about Zone Cops...."  
"They don't?" Ashe asked.  
"You really are a rookie, aren't you?" Daniel asked.  
"I said I was new." Ashe snapped.  
"You'll learn." Brandon said.  
"Well the least we can do is see if anyone's home." Nicole said.  
"Yeah, since it's the only place around here." Lizzie said.  
"Fine, knock on the door if you can find it...." Rock said.  
"Actually I see no entrance in the front." Anthony said.  
"Back door?" Lizzie asked.  
"Let's look." Ciel said.  
The group scaled up the mountain and found the walls were sealed. As if it were meant to keep people out.  
"I think this is a clue like STAY AWAY...." Rock said.  
"Yeah, there's no door." Zero said.  
Anthony pulled out a rocket launcher, and fired it. KA-BOOM! A new hole in the wall was made, leading inside.  
"There's a door now." Anthony smirked.  
'You ARE insane....." Daniel glared.  
"Hey cool!" Lizzie said. "I like your style!"  
Xel appeared behind the group. "Nice way to make an entrance."  
"Where did you come from?" Silve asked.  
"That is a secret!" Xel said.  
Rock slapped his forehead as everyone ran inside the castle. Somehow he had a feeling he was going to regret this......


	69. Episode 69: Patchouli's Castle

Denpa & MegaMari were heading close to Patchouli's Castle. Denpa looked up at the sky, which was changing.  
The sky was a mixture of purple, white, yellow, pink, blue and red. The ground below was blue bricks, covered with crystals.  
"Patchouli's robot protect this area." MegaMari warned. "Be ready for anything."  
A series of blue dressed fairies flew blew, firing little yellow shots at them.  
"Denpa Buster!" Denpa fired his buster.  
"Mari Buster!" MegaMari also fired her buster.  
BOOM! BLAST! Together they shot the fairy robots out of the sky.  
Then a series of little white puff balls jumped out. One landed on Denpa's head.  
"ARGH!!!" Denpa screamed.  
MegaMari shot it right off his head. More fairies came, a mixture of red dress, purple dress, and blue dress ones.  
"Thousand Knives!!!" MegaMari shouted.  
A circle of knifes surrounded her, then shot out, destroying all the little robots.  
"Whoa...." Denpa said.  
"It's a good thing Alice gave me the orbs she collected...." MegaMari said.  
"So you gain their powers through the orbs?" Denpa asked.  
MegaMari nodded. "Yeah, Alice & I can both use them."  
It took a while to get through the gateway, and then they reached the mountain.  
"Now what?" Denpa asked.  
"There's a passage into the castle from here." MegaMari pointed to a crack in the wall. "They tried to seal it up, but I can break it."  
"How?" Denpa asked.  
"Black Lotus!!!" MegaMari fired two black and blue balls of energy, and it made an entrance.  
"Cool." Denpa said.  
MegaMari smirked. "This way."  
They ran inside, it was a purple room, but something was waiting for them.  
A female robot in a black outfit with a brass guitar and blonde hair floated above the ground. Behind her was another robot, this one had grey hair, and a red outfit, she held a piano.  
"What the?" Denpa asked.  
The two robots began playing their instruments, they fired little balls with notes on them at MegaMari.  
"Butterfly Stream!!!" MegaMari shot a series of butterflies at the note balls, destroying them.  
"Kid, help her!" War-Rock screamed.  
"Let's try a sword program." Denpa pulled out a card and threw it into War-Rock's mouth.  
War-Rock changed shape into a large sword. Denpa jumped ahead and slashed through the piano.  
"My piano!" the robot hissed.  
"Black Lotus!!!" MegaMari unleashed the sparking balls of energy again. This time they went in different directions.  
BOOM! KA-BOOM! Each robot was hit and destroyed.  
"Thanks." MegaMari said.  
"No problem." War-Rock said.  
MegaMari and Denpa hurried up the staircase ahead, onto the next floor. But something stopped them.  
2 female robots stood ahead of them, blocking their way.  
"Youmu Konpaku & Reisen Udongein Inaba...." MegaMari said.  
"That's right, Marisa." Youmu, who had light grey hair with a black bow, a sword in her right hand, and a green dress.  
"And you've come too far." said Reisen, who had rabbit ears on her head, her hair was light purple, and she wore a black top with a brown skirt.  
"Why are there bunny ears on her head?" Denpa asked.  
"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Reisen snapped, she started jumping around throwing pink petals at Denpa.  
"Ouch!" Denpa cried, the petals cut like sharp knifes, then exploded.  
Youmu jumped right in and tried to stab MegaMari, who blocked with her broom.  
Reisen then appeared behind Denpa, he fired his buster at her, but it seemed to have no effect.  
"Boo." a voice said behind Denpa.  
Denpa spun around, Reisen was there and kicked him in the face.  
"Wait, there's two of them?" Denpa asked.  
"Subaru! She can make holographic images of herself!" MegaMari warned, while trying to dodge Youmu.  
"Oh great..." War-Rock groaned.  
"You're going down this time, Marisa!" one of Reisen's images came over and tried to attack her.  
"Mari Buster!" MegaMari fried, but it was no use.  
Youmu got an opening, and slashed MegaMari in the back, and kicked her to a wall.  
"Marisa!" Denpa cried, then he was hit with a massive series of exploding petals.  
CRASH! Denpa slammed into MegaMari.  
"Now to finish you two." Reisen said.  
KA-BOOM! A sudden blast blew through the wall across them, the blast caught Youmu and destroyed her.  
"What happened?" MegaMari asked.  
"Anthony!!!!" Denpa cried.  
Anthony stood smiling, his rocket launcher on his shoulder. "Am I too late?"  
Daniel jumped in and transformed into D-Nightmare. "You're going down, little girl."  
"Wanna beat?" Reisen asked, her images surrounding D-Nightmare.  
"Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright!" D-Nightmare cried. "Gather together in my hand and become an inferno... BURST FLARE!"  
A massive ball of appeared by Reisen. It then exploded, covering the area in blue-white flame.  
D-Nightmare then charged in with a powerful slash, destroying the robot.  
"How'd you guys get here?" Denpa asked.  
"Long story." Silve said.  
"What are you guys doing?" Rock asked, he stepped into the room, his eyes caught MegaMari in a second. "Who's she?"  
"That's Marisa." Denpa said. "Or at least this is her robot form, MegaMari."  
MegaMari reverted to her human form. "Hello."  
Rock stood there, his mouth gaping open.  
"What are you looking at?!?" Silve barked.  
Rock ignored Silve, he kept staring at Marisa. "Well it's good to meet you. I'm Rock."  
"He's Roll's brother." Denpa added.  
"I'm so sorry for your sister." Marisa said. "But I'll do everything I can to help her."  
"Thank you." Rock said.  
Silve cleared her throat, though Rock still didn't notice.  
"He's dead meat." Jake whispered to Caskett.  
"Well let's hurry and find that herb." Denpa said.  
Marisa nodded, changing back into MegaMari.  
They hurried along to another area in the castle, though they felt completely lost.  
"Here it is!" MegaMari hurried over to a door that was covered with locks.  
"Stand back!" Anthony blew the door down with his rocket launcher.  
MegaMari walked inside. It was a room filled with all kinds of objects. Plants, toys, little knickknacks, and all kinds of things.  
"What is all this?" Rock asked.  
"Things Patchy stole from the people that used to live in the forest..." MegaMari explained. "Now let's see..."  
MegaMari picked up a small herb, she looked it over and smiled. "Here it is!"  
"Good, now we can get out of here." Vent said.  
"You're not going anywhere...." a voice loomed.  
"What was that?" Morgan asked.  
Everyone looked around. MegaMari narrowed her eyes.  
"Patchouli Knowledge...." MegaMari said.  
"Marisa Kirisame...." the voice loomed. "How dare you defile my castle with your presence?"  
"Just came for something you stole from everyone, from the forest." MegaMari snapped.  
"The forest is mine." the voice growled. "And you, with your little carefree life...."  
A figure appeared in the shadows, it slowly stepped out. Patchouli was purple haired, she wore a a white dress with a hood over her head. A crescent moon was in the corner of the hood, and a few red and blue bows covered her outfit.  
"So that's Patchy?" Denpa asked.  
A chill ran down MegaMari's back.  
"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!!!!" Patchouli hollered, she fired a series of blue and pink lasers at Denpa.  
BAM! Denpa was hit and sent flying across the room.  
"Er, that's the name me and Alice call her out of fun...." MegaMari explained. "We use it to tease her."  
"NOW YOU TELL ME!" Denpa snapped.  
Everyone transformed in a hurry.  
"You're out-numbered." MegaMan pointed out.  
"Am I?" Patchouli asked.  
A saucer appeared next to Patchouli. It had a crescent moon on the top, a window in the center, and purple and white strips.  
"Un-oh." MegaMari gulped.  
The castle rumbled as the room's floor collapsed, just after Patchouli entered her saucer. The whole group fell down into the room below.  
"Ow...." MegaMan groaned. "What the?"  
"We're in trouble...." MegaMari said.  
Everyone looked up, Patchouli's Saucer came down and connected with a large, red ship. Everyone starred in shock.  
"Now who has the better odds?" Patchouli chuckled. "This room shall be your grave!"


	70. Episode 70: Bringing the Castle Down and Brewing a Potion

A series of pink laser shots came from Patchouli's red ship. Everyone had to duck for cover.  
"Any ideas?" MegaMan asked.  
"YOUR TURN!" MegaMari snapped.  
Z drew her sword and leapt into the air, trying to strike. A flame thrower attack suddenly shot out from the ship, burning Z badly just as a laser hit her and knocked her down, canceling her robot form.  
"Silve!" Aquarius cried, grabbing her and removing her from attack range.  
A few of the flame attacks hit the ground, causing massive explosions, hitting Marino, Parlay, Pandora, & Spearman, canceling each of their robot forms.  
"Oh you are so going to pay!" ImPal growled. "Paladin Cannon!" he fired at the red ship.  
A series of lasers went right through ImPal's attack, hitting him dead on and canceling his robot form.  
"How is she doing that?" Zero asked.  
"She targets the power source of your robot forms and drains it of its energy." MegaMari explained. "It's a trick she tries to use on me a lot."  
"Well it won't work on me!" D-Nightmare stepped up. "SoulFire Mode! Hyper Mode ShadowMage!" he transformed into ShadowMage.  
"UUURRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" ShadowMage's body began blazing with golden light. He began to laugh maniacally. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
"Oh great, we've got another nut...." Inutaisho grumbled.  
"He's always been a nut...." MegaMan groaned. "You've only just noticed this now?"  
"I haven't been with you guys that long..." Inutaisho pointed out.  
"I think I've heard of this before...." Melody said, looking thoughtful. "I remember Duo talking about it.... It's the HellFire Mode...."  
"DARK BURST!!" ShadowMage unleashed a swarm of dark blasts at Patchouli's red ship.

The ship took a few dents but nothing much, it returned fire with a series of lasers, which ShadowMage stood there and took, before he fired another attack.  
"BLAST BOMBS!!" ShadowMage cried, a series of explosions covered the red ship.  
"You'll never get through that way..." MegaMan shrugged.  
"I WILL." ShadowMage shot a death glare at MegaMan. "I, who reside in darkness itself, command thee who wields the might of evil! Draw from my life so I can strike my foes down!! MEGIDDO DESTROYER!!"  
ShadowMage put all his might into this blast, aiming it at the center of Patchouli's Machine, destroying a small part of it, revealing her inside.  
"Dang...." Patchouli said, looking shocked. "Hey, you can't be this close..."  
She hurled 3 fireballs into ShadowMage's face, which all exploded. ShadowMage stayed near her face, charging a massive ball of darkness in his hands and plunging it into the machine. Then a row of small waves crashed at him, knocking him down and reverting him back to D-Nightmare, before he collapsed and returned to human form.  
"At least he helped take her down a little." War-Rock remarked.  
"Let's try it now." MegaMan said, stepping out. "BEAST OUT!" he changed into the Greiga Beast Out.  
MegaMan leapt into action, he dug his claws right through the red ship, digging inside the machine, and came right out the other side.  
"Un-oh..." Patchouli gulped, as the machine fell into pieces, she was inside her saucer still above ground.  
"Give it up." MegaMari said.  
"Never." Patchouli shrugged. She fired from her saucer a pink laser in the shape of a ring.  
"Elf Barrier!" Mother Elf cried, holding out her hands and creating a large barrier from her Cyber-elf powers. It protected them from the laser ring.  
6 lasers now shot out from the saucer. 3 above and 3 below.  
"Aqua Beast Out!" Aquarius transformed into her Beast Out. "Aqua Spiral!!!"  
A massive whirlwind of water surrounded Aquarius, and split into 6 different shots of water, each one slamming into 1 of the lasers, stopping them from getting close to the group.  
MegaMan & Aquarius canceled their Beast Outs, and waited for Patchouli's next move.  
Patchouli laughed and charged a single large beam of energy, she shot it out at Aquarius. BLAST! X jumped in the way with his Tomahawk Beast Out, taking the full blow, which caused his robot form to break apart.  
"Vent!!!" Aquarius cried, running to Vent's side.  
"A-A-Are you okay Kalinka?" Vent asked weakly.  
Aquarius nodded. "Y-You saved me....."  
Vent smiled. "It was worth it...." he collapsed.  
"You are so going down!" MegaMan growled.  
"Love and Beauty Shock!" Melody played a few notes on her guitar, sending a huge heart with a ring surrounding it at Patchouli's Saucer.  
"MegaBuster!" MegaMan fired.  
"Denpa Buster!" Denpa fired.  
Zero followed up with his saber, he leapt into action and slashed the top of the saucer, then moved as the blasts hit the top, destroying the top half of the saucer.  
"How dare you!!!" Patchouli growled.  
The saucer lifted up higher, and few back. It flew ontop of a white and grey box, it almost looked like a large oven. The saucer entered the box, and suddenly the box had large, black eyes. Yellow handles covered the top and closed up where the saucer entered. Two very large arms stuck out of the box.  
"My final and greatest creation..." Patchouli said from inside. "The Mecha Patchouli!!!"  
Patchouli didn't waste time. A large beam shot out from the eyes on the Mecha Patchouli. The beam hit Aquarius & ImPal, knocking them both out of their robot forms.  
"This doesn't look good." Denpa said.  
The Mecha Patchouli lifted its arm and slammed it to the ground, causing an immense shockwave. Then the arm aim for Inutaisho, but knocked Melody into a wall, as she had pushed him out of the way, knocking her out of her robot form, and unconscious.  
Inutaisho saw Caskett knocked out in the broken wall, a little blood fell from her forehead. "Now I'm going to kill someone." he said, drawing a sword.  
"Oh great...." War-Rock groaned.  
Inutaisho jumped up and dug his claws into Mecha Patchouli. "Iron Claw!" he cried, slashing with the other claw at the machine's tough armor.  
"Hyper Mode!" Zero cried, turning into his Hyper Mode from KillerZero.  
Zero teleported up to the other side of the machine, and slashed it with his sword, then slammed his fist into it, causing a hole in the machine to break open.  
Xel just stood there and watched the whole time, putting up a barrier around the wounded.  
Inutaisho came over to Zero, looking at the opening. "Let's go inside." he said.  
Mecha Patchouli's left arm turned into a drill, and tried to get at Zero & Inutaisho. Inutaisho caught the drill with his hands, and ripped it clear off.  
"You're dead." he said, burrowing inside the machine with his claws, ripping out anything he could get his hands on.  
MegaMan stood there and started charging his buster.  
Denpa turned to Mother Elf. "Can you use your Cyber-elf powers to power up our busters?"  
Mother Elf nodded. "Sure I can." she held her hands together.  
MegaMari stood in-between the two. "Then let's finish this." she said with a smirk.  
Mother Elf opened her hands, revealing a small blue ball of light, she hand created a new Cyber-elf, which flew above them, sparkles surrounded the 3.  
Inutaisho continued digging, until he found Patchouli, and ripped her out of her seat, Zero poked his head in.  
"Jake, come on." Zero said. "Let's blow this thing."  
"LET ME GO!" Patchouli screamed, as Inutaisho pulled her out of the machine, and landed on the ground.  
Zero pulled out his buster and opened fire. MegaMan, Denpa, & MegaMari fired their busters at the machine.  
KA-BOOM! KA-BLAM! BOOM! The entire Mecha Patchouli was destroyed, there was nothing left of it.  
"NOOO!!!!" Patchouli cried.  
"It's over, Patchy." MegaMari said.  
"Never Marisa!" Patchouli snapped, she somehow ripped herself from inutaisho's grip and ran to a small device in the room. "I shall return, you'll see!" the device lit up, and she teleported out of sight.  
"Why is it that the bad guys always get away?" Inutaisho asked, changing back into Jake.  
"Don't know...." Zero said.  
"All that matters is that we have the herb now." Denpa said. "We can cure Roll!"  
MegaMari nodded. "Are your friends okay?"  
"They'll be fine." Xel said, with the most annoying smile on his face. "I healed them all with a spell."  
"So how do we get out of here?" Melody asked, holding her head.  
"Like this...." Xel said, he held up his staff.  
In a flash, they all were at Marisa's House, back in their human forms.  
"How did you know where I live?" Marisa asked.  
"That is a secret!" Xel said.  
"Marisa!" Alice cried. "You're back! You all made it back alive!"  
"How's the girl?" Marisa asked.  
"Not good, you better hurry." Alice said.  
"That was some hit we got...." Ashe groaned. "I never faced anything like that in the training room..."  
"Welcome to real life, kid." Daniel said, holding the back of his neck.  
Marisa brought out a huge pot, and started stirring a series of things inside it. "Hey, can someone come and stir this?"  
Subaru came over and grabbed a large spoon, and began stirring.  
"Okay, here goes." Marisa stood back a little, and threw the herb in the pot.  
POOF! A small explosion came from the pot, and into Subaru's face. Subaru coughed up a small puff of smoke. Rock laughed a little.  
"Why did it do that?" Jake asked, while blinking several times.  
"Because it's a powerful removing potion." Marisa answered, she threw a few rose petals in the pot.  
BOOM! One more explosion, this one knocked Subaru clear across the room.  
"It's ready." Marisa said with a smile, as the pot exploded and she caught the liquid in a small bottle.  
"That's one strange potion." Vent said.  
"I think she's whacked." Silve said. "Who says she isn't a quack? I mean, exploding potions?"  
"I like it, she's got a good sense of humor about it." Rock said, smiling. "She obviously knows what she's doing."  
Silve cleared her throat and grumbled.  
Marisa then turned to Subaru. "Okay, give this to her and then kiss her."  
"WHAT?!?" Rock now got angry, he shoved Subaru out of the way. "Okay, you are a quack."  
Marisa narrowed her eyes. "Okay, what is your problem? This potion only works if her true love kisses her."  
"He's not allowed to touch my sister." Rock snapped, his eyes shooting a death glare at Subaru, who flinched a little.  
"And why is that?" Marisa asked.  
Rock looked shocked at Marisa's question. "B-Because she's my sister!"  
Marisa shook her head. "No excuse. Does she keep your girlfriend away from you?"  
"No, but that's different...." Rock grumbled.  
"Do you want her to live or not?" Marisa asked.  
"Of course I want her to live!" Rock snapped.  
"Then shut your trap while he saves your sister." Marisa scolded. "And one thing you should know, it will only work if he truly loves her, and I mean REALLY loves her." she handed Subaru the potion.  
Everyone followed Subaru into the room where MegaGirl was laid on the bed.  
"First, pour the potion on her, that'll change her back to her human form." Marisa explained.  
Subaru did so. He dropped a little on MegaGirl's body, it glowed with a soft light, and she reverted back to Roll.  
"Now put the rest in her mouth." Marisa instructed.  
Subaru opened Roll's mouth and placed the bottle upside down, the liquid rushed down her throat.  
Rock stood there, he glared the whole time.  
"Now kiss her while the potion works through her body, and hurry." Marisa said.  
Subaru blushed, he looked between everyone, he saw Jake & Silve holding Rock back, Rock looked like he wanted to punch Subaru.  
Subaru leaned in, and slowly pressed his lips against Roll's. "I.... I love you...." he whispered as he kissed her.  
Rock seemed to fill with anger every second Subaru remained with Roll, he tried to get out of Jake's grip, as he elbowed Silve and kicked her leg to make her let go. But Jake wouldn't give in.  
Subaru pulled himself back, and looked at Roll hopefully. Roll didn't move, not at first. Subaru felt horrible. What did he do wrong? A few tears fell from Subaru's cheeks, then suddenly, Roll's eye twitched.  
"Roll?" Subaru asked, his voice filled with hope.  
Roll slowly opened her eyes. "S-S-Subaru?" she said weakly.  
Subaru smiled, and hugged Roll tightly. Roll gathered her strength together and hugged Subaru back.  
"See? Told ya." Marisa winked. "He does love her."  
Rock calmed down a little. "......"  
Silve held herself where Rock elbowed her, and limped on her leg he had kicked. She glared at Rock.  
"......" Rock said nothing, he starred at the ground.  
Silve walked up to Rock's face, and slapped him. "Rock, YOU JERK!" she hollered, and stormed off.  
Rock held his cheek where Silve slapped him, he didn't say a word.  
"You really did it now, Rock...." Jake remarked. "I don't blame Silve for being mad at what you just did...."  
"Neither do I...." Rock muttered. "..... What is wrong with me? .... I guess Silve was right, I was too over-protective of Roll.... But, if Subaru saved Roll just now, after what Marisa told us, he must love her.... I guess...."  
Alice stood in a corner as Marisa walked over to her.  
Alice narrowed her eyes. "Marisa, you are so full of it. There is no 'based on love' potion and you know it. That girl would have woken up if that boy kissed her or not. You made that up!" she said in a voice just above a whisper, but low enough so that the others wouldn't hear.  
"I know." Marisa said, holding a finger over her nose, signaling Alice to be quiet about it. "But that kid needed a way to prove to her brother how much he loves her, I can tell he loves her, but for some reason her stupid brother was against that guy. I thought I'd help them out this way, it work, now he doesn't seem as against the guy for his sister." she winked. "It won't hurt anyone, and I think it'll help those two in the long run..."


	71. Episode 71: Despair Prototype Model

A few hours passed as everyone was resting in Marisa's House for a little bit.  
"So what did I miss?" Roll asked, looking better than ever.  
Her brother sighed, still rubbing the cheek that Silve had hit him. "........"  
"You really should talk to Silve..." Vent suggested.  
"She hates me..." Rock muttered.  
"No, she's just ticked off at your attitude!" Caskett growled, glaring at him in the face.  
"Now's not the time to argue about that." Daniel rolled his eyes.  
"I couldn't agree more." Dr. Cossack had walked into Marisa's House.  
"Dad, how'd you get in here?" Kalinka asked, a confused look on his face.  
"Silve came and got us, she lead us back here." Dr. Cain explained, walking in.  
"Is she here?" Rock perked up his head.  
"She's outside." Dr. Light said, placing a hand on Rock's shoulder.  
Suddenly, a portal opened up in front of them, Duo fell out in a heap, crashing onto the floor.  
"EEEKKK!!" Alice leapt a few feet back.  
"Oh great just what I need big huge robots in my house...." Marisa groaned.  
"Duo!" Rock cried, running to his Zone Cop friend.  
"What happened to you?" Roll asked.  
The large robot stood up, barely, as he held his right arm, seeming unable to move it. "The.... Mother of All.... Elves..." he muttered. "Rock, everyone, I need your help, before Despair is taken into the wrong hands."  
"Despair?" everyone looked at each other, utterly confused by Duo's words.  
"The Mother of All Elves?" Zero asked, pointing to Ciel. "Are you talking about Mother Elf?"  
Duo shook his head. "No, this is a Maverick from another world, known as Complete – Unter Despair, also known as The Seraphic Succubus.... And The Mother of All Elves..." he said, before collapsing from the pain of his damages.  
Ciel transformed herself into Mother Elf, using her powers to heal the large robot slowly.  
"I've never heard of this 'Despair' before." Anthony said, looking at the others.  
"What are Mavericks?" Marisa stepped in, she seemed curious.  
"Evil robots that intend on killing humans." Alex explained. "They're known in a few worlds."  
"I think I read about this one before...." Caskett said, placing her hand under her chin. "The Despair Prototype Model was built around the time of the New Age Reploids, but the Lumine incident put her production on halt, and eventually, everyone forgot about her. She was already dangerous, so they had left her underground, correct?"  
Duo nodded. "As always you're the top in research, Caskett." he smiled.  
"Mind explaining to us?" Jake asked, narrowing his eyes.  
His girlfriend laughed. "And here most times you would fell asleep when I told you about my research." she joked.  
"Because normally it didn't possibly involve us, this does." he snapped.  
Roll stepped between the two. "Caskett, just please explain."  
Caskett nodded. "Have any of you been to the world where Maverick Hunters fight for the humans, the Hunters X & Zero, against Sigma?" she tilted her head a little.  
"Yeah, I met them." Rock nodded.  
The blonde haired girl adjusted her red cap. "Okay, well another version of that world is similar, with another Hunter named Axl, the three of them fought once against Lumine, and the New Age Reploids, this was called the Jacob Incident." she blinked, looking at the others. "With me so far?"  
"Well I'm lost." Marisa sighed.  
"We'll try to follow as best as we can." Dr. Light said.  
Caskett sighed and went on. "The Original Prototype Despair was built in 21XX, as an all-around assistance weapon for the Maverick Hunters, being a New Age Reploid with replicative abilities, but also being a capable Mechanic, Fighter, and Operator." she paused for a moment, before continuing. "But she was also extremely dangerous, and hard to control, many people dying or getting hurt in the process of studying her or measuring how she responds to some actions, though production was halted during the Jacob Incident, with Sigma's death, and Lumine's revealed truth of New Age Reploids being able to go Maverick at will. In response, the scientists hid Despair far underground, and she was forgotten, the other models of Despair built simply off test data, while the prototype remain sealed far underground for around a thousand years."  
"What happened after that?" Rock asked.  
"30XX, The Future of Man, where they had spread throughout space in order to avoid the oncoming second Cataclysm. Mavericks overran Earth at that point, and the only force remaining to fight them as humans evacuated were X, and the Maverick Hunters." Caskett explained as best as she could, trying to make sure she didn't confuse everyone. "Except at that point, they were far too powerful to stop for the Mavericks, and even though they severely outnumbered the hunters, the Mavericks were effortlessly defeated, but in a Maverick Scavenger Hunt for any lost items that could assist them, they came across none other then the sleeping Despair." she stopped to catch her breath for a moment. "She was left in the care of the most perverted, yet most intelligent, and Psychotic, scientist upon the Mavericks, and for the next eighty years, he spent his time crafting and perfecting her, and when she was complete, upon activation, she showed high signs of response to Cyber Elves, easily noticeable because her body was designed to respond positively to Cyber Elves in many ways. Her appearance was also dictated by the perverted mind of the Scientist Maverick, as it was not complete before."  
"What do you mean by perverted?" Jake asked, looking at his girlfriend confused.  
"Er, you'd have to see her to know what she means...." Duo said, a disturbed look on his face.  
Caskett nodded and continued her story. "By then, there was nothing left for Mavericks to conquer, but their blood thirsty rage against humans was not satiated, to remedy this, they installed the Vector System inside of her body, and with it, sent Despair into the past, under orders of killing X, Zero, and Axl, and any other prime Hunter in the future." she looked at Zero in the corner of her eye. "Arriving in the time of what would be 22XX, she found Cyber Elves to be in abundant numbers, and decided to put her duties aside for a while to live among Cyber Elves, and since then, the number of Cyber Elves has multiplied drastically, her nickname, 'The Mother of All Elves' playing a great part in this. Simply through touch contact, Despair is capable of copying Cyber-elf Data, and creating a whole new Cyber-elf of the same type, though that isn't the limit of her powers."  
Mother Elf had transformed back into Ciel, she flinched at Caskett's story, as she knew the time that Zero came from was 22XX, she wondered if it was the same world.  
"Many a time she has come under fire not only for her ability to create, recycle, and combine Cyber Elves, in an odd fashion, at that, but she is also a very high wanted factor on many lists due to being a practically infinite energy source, as she is able of creating not only the Cyber Elves, but Energy Crystals, within her own body." Caskett said, as she was finishing her story. "This has caught much attention and many people want to use that for they're own reasons, but so far she has fended for herself perfectly fine."  
Rock turned to Duo. "And you went to go get her because....."  
The Zone Cop finally stood up, having been fully healed. "Because we found out that Dr. Wily & Dr. Weil were trying to get her, to use Despair against us, if they find a way to change her orders to kill all of us instead of X and those of that world. Dr. Doppler claims he knows how, that is why we must get to Despair first."  
"So how did you get beat up?" Lizzie asked.  
"I tried to fight off Aile...." Duo explained. "They sent her to retrieve Despair."  
Vent's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say so before?!? We've gotta go now!"  
"Vent, I know you're worried about Aile, but we can't just rush in." Andrew said.  
"Easy for you to say!" Vent growled. "That's my sister! I'm not going to let them use her! If what Caskett said about this Despair is right, she could kill her!"  
"Was anyone else there?" Ashe asked.  
"Grey betrayed us and joined Dr. Wily's side." Duo answered. "And this other girl named Ailias...."  
"We know about Grey." Brandon said.  
"Ailias is a Reaper for the UnderWorld...." Zero said.  
"How do you know?" Ciel turned around, a little shocked.  
"That guy KillerZero I told you about, he said that a Reaper had gone nuts due to her powers or something like that." the red robot replied. "He just said he wants her back alive, and that normally she wears some protective amulet that keeps her powers down, but for some reason she's out of control."  
"And you've known this how long?" Subaru asked.  
"Long enough." the blonde haired robot snipped. "It's my job to bring her back, I'll handle her."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Ciel asked.  
"I didn't want to bother you with my burden...." Zero said quietly, though he couldn't look at Ciel in the eye.  
"Zero...." Ciel said sadly, she placed a hand over Zero's left side of his face. "You're not alone, we're here, and we fight together. You don't have to face this on your own, we can help, I want to help...."  
Suddenly, BassGS's voice could be heard. "Duo, come in sir!"  
Duo held up a hand radio. "What is it?"  
"I was still trying to fight off Aile and the others but Dr. Psyche teleported us to some unknown area...." BassGS said. "I have no idea where anyone is.... This place seems endless, and I've lost track of everyone... And I can't teleport out or get the portal to appear...."  
"Hold on, we'll track your signal and come right away." Duo said, punching a few buttons on his wrist.  
"We'll come with you Duo." Rock said, turning to everyone else, as they transformed. "Thanks Marisa for everything."  
"Hold it right there, I'm coming with you." Marisa said, transforming into MegaMari.  
"Marisa, you've done enough for us." MegaGirl said.  
"And this sounds exciting!" MegaMari smiled. "I'm not missing out on this adventure, hey if nothing else you can pay me back by letting me tag along. Alice can watch things here while I'm gone."  
Alice handed MegaMari a few orbs. "These are the powers from Patchy's robots." she said.  
"Cool, I might need their powers." MegaMari said.  
"Marisa, are you sure about this?" Denpa asked.  
MegaMari nodded. "Sure am! Let's go!"  
"The girl's got spunk, I like that." MegaMan said. "Wait, what about Silve?"  
"She's still outside I think." Alia said.  
"She's right here." Z stood in the doorway.  
MegaMan gulped, unknown what to say.  
"Well let's go then." Duo said, as everyone hurried through the portal.

The group appeared in a dark, deep corridor. It looked like a tunnel, as the ceiling was narrow, but it was pitch black, the walls and floor were painted black, obviously so that a person would get lost down there. Only things like the gem on Zero's helmet illuminated the area around them.  
"BassGS!" Duo found his friend lying in front of them.  
BassGS was hurt bad, his right arm had been blown off, part of his left leg was gone, his cloak was gone, the fins on his head were broken, and his buster was sparking.  
"What happened to him?" MegaMan asked.  
"The same that will happen to you...." a voice loomed.  
"Who said that?" MegaMan pointed his buster out towards the voice.  
Ailias stepped slowly out of the shadows, though all that could be seen was her head, next to her stood ZX, as Ailias's face was illuminated by the gem on ZX's helmet.  
"Aile!!!" X cried, wanting to run to his sister.  
"She can't hear you." Duo held X back. "She's still under that spell...."  
"I see you all came after all...." another voice loomed.  
"Who are you?" Inutaisho asked.  
"Oh you know who I am..... Brother...." Matt stepped out into sight.  
Inutaisho's knees buckled, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
"There's two Jake's?" MegaMan asked, looking between the two.  
"Don't be fooled." Melody said. "That's his brother, Matt."  
"Hello Caskett..." Matt smirked. "Now who are we missing, oh yes...." he held up a girl by her blue shirt.  
"HEATHER!!!!!!" Inutaisho cried, ready to go berserk.  
"Who?" MegaGirl asked.  
"His sister...." Melody answered. "You fiend.... You'll use your own sister as well?"  
"Isn't that what family is for?" Matt chuckled. "Oh and I believe I have a few of your friends as well." he shone a light over Ailias's right hand & ZX's left hand.  
They were both holding a person in robot form, one was red with a black visor and a yellow scarf, the other had long brown hair, a red hat, and a red and blue dress.  
"IRIS!!!!" Colonel & Mother Elf cried.  
"BLUES!!!!" MegaMan & MegaGirl asked.  
Inutaisho grinned his teeth. "You can't possibly...."  
"Oh yes I can." Matt said. "You see brother, in this game, I've got all the cards....."


	72. Episode 72: Rock's Monster Transformation

"So Caskett, are you ready to join the right guy?" Matt asked.  
"When will you get in through your head that I HATE YOU?!?" the blonde haired girl snapped.  
"No offense, but that makes no sense, your brother wants to kill you and wants your girlfriend?" MegaMan asked Inutaisho.  
"Long story...." Inutaisho groaned.  
"Okay Jake, how about this, you dump Caskett again and I give you Heather?" Matt asked.  
".... Someone kill me now and save me for the insanity...." MegaMan groaned.  
MegaMari held up a potion with a label on it that had a skull. "Here ya go."  
"I wasn't being serious!" the blue robot cried.  
"Then don't say it." MegaMari pointed out.  
"Now I have a headache." MegaMan groaned.  
"Need a painkiller?" the potion maker asked.  
MegaMan groaned once more, as he nodded.  
MegaMari handed him a potion, which he drank right away. Suddenly MegaMari got a worried expression on her face.  
"What's wrong?" MegaGirl asked.  
".... Er, I gave him the wrong potion, that was a Monster Potion...." MegaMari said with a sweatdrop on her head.  
"Well what's it gonna do?!" MegaMan asked.  
"I said she's a quack...." Z mumbled.  
"I'd better not tell you, it's gonna kick in soon...." MegaMari said.  
"TELL ME!" MegaMan snapped.  
"You'll turn into a monster.... Sorry." MegaMari said.  
"I'm going to kill you." MegaMan remarked.  
"I SAID I'M SORRY!" MegaMari cried.  
"I DON'T CARE!" MegaMan growled.  
"I have a feeling someone is going to be in extreme pain shortly...." ImPal said.  
"Um, stand VERY far away from him.... " MegaMari took a few steps back.  
"You realize he's going to kill you right?" Inutaisho asked.  
Matt just stood there laughing.  
MegaMan whaled in pain as he growled, his body suddenly glowed brightly, like he was changing into his Beast Out, but became larger, with yellow specs all over, and big red eyes.  
"Did that potion somehow combine with his Beast Out?!" Inutaisho cried.  
"GRRAWWWLLL!!!" MegaMan growled, stomping the ground.  
"This is rich! Now I don't even have to fight you!" Matt cried.  
MegaMan turned and shot a huge flame from his mouth at Matt, causing him to drop Heather.  
"Got her!" Xel teleported and grabbed the girl, and appeared back to the group.  
"Anyone got any ideas?" Marino asked.  
"Ask the one who made the potion...." X rolled his eyes.  
"........ Well, I've never used it before, it was an accident potion by Alice...." MegaMari said.  
"...I have an idea. We all go get something to eat and leave the stupid girl to deal with the mess she created." Inutaisho joked.  
"There's a problem though with that potion....." MegaMari said.  
"WHAT NOW?!?" MegaGirl hollered.  
"It'll kill him in a few hours...." MegaMari said.  
"...... I'm going to kill you before he does!" Inutaisho growled, extending his claws.  
"Jake, don't...." Melody said.  
"But look what she's done! If I don't kill her you can be sure Rock will!" Inutaisho snapped, he leapt into the air, ready to attack.  
Melody rolled her eyes. "You leave me no choice, sit."  
"What?" MegaGirl just starred at Melody.  
Inutaisho is slammed into the ground face first. "I hate it when you do that!"  
"Well it'll stop you from doing something stupid." Melody pointed out.  
"But it's annoying! And she deserves to die!" Inutaisho growled.  
"No she doesn't. It was a mistake." Melody added.  
"Well fine, Rock's gonna kill her anyway." Inutaisho said.  
"HEY YOU OVERGROWN MUTT YOU'RE DEAD!" Matt growled.  
MegaMan jumped up and down, shaking the ground below them.  
"Earthquake?!?" Spearman cried.  
MegaMan turned, ready to attack MegaGirl next.  
"ROLL!" Denpa got in the way, MegaMan bit his arm.  
"Subaru!" MegaGirl grabbed Denpa's arm, trying to pull him out.  
Suddenly, MegaMan lifted the two up, swinging them into the air, then swallowing them whole.  
"I knew he was lying about apologizing. Hey ugly! Down here!" Inutaisho cried, waving his arms.  
ZX suddenly appeared behind him, trying to slash his head off.  
"OH COME ON! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?!?" Inutaisho cried, blocking the slash with his sword.  
"Let's try this one!" MegaMari suddenly flew off on her broom, and landed on ZX's head, shoving a potion down her throat.  
ZX collapsed, falling back with MegaMari, right on MegaMan's nose.  
"Un-oh...." MegaMari said, as the two were eaten by MegaMan.  
"Well she got what she deserved..." Inutaisho groaned.  
"JAKE!" Melody screamed.  
"Fine, now to save the others then." Inutaisho growled.  
MegaMan snarled, stomping the ground again.  
Ailias was still holding Irasu & Protoman.  
"Z-Chain!" Zero whipped out a newer weapon, wrapping it around Ailias.  
"Aqua Buster!" Aquarius fired, as X & Z moved in to save the captured newly weds.  
"Duo, get them out of here now!" Melody cried.  
Duo nodded, holding Heater as he opened the portal.  
Wolf Knight held up BassGS, Siya took Irasu, and Parlay took Protoman. Spearman held off the attacks with his shield, as the group entered the portal.  
MegaMan didn't look well, he was growling madly.  
Inutaisho grabbed MegaMan's claws. "Okay Rock, spit them out and I won't hurt you."  
MegaMan snarled and stomped his other foot on Inutaisho's head, then was ready to eat him.  
"Jake!!!!" Melody got in the way and was eaten instead.  
Inutaisho's eyes turned red, along with his sword. "I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
MegaMan snarled, trying to stomp him again.  
The red eyed man hissed as he grabbed the foot of the giant monster. "Heheheheh, stupid monster. Time for you to die..."  
MegaMan made a confused groan.  
"Bye bye...." Inutaisho held up his sword.  
MegaMan then fired a beam from his mouth, which Inutaisho avoided and slashed the large beast's teeth, causing them to break, as then the sword was thrown into his mouth.  
MegaMan groaned again, looking very sick now.

Inside the belly of MegaMan, the area was like the one they just were in, it looked like something from a game.  
"War-Rock, give me an idea.... WHY DOES THIS LOOK LIKE AN AREA AND NOT A STOMACH?" Denpa asked.  
"I've given up trying to figure these people out." War-Rock remarked.  
"It has to be an illusion." MegaMari said.  
"Look, can we focus on getting out of here?" MegaGirl asked.  
"So where do we start?" MegaMari asked.  
"Simple, we blow a hole through his stomach." War-Rock said, forcing Denpa's buster to fire.  
But the blast just was absorbed into the sky.  
"So much for that...." MegaGirl groaned.  
Melody came flying down, she swirled in the air with her guitar and landed. "Oh so you guys are ok? That's good for us, bad for Rock... Jake's gonna kill him..."  
"Jake wouldn't do that, would he?" War-Rock asked.  
"Er, he would if he thinks Rock killed us...." Melody said.  
ZX stood up, ready to attack again.  
"Um, can something do something about her?!?" Denpa cried.  
"Here!" MegaMari threw a potion in ZX's face, causing her to force back into her human form. Aile groaned as she passed out.  
"Is she okay?" MegaGirl asked.  
"She'll sleep it off." the potion maker explained. "It's just a knock out potion."  
"Hey Subaru, change back into your human form." War-Rock said.  
"WHAT?!? Have you lost it?" Denpa asked.  
"Trust me, hey Roll cancel your robot form. Do you think the 'inner' Rock can see us now?" War-Rock asked.  
MegaGirl nodded, changing back into her human form.  
"So what is your plan War-Rock?" Denpa asked as he reverted to his human form.  
"Okay Subaru, stop being a moron and finally tell Roll what you were practicing last night." War-Rock said.  
The boy's eyes widened. "NOW?!?"  
"It's the only way you're gonna live, DO IT!" War-Rock demanded.  
"Er, Roll....." Subaru turned to Roll, blushing.  
War-Rock rolled his eyes. "We're doomed...."  
"This is getting us nowhere.." MegaMari remarked.  
"Quiet." Melody snapped.  
Subaru gulped. "You know I love you, right?"  
Roll nodded. "Yeah..."  
Subaru kneeled down, holding up a small box. "Will you marry me?"  
"Oh that's so sweet!" Melody cried.

Suddenly MegaMan puked them all up.  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" MegaMari cried.  
"What happened?" Roll asked.  
"I knew it would gross Rock out if he saw that." War-Rock laughed.  
Inutaisho picked up his puked up sword, and jumped at MegaMan, flying over his head. "Time to die!"  
Melody snapped to and saw. "Oh no, I forgot Jake. SIT!"  
Inutaisho's necklace glowed, and he slammed into MegaMan's head, forcing him to fall to the ground as well.  
Melody grabbed Inutaisho and pulled him away as the giant MegaMan was sparking. "You okay Jake?"  
"I'm fine mommy, where's the bacon?" said Inutaisho with several chibi Caskett's flying around his head, as he reverted back to human form.  
MegaMan right then exploded back into human form, he stood up, his eyes not even looking human.  
"Rock?" Roll asked.  
"DIE SUBARU!" Rock punched Subaru in the face, then passed out.  
Melody changed back, shaking her boyfriend. "Jake, are you okay? Wake up!"  
"I can deal with the Sit, but please, NEVER use it when I'm midair over a giant monster with a skull thicker than concrete!" Jake groaned.  
Caskett sweatdropped. "Sorry, but it turned him back, look."  
Jake nodded, rubbing his head. "Yeah, but that really hurt!"  
"I know, sorry." Caskett said, as she kissed his cheek.  
"Now I'm better." Jake grinned.  
Rock groaned as he sat up. "Why do I feel like I got hit in the head by a ton of bricks, and have an urge to hurt Marisa?"  
"He doesn't remember?" War-Rock asked. "You turned into a monster from Marisa's potion, and tried to kill all of us, the only way we stopped you was by Subaru proposing to Roll."  
"I DID WHAT?!?" Rock cried.  
Roll blushed, and didn't speak while she was in shock.  
"Well now I bet Rock wants your head on a platter...." War-Rock joked.  
Subaru rolled his eyes. "War-Rock, you're no help..."  
Rock just glared at him.  
"Where did Matt go?" Jake asked, rubbing his head.  
"Must have left in the confusion, let's catch up with the others." Caskett said, opening the portal back to HQ.


	73. Episode 73: Engagement Plans

The group came back to Zone Cop HQ, ZX was thrown into an electric prison cell.  
"We'll have to keep her there until we can figure out how to break Black Heart's spell." Duo explained. "How'd it go?"  
"Well that crisis is over." Caskett said, sitting down.  
"Yeah except we've got Rock upset now." Jake pointed out. "He ran off as soon as we got here."  
"Where'd he go?" Roll asked.  
"Don't know." Ciel shrugged.  
"Don't care." Silve remarked.  
Roll didn't say a word, she couldn't even look at Subaru without blushing, and she hadn't spoke since they got there.  
"Maybe we should go back and check on Rock City?" Alex asked. "After all we did just leave the place in a mess."  
"Okay, Brandon, Anthony, Morgan, Lizzie, you 4 head off with Blaze, Marlene, Alex, Nicole, Sara & Andrew to check on the situation back in Rock City." Duo ordered.  
"Yes sir!" Brandon cried.  
The group of Zone Cops gathered together, and were transported.  
"Guardians, see if you can relocate Despair." Duo ordered.  
Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir & Phantom nodded. "Yes sir!" they were transported.  
"Can you send Auto to rebuild my lab?" Dr. Light asked. "It's been destroyed."  
"Very well." Duo said, as he transported Auto off.  
"Dad, maybe you and Dr. Light should stay here when we go on the next mission." Kalinka said.  
"What?" Dr. Cossack asked.  
"She's right, the less of us might be easier on the transporter." Duo said. "Besides where we're going it's not safe for humans, they will be safe in their robot forms."  
"I guess we can't argue." Dr. Cain sighed.  
"Don't worry, we can handle it." Barrel said.  
"So can someone fill us in on what's going on here?" Blues asked.  
"Kind of a long story." Dr. Light said.  
"So we saved your friends." Marisa said. "But we still need to stop this Despair."  
"Yeah, maybe YOU should sit out too." Ashe said.  
"Who are you talking to rookie?!?" Marisa snapped.  
"YOU CONFUSED A MONSTER POTION FOR A PAINKILLER!" Data growled. "You're crazy!"  
"Too true." Vent chuckled. "The monkey for once has a point."  
Marisa threw a potion bottle at Vent's head.  
"I wonder how is it you guys became heroes?" Xel joked.  
"NOBODY ASKED YOUR OPINION!" Everyone shouted.  
Flip Top, Rush, Tango & Beat just all stared at each other.  
"I don't feel so good...." Heather groaned.  
"Yeah but at least you're safe now." Jake said.  
"That brother of yours is some piece of work." Zero said.  
"Don't remind us." the siblings remarked.  
"It was strange that Rock ran off, where did he go?" Daniel asked.  
"I think Rock went into one of the training rooms to calm down." Alia spoke up.  
"Good, I was worried he'd try to kill Subaru." Caskett said.  
"Why would he do that?" Iris asked.  
"Because idiot here asked Roll to marry him." War-Rock said.  
"WAR-ROCK!" Subaru growled.  
"Wait, he's in a room alone?" Jake cried. "Caskett, we've got to hurry!" he snatched his girlfriend's arm and ran.  
"Where are we going?!?" she hollered.  
"If I know Rock, he's going to..." Jake flung open the door to the training room, finding Rock, as MegaMan, with his buster to his own head.  
"ROCK!!!" Caskett cried.  
MegaMan turned to the couple, a dull expression on his face. "... What...?"  
"What are you doing?!?" Caskett shouted.  
"I've got no reason to live, so I'm ending it." MegaMan replied.  
"WHAT? Why do you have no reason to live?" Caskett asked.  
"Well, I've been dumped, my sister has been proposed to, and the rest of my life is nothing but boredom or fighting." MegaMan said. "Silve hates my guts now."  
Caskett arched an eyebrow. "And your sister being proposed to is a bad thing?"  
MegaMan shot her a disturbing glare. "Considering it happened while the two of them were in my stomach? Yes!!!"  
Caskett looked at her boyfriend for help.  
"Well she didn't give him an answer..." Jake pointed out.  
"But we all know what the answer is gonna be..." MegaMan shrugged.  
"You don't know that...." Caskett shook her head. "And besides, you ate them while you were crazed out, and it was War-Rock's idea to do it just then, to save our lives..."  
MegaMan sighed. "Even so, that's only one solved problem of many."  
Caskett rolled her eyes. "Well if you weren't so stupid with Silve...."  
MegaMan grumbled, and started charging his buster.  
Jake jumped. "I don't think that helped!!!"  
"I didn't mean that!!!" Caskett grabbed his buster, pointing it away.  
"LET GO!" MegaMan growled.  
"Rock? ... Can we talk?" Roll walked in. "WHAT THE?!?"  
"He's trying to kill himself!" Jake cried, he also grabbed the buster.  
"Rock! Why are you trying to kill yourself?!?" Roll shouted.  
"Because I have no reason to stay alive." her brother responded.  
"WHAT? That's insane! I need you bro! We all need you!" Roll cried.  
MegaMan shrugged. "Why? You've got Subaru, and you've got more than enough people here to fight these pointless battles."  
"Oh so you're saying I don't need my brother!?!?" Roll snapped.  
The blue bomber groaned. "What do you need a brother for when you've got your fiancee?"  
"What fiancee?" Roll asked, she turned her head and blushed.  
"I heard Subaru propose to you Roll...." MegaMan said, as he slowly lowered his buster. "Why do you need me when you have him?"  
Roll seemed speechless for a moment. "........ Yeah but I...." she looked down. "..... I don't know what to tell him.... I don't think I'm ready for that....."  
MegaMan groaned, and turned back into Rock. "But you still have him as a boyfriend, so explain why you would need me?"  
His sister rolled her eyes in a grumble. "Maybe because I don't want to lose my brother right now? You act like I don't care about you..."  
"Well you care about Subaru more than me, I know that much." Rock said as he crossed his arms.  
"NO I DON'T!!!" Roll screamed.  
"You don't?" Rock looked at her confused.  
"You're my brother, and you & Blues mean everything to me!" Roll snapped.  
Rock said nothing, he just stood there.  
"I think we should leave..." Jake took Caskett's hand and walked out of the room.  
Roll watched them leave, and turned back to her brother. "Is that what this has been all about?"  
Rock nodded. "Well, that and Silve...."  
"Silve is another story....." Roll grumbled.  
"But this time I don't know what I did!" Rock said.  
"Do you ever?" Roll joked.  
Rock growled. "You're not helping."  
"I know..." she sighed.  
"I really am a moron..." Rock groaned.  
"And you only just figured that out now?" Roll teased.  
Rock shot a glare at his sister. "Are you trying to help or make me feel worse?"  
"I'm kidding!" she cried.  
"I know you are..." Rock chuckled, and patted her shoulder. "But seriously, I need to talk to Subaru about that proposal..."  
Roll's eyes widened. ".... You do...?"  
Rock smirked. "Don't worry, I won't hurt him. I just need to talk..." he said, walking out of the room. "And maybe threaten....." he added under his breath.  
Roll stepped out of the room. "Rock, if you do something to him I'll never forgive you..."  
Rock turned around and smirked again. "I promise I won't hurt him Roll."

Rock walked around the HQ, then saw Jake & Caskett in a corner.  
"Well I'm glad you're not too hurt from the fall..." Caskett said.  
"I'm glad you're okay, back there I almost thought that...." Jake said.  
Caskett placed a finger over his mouth. "I know..... I'm sorry I got so caught up in my work that most of the time I ignored you...."  
"But you work's important, I should have tried to be a little more understanding..." Jake said.  
"Jake, after all this is over, maybe.... We can take a vacation from all this?" Caskett asked.  
Jake nodded. "I'd love to, just us..."  
His girlfriend blushed. "I love you Jake, I always will...."  
"And I love you..." he said, running his fingers through her blonde hair. Then he seemed to be ruffling in his pockets.  
Rock stepped back a little, so he wouldn't be seen.  
"What's wrong?" Caskett asked.  
"Er, nothing..." Jake said. "where is it?" he thought to himself.  
Caskett giggled and kissed him gently on the lips, Jake finally pulled a small box out of his pocket.  
As they broke the kiss, Jake held her hands softly. ".... Caskett, after almost losing you I really started thinking and.... This next mission is going to be dangerous, and if for some reason we don't come out of it alive, I have to ask you something."  
Caskett blinked. "Sure, what?"  
Jake leaned down on one knee, and opened the box in front of her, showing a ring. ".... Will you marry me?"  
Caskett's eyes widened from a mix of shock and happiness, she jumped into a hug with her boyfriend, tears of joy flying down her cheeks as she screamed. "YES! YES!!!!"  
Jake smiled, placing the ring on her finger.  
Rock smirked, having seen the joyful moment, almost forgetting what he was going to do.  
But a screamed shocked him back into focus. "HEY EVERYONE! JAKE AND CASKETT ARE GETTING MARRIED!"  
"Did you hear something?" Caskett asked.  
"Heather........." Jake groaned, slapping his forehead.  
Caskett rolled her eyes. "Oh great, now the whole world knows."  
"We need to stop her!!!" Jake dashed off, Caskett sighed and followed.  
Rock chuckled a little. "I better find Subaru before they plan a double wedding...."

After a little while, he found Subaru in another room, with Ciel.  
"What are you guys doing?" Rock asked.  
"Well I'm trying to look over Subaru's Transer." Ciel explained. "Maybe with enough research I can get this thing off his arm."  
"Yeah considering after the explosion it got fused to my arm and can't come off." Subaru said.  
"Good idea..." Rock said. "Ciel, can you give us a moment?"  
"Sure..." Ciel walked out.  
"You're dead now kid!" War-Rock said.  
"WAR-ROCK!" Subaru growled.  
"We need to talk about this proposal." Rock said.  
Subaru blushed. "Oh yeah, about that......"  
"You gonna kill him? And can I help?" War-Rock asked.  
"I'm not gonna kill him. I just wanna talk." Rock said.  
"Where's the fun in that?" said the program in Subaru's Transer.  
Subaru shut the Transer's lid. "There, now we can talk alone...."  
"Why did you do it?" Rock asked.  
Subaru blushed again. "Well for one thing it was the only way to get our of your stomach, sorry I tried every other way, I was going to wait at first but War-Rock said it was the only way to save Roll, you, and everyone else.... Jake would have killed you otherwise...."  
"Oh..." Rock said. "Thanks I guess."  
"..... Look I know you don't like me and all....." Subaru said. "But I really respect you, and I do love Roll....."  
"I understand that now..." Rock cracked a smile.  
"... So... How's Roll doing?" Subaru asked.  
"She's fine." Rock replied.  
"Oh good, I was afraid she was going to freak out from that...." Subaru let out a sigh. "I wanted to wait for the right time, Marisa gave me the ring after she cured Roll, saying that because of that potion that I really love her, but I don't want that reason to make me decide.... I only want to marry Roll when we're ready..."  
"Good, I guess I don't have to threaten you after all." Rock smirked.  
subaru's eyes widened. "Threaten me?"  
Rock chuckled. "Yes, I was planning to threaten you to call it off, but I guess I don't have to."  
"Oh.... I thought you were going to kill me as soon as I said it...." Subaru chuckled nervously.  
Rock didn't laugh. "If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now."  
Subaru sweatdropped. "Un, yeah.... So are you going to talk to Silve?"  
Rock shook his head. "We've fought too many times. It's better if we don't get back together, because then we'll just fight more."  
Subaru nodded. "... I see."  
"Well, come on." Rock started to walk out of the room "We better see what everyone else is doing."

Heather was dashing around HQ, screaming. "JAKE AND CASKETT ARE GETTING MARRIED!"  
"What?" Dr. Light looked around.  
"Who's screaming?" Ashe asked.  
"Her." Blues pointed to Heather running in, as she was tackled by Jake.  
"QUIET!!" Jake shouted, Caskett stood behind him.  
"Congrats guys." Vent said.  
"Good for you." Iris smirked.  
"Too little, too late, Jake." Rock stood behind the group with Subaru & Roll.  
"I hate you Heather." Jake growled, getting off her.  
"I know you do, but you'll need help with planning." Heather said as she got up. "Caskett needs a bride's maid, and you need a best man. You can't do all this alone!"  
"We got a wedding to plan!" Roll cried.  
Caskett said nothing, she stood there blushing.  
"You guys okay?" Barrel asked.  
"They'll be fine, they're just embarrassed." Heather giggled.  
"I'd be if someone just shouted like an idiot that I'm getting married...." Silve muttered.  
"What was that?!?" Heather snapped.  
"No fighting, please guys." Blues said.  
"Well looks like I'm in for a job again!" Xel popped in.  
"Can we get a REAL priest?" Jake sweatdropped.  
"Sorry Jake, I'm all ya got!" Xel winked.  
"Ok, so we need to figure out when and where it'll be, who will be the best man and bride's maid.... What else?" Kalinka asked.  
Vent sighed. "Do we know anyone that's been married recently? Maybe they could help?"  
Iris & Blues cleared their throats.  
"Yeah, too bad we don't know anybody." Marisa said.  
"What are we?" Blues growled.  
"I guess they forgot..." Iris said.  
"No, we're just kidding." Rock chuckled. "So what else do we need?"  
Duo groaned. "Um guys, can we plan this wedding AFTER we save the world?"  
"Oh what fun is that?" Heather asked.  
Duo slapped his forehead. "I give up with you guys...."  
"Duo's right, we have more important things to worry about right this moment." Caskett said. "We can plan the wedding later, first let's get to Despair!"


	74. Episode 74: Heather's Trick, Z a Traitor?

Duo, MegaMan, MegaGirl, Denpa, Protoman, Irasu, Mother Elf, Inutaisho, Melody, X, Z, Aquarius, MegaMari, Pandora, D-Nightmare, Zero, Colonel, and Heather in her robot form, Mionna, appeared at their destination.  
Data, Rush, Beat, Flip Top & Tango appeared with them.  
Everyone else was either on another mission or back at the Zone Cop HQ, though some of them were wishing they had stayed as well...  
"What is this place?" MegaGirl asked.  
The area around them was worse than Rock City. The entire place was in rubble, as if an atom bomb went off. The air was extremely thin, and seem to be full of toxin. If they were in human form they wouldn't even be able to breathe.  
"This is starting to creep me out...." Mionna said, her shoulder-length blonde ponytail blowing in the quiet wind.  
"Well we can't turn back now." Z snapped.  
"How will we know this Despair when we see her?" Aquarius asked.  
".... Trust me, you'll know..." Melody sweatdropped.  
"So where can we find Despair?" D-Nightmare asked.  
"The Despair Prototype Model was sealed in this area." Duo explained. "My best guess would be if she is no longer here than Dr. Weil & Wily have her."  
"Yeah well judging by the destruction here, I'd say you can be pretty sure they have her...." Melody said.  
"Yes, but the fire-power's scent is still fresh...." Inutaisho said, sniffing the air. "..... I think they're still here."  
"Fine, then we'll split up." Z suggested.  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea..." Mother Elf said.  
"She might be right, we'll cover more ground that way." Zero said. "I'll take Blues, Iris & Ciel with me, along with Flip Top."  
"Then I'm taking Mionna with me." Z said.  
"I'll go with Roll & Subaru, and we'll keep Data with us to keep him out of trouble...." MegaMan said.  
"What?" Data asked in an innocent tone.  
"I'm staying with Caskett, I'll take Beat with just in case." Inutaisho said.  
"I'll go with Kalinka, and we'll take Tango." X said.  
"I shall stay with Duo, Barrel & Ashe then, and Rush will stay with us." D-Nightmare said.  
"Alright everyone, if someone is in trouble fire a series of shots into the air, or send your robo animal partner to get the others." Duo said, as the group split ways.

"So, I just became a Zone Cop more recently, think you can show me the ropes?" Mionna asked, her robot form's hands and feet were covered in black armor, while the rest of her body was covered in pink armor. She carried two swords hilted on her waist, and two on her back.  
".... I need your help." Z turned to her.  
"What?" Mionna asked.  
".... The one called Rock, he's evil." Z said.  
Mionna tilted her head. "No he isn't. The rest of them say he's good."  
"They are wrong." Z merely said.  
Mionna shook her head. "Not my brother and Caskett. They wouldn't lie."  
"They are being tricked." Z answered, her tone quite emotionless.  
Mionna's eyes widened. "They are? By who?!?"  
The long blonde haired Zone Cop grinned. "By an evil person...."  
Mionna gripped her sword firmly. "Who is....?"  
"Rock, he got a spell from the evil Black Heart and used it on them, they are being brain washed." Z explained.  
"So if I kill this Black Heart person, they'll all be saved?" Mionna asked.  
Z groaned and shook her head. "You must kill the person who did it, Rock is the host, Black Heart made him so. Kill him, it reverses the spell before it kills them."  
Mionna looked down, something about this didn't quite seem right to her. ".... Alright..."  
"And be quick or they'll catch on to us, before we can remove the spell. You go back to them and I'll meet you there, okay?" Z asked.  
Mionna nodded, dashing off as Z chuckled.

"Find anything yet?" War-Rock asked, over at the end Denpa was searching.  
"..... Seriously, I need to find some way to get you off my arm..." Denpa groaned.  
"Yeah, you do." MegaMan chuckled. "I'd hate to think how he'll annoy you on your honeymoon otherwise."  
MegaGirl's face turned bright as a cherry.  
"W-w-w-What?!?" Denpa blushed madly.  
"What? Just because you two aren't ready to get married now, doesn't mean you won't sooner or later." MegaMan teased.  
His sister said nothing as she only blushed.  
"Looks like you got them there Rock!" Data teased.  
But before Denpa could say anything else, Mionna landed in front of MegaMan, grinning.  
"... Mionna? What are you doing over here?" MegaMan asked.  
"Shouldn't you be searching with Silve?" Denpa asked.  
"No, because I have to do something more important." Mionna said, crossing her swords and placed them against MegaMan's throat.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Data cried.  
"Have you gone mad?!?" Denpa cried.  
"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" MegaGirl screamed.  
"You're all being brainwashed by him! Silve said so!" Mionna said, she shouted not looking at those behind her, her eyes only focused on MegaMan.  
The blue bomber gulped, he didn't dare move over he'd lose his head.  
"HE'S MY BROTHER!" MegaGirl cried.  
"This is the same girl who he just ticked off not long ago. She's mad at him." War-Rock said.  
"She said Black Heart brainwashed him, and he's brainwashing you." Mionna said.  
"Where's Jake when you need him?" War-Rock asked.  
MegaGirl stepped back, she groaned in the back of her throat as she thought of what to do.... She then slipped out Beat's Whistle, blowing on it quietly.  
"Now take the spell off them or else!" Mionna demanded.  
"I haven't done anything!!!" MegaMan cried.  
"Heather please, let him go!" MegaGirl cried.  
"Oh that does it, Subaru we've got to do something!" War-Rock cried.  
"I'm open to ideas...." Denpa groaned.  
"Use a Battle Card, dummy." the program on his arm growled.  
"Yeah but what that she won't chop MegaMan's head off....?" Denpa asked. "Wait, I've got it! Thunderball!" he pulled out a card, that War-Rock ate.  
A small ball of electricity shot at at Mionna, it zapped her and paralyzed her on the spot.  
Denpa dashed forward and pulled MegaMan away, pointing his buster at her. "Now stop right now!"  
Mionna hissed, as slowly as gained back control her her body, she leapt into the air, ready to attack.  
"I'll take that as a no." Denpa rolled to the side.  
"Mion Split!" Mionna cried. As two copies of herself appeared!  
"Hurry up kid or she's gonna kill us!" War-Rock cried.  
"Right! Brave Sword!" Denpa pulled out another card that the creature on his hand ate, transforming into a sword to block Mionna's strikes.  
But it didn't last long, and Mionna broke through the sword, crossing hers across his throat like she did to MegaMan.  
"I don't want to hurt you." Mionna said. "But you just might leave me no choice..."  
"Mionna don't!" MegaMan cried, but he couldn't come to his aid as the two clone Mionnas were in his way.  
"SUBARU!!!!" MegaGirl screamed.  
"Heather, put your swords down now......" a firm voice came from behind Heather.  
Mionna looked behind her. "Jake? ... But...."  
Inutaisho was standing right there, Melody next to him as Beat had heard the whistle, flying by MegaGirl.  
"Now!" Inutaisho ordered.  
Mionna frowned, lowering her swords, and the copies disappeared.  
Denpa gasped, looking like he was about to faint.  
"SUBARU!!!!" MegaGirl leapt over and hugged Denpa tightly, on the verge of tears.  
".... Why did you just try to kill them?!?" Inutaisho growled.  
"Silve said something about Rock had a spell put on all of you and he's evil." Mionna explained. "... I was just trying to help...."  
Inutaisho slapped his forehead. "And you believed that?"  
"Heather, she obviously has something wrong with her." Melody said.  
"Like Aile?" War-Rock suggested.  
"I think so." Inutaisho nodded.  
"I am so confused right now...." Mionna said.  
"You're not the only one....." MegaMan groaned.  
Then suddenly, something transported in front of them. It was Z! "Okay guys, I've got a REAL bone to pick with you about leaving me behind........ What's going on here?"  
Mionna leapt over at Z, glaring at her. "Why did you say Rock was evil when he wasn't?!"  
".... Who is this?" Z asked, pointing at Mionna, a confused look on her face.  
Inutaisho looked confused, along with everyone else. "What are you talking about? I already introduced her to you, and you told her to kill Rock!"  
"I haven't seen you guys since I slapped Rock and called him a jerk. I ran out remember?" Z snapped. "And then you guys left me behind at Marisa's House!!!"  
"But.... You came back..." MegaMan said.  
Silve shook her head. "No, I stayed outside for a while.... And when I came back Alice said you guys left!"  
"Then who was I talking to?" Mionna asked.  
"I have no idea, but it wasn't me..." Z said. "And come on guys, I was mad but I wouldn't kill Rock!"  
"You wouldn't?" MegaMan asked.  
Z glared at him. ".... Look even Aile wouldn't really kill you, that was because of the spell on her."  
"Well, someone obviously hates me for some reason." MegaMan asked.  
"... Yeah, I wonder why...." Z growled, shooting a death glare at him.  
MegaMan shivered a little from the glare.  
"So you thought I could be that cold and cruel? You really don't know me at all, do you?" Z asked.  
"I never said anything! It was the rest of them that doubted you!" MegaMan cried.  
Z rolled her eyes. "Sure you did.... Did he believe Heather?"  
"Rock didn't say anything.... Or else I was ignoring him." Inutaisho shrugged.  
"Don't remember." Denpa sweatdropped.  
"Well he didn't defend you, if that's what you mean." War-Rock said.  
"........ Subaru, get that thing away from me if you want to keep your arm..." MegaMan glared at Denpa.  
Denpa jumped behind MegaGirl, shaking.  
Z let out a huge sigh, and turned to MegaMan. " ........ I'm sorry I got mad Rock......."  
MegaMan gave her a pathetic look. "I'm sorry I'm a moron...."  
"Oh god, hurry and get the MEDICAL KIT! HIS BRAIN IS GOING TO EXPLODE!!!" MegaGirl screamed.  
Her brother groaned, rolling his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny Roll....."  
Z chuckled. "At least you admit it."  
Inutaisho cleared his throat. "Ok, so who were we talking to if she's isn't her?"  
Everyone looked at each other.  
"... Well, there's only one person I can think of that could have done this...." Xel appeared.  
"WILL YOU STOP POPPING IN WHENEVER YOU WANT?!?!?" MegaMan hollered.  
"How did you do that?" Mionna asked.  
Xel chuckled, and winked. "That is a secret!"  
Inutaisho groaned. "Whatever, anyway who do you think it is?"  
"Who else?" Xel said. "The very person who turned Aile into the same type of crazy killer...... Black Heart...."


	75. Episode 75: Complete - Unter Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Thanks to Allen for writing Despair's description and for use of his character.

Brandon, Anthony, Morgan, Lizzie, Blaze, Marlene, Alex, Nicole, Sara & Andrew were still helping with the damage control in Rock City in their robot forms.  
"Man they hit this place hard...." Wolf Knight groaned. "This is taking forever!"  
"SHUT UP BLAZE!" ImPal & Spearman growled.  
"You're lucky Jake doesn't kill you for what you did." Sileo reminded him.  
"Hey! It was just a joke!" Wolf Knight protested.  
"Well it wasn't funny." Angelman remarked.  
"Everyone, this fighting is getting us nowhere." Soldierman sighed.  
"He's right, can we please continue with the task at hand?" Valiya asked.  
Parlay groaned. "Are they like this ALL the time?"  
Marino & Siya nodded. "Yep."  
BOOM! A blast was heard not far off.  
"What was that?!?" Marino spun around.  
Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir & Phantom came tumbling out of a portal, heavily damaged.  
"Ekk!!" Valiya cried.  
"What happened to them?!?" ImPal shouted.  
But a figure that emerged from the portal answered. A Reploid, about 6'2 and female stepped in front of the group. Unlike other Reploids, the woman had no form of helmet around her head, making her different then other Reploids, however, she had features upon her head that easily define her as machine, such as her ears. Instead of having normal ears, she had almost oval shaped pieces of metal set on her head, but the most notable features of these were the large wing-like plates of metal extending toward the back of her head from the earpiece, these wing-shaped portions of white and pink-colored metal resembling bat wings, the 'Veins' of the wings being pink instead of white.  
Hanging under from these same earpieces were small, rectangular bits of metal, having the same multi-colored state as the butterfly wings extending from the sides of her earpieces, these bits of metal hanging down to the sides of her neck in length, about halfway down it. Next of all, from the sides of her forehead, extending upwards, and slowly spreading outwards to the sides of her head as the antennae, gray in color, with strangely blade-like tops, grow in length, and embedded in her forehead was a seemingly square seem, that was a deep azure color.  
Her hair had a shimmering light blue color, almost like shallow ocean water, or a pool. Her hair was medium-length, kept in a small ponytail by means of a small band lined by gems. Numerous long bangs hung over her face. Her hair seemed to be wet, dripping water while clutching to her skin, namely her face, but not masking her eyes at all.  
Her body was built entirely grown, unlike most Reploids, mostly anatomically correct, meaning she had full functions capable of humans, her body resembling that of a human's entirely, down to the last detail. As she was very voluptuous, having a pair of plump, and realistically firm DD-cup breasts, to match with her slim physique, paired with round, and wide curvy hips, adding onto it even more with the large, semi-round, seemingly oval-shaped thighs paired with her hips, and to finish it off, a round, firm rear. Her large, glowing crimson eyes were embedded in the backs of each of her hands, the skin there capable of closing like lids in order to 'Close' the eye, like a normal eye would when a person blinks. The eyes moved of they’re own accord.  
Her armor was different from the rest of the Reploids in the 21XX age, her armor not actually being a part of her own body, rather being worn over it. Starting off, everything below her neck was entirely covered by a 'Body glove' a skin-tight suit of fabric, form fitting to its user, this one being a violet color. However, the design of the body glove ends it around her wrists, so the eyes on her hands were still visible. Her armor was also different from the rest of her age, being form-fitting to her body, such as her muscles and skin, her armor on her forearms being slightly larger due to the muscle just after her elbows, but thinning around her wrists, while leaving her elbow bare to the body glove, the forearm 'Gauntlets' have long, thin extended portions at it's side at go over the elbows when the arm was not bent, otherwise it seemed to be a large spike.  
Her upper arms were also covered by identically form-fitting armor, both portions being a dark, silvery color, this armor however only covered a portion of her upper arm, ending just beneath her shoulders, with only a thin bit of metal in its center extending upwards and hooking around to the top of her shoulders. Her upper torso was covered by an identically silver colored armor, almost shaped-like a vest, having a tall collar, thinner at the back, thicker and wider at the front covering her neck, at the top of this sleeveless armor, which then proceeds to cover her torso around her chest, fitting to her breasts, and her back, and nothing more.  
Her legs were simplistically covered by armor in formation similar to her arms, her upper legs staring with her thighs being covered in silvery, black-striped form-fitting armor, all the way down to her knees, which remained uncovered, her legs to the sides, and below her knees then being covered by armor patterned the same way as her upper legs until her ankles, where the armor ended, and the metal-plated shoes, or, 'Boots' possibly, began, having pointed tips at the end of them, while in the case her arms, when the armor ended around her wrists, she beared a pair of black gloves, the fingers of which were a bright crimson, a result of the strange eyes embedded in her hands melding to the armor.  
Lastly, her panty-like armor, hooking around her waist, and between her legs, but stopping around her crotch, almost accentuating her crotch. And to top it all off, extending from her back at different points, were six, large, almost bat-like wings, capable of opening an extending to wide lengths, and even wrapping entirely around her body, but otherwise were usually folded against her back.  
ImPal, Spearman, Angelman, Wolf Knight & Soldierman stood there with their mouths gaping open as a waterfall of droll spilled out of each of them.  
"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU GUYS?!?!" Siya roared.  
If looks could kill, Marino & Parlay would have killed ImPal & Spearman 100 times over. Sileo was starting to be glad that Daniel didn't come with her.  
"What happened to you guys?" Valiya bent down to the Guardians.  
"D-D-Despair...." Leviathan choked out weakly.  
"That's Despair?!?" Sileo cried. "But how did she get here?"  
Despair said nothing, as her cold gaze only seemed to be scaning those in front of her. She stepped forward from the portal.  
"You're not going anywhere, honey!" Siya growled, getting in front of her.  
"WILL YOU GUYS WAKE UP?!!??" Sileo barked at the men who were still drooling.  
Marino and Parlay cracked their knuckles and bashed ImPal & Spearman over the head.  
"OUCH!" they both yelled. "What was that for?!?"  
"QUIT DROOLING OVER THE ENEMY!!!" Marino hissed.  
"Hey, can we help if she's the hottest girl we've ever seen?" Wolf Knight joked.  
"Kill him first, then your boyfriend." Sileo suggested.  
Solderiman shook his head. "This is the one that they released. So we must stop her!"  
Angelman didn't want to come out of his trance, until Sileo kicked him in the crotch.  
Despair looked them over again, before holding up her hands and speaking very quietly. ".... Dual Shot-Cannons...." Large, Gun-Buster type weapons were summoned into each of her hands upon being called upon, and they seemed to be charging.  
"Let's get her!" Siya cried, while her forearms reached out with their large claws to slash the guns... But they didn't even leave a dent!  
"Rainbow Laser!!" Valiya cried, placing her hands together to fire a laser of rainbow light.  
Despair leapt into the air and avoided the attack, with a backflip she landed, her guns still charging.  
Marino darted ahead of the group. "Marino Stamp!" she flipped into the air, coming down with a powerful kick.  
Despair gave her a dull look as she moved her arm to block, and with a full shove from her arm she pushed Marino into Siya.  
"Oh now you're dead!" ImPal growled. "Paladin Cannon Multiple Burst!!!"  
"Shield Laser!" Spearman held up his shield which fired.  
The combo blast exploded all around Despair, smoke covered where she stood.  
"Got her!" ImPal grinned.  
But as the smoke clear, Despair stood, unharmed. "....." her eyes fixed on her two attackers now as she held her guns up high, releasing immense amounts of lasers that came down on both of them!  
"BRANDON!!!" Marino cried.  
"Oh you're gonna get it!" Parlay jumped at Despair with her twin swords drawn, ready for a cross slash.  
Despair vanished! Parlay landed and barely was able to regain her balance just as Despair appeared behind her, this time firing from her gun a large Plasma Shot that blew Parlay forward into the ground.  
"Oh my god..." Soldierman shuttered.  
"How dare you!" Angelman hissed, charging forward. "Angel Sp-"  
Before he could even strike, Despair was already in front of him, with a firm punch connected at his gut, and a rough knee between his legs. She flipped him into the air and fired a normal shot from her gun which blew him down.  
Soldierman, Sileo and Wolf Knight looked at each other for a moment, before Soldierman stepped forward.  
"Nice knowing ya." Wolf Knight remarked.  
Despair fired a shot at Wolf Knight's face which knocked him down, Soldierman took that as an opening and came close to attacking when....  
BLAST! Despair had been charging her other gun while the first was fired at Wolf Knight, sending the laser storm right into Soldierman. With a spin kick, he was hurled into the air and right into Wolf Knight.  
"BEAST OUT!!" Each one of Sileo's many tails gained two gatling guns. Her buster became a fast-firing machine buster. "FULLFIRE BARRAGE!!"  
Despair almost looked like she yawned, with a return fire from one of the guns she charged the other for quite a long time while easily avoiding the missiles and gunfire.  
Everyone else tried to stand and join Sileo.  
"God that lady packs a punch..." ImPal groaned.  
"Sileo! We'll assist you!" Soldierman stood up barely.  
Each one of them gathered around Sileo, preparing their attacks.  
"NO! Don't stand together!!!" Harpuia came to and spoke up.  
But it was too late, Despair fired her fully charged gun, it opened up to release an immense storm of Plasma powered lasers, enhanced to the point to where they were as powerful as the single lasers from the laser storm, only in far more many amounts, bounding between targets, electrocuting them with plasma, as they were all near Sileo everyone was hit hard!  
.... And with that final attack, everybody fell to the ground and reverted back to human form, each in what seemed critical condition as the attacked seemed to have damaged past their robot form.  
Despair stood silent, looking over the damage, then jumped back into the warp hole.


	76. Episode 76: Battle With Despair! Guys With Girls in Fear!

"Think we should go look for them?" Pandora asked while they still waited in the waste land zone where they had believed Despair to be.  
"We should remain at our post." Duo said.  
X, Aquarius & Tango came walking back.  
"Hey! Did you find anything?" Colonel asked.  
"Nope." X shook his head.  
"Not a thing." Aquarius groaned.  
Protoman, Zero, Mother Elf, Irasu & Flip Top came back as well.  
"Nothing... Not a single thing." Protoman growled.  
"Did you hear something?" D-Nightmare asked.  
"What?" Irasu shrugged.  
The sound of powerful thrusters blazing could be heard nearby. A silver blur came crashing down towards them. It crash-landed in the ground near D-Nightmare, revealing itself to be a man in silver armor. The armor didn't cover his eyes, though. His eyes were covered by a cobalt visor. He carried some heavy firepower on his shoulders and in his right hand. On his left wrist was a beam blade projector. Oh his back was a large sack strapped on.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Zero darted in front of Mother Elf, ready to attack.  
"Darn thrusters!!!" the man cursed.  
D-Nightmare rolled his eyes. "Gourry, you've really gotta work on your landings."  
The man stood up and shrugged. "You know that I still haven't gotten used to this form yet."  
"Wait, you know him?" Mother Elf asked.  
D-Nightmare nodded. "Sorry about that. This is Gourry Sandrinov, one of the elite units of the Zone Cops. He's currently in his Hyper Mode, known as Gaukaizer."  
MegaMari blinked. ".... You people have issues."  
Gaukaizer grumbled. "My thrusters malfunctioned."  
"And why didn't you just use the teleporter?" Pandora asked.  
"Don't have one installed yet." Gaukaizer answered.  
Everyone looked at each other.  
"Then how did you get here from Zone Cop HQ? You're not making any sense..." Protoman said.  
"I ended up using a warp gate to get out to the HQ here, then I had to use my thrusters to get here." Gaukaizer explained.  
X rolled his eyes with a groan. "Again, why? Why not warp here in the first place?"  
"The warp gate didn't have these coordinates." Gaukaizer said.  
"Well that makes no sense at all." Colonel snarled. "We just came from there." he held his sword high. "I don't trust this guy..."  
Gaukaizer sighed. "Let's just say that the place where I was originally stationed at didn't know about this area."  
"It's the truth." Duo stepped in. "Gourry was stationed at a different Zone Cop HQ. But how did you find out about our mission?"  
"The four Guardians dropped off the radar, sir." Gaukaizer said. "Nana called for back up, so I came."  
"Dropped off the radar?!?" Duo cried. "Oh no, something must have happened to them!"  
"Nana's trying to pinpoint their last signal." Gaukaizer said. "She'll transport us all there once she gets it. Oh, that reminds me..." he opened the sack on his back and a robot tumbled out. Ailias!  
"What the? How do you have her?!?" Zero cried.  
"This lady attacked me on my way here." he shrugged. "Do you know her?"  
"Yeah, she's one of the bad guys." Flip Top shuddered.  
"No, she's actually neutral." Zero said. "She's a grim reaper for robot souls. HEY KILLERZERO! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!"  
A black roar of flames appeared in front of Zero, taking the shape of the grim reaper robot. "This had BETTER be good...."  
"It is." the red Reploid said, pointing down at the girl on the ground.  
"Ailias!" KillerZero cried. "You did get her! But did you have to almost kill her?!?"  
Ailias' body was badly damaged, sparking even. She shook violently.  
"Maybe I can heal her with my powers..." Mother Elf said, holding her hands over the damaged girl.  
After a soft warm glow, the girl sat up and held her head. "... Oh dear... How did I get here... KZ!" she suddenly hugged KillerZero in front of her.  
"Oh that's why you wanted me to save her..." Zero rolled his eyes.  
"SHUT UP!" KillerZero snapped, a blush across his face. "Ailias is just a close friend, that's all!"  
Ailias blushed as well and backed up a bit. "... Who are you?"  
........ Everyone sweatdropped.  
"You are kidding right?" X chuckled. "You tried to kill us!"  
Ailias gasped. "I WHAT?!?"  
"Now, now..." KillerZero shot a glare at X. "She was being controlled, not her fault."  
"Hey, you can track near dead robots right?" Zero asked, holding his chin.  
The reaper looked at him confused. "... Of course I can, why?"  
"I see where you're going with this." Duo cried. "The guardians! If they're near death, maybe you can find them!"  
KillerZero pursed his lips together. ".... I suppose I could. Hmm.... I shall search then. Zero..." he turned to the red Reploid. "Use the Hyper Mode I gave you to transport. Gather your friends together and you'll be able to use my powers to reach the location once I find it."  
"I am so sorry...." Ailias whimpered.  
"That's ok girl." MegaMari smiled. "I healed the damaged you caused. The girl is fine that you poisoned."  
"I poisoned someone?!?" Ailias cried. "Oh great, now I feel worse!"  
KillerZero groaned. "Ailias, let's get you home. You're safe now. Zero, once you are all gathered, I'll telepathically send you the location through your Hyper Mode."  
Zero nodded. "Alright. Good luck."  
KillerZero nodded, and the black flames appeared once more, the two reapers disappeared.  
"We better find the others then." Pandora said.  
"Rush, go get MegaMan." Duo said.  
"Arf!" the robot dog nodded and leapt into the air, changing into jet mode as he darted off.

It took a few hours for Rush to reach MegaMan and the others, who were on their way back.  
"Is that Rush?" Inutaisho pointed up.  
"It is! What is it, boy?" MegaMan asked.  
"Arf! Arf!" Rush turned around, leading back to the other group.  
"I suppose he wants us to follow him." Xel shrugged. "Shall I teleport us all there to get there faster?"  
"Oh yeah, like we can trust that..." Z grumbled.  
"Don't have much of a choice, what if the others are in danger?" MegaGirl pointed out.  
"Let's go then!" Denpa cried.  
Xel nodded, and with a glow of his staff they were back at the point they had first arrived in this zone, he even transported Rush back.  
"Whoa!" Protoman fell over in surprise when they showed up.  
"What's going on?" Melody asked. "What happened?!?"  
"We'll explain on the way." Zero changed into his Hyper Mode. "....... Oh no......" his eyes widened.  
"What's wrong?" Mother Elf asked.  
"Zero, what happened? Where are the guardians?" Duo asked.  
Zero shuddered. ".... The location is.... Rock City!"

It didn't take Zero long to transport Duo, MegaMan, MegaGirl, Denpa, Protoman, Irasu, Mother Elf, Inutaisho, Melody, X, Z, Aquarius, MegaMari, Pandora, D-Nightmare, Gaukaizer, Colonel, Mionna, Data, Rush, Beat, Flip Top & Tango to the war zone. In a burst of black flames they appeared in the middle of ground zero.  
"Oh my god!" MegaGirl shrieked.  
"Are they alive?" Z shuddered.  
Mother Elf rushed to each one, using a Cyber Elf power on them. ".... They'll be alright, but they're all injured badly." she reverted them back to their robot forms. "There... In human form they might have died if left here untreated.  
"But what happened?" Mionna asked.  
"Des.... Despair...." ImPal spoke slowly.  
"Despair?!?" Melody cried. "Oh my! That means Dr. Doppler has her!"  
MegaMan spun around. "Where'd Xel go? Didn't he transfer with us?"  
"You know how that psycho priest comes and goes." Inutaisho grumbled.  
Marino groaned. "... We really got beaten by her easily, none of our attacks worked."  
"But man.... She was hot!" Wolf Knight was drooling.  
MegaMari blinked. "..... You were drooling over the enemy?"  
"Blaze, shut up before I kill you." Slieo hissed.  
"Hey what's that?" Denpa pointed to an arrow in the sky. It was heading towards them.  
"Shoot it down, kid!" War-Rock grumbled.  
Denpa shrugged, and shot at the arrow, making it change course.  
Melody shuddered. "EVERYONE DUCK!"  
KA-BOOM! The arrow struck a building almost out of sight of the group.... But it was so powerful it not only destroyed the building, but the area around as well! A crater the size of a city block was left behind, barely missing the group.  
"WHAT THE?!?" Inutaisho's jaw dropped.  
"Despair.... She's near." Melody cried. "That was her attack, the Sagitta. Thank go it wasn't charged."  
"SAY WHAT?!?" Protoman cried.  
"The Sagitta, named for a Stellar Constellation, is mostly a one-use weapon, but at the same time, there is a great reason for it." Melody explained. "Though it may seem like an ordinary bow and arrow weapon, despite it's odd appearance, it's destructive power is MASSIVE, the weapon having three levels..."  
"Three levels?!" Aquarius gulped.  
Melody nodded. "A single arrow capable of destroying a city block when uncharged, while when fully charged, it is capable of leveling an entire city, which is why Despair chooses to be far from her enemy when using this, because she is not spared from the destructive power of her own weapon." she shuddered as she explained this.  
"Holy cow..." Inutaisho said. "Wait then that means...."  
And there she was, Despair, right behind the group as she came up slowly.  
"That she was on here way back here." Melody gulped. "I think that arrow was to finish off the group here."  
Despair shot a glare at each one, casting the bow in her hand to the side. A massive sword sat in her right hand, the blade was eight feet in length and five inches thick. The sword had no guard, instead, attaching directly to the foot-long, crimson hilt of the sword, was a gear at the top of it running through the sword, and the hilt, passing through the hilt at around seven inches, not disturbing single-handed wielding of the sword. The gear spun, and the blade of the sword was enveloped in bright crimson energy, empowering the blade.  
"What kind of a sword is that?" MegaGirl cried.  
"The Berserker..." Melody explained, as everyone turned to her since she had studied everything about the Mother of All Elves. "It's a massive sword formed of a compound of many metals, and steels, both natural and manufactured, but as well, enhanced by energy."  
"What's with the gear?" Pandora asked.  
"The gear for the purpose of the sword, is used for many things." Melody continued her explanation. "First off, decreasing the blades length, when spun, it is capable of folding the blade into itself to shorten it, to a minimum of five feet, or extend it to it's maximum of eight, while also, when spun, it can be used to increase the power of the sword, as it will not stop spinning unless stopped by Despair herself." she turned to see that not one of the guys were listening to her, in fact they were drooling like the others had at the sight of Despair.  
"Man... Blaze was right, she is hot....." War-Rock muttered.  
"AHEM!" Melody cleared her throat.  
But the guys didn't snap back to attention, instead a mountain of drool spilled out from each of them.  
"HEY!" Sileo whacked D-Nightmare in the head. "STOP LOOKING AT HER!"  
Aquarius hissed and punched X in the face, MegaGirl elbowed Denpa while kicking War-Rock's head, Irasu glared at Protoman, Ciel bonked Zero, and Melody stomped on Inutaisho's foot.  
"STOP DROOLING!" the girls screamed at them.  
Z shrugged and decided to get in on the fun and bash MegaMan in the head.  
"What was that for?!?" he growled.  
"Eh, it looked like fun so I thought I'd join in." Z chuckled softly. "Just because the other guys got smacked back to reality by their girlfriends doesn't mean they're not going to be dead after this for drooling at her."  
"Doesn't explain hitting me still..." MegaMan muttered.  
Z glared at him. "Well I WAS your girlfriend but now I see that your attitude I could never put up with. Seeing this side of you is what disturbs me. And you not even knowing the real me bothered me further, how else could you have fallen for that trap and ACTUALLY believe I'd be that evil?" she hissed.  
"I never said that I did!" MegaMan protested.  
"Why do I even waste my breath?" she grumbled, and stepped forward. "Come on, Despair. Think you can take us all on?"  
"HOLD ON A SECOND!" MegaGirl growled, fire in her eyes. "SHE'S MINE!" she changed to her Beast Out.  
Denpa gulped, and War-Rock snickered. "She's funny when she's jealous."  
"Let's tag team her, Roll." Melody growled, shooting a death glare at Inutaisho.  
He gulped. "I'm dead..."  
"Yeah, if Despair doesn't get us, our girlfriends will." X groaned.  
Aquarius glared at X. "Girlfriend? What girlfriend?"  
X sweatdropped. "Oh... Well.... Um..... I was just thinking..... You know, you and me..." he chuckled weakly. "I mean, why else do you care that I was looking at her?"  
Aquarius blushed madly. "... Umm... Well..... I...... Er......"  
He smirked and kissed her.  
"Okay, romance later, destroy crazy lady first!" MegaMari groaned.  
MegaGirl roared in her Beast Out, firing her buster of sharp feathers at Despair, while Melody shot off a series of hearts that came from her guitar.  
Saying nothing at all, Despair swung her massive sword to slice each attack with ease, though as she moved the sword was thinning, the blade was four inches think now, and six feet in length.  
"Why is the sword thinning?" Pandora asked.  
"Hey, I don't know." Duo shrugged. "Caskett was the one that studied her."  
As Despair kept swinging her sword to block the attacks, the sword kept thinning, but widening out to the almost star shaped tip of the sword, having two extending, blade-like portions from the sides of the blade, making the blade width just before the end around six feet, while then narrowing to three inches for the tip that formed between the two bladed ends of the 'Star' at the end of the sword.  
"Oh no, look out Roll!" Melody cried.  
MegaGirl was too busy though charged in with her claws to hear her, as Despair took her changed sword and slashed her violently, canceling her Beast Out and kicking her to the ground.  
"Roll!" Denpa cried, firing at Despair and rushing to her side.  
Despair hissed, and swung her sword at them again, but was blocking by Zero's sword.  
"Not so fast..." the red Reploid said, still in Hyper Mode.  
"You're going down." D-Nightmare charged in with a strike.  
Despair huffed, and held out her buster on her left arm, she had been charging it since the beginning of the battle! She released an immense storm of plasma powered lasers which hit each target, pinning them to the ground.  
"GAH!! Not this attack again!" Spearman hollered.  
Melody winced as she hit the ground. "... The Dual Shot-Cannons... That was the seventh stage of charging..."  
Despair's eyes glanced at the group. "...... Your end is near...."


	77. Episode 77: Despair Resistance, Truth About Xel!

"We've got to think of something fast before she charges that attack again!" Melody cried, as Despair was charging her Dual Shot-Cannons again.  
"I'm open to suggestions, since everything we try seems to do no damage!" MegaMan growled.  
At that moment, Dr. Psyche, Prometheus, Black Heart & Sheshaman appeared.  
"Despair! There's where you ran off to!" Dr. Psyche hissed.  
Despair turned to the doctor with a cold sneer on her face.  
"Well at least she's doing her job." Prometheus shrugged.  
"Yes but not on our orders." Black Heart pointed out.  
"Dr. Weil warned you about this Dr. Doppler." Sheshaman said.  
"Oh shut up!" Dr. Psyche barked. "If he and Wily can just run off like they did, it's best they're not on this project anymore. I just in a way wished that idiot Quint would have stayed with us, we could have used his Planet Robots to aid us."  
"We're more than enough." Prometheus argued.  
"Now Despair, I think you have a job you were going to finish?" Sheshaman grinned.  
"....." Despair's eyes trailed from those on the ground and those standing up. Without a word, she suddenly fired her Dual Shot-Cannons at Black Heart!  
"WHAT THE?!?" the sorceress cried, her amulets glowed with a protection light that barely stopped the attack from hitting her. "What's wrong with her?"  
"Simple, she refuses to be controlled." Dr. Psyche grit his teeth. "So she'll just destroy everything in her path because she's still in Berserk Mode from being woken up!"  
"Some alarm clock you guys are." MegaMari remarked.  
"You shut up!" Prometheus snapped.  
"You're not getting away with this Matt!" Inutaisho was the first to rise to his feet. "All of you, stay down. Despair apparently won't attack you yet while these guys are standing."  
"But Jake..." Melody whimpered.  
"Black Heart, you handle Despair." Sheshaman hissed. "I'll take care of this idiot."  
"Please, I can handle him too." Black Heart hurled a purple beam of light towards Inutaisho.  
The beam was blocked by a sword, and Black Heart was shoved forward towards Despair. "That's enough. He's mine to deal with." Sheshaman scowled.  
"Jake...." Melody tried to get up, but Inutaisho stopped her.  
"I have to do this." he said, kissing her once and dashing forward with his sword towards Sheshaman.  
The two brothers clashed with their swords, Sheshaman yawning in boredom as he effortlessly blocked Inutaisho's slashes.  
At the same time, Black Heart & Dr. Psyche were attacking Despair, who they couldn't even land a hit on.  
"Is all we're going to do is sit here and watch?!?" MegaGirl growled.  
"We have no choice, if we get up Despair might switch targets." Duo pointed out.  
"But Jake..." Melody whimpered, watching the battle.  
Sheshaman launched a lightning bolt from his sword which Inutaisho dodged, causing it to hit Black Heart and forcing her into Despair's attack.  
"HEY I'M ON YOUR SIDE MORON!" the sorceress screamed while being blown back, then snarled at Sheshaman. "Watch where you aim your stupid weapons!"  
Sheshaman ignored her and slashed at his brother, who just barely blocked the blow. Just then Black Heart hurled another beam of dark energy their way, towards Inutaisho this time.  
Inutaisho tried to dodge, but was hit by Sheshaman's sword from the left, causing Black Heart's shot to hit, and him to fall to the ground.  
"JAKE!" Mionna cried.  
Melody couldn't take it, she jumped up and aimed her shooting guitar notes at Sheshaman.  
"Hmph. A lady as lovely as you deserves better than this trash...." the twin said as he dodged her attacks with a grin, stepping on his brother's back and canceling his robot form.  
"SHUT UP AND GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Melody growled, hurling a heart chain from her guitar at him.  
Sheshaman stepped on Jake's back, causing him to groan while catching her chain with one hand, and pulling her closer, then her chin with the other. "I only speak the truth my dear."  
Melody spat at his face. "I'd rather die than be with you."  
"I can grant that wish." he offered.  
Right then Despair fired her cannons again, hitting everyone in the area except for those around Sheshaman, for some reason there was a powerful barrier around him, emitting off his armor.  
"MATT! We can use some help here!" Dr. Psyche growled, as he and the other were pinned down by Despair.  
"Get your own help." Sheshaman sneered. "I'm busy with personal affairs." he took Melody's chain to wrap it around her body and keep her close, while raising his sword above his head with one hand, the other holding the chain now. "I'll give you one last chance."  
Melody didn't budge. "No. Kill us both if you want, but I'll never join you."  
Sheshaman scowled. "Pity. You would have made a fine addition to my team."  
"JAKE! CASKETT!!!" Mionna cried, but she couldn't get up from the damage.  
"Gah! Gotta do something kid!" War-Rock cried.  
"How?" Denpa panted. "None of us can move after Despair's attack!"  
"Goodbye Caskett, goodbye brother." Sheshaman grinned, flicking his arm to strike.  
TINK! A sword blocked his suddenly, and cut the chain to free Melody.  
"What the?!?" Sheshaman blinked in surprise at the glowing Z-Saber in front of his face.  
"... Leave... Them.... Alone!" growled the girl in a red robot form in front of him now. The green jewel on her helmet shinning brightly with her long blonde hair flowing out of the helmet.  
"Aile!" X cried weakly.  
It was ZX, standing there and pushing Sheshaman off of Jake, who Melody attended to right away.  
"You're going to PAY for using me!" ZX snarled.  
Sheshaman arched an eyebrow. ".... I'm impressed. You've broken free of Black Heart's mind control have you?"  
"With a little help!" an annoying voice cried as Xel appeared.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?" MegaMan hollered.  
"I went back to the base to see if Aile was recovering, it ended up I was able to help remove the spell after the Zone Cop's effort made it easier for me to finish." Xel explained. "Before the spell was too strong for me to remove."  
"XELLIOUS!!!" Black Heart's eyes widened and she leapt to her feet. "What are you doing with these brats?!?"  
Sheshaman blinked. "You know him?"  
"Of course I do! He's my younger brother!" Black Heart growled.  
"HE'S WHAT?!??!!?!?!?!?!" everyone's jaws in the area dropped.... Except for Despair of course who had no idea what everyone was having a fit about.  
"Oh now this is just twisted..." Sheshaman held his held. "Why didn't you tell me you had a brother on THEIR side?"  
"Because I didn't know he was with them!" Black Heart snapped. "I thought the little prick was far away from here!"  
"Awww sis, you know I just love to mess things up for you." Xel grinned widely.  
"MIND explaining why you didn't tell US that she's your sister?!?" ImPal growled.  
"Would you have trusted me if I told you I'm the brother of your enemy?" the priest asked.  
"Nope." Protoman shrugged.  
"So I had to lie, to gain your trust so I could help." Xel said. "I like to meddle in my big sister's plans, it's fun."  
"Meaning this is all just a stupid game to you!" Colonel growled.  
"Hmmm.... Yeah." Xel chuckled.  
Looking bored, Despair fired another round of her fully charged Dual Shot-Cannons.  
"Look out!" Pandora cried. "She's firing again!"  
Sheshaman sweatdropped. "Black Heart, I'm afraid I'll have to retreat for now."  
"YOU %#@$%ING MORON! YOU SAID THIS WOULD WORK!!!" Black Heart cursed.  
"It would have, if you hadn't messed up." he said before leaving through a portal.  
"WHERE DID I MESS UP YOU MORON?" Black Heart hollered, but it was no use as he was already gone and the portal closed.  
"Guys...." Aquarius shuddered as the laser storm was about to come crashing down on them.  
"Dark Lord of the underworld, protect me with thy power!" Black Heart chanted, as she, Dr. Psyche & Prometheus were protected by a barrier of black energy.  
"Everyone, gather around me!" Xel cried.  
"Can we trust him?" Z asked.  
"I don't think we have a choice!" Zero cried.  
Melody nodded and carried Jake over, who was knocked out from his brother's attack. Everyone else gathered around the purple haired man.  
Xel held his staff in the air and the red jewel on it glowed brightly. "Water Spirit which dwells on extinction, flesh which extends life of mortal beings, manipulate the waves of the sea of blue, bubble ring of protection! Aqua Ring!"  
A bright, blue ring appeared around the group, surrounding them as it circled around them. The laser storm came crashing down, but the ring absorbed the energy and none of them were hit. In fact, while inside the ring, they felt their wounds heal and their energy return slowly.  
"Aile...? Are you really back?" X asked.  
ZX nodded, hugging her brother tight. "Yep. Finally."  
X smiled. "Good to have you back, sis."  
ZX pulled back and looked at the others. "Guys.... I'm really sorry about everything I did when-"  
MegaMan interrupted her. "Don't Aile, you were under their control and couldn't help yourself."  
Z nodded. "Everything you did during that we can forgive, you weren't yourself at all."  
ZX smiled weakly. "Thanks guys."  
Jake stirred and opened his eyes. "... Unnn... Damn that Matt...."  
"Jake?" Melody asked with her voice full of hope, setting him down.  
"Crap... He always was the better.... Fighter....." Jake said between pants.  
"What are you talking about Jake?" Irasu asked.  
"My brother. I've never been able to beat him." Jake muttered.  
"Jake, he got away." Melody said. "He left just as Despair attacked again, Xel's protecting us but I don't know how long it'll last."  
"Dang it!" Jake slammed his fist into the floor.  
"What are you doing?" Mother Elf asked.  
"I'm weak. I should have been able to beat him." Jake growled.  
"Don't be crazy. He was too hard for all of us." Denpa pointed out.  
Jake shook his head. "I know, but... I feel like I've let the team down..."  
"DON'T SAY THAT!" Mionna & Melody shouted.  
"Jake, you've helped all of us!" Data stepped in.  
"Yeah, when Aile was under Black Heart's control you held her off before she might have killed someone." MegaMan pointed out. "Even if you thought she was only doing it out of anger."  
"You could never let any of us down." Melody whimpered.  
"Your brother and Black Heart got the better of us." Spearman said.  
ImPal nodded. "Yeah, they brainwashed Aile, captured Blues and Iris..."  
"Impersonated me." Z added.  
"And released this monster of a Reploid." D-Nightmare finished.  
"Yeah but how do we stop her?" Sileo asked.  
"Don't ask me, she totally caught us off guard." Harpuia said.  
ZX sighed and walked over to MegaMan & Z. ".... Well I really do have to say I'm sorry for..... About before, Black Heart used my pain to get into my mind and turn it into rage."  
"Pain?" the blue bomber blinked in confusion.  
Z sighed, seeming to understand. "... I'm sorry Aile."  
ZX shook her head. "No, I just lost it when I saw you guys and well.... Right before I was sorting it out that I shouldn't had been so jealous Black Heart got me. Matt tricked me into thinking he was Jake and I didn't see her coming." she explained.  
MegaMan suddenly looked like he was figuring this out. "Wait... Are you trying to say that you....."  
MegaGirl slapped her head at how slow her brother was being.  
ZX nodded, a blush across her face. ".... I'm in love with you Rock, but..... I saw you and Silve together and it drove me insane, because right before I was going to tell you...... I saw you kissing her."  
MegaMan's jaw dropped. "So that's why you..."  
She nodded quietly. "Yeah... Sorry. But that was because of Black Heart's spell I acted that way. I know it should be your choice, and I'll leave you and Silve alone....." she sighed.  
MegaMan & Z sadly looked at each other, both with a quiet nod. "We broke up." they said together.  
ZX's eyes widened. "... Y-you did? B-but why....?"  
MegaMan sighed. "We fought a lot."  
"So it didn't work out." Z added.  
"Oh... S-sorry...." ZX blushed and looked away.  
"It's ok, no worse than how Rock's been acting towards Subaru lately." War-Rock chuckled. "He's been a total jerk to the kid since he kissed Roll."  
"Huh?" ZX turned Denpa's hand that had been transformed into War-Rock's head.  
"You want to die, don't you?" Denpa growled.  
"You could say he wanted to kill him, espically after he proposed to her." War-Rock snickered.  
ZX blinked in surprise and turned to MegaMan.  
"Well I had a very good reason for that...." he mumbled.  
MegaGirl narrowed her eyes. "And that was?"  
Her brother looked away. ".. I don't know how to explain it...."  
Jake chuckled. "Oh, I do. Quite simply, he's a guy. And every guy's initial reaction when their sister gets a boyfriend is to hate him."  
MegaGirl grumbled and shook her head. "That's stupid. Did I act like that when you were with Silve?"  
Before MegaMan could answer Jake did. "You're a girl. I know it sounds dumb, and I'm insulting myself, but girls have always been smarter and more understanding when it comes to anything involving love or dating." he shrugged.  
Melody smiled and Mionna giggled.  
"Actually it proves you have brains saying that." MegaMari remarked.  
"I never said guys weren't smart at others things, we just suck when it comes to love." Jake replied.  
MegaMan rolled his eyes. "You're not helping here dude...."  
"REALLY CAN YOU GUYS SETTLE THIS CRAP AFTER WE SAVE OUR BUTTS?!?!?" Xel screamed, having a hard time keeping the protection ring up. "That won't matter if we're dead after this!!!"  
"He's got a point people!" Zero snapped. "Settle that later."  
"Reploids...." Mother Elf rolled her eyes.  
Colonel chuckled and pat her shoulder. "He does have a point, Ciel."  
"I have a solution." Wolf Knight said.  
"YOU?" ImPal & Spearman stared at him in disbelief.  
"Oh god help us, any idea he has can't be good." Jake muttered.  
"Either that or the world's about to come to an end if he can make a brillant suggestion." Siya snickered.  
"Ha ha, very funny guys." Wolf Knight snarled. "You all really have that much of lack in faith in me?"  
"No offense Blaze, but you've been nothing but trouble since you joined." Duo shrugged.  
"And the worst moron of the Zone Cops..." Spearman mumbled.  
"I HEARD THAT!" Wolf Knight growled.  
"Anthony! Daniel's got that title!" ImPal argued.  
"EXCUSE ME?!?" D-Nightmare hissed.  
"Blaze, just tell us." Soldierman groaned.  
Wolf Knight shrugged. "....... Run away while she kills those morons." he pointed to how Despair was breaking through Black Heart's protection and starting to beat them up.  
Everyone just glared at him.  
Jake groaned. "Knew he couldn't come up with anything useful....."


	78. Episode 78: Taking Down Despair

"We can't stay in here forever people." Xel grunted, he looked tired and his ring of protection flickered a bit as Despair was attacking it now, having finished with Black Heart and the rest, who were defeated on the ground.  
"Doesn't anybody have any ideas?" Jake asked, trying to transform but his robot form was still damaged.  
"I told you guys mine." Wolf Knight said.  
"He meant ideas worth wild." Spearman remarked.  
CRASH! A bit of the ring broke and Despair got an attack through, hitting Sileo.  
"Marlene!" D-Nightmare cried, an aura of pure rage surrounded him.  
"Oh crap, Daniel's gonna go berserk." ImPal slapped his forehead.  
D-Nightmare entered his Hyper Mode, ShadowMage.  
"Oh great, we're dead." Siya groaned. "First Despair will kill him after he goes berserk on her, then she'll take the rest out on us."  
"Well, Project Alterria was also created as means to confronting Despair if she was ever released, wasn't it Caskett?" Soldierman asked.  
Melody nodded. "Yes, that's what it was first tested for, knowing that Despair could destroy us all if released."  
"It might just be the counter we need." Angelman said.  
"Or Daniel's screwed." X remarked.  
ShadowMage had a psychotic look in his eyes. "Dread Father Sithis, Master of the Void, Taker of Life, grant me the power you possess. Let us walk and fight as one, to crush the fools who dare block our path."  
"The Dark Boost!" Melody cried.  
ShadowMage formed a globe of dark energy in his hands. "Darkness, rise to my hands. Decimate the fools who stand in my path! ARMAGEDDON CANNON!!" Suddenly, what looked like the Megiddo Cannon, but darker, appeared on his hands and fired rapidly at Despair.  
Using her Berserker, she blocked each cannon shot that came at her.  
"Dang it!" Zero growled. "Isn't there any way to beat her?"  
"Flames of hatred, blaze forth by my command. Obliterate those who stand against me and raze the areas they stand upon. BURN THEM TO THE VERY ASHES OF THEIR EXISTENCE!! BLAZE FORTH, SEARING LIGHT!! COME FORTH, DRAGONSLAYER SWORD!!" ShadowMage hollered as the massive blade came into his hands, hurling it at his foe.  
Holding her Sagitta, Despair shot the arrow into the attack as they exploded together into a massive charge of darkness. Xel's ring was destroyed and he barely brought up another barrier to protect the others around him, or else they would have been caught in the cross-fire.  
Despair herself was pushed back a bit from the backfire of the attacks, as was ShadowMage, who was panting in exhaustion.  
"Holy crap, we're dead." MegaMan shivered.  
"What makes you say that?" ZX asked.  
"Because that's Daniel's most powerful attack, and she didn't even seem to take a dent!!" MegaMan cried.  
"Rock's right, we're screwed." Protoman said.  
"There's got to be some way to defeat her." Sileo winced, grabbing at her wound.  
Despair growled and came closer to them. "This ends now."  
"Un-oh." Mother Elf gulped.  
"Fire everyone! Maybe she can't take all our attacks at once!" Duo cried.  
"You won't get the chance." Despair said, and in a blink of an eye she was behind Marino & Parlay, firing her Duel-Shot Cannons into their backs.  
"AHHH!!!" both girls cried as their robot forms broke.  
"Lizzie!" Spearman cried.  
"Morgan!!" ImPal shouted.  
"Next...?" Despair tilted her head.  
"YOU'RE DEAD LADY!!!" ImPal growled, jumping into the air and attacking with full speed as he fired his cannon, Spearman right behind him shooting the laser from his shield.  
"Useless." Despair said, and with that she fired her Sagitta again, as the arrow hit the twins they were caught up in a huge explosion!  
"Oh no!" Denpa cried.  
"Anthony! Brandon!!" Irasu cried.  
Morgan & Lizzie cried out their names as well as they saw the two in the explosion.  
But inside the blast, slowly, ImPal caught fire, and a block of ice surrounded Spearman.  
"And next..." Despair turned to ther others, but stopped when she heard something from the blast sight,  
The ice burst open and the flames dispersed. When they were gone, the two robot forms had changed to be both human and demonic.  
"Looks like we activated the God Program Anthony." said the one that came from the flames.  
The one that broke free from the ice nodded. "Appears so Brandon."  
"What are they talking about?" MegaGirl asked.  
"The God Program, it was similiar to Daniel's project, much like Hyper Modes." Melody explained. "They finally unlocked it!"  
"Brandon... Is that you?" Morgan asked. "But what are these forms?"  
The one from the fire, obviously Brandon, nodded. "Mine's Kajikami, the Fire God, and Anthony's is Mizukami, the Water God."  
"Now...." Mizukami right then grabbed his ice whip and wrapped it around Despair's neck, bringing her face-to-face with him. "Give up now or I'll ram my sword through your chest."  
Despair hissed and fired her Dual Shot-Cannons, thought she only got it up to first level of charging, it was enough to break his whip's grip on her.  
"Finally. I get to test this new form out. Kaji Flare!" Kajikami's sword caught fire, and he slashed in the air, sending a flaming shockwave at Despair.  
The flames came come, but Despair flipped into the air, barely dodging as the flames barely grazed her right leg. She froze for just a moment, but spun up and kicked Kajikami in the face.  
Melody blinked. "Did she just stand still for a moment?" she muttered.  
Despair hissed and fired her cannons again, blowing the two back.  
"Screen Dive!" Colonel came in hurling with his sword.  
Despair glared, then fired a quick shot at him, just as Zero & Protoman slashed her back with their swords.  
"Dang, not even a dent!" Zero cursed.  
Despair flipped backwards and kicked Zero in the head, then shot Protoman as they both dropped their swords, Protoman's sword fell and slashed at Despair's right leg, she froze for a moment, a small cut was made on the back of her knee.  
Melody's eyes widened. "That's it!"  
"What is?" Jake looked at her confused.  
Mizukami cracked his whip out again, this time grabbing Despair's leg and pulling her down just as she jumped in the air to strike again.  
"Brandon! Anthony!" Melody cried out. "I think her weakness is on the back of her right knee!"  
"Gotcha!" Kajikami cried, moving in.  
"Not so fast." Despair hissed, blocking him with her own sword.  
"Forget me?" Mizukami chuckled, wrapping his whip around her waist this time and pulling her down to the ground. "Now Brandon!"  
The Fire God leapt high into the air, and slammed his sword just above the back of her right knee. A spark filled Despair's body, and she froze completely in place.  
"She's down for good now, because most of her abilities require her to be able to move." Melody explained.  
Despair growled on the ground, cursing many words at the group.  
Duo came over and grabbed her. "Gourry, grab the rest."  
Gaukaizer rushed over and grabbed the fallen Dr. Psyche & Prometheus.  
"Where's Black Heart?" MegaMan asked.  
"I'm afraid my sister has once again fled." Xel grumbled.  
"You still have a LOT of explaining to do, priest!" Jake glared at him.  
The purple haired man grinned. "That is a secret! And we'll meet again!" he waved his staff which glowed, and with that he vanished.  
"I hate that guy..." Jake mumbled.  
Mizukami & Kajikami panted softly, barely standing.  
"You guys ok?" Aquarius asked.  
"Just exhausted and damaged a bit, let's get back to the base." Mizukami said.  
Morgan jumped into Kajikami's arms. "Oh Brandon! I was so worried about you!"  
"Easy Morgan, I'm damaged goods too you know." he joked.  
Despair struggled hard against Duo's grip, but with the stab at her weak point she couldn't break free.  
"Let's lock these 3 up and call it a day." Harpuia said.  
"What about Dr. Wily & Quint?" MegaMan asked. "They're still out there."  
"Yes but I think they got out when Despair went nuts." Colonel said. "Dr. Doppler did say something about they didn't stay with them."  
"Yeah and Matt said something about Weil warning them." Jake pointed out. "Which means those guys will be back."  
"Still they're right, we should rest and get out of here." Zero said.  
"Right, let's head back to HQ, with Despair gone Nana got a signal to us." Duo said, opening the portal gate.

Once they got back to Zone Cop HQ, Despair, Grey & Dr. Doppler were locked away.  
"Well hopefully we won't see anymore of them..." MegaMan groaned.  
"We can only hope." MegaGirl sighed.  
"We should go to our rooms and rest. We'll need to be at top strength at the next attack." Kajikami said, then deactivated his armor and turned back into Brandon. He turned to walk away, but collapsed!  
"BRANDON!!!" Morgan cried, rushing to his side.  
"Is he ok?" X asked.  
"OF COURSE HE'S NOT, THAT'S WHY HE FELL OVER!!!" Morgan hollered.  
Mizukami sighed. "He'll be fine. The after effects of activating God Mode are kicking in. He'll be unconscious for 24 hours, just like I will be when I deactivate my armor."  
"We'll take him to the medical center." Leviathan said, her and Valiya picked up Brandon and carried him. Mizukami followed them.  
"Daniel & Marlene will be in there a while too." Soldierman said. "They got beaten up a bit."  
"Most of the rest of us got healed by that priest guy's magic trick." Fefnir said. "Before I was beaten up pretty bad, but now I'm ready to rock!"  
"About the only thing good that guy did..." Jake grumbled.  
"I know he lied to us, but he did save us..." Irasu said.  
"You're right sis, but still it's hard to tell for sure if he's on our side." Mother Elf pointed out.  
ZX sighed. "At least it's over, well part of it for now."  
Dr. Light nodded, walking in. "Yes I heard everything, though we'll still have to be on look-out for Dr. Wily."  
"And Quint." Data added.  
"And Weil." Z added.  
"Doc, did your robots repair your lab yet?" MegaMan asked.  
"Not quite, it'll still take a while for repairs before we can go home." Dr. Light said.  
"Then you can stay here for now if you wish." Duo said. "There's plenty of room."  
"You guys have living quarters here?" Aquarius asked.  
"Yep, many of us live here." Denpa chuckled.  
"Well then, I guess you guys can stay here for the wedding." Melody giggled.  
Jake nodded, taking her hand. "Which I want as soon as possible after all this."  
"Well then, let's get started!" MegaGirl cried. "At least we can have one good thing going on here for a change!"


	79. Episode 79: Wedding Bells End The Day

It was the very next day in the afternoon when Brandon and Anthony opened their eyes and looked around slowly. They were in the Medical Center of the Zone Cop Headquarters.  
And it only took a second for Morgan to tackle hug Brandon. "YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!" she held him so tight there was no room to breathe.  
He gasped and wheezed for air, turning blue. ",,, M-Morgan..."  
She let him go. "Sorry." she blushed.  
"I-it's okay..." He said after a deep breath.  
"Are you guys okay?" Sara stepped in and asked.  
"We're fine." Brandon said.  
"Just tired." Anthony added.  
"Good thing you guys are ok." Lizzie said, who was sitting next to Anthony.  
"See? My potion worked." said Marisa, who was holding a few potion bottles in her hands.  
Both Brandon & Anthony's eyes widened. "SHE GAVE US A POTION?!? OH GOD WE'VE BEEN POISONED!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Marisa growled and tossed a potion bottle between them that exploded into a puff of smoke. After that she darted out of the room.  
Brandon coughed hard. "Knew she was a witch."  
Anthony groaned. "Do you want her to throw another potion at us?"  
"Hey are you guys getting ready in there?!?" Heather poked her head in. "Are you cooking in here or something? I smell smoke."  
"Marisa..." Lizzie groaned. "And we'll be ready soon, they just woke up."  
"Ready for what?" Anthony asked.  
"Jake and Caskett are getting married today." Morgan explained.  
"Wow, isn't that kind of fast?" Anthony asked.  
"I think it's great!" Sara said. "Now they already have everything we need, so we better hurry since it's going to be very soon."  
"Come on Brandon I picked out an outfit for you!" Morgan pulled her boyfriend out of the bed and dragged him out.  
Anthony sweatdropped. "How did he ever fall for a nutcase like her?"

In the main office of the Zone Cop Conference, which was the largest room of the base, wedding decorations and flowers were set up.  
"So we're performing it here?" asked Xellious Noon as he approached.  
"Why is he here?" Blues groaned.  
"There is no other priest around here...." Iris sighed.  
"We should have found one." Rock pointed out. "If something happens that makes Jake change into Inutaisho, Xel will be dead in 5 seconds flat."  
"No I won't because I'm a...." Xel suddenly stopped himself "Err.... Nevermind."  
"Well, let's go finish getting ready." Vent said.  
Kalinka nodded. "Yeah I think Roll & Subaru are getting them ready."  
"I'm surprised you allowed Subaru and Roll to be together as best man and maid of honor." Silve said.  
Rock sighed. "I can't stand in their way anymore... That was a big mistake."  
"Sure bet it was." Silve grumbled.  
"I still can't believe that Rock and Silve broke up..." Aile whispered to her brother.  
"Well you didn't see them fighting like they were." Vent replied.  
"Yeah it got dangerous after a while." Daniel said.  
"Come on guys stop yaking and help!" Alex growled.  
"Oh calm down Alex, we're almost done." Andrew said calmly.  
"Everyone is here, that's a good sign." BassGS said. "And all the prisoners are in there cells."  
"Yeah, too bad about Grey turning on us." Ashe sighed.  
"There's nothing you could have done, he choose his path." Duo said.  
"Hopefully we can keep Despair from ever getting back out." Nana said.  
"We'll have to make sure she can never get out." Harpuia said.  
"As it is we still have others that broke out to find." Gourry added.  
"We'll find them, just wait." Zero growled.

Inside Jake's dressing room, Subaru was helping him get ready. Jake was in a normal black tux, and Subaru was in a powder blue one.  
"I can't believe it's finally happening..." Jake muttered.  
"Want Subaru to hit you to make sure?" War-Rock joked.  
Jake grinned. "Subaru, are you sure you still don't want a robotic arm?"  
Subaru's eyes widened and he shut the Tranzer's lid. "SHUT UP BEFORE YOU GET ME KILLED!"  
Jake snickered and looked at the clock on the wall. "Almost time..."  
Subaru nodded. "Yep, we're just about ready. Are you still sure about having me and Roll...?"  
"Yeah. After all, you and Roll are next in line." Jake winked.  
The boy blushed. "Unnn, guess that's true..."  
"Well let's go then." Jake said, heading out of the room.

They all gathered together in the main room, Jake standing up by Xel with Subaru.  
"A little longer...." the groom muttered to himself.  
"Can't wait? Or are you getting cold feet?" Xel teased.  
"If you screw this up I'm gonna tear your lungs out and shove them where the sun don't shine." Jake growled.  
Xel's eyes widened in fear and he shut up right then and there.  
"Here we go." Duo said, and Nana pressed a few buttons on the control board, where the music started playing from.  
Jake blushed madly as he watched the doors open, Kalinka came out first spreading flowers around.  
And right then Caskett came out in her long flowing white dress, her face was covered by the long vail over her face, which she was glad because it covered her violent blush, her train being carried by Roll behind her, who was in a stunning red dress that made Subaru blush.  
Once Caskett came up next to Jake, he smiled warmly. "You look amazing..." he whispered while lifting her vail.  
"T-thank you..." she said softly.  
Roll & Subaru couldn't even say anything, they just kept staring at each other with huge blushes on their faces.  
When they turned to Xel, he began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here and such and such... Oh the hell with it." he tossed the book over his shoulder. "Okay, Jake, do you want Caskett to be your wife no matter how much you don't deserve her?"  
"I do, and stop messing around or else." Jake warned.  
Xel gulped. "Errr, Caskett do you take him to be your husband?"  
Caskett smiled widely. "I do of course."  
"Then fine, it's done. By the whatever, you're married okay, so kiss her before she comes to her senses!" Xel cried.  
Jake did a spin kick, kicking Xel in the crotch and kissing Caskett at the same time. Xel snorted and teleported away.  
"Well, there goes another two of them. I wonder how long till they come back from their honeymoon?" Dr. Light asked.  
"If they have any sense they'll run away and never come back." Dr. Cossack remarked.  
Dr. Cain shook his head. "Come on everyone, we have everything together for the dance."  
Jake leanned over to Caskett's ear to whisper. "A Dimensional Hole will be appearing in an hour to get us out of here so we can have an uninterrupted honeymoon."  
"Good." she whispered and kissed him.  
The newly weds headed with the rest to the dance room, then began their dance.  
Jake leaned over and whispered to his new wife. "I've already got our stuff packed."  
"That's great, so how long?" Caskett asked.  
He checked his watch. "We've got an hour till the hole arrives."  
Subaru took Roll's hand and blushed. ".... Um, it's tradition for the best man to dance with the maid of honor...."  
Jake saw them and chuckled. "They're almost like we were when we first started dating."  
Caskett nodded, and threw her flowers into the air, which landed right into Roll's arms.  
Jake chuckled softly. "Well looks like I was right."  
Subaru blushed and looked at Rock in the corner of his eye... Who was smiling! And right then he walked over to the couple. "Hey..."  
"W-what is it bro?" Roll asked.  
"He's gonna kill you kid." War-Rock mumbled.  
"I see you caught the bouquet." Rock said.  
His sister blushed. "Yeah.."  
".... Well I guess we better start planning your wedding then, huh?" he asked.  
Roll's eyes widened. ".... You mean.... You're not mad or against it anymore?"  
Rock shook his head. "Nope."  
"What changed your mind? Got a brain transplant?" War-Rock joked.  
Subaru punched the Tranzer, which made him groan in pain.  
Rock ignored the annoying program. "I guess Silve dumping me changed my mind..."  
War-Rock popped the Tranzer's lid open. "Your girlfriend leaving you finally got the stick out of your....?" Subaru slammed the lid shut before he could finish.  
"Yes..." Rock sighed, then headed over by Aile who was sitting by herself.  
"Wow, I missed a LOT, didn't I?" she asked, rubbing her head.  
Rock sweatdropped. "Unn, yeah. Want to dance?"  
Aile blushed. "S-sure..."  
After the dance had ended, the dimensional hole appeared.  
"Well we're off!" Jake cried, lifting Caskett into his arms.  
"Bye!" cried everyone who waved as the couple left.  
"Well there they go..." Heather whimpered. "Now I have no one left to annoy!"  
Marisa sweatdropped. "Maybe I can introduce you to Alice..."  
"Oh boy, they're not going to miss much while away." Blaze joked.  
"Just another day at work here..." Duo slapped his forehead.  
"Hey Subaru let's go on a date!" Roll cried, grabbing her boyfriend's arm and darting out the door.  
Rock looked around, and turned to Aile. "Want to go get something?"  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with following them would it?" she asked, arching her eyebrow.  
Rock sweatdropped. "Errr, don't say anything about it and I'll take you on a real date whenever you want."  
"Done!" Aile cried, grabbing his arm and darting off.  
"I think we started something." Blues chuckled, pointing to the several couples in the room.  
Iris kissed his cheek. "That means there might be a few more to follow us and Jake & Caskett."  
"Well they deserve some time to rest for now." Dr. Light chuckled. "Though with our luck you know it won't last for long...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -End of Season 5-


	80. Episode 80: Honeymoon Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adventure of MegaGirl Season 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally meant to be the final season of MegaGirl, as it stands it remains unfinished but maybe one day I'll pick it up again.

Away on an island in another world at a beautiful resort, Jake and his new wife Caskett were in their honeymoon suite.  
Caskett had woken up early this morning, it already had been 2 weeks since their wedding, but she was hoping this time never had to end. She was in a gorgeous red dress with white trim.  
Jake stirred, then opened his eyes and sat up. "You look beautiful..." he said softly.  
Caskett smiled with a slight blush. "Thank you."  
"Of course, you look beautiful in anything." Jake added.  
That made her blush all the more. "So how much longer do we have here? I know we can't stay for too long, because I bet they'd crash our honeymoon if we stayed gone too long."  
Jake nodded. "Exactly. Plus, Rock only agreed to occupy Heather for that long."  
Caskett sweatdropped. "Oh then that makes sense." she knew how much her new sister-in-law loved to be annoying. "So where do you want to go?"  
He looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about we get some breakfast for deciding that?"  
"Sure, want to eat at the restaurant in the hotel?" she asked.  
"Alright, just give me a moment to get dressed." Jake replied.  
"Sure." the blonde haired girl said. "I'll tell the maid she can clean the room when we leave."  
Jake got dressed quickly and headed for the door where his wife waited.  
"Ready to go, dear?" she asked.  
Jake blinked. 'Wow, gonna have to get used to that, even after 2 weeks we haven't used those kinda names much.' he thought to himself. "Of course honey." he replied.  
The newly weds walked down the hall as they told the maid that the room needed to be clean, then headed to the restaurant and found a table. Caskett took a seat, and Jake sat next to her and kissed her cheek.  
She blushed and looked over the menu. "Ummm..."  
"I know what I want." Jake said, barely glancing at it.  
"What?" she blinked, looking at him.  
"Waffles." he replied.  
She smiled at him. "I'll get the same."  
The couple exchanged a smile as the waiter came over. "Some wine for the newly weds?" he asked, holding up a bottle.  
Caskett's eyes widened. "This early in the morning?"  
Jake sweatdropped. "No thanks."  
"How about some other items sure to make this honeymoon one to remember?" the waiter winked at Jake.  
'Someone get rid of this weirdo...' Caskett thought to herself.  
"Can you just bring us some Waffles and 2 Cokes?" Jake asked.  
"Sure..." the waiter frowned, growling as he left.  
"There is something odd about that guy...." Jake whispered to his wife.  
"No kidding." she groaned.  
The waiter then walked forward with the two drink glasses.... But he tripped and dropped them all over the floor. "%$#%#^#$^$@!!!!" he yelled.  
"This waiter is a moron...." Caskett grumbled.  
"MORON AM I?!?" the waiter hissed, removing his uniform. It was Grey!  
"NICE GOING IDIOT!" a radio strapped to his belt made a noise.  
Caskett's eyes widened as where the drinks fell onto the carpet was burning!  
Grey sweatdropped as Jake transformed. "... Unnn hi?"  
Inutaisho grabbed his throat. " Lets see... You've tried to kill us in the past, you're ruining our honeymoon, and if the rug burning is any clue you just tried to poison us. Yep, three strikes. That's enough for me to kill you."  
"Oh bugger..." Grey gulped as he was unable to transform.  
"Just give me one reason why I shouldn't." Inutaisho asked, pointing his sword at the grey haired boy's throat.  
"You're not a bad guy?" he replied, shaking.  
Caskett shook her head. "You need a new one, that barely stopped him last time and I'm NOT saying S-I-T again..."  
Inutaisho grinned wide. "Whoopsie, you just lost another lifeline there pal, try again."  
Grey barely reached his radio and tossed it into Inutaisho's face, which exploded!  
"Gah!" he cried, dropping the boy who transformed into Prometheus and disappeared suddenly!  
Caskett sighed. "I'm guessing Black Heart teleported him... Jake, are you okay?"  
Inutaisho growled as he reverted to his human form. "Just angry."  
"Well I'm glad you're not hurt." she sighed in relief.  
Jake sighed. "I'm glad he's a clumsy moron, or you could have been..."  
Caskett smiled. "Oh Jake, you would have protected me, and if not I could have helped."  
"Which I am grateful for." he said and kissed her.  
Caskett smiled. "I won't say that word anymore because I don't want to hurt you again..."  
Jake smiled and kissed her. "Thank you."  
She kissed him back, as they sat back down and waited for a real waiter.  
Which they sat there waiting for a half hour and still nothing.  
Caskett sweatdropped. "Does anyone work here?"  
"I'll definitely be reporting this to the manager..." Jake grumbled.  
She looked at him oddly. "What manager? There's no one here...."  
Jake blinked. "The guy who gave us the.... I swear if this hotel is a giant fake created by Dr. Wily I'll tear him limb from limb."  
His wife's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"  
"Why would no one be here unless it was a trap?" he asked.  
Caskett nodded. "True, but who could it be?"  
Jake looked thoughtful for a moment, then it hit him. ".... Matt."  
Caskett's jaw dropped. "Again....?" she banged her head on the table. "Didn't he try to kill me the first time we were dating?"  
"He was jealous." Jake replied.  
"Of you?" she sighed. "Hasn't he always wanted you dead?"  
Jake nodded. "And he liked you too. So he got angry because you chose me I guess."  
Her eyes widened in surprise. "He did?"  
"Yeah..." he muttered.  
"Then we're doomed." Caskett groaned.  
"I guess so... We should go." Jake said, standing up.  
She nodded.  
"I'll get our stuff. You go. Now." he said, stressing each word.  
Caskett kissed him and then headed out, as Jake hurried upstairs to their room.  
In just a few moments, Caskett was waiting for Jake, and suddenly he was coming out carrying their bags. "Ok Caskett, I'm done."  
Caskett's eyes widened as she blinked rapidly. "That was fast."  
"I transformed to get done faster." he answered bluntly. "Let's go."  
Caskett blinked, looking at him. 'Something's not right....' she thought to herself. "Do you really think Matt would try to kill us?" she asked.  
"Probably." he answered coldly.  
She sighed. "I don't understand, how can he be so vicious?"  
Jake twisted his mouth as he muttered. "He had a... Disturbing childhood."  
Caskett arched her eyebrow. "How so? You never told me that before."  
He nodded. "Our parents always blamed him when things went wrong, and he blamed me for it."  
She looked at him like he was crazy. "What? He hates you for that? THAT'S STUPID!"  
"He doesn't think so." Jake replied.  
"Just proves he's crazy." Caskett grumbled.  
An anger vain popped on Jake as he smacked her! "Why you little brat!"  
Caskett hit the ground looking up at him in horror. "You're not Jake!"  
"You bet I'm not..." he growled, and in a flash transformed... Into Sheshaman!  
"MATT! It is you!!!" Caskett gasped. "B-But why??"  
Sheshaman grinned. "For the simple fact that I want my brother to suffer."  
"YOU'RE SICK!" Caskett transformed into Melody.  
"Why thank you!" he grinned and slashed at her  
"You're going to pay for ruining my honeymoon!" Melody hissed, blocking his slash with her guitar.  
"Even if you make me pay, you won't be having much of honeymoon once Black Heart's done with my brother!" he shouted with a mad grin.  
"WHAT?!?" Melody cried, worried for her husband she rushed to get back into the building.  
But Sheshaman stopped her, throwing her across the area. "I'm not done with you yet."  
With a screech she crashed into a bench, but got back up.  
"You $@#$%! Heart Wave!" Melody played her guitar hurling a heart wave at Sheshaman.  
He easily dodged and grinned. "Congratulations, you get to be the first person to see my new form. Hyper Beast Out!"  
Sheshaman's entire body turned white and started growing. When the light faded, a giant wolf was in his place.  
"Oh great...." Melody groaned.  
"Like it?" Sheshaman asked. "We combined data from Colonel's Hyper Mode with Jake's beast form and created this."  
"NO I DON'T!!!" Melody hollered, playing her guitar to shoot a few notes at him.  
"Well, too bad." he said as he dodged and slammed his foot into her chest.  
"Heart Chain!" Melody backflipped away before he hit too hard, she hurled her chain of hearts at him.  
Sheshaman growled as he was hit by the chain, and fired a burst of flames from his mouth.  
"Heart Shot!" she rolled away from the flames and threw a heart at him.  
Sheshaman ate the heart and grinned.  
Melody rolled her eyes. "SONIC HEART WAVE!" Two speakers appeared firing a shockwave at him.  
Sheshaman jumped over the attack and crashed on top of her.  
"GET OFF ME!" Melody growled.

Inside the hotel room, Black Heart walked into the room. "Hello Jake...."  
"Black Heart...." Jake growled and transformed.  
"Like that's going to work against me..." the woman with black hair chuckled.  
Inutaisho smirked. "We'll see witch. Wind Scar!"  
"Windy Shield!" cried Black Heart as she blocked his slash. "BLAST BOMBS!" she casted the spell that exploded into his face.  
"Ahhh!!!" Inutaisho cried as he crashed into a wall.  
"Now for my newest trick!" Black Heart grinned. "Voice of thy lover bring to my own, change my sound to sound like her own!" she casted, as her vocal cords glowed under her skin.  
"I dunno what the heck you're trying witch, but you're gonna die!" Inutaisho cried, jumping overhead with his sword to slash her.  
"Sit!" Black Heart cried, but her voice was different, it sounded just like Caskett!  
The boy's necklace glowed from recognition of Caskett's voice, and he slammed right into the floor!  
The witch smirked. "Hmm, my new spell worked. BEG!"  
Inutaisho got down on his hands and knees and whimpered.  
"Oh this is too rich!" she started laughing loudly.  
"You no good...." Inutaisho growled and grabbed his sword.  
Black Heart grinned. "Sit!"  
Inutaisho slammed into the ground again.  
"THIS IS FUN!!!" Black Heart jumped up and down. "Let's see...... Roll over!"  
He rolled over, growling.  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!!" Black Heart danced around saying.  
Inutaisho slammed into the ground each time.  
"THIS IS TOO MUCH FUN!!!" Black Heart was singing. "JUMP OUT THE WINDOW!"  
Inutaisho stood up and grinned. "That's not a real command. You lose." he said and slashed at her.  
"$#@$# I forgot! Only dog commands work.... SIT!!!" Black Heart hollered as she was attacked.  
Inutaisho slammed into the ground just as he slashed.  
"Good boy...." Black Heart teased. "PLAY DEAD!"  
Inutaisho passed out.  
"YES!!!" she cried.  
The boy growled in his unconscious state.  
"Oh bugger." Black Heart growled. "Stay."  
Inutaisho got up and sat there on the floor.  
"Good boy." Black Heart grinned. "Now stay there."  
"Witch..." Inutaisho growled at her.  
Black Heart hurried out the window and landed next to Sheshaman, who was still ontop of Melody. "Need any help?" she asked.  
"Nope, just get my pest of a brother out of here before he breaks the hold." Sheshaman said and stood up.  
"The hold?" Black Heart asked, confused.  
"You told him to stay didn't you?" He asked. "That won't last long. Get him back to the base!"  
"It won't?" Black Heart asked..  
"WHY DO YOU SOUND LIKE ME?!?" Melody cried, in complete shock.  
"She used a voice changer you idiot." Sheshaman explained, turning to the sorceress. "And no, it won't. NOW STOP STANDING AROUND AND GET HIM BACK TO BASE!" he shouted and grabbed Black Heart, throwing her through a window into the room.  
Melody took the chance to smack her guitar against Sheshaman's legs to knock him over.  
"You little!" he grunted and slammed his foot into her.  
Melody gathered all her strength and hurled a Heart Wave at Sheshaman's face.  
"I've had it with you!" Sheshaman slammed his paw into her and wrapped his claws around, trapping her like she was in a cage.  
Melody cursed at him, both from being trap and her pain.  
"You're coming with me." he said as he teleported them, Melody hollered as she was teleported.

"AND FOR THE RECORD YOUR $#@&*! VOICE CHANGER DIDN'T WORK I USED A SPELL!!!" Black Heart cursed as she broke through the glass of the window back into the room.  
Inutaisho was standing up, his sword pointed right at her.  
Black Heart gasped. "Um.... Sit and play dead?"  
Inutaisho crashed into the ground again, and changed back into Jake, the continuous 'Sits' had caused him a great deal of pain and he didn't move from the spot he was in.  
"Well, that was useful... It even changed you back." Black Heart stood up and dusted off her out. "Guess I'll carry you back."  
"I'll... Get... You for this... Witch..." Jake groaned, unable to move.  
Black Heart snapped her fingered with a spell that lifted his body off the ground. "Oh be quiet. At least you'll see your beloved just before you die, depends of course what Matt has planned for you..." she grinned as she teleported off with him.  
The Honeymoon from Hell was only beginning, unknown what Jake and Caskett's fates would be...


	81. Episode 81: Break Out!

Sheshaman and Black Heart arrived with their prisoners in an unknown base. They threw Caskett and Jake into separate cells as Sheshaman reverted back to his human form, grinning at the fact he had beaten his brother.  
"Where did you teleport that moron Grey?" Matt asked.  
Black Heart shrugged. "Back into the Zone Cop HQ prisoner where we took him from. The bozo failed so he can rot with Dr. Doppler."  
Matt chuckled. "He should learn the price of his failure. Now, what will we do with them?"  
"Hey you're the one that had this idea...." Black Heart said, folding her arms.  
He sighed. "I know I did, but I only planned to kill my brother and be done with it. And after the obvious beating you gave him, it won't be much fun to just kill him now."  
Jake groaned weakly and glared at them.  
"Then wait for him to recover and kill him then." the sorceress huffed.  
Matt shrugged. "And his weakling wife?" he asked, grinning at her when he said weakling, which the blonde just glared at him.  
"You decide, I thought you wanted her for yourself?" Black Heart asked.  
Caskett looked at her husband worried. During the trip, she had reverted back to human form due to all the damage.  
Matt shook his head. "I wanted her when she hadn't married my brother before she was dirtied by him. Now that she has she's even worse than a whore to me."  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU SICK B@$^@#*?!?" Caskett hollered at him.  
He grinned. "I said you're a whore, got a problem with it?"  
Jake growled in protest, but he couldn't move at all, if he could he would had throttled his brother for that remark about his wife.  
An anger vain popped on the blonde woman's head. "YES I DO BECAUSE I'M NOT!!! I HATED YOU FROM THE DAY I MET YOU!" she growled at her brother in law.  
"And then you went off and married my idiot of a brother." he replied, clenching his fist. "And then he..."  
"Because I love him, something wrong with that?" she hissed, she was so angry she didn't even care he was about to say something else.  
"Yes, there is. Black Heart, I'm done now." he said as he turned on his heel to give his back to her.  
Black Heart smirked and cracked her knuckles. "So can I have fun with her then?"  
The man dressed all in black nodded. "Go crazy with her." he sighed and walked out of the room.  
"Sweet." the sorceress grinned wide and her eyes gleaming. She teleported into Caskett's cell and cracked her knuckles. "I'm gonna have so much fun with this."  
Jake stood up weakly and glared at her. "Stay... Away from her!"  
Black Heart chuckled at him. "Oh like you can stop me?"  
"I can sure as hell try." he muttered.  
"Suuuuureee..." she stuck her tongue out at him.  
Jake glared at her and took a step forward. "I won't let you touch her."  
"Jake..." his wife whimpered.  
"Come and get me." Black Heart teased.  
Jake took a step forward, and fell to one knee. "Unnn..."  
"Sit, boy." Black Heart hurled a black orb that knocked him over.  
"JAKE!!" Caskett cried, turning back into Melody. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! HEART WAVE!" with a wave of her arm, a wave of power in the shape of a heart flew at the evil woman.  
"Valis Wall..." she reflected the attack easily with the spell, sending the guitar-wielding girl into a wall. "You're gonna pay for that my dear." she chanted something under her breath, as a strange glow appeared around Melody, it was black and purple like flames.  
Jake stood up again, and changed into Inutaisho, though he still didn't move, but looked like he wanted to run to his wife's side as the glow disappeared, the spell hadn't finished it had seemed.  
Black Heart rolled her eyes. "You idiot, did you forget I still can sound like her?" and with that she switched back to Caskett's voice again. "SIT!"  
"JAKE!!! BITE HER HEAD OFF!!!" Melody hollered.  
Inutaisho ignored the sit command, Melody's real voice was overriding the fake. "Gladly." he said, and pounced on the sorcress.  
"OH $#@$@#.... FIREBALL!" Black Heart threw a fireball at him.  
He dodged the fireball and slashed at her. "You're gonna pay now!"  
"Shura Sword!" Black Heart drew her sword and blocked.  
"Wind Scar!" Inutaisho cried and launched shockwaves when their blades crashed.  
"Burst Rando!" an explosion happened when their blades crashed.  
Inutaisho was slammed into the wall by the explosion and changed back, knocked unconscious.  
"That was easy...." Black Heart dusted off her hands, but was caught off guard.  
"MAXIMUM POWER! HEART SONIC WAVE!!!" two speakers appeared next to Melody as she played a few LOUD notes that turned into shockwaves that hit Black Heart.  
She was smashed into the wall from the attack.  
Melody ran to Jake. "Healing Vibration Wave!"  
The bruises caused by Black Heart's tricks were healed and he woke up. "Caskett, I'm going to kill her." the boy growled, standing up.  
"Be my guest...." Melody said.  
Black Heart stood up, pulling herself from the wall. "Dammit..." she cursed.  
Jake transformed once again and pointed his sword at her. "One move and your head comes off."  
"Ah $#@$...." Black Heart growled. "How the hell did you get better?"  
"Whenever I get angry, my strength grows. If I get a little angrier my beast mode activates, and you wouldn't even get a movement to live." Inutaisho said with a grin.  
"Oh really?" Black Heart narrowed her eyes. "Astral Vine." she casted on her sword, it grew larger and blocked his sword before he knew it.  
"Heart Chain!" Melody caught Black Heart's sword with her chain.  
"Wind Scar!" Inutaisho cried, slashing once her sword was caught.  
Black Heart was knocked over again, she hissed as she stood up, her body sparking a little. "YOU KIDS ARE DEAD!"  
"Like we haven't heard that before." he said with a grin.  
"Great goddess of darkness, lord of which power comes from the deepest of darkest souls, grant me your power, grant me your strength, lend me thy power as if thee were thy own, and destroy all those who oppose us! Caliptic Nightmare!" Black Heart casted, as the inside cell room exploded into a major blast, blowing the walls out, making a huge hole. The robotic body of the crazed woman was in pieces from the explosion.  
Melody was damaged badly, and reverted to human form.  
Inutaisho barely stayed in his robot form from the blast and grabbed her, looking around. "Is it me, or did she just give us a way out?"  
"I think she didn't mean to do that...." Caskett said, almost falling over. "I think her robot body overloaded from our attacks, and she was trying to take us down with her."  
Inutaisho lifted his wife into his arms. "Hang on." he said, and jumped out of the hole.

Matt sighed as he walked on deck. "And here I thought they'd be a challenge."  
"You set yourself up for disappointment then." a voice called from behind him.  
Matt groaned. "I don't have time for you now Dr. Weil. I couldn't care less what Isoc and Gate found."  
The scientist tapped a finger on the tube around his head, the orange liquid inside floated in response. "You're not at all interested when Dr. Wily informs us on his findings in South America?"  
"You're still sure about sending him to the Amazon Rain Forest?" Matt raised an eyebrow.  
"That forgotten temple rose for a reason, why do you think there have been several earthquake in that world? Science can't get close to that temple, so we had to send a human." Dr. Weil explained. "You aren't interested as to why anything technological can't get near?"  
Matt growled at him. "I doubt it will help out with my problems."  
"Why are you so obsessed with ruining your brother anyway?" Dr. Weil questioned.  
"I don't believe that's any of your business." he growled, closing his eyes.  
"You don't have a reason do you?" Weil laughed.  
"Even if I do, as I said it's none of your business. Now get lost." Matt hissed, pure irritation in his voice.  
Just then they both heard the loud explosion that rocked the whole building.  
"What the hell?!?" Matt growled and stormed back to the prison cells, to see his brother and sister in law gone, Black Heart's robot body was destroyed, and the whole place looked destroyed with a huge hole in the wall.  
"Looks to me as if they got away." Dr. Weil said. "So much for no challenge." he chuckled.  
Matt walked back towards the deck, sighing. "Why do I spend my time with these people?"

The portal opened up in the Zone Cop Headquarters all of a sudden, as Inutaisho walked out of it carrying an unconcious Caskett in his arms, she had passed out during their trip.  
Caskett was exhausted, she passed out in her husband's arms.  
"Hhheeelllppp...." Inutaisho walked into the group's base, extremely tired and still carrying Caskett.  
In a matter of seconds several Zone Cops arrived.  
"Jake, what happened?" Ashe cried as she ran up to him.  
"Hotel was a trap. Black Heart and my brother kidnapped us, but we escaped... And I'm about to collapse." he said, and fell to his knees and reverted back to human form.  
Gourry walked over and lifted the blonde haired girl into his arms. "I'll take her to the hospital wing right away."  
Duo placed an arm on Jake's shoulder. "I'll take you myself. Sara can have a look at you."  
"Thanks..." Jake muttered, before passing out.  
"Yikes, some honeymoon." Marlene said as she watched.  
"What the hell happened to them?" asked Daniel as he came in.  
"Honeymoon hell." Alex remarked.  
"Why can't anyone have a break?" BassGS groaned. "Rock & Roll just went home with the others. Brandon & Anthony are on a leave due to their extreme exhaustion."  
Marisa hurried in. "I just saw Jake and Caskett, what happened?"  
"Sounds like a long story they'll fill in when they're treated." Nicole said, crossing her arms.  
"I hope we don't have to hurry up and drag Vent, Subaru and Aile back here right away." Silve remarked, leaning against the wall. "I mean we let them go with Rock to his world as they requested because the threat of Despair is over. That and they were gonna help handle Heather."  
"Yeah and Morgan and Lizzie are off with Brandon and Anthony who knows where." Andrew pointed out.  
Blaze shrugged. "Well I sure don't wanna figure out where."  
"So, who wants to head off and report this?" Duo asked. "I told Dr. Light and the others we'd keep them informed, besides the fact that someone should let Heather know about her brother's condition."  
Silve sighed. "I'll go."  
"Umm, are you sure? I mean if you're still having hard feelings about Rock..." Leviathan twisted her mouth.  
The blonde adjusted her glasses and shook her head. "I'm over that. I just wanted to get a little distance from him to make things less awkward with Aile."  
Harpuia raised an eyebrow. "You mean you wanted to help push him together with his new girlfriend?"  
She smiled in response. "Aile had a crush on him from the start, that was clear. Since Rock and I broke up and we came to an understanding things just won't work between us, I'd rather let her try and not have to worry about my feelings or anything to interfere."  
Phantom bowed. "You are truly kind, miss Silve."  
Fefnir crossed his arms. "But that's no fun, it's much cooler when the ex gives the new one trouble."  
Leviathan bashed him in the head. "Do you always have to act like a moron?"  
Silve changed into Z, and turned to the Operators. "Alright, transfer me to Dr. Light's Laboratory."

Meanwhile in Rock's world, Rock, Subaru, Vent, Heather, Roll, Aile & Kalinka has taken a day and went to the local fair that was in town. Roll was clung onto Subaru's shoulder, every once in a while the group caught her looking at the ring that had been given to her during her and Subaru's time in Rock's Beast stomach. She had finally decided she wanted to get married by the end of the year to Subaru, and was now wearing the ring always.  
"You know guys I feel more like the fourth wheel out of place here." Heather grumbled with her arms crossed. "Each one of you guys has a date."  
Rock rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Heather, just we all thought you'd like to see some of the fun things in our world."  
Aile was blushing while looking down. "B-besides R-Rock and I just started d-dating..."  
Roll giggled and pat her back. "Don't worry about being so embarrassed. We're all here to have fun that's the point right?"  
"How come Iris, Ciel, Blues & Zero didn't come?" Vent asked.  
"Ciel stayed behind with dad and the other docs to finish repairs on Zero and try some upgrades she was working on." Kalinka explained.  
"And Iris and Blues figured they need some more 'married people' time." Subaru chuckled. "After all they were interrupted on their honeymoon."  
"Yeah, hopefully Jake and Caskett's doesn't have the same disaster." War-Rock commented.  
"Don't jinx it for them." Heather hissed at the devise.  
"How about some cotton candy?" Rock asked, trying to get off the subject. "I'm buying so who wants some?"  
"ME!" Heather cried, jumping up and down.  
Just then Data hopped onto Roll's head. "Guys, I think we need to call the this off."  
The blonde blinked rapidly. "Data? What are you doing here?"  
"Being the annoying monkey as ever if you ask me..." her brother grumbled.  
"Dr. Cossack sent me to get you guys." the robot replied. "Auto's got transportation ready for us."  
"Whoa hold on, what's the hurry?" Subaru asked.  
"Caskett and Jake got attacked." Data whimpered. "Matt and Black Heart are up to bad things again."  
Heather hissed and punched Subaru's Transer. "SEE? You just had to open your big fat mouth!"  
"Ouch that's my arm you know!" the boy cried.  
War-Rock shrugged. "With our luck you knew it was coming."  
"Are they ok?" Aile asked in a worried tone.  
"Dunno all the details, Silve's talking it over with the docs." Data replied.  
Rock raised an eyebrow. "Silve's here?"  
"I would think she wouldn't wanna be anywhere near Rock for a while." Vent chuckled.  
Kalinka glared. "This is serious, and she wouldn't ignore her duty just because Rock's a moron."  
Rock narrowed his eyes. "Ok seriously, will you guys EVER get tired of mocking me?"  
Data rolled his eyes. "Can we just head back to Dr. Light's and sort this other crap out later?"  
Roll nodded. "Sure thing, I just hope Jake & Caskett are ok..."


	82. Episode 82: Ra Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny little note on this, this chapter was written back in 2010, so when Archie Comics started doing Ra Moon and the whole Super Adventure Rockman bit I found it hilarious and wished I could have finished this around then XD I was glad to see someone have a similar idea and to use that little known game

VVVRROOOOMMMM growled the roaring engine of the jeep that was racing down the down in the Amazon Rain Forest, South America in the world that in the year 20XX. A strange forgotten temple rose is this area. This was the world that MegaMan and MegaGirl came from, who currently live in Rock City.  
"Are we there yet?" grumbled Forte as he slumped in his passenger seat with his arms crossed. "This drive is taking forever!"  
"Arrrr rar rar..." Treble, Forte's robot pet dog whined in the back.  
"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?!?" Dr. Wily hissed behind the wheel.  
"Dr. Wily drives like an old woman!" shouted a black robotic bird.  
"SHUT UP YOU USELESS INVENTION!" Wily let go of the wheel to smack the bird with a hammer, though the jeep spun a bit out of control when he did this.  
"Watch the road doc!" Forte cried as he grabbed the wheel to regain control. "Forget about Reggae already, why you made that stupid thing I'll never know."  
As the jeep passed through a small pond, it halted to a stop in the middle of the water.  
"Great, that's it for that." Forte groaned. "Treble get out and be useful."  
The robotic dog hissed and leapt out of the vehicle into the water, Dr. Wily and Forte crossed onto the dry land from there.  
The doctor pulled out a compass which was going mad. "So the ruin's electromagnetic field comes all the way out here. Just as I thought, it's the reason machines can't get near the ruins."  
"So exactly why are we on this ridiculous safari hunt again?" Forte complained.  
"How many times do I have to explain to that pea-sized brain of yours?" Dr. Wily hissed. "We're here to track down a strange ruin I had discovered months ago! It is emitting a strong electromagnetic field around Lanfont Ruins that prevents technology to come near it ever since this temple called Land of The Temple of the Moon appeared."  
"Un-huh, totally lost me." Forte shrugged.  
Wily rolled his eyes. "In other words the field it emits will short out the microchips of your robot form if I hadn't installed an electromagnetic field in your transformation devise, Treble and Reggae to protect you from the interference, you wouldn't be able to transform into Bass if needed and these two would cease to function like the jeep just now."  
An anger vain popped on the young man. "Why couldn't you just say that in the first place?"  
Dr. Wily ignored him and started walking through the forest until they could see the ruins.  
"So it's a giant pyramid. Don't see the big deal yet." Forte said with his arms crossed.  
"Impatient youth..." Wily grumbled as they walked across the rocky surface, past several stone poles.  
As they approached the temple it came into clear view, it was gray rock with long steps, in the center was an entrance with an image of the sun above it. On the top of the temple was what looked like a bowl with 5 claws sticking out around the edge.  
"Man this place looks old." Forte remarked. "Looks almost ready for demolition if you ask me."  
Before anyone else could speak, a strange capsule was flying in the air towards them!  
"Pill alert!" Reggae cried.  
"What?" Wily blinked, as the capsule landed it exploded! The group was sent flying into the air and crashed hard onto the stone floor.  
"Alright, somebody is dead for that!" Forte hissed as he leapt to his feet and pressed the button on his watch to transform into his robot form. "Come out here and show your face coward!"  
"Grrrr!!!" Treble growled.  
Another capsule soared into the air but Bass shot it before it got too close, but something jumped through the smoke of the explosion and landed right in front of them.  
"Alright buddy, who the hell are you and why are you attacking us?" Bass growled.  
"I'm not your buddy." growled a voice from the figure standing in front of them. As it stepped forward and came into view, it looked like a robot girl with purple hair, an orange visor over her eyes, and a white with pink nurse outfit. Her sleeves were purple with white gloves, her hair came into braids up in front of her face. "My name is Meddy."  
"A robot? Here?" Dr. Wily's jaw dropped. "How is that possible?"  
"Don't know, couldn't care less." Bass said, firing his buster. "I just know you're dead for attacking me!"  
Meddy backflipped and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, like a hot head like you could even touch me. I doubt I'm the first to mop up the floor with you, I bet everyone you meet can't stand you just the same."  
"She's got your number!" Reggae chuckled.  
The boy hissed and fired his buster to knock the bird down. "Nobody asked for your input!"  
"I will not allow you to trespass here!" Meddy growled, as she held out her hands and a syringe with a HUGE needle appeared! "This may hurt a little."  
Dr. Wily's eyes widened. "Is she insane?!?"  
Bass just smirked. "You wanna play rough baby? You don't know what you just got into! Treble, merge with me now!"  
"Arrr!" Treble glowed, and leapt towards his master.  
Bass caught the robot dog, as they both were surrounded in purple light. When it faded, the transformation gave Bass wings, he floated above ground, his color was changed to black and purple, and electric purple sparks surrounded his hands.  
Meddy stood unfazed. "So you get a color change and a makeover. When exactly are you going to do something remotely impressive?"  
"Ok that does it woman, you're going down!" Bass hollered, charging at her at immense speed.  
Though Meddy tossed a capsule at his face that exploded, giving her the cover to dodge. She smirked. "You're still too slow for me buddy."  
"Forte's met his female version!" Reggae cried.  
Dr. Wily nodded unconsciously. "I must admit for an android she has the spark of a human personality."  
"So ready to get lost yet?" Meddy asked, holding another capsule in her hand. "I cannot allow you to disrupt my master inside the temple, and you will not get past me. If you leave, I'll forget you ever came here."  
"Sorry babe, but you can't get rid of me that easily!" Bass smirked, as he charged straight into her! He fired a shot of purple energy at the capsule in her hand as he was moving away, which set off an explosion!  
"Ahhh!!" the nurse-like robot cried as she was blown into one of the many pillars surrounding them.  
"How's that for too slow toots?" Bass taunted, waving his finger with his eyes closed. "I think that'll teach you to think twice before messing with the big boys."  
"You're gonna be sorry now...." Meddy hissed as she stood up, a dark wave of energy surrounded her as her armor took a more dark tone. "Chaos Unison!"  
"Bass pay attention!" Wily hollered. "She has a Hyper Mode!"  
"Huh?" the boy opened his eyes, to see Meddy coming at him with the large needle, and stabbed it right into his chest before he could react.  
"What was that again my patient?" she grinned, as electric sparks flowed through and zapped him immensely.  
"GAAAHHH!!!" Bass screamed in pain as he was set crashing down. "W-what did-you?" he gasped, as he couldn't move!  
"Just something my master created to handle problem robots like you." Meddy explained. "That should keep you down for a bit."  
"Dammit!" he growled, and suddenly a swift punch he was able to get out which she barely missed. "I won't go down that easily!"  
The purple haired robot's eyes widened. "You can still move?"  
Wily was just standing dumbfounded. "Not only is there a fully functioning robot here, but she's a perfect match to Bass's powers, even with the Treble Suit!"  
"MATCHED?!? EVEN?!?!? NOT A CHANCE!!!" Bass hollered, defusing with Treble, he pointed straight at his opponent. "You're gonna be sorry you pissed me off bitch! BEAST OUT!"  
With a roar, his body glowed brightly as he changed to his Fire Beast Out. "And now you're gonna be dead!" The damage from the injection on his armor disappeared in the process.  
Meddy chuckled. "Oooohhhh cute transformation there boy, can you play fetch too?" she taunted.  
Dr. Wily sweatdropped. "Seriously, does she WANT to die?"  
Bass came at Meddy much faster than before, grabbing her with his claw and slashing like mad. In a matter of seconds, he was holding her up with one hand, clenching so tight her armor cracked a little.  
"H-how? Where did this power come from?" she squirmed, trying to release from, his grip.  
"You're gonna be sorry you cross me." Bass snapped her need in half, snatched 2 capsules that had appeared in her left hand and engulfed them in flames. "Ready to take a ride nurse pain in butt?" he aimed his buster at her face and shot a massive flame at her while letting go, and tossed the flame-covered capsules into the blast.  
KA-BOOM! Meddy was sent flying into a ball of fire in the air, she crashed just a few feet from the temple, her body covered in scorch marks.  
"That gives a whole new meaning to hot stuff!" Reggae cried.  
"And yet her armor survived all that, quite impressive whatever it is she's made out of." Dr. Wily commented. "If Bass can finish this I'd love a chance to study her."  
"Arrrr?" Treble just sat there, sad that he was kinda useless in the fight.  
"So sweetstuff, ready to surrender to the most powerful being in this world and become my slave?" Bass teased as he walked up to her and extended his hand. "You had no clue who you were picking a fight with, so I'll let you off easy this time."  
Meddy smacked his hand away, a look of pure rage on her face. "NOW YOU'RE DEAD!" Her eyes took a dark tone, as black sparks surrounded her body.  
Bass took several steps back in shock, as he watched a transformation occur. Meddy's nurse outfit changed color to black, tentacles extended out her back, and a jewel appeared over her chest.  
"I-i-is that a BEAST OUT?!?" Bass cried in shock.  
"That's impossible!" Dr. Wily cried. "I thought we discovered all the possible Beast Outs!"  
"Well I guess you missed one doc!" Bass snapped.  
Meddy grinned at their confusion and fear. "I saved my best power for last: The Cyber Kracken Beast Out. Now you're gonna be sorry you EVER tried to trespass here and disturb my master."  
"Doc, run." Bass said, charging in and firing his flame cannon shot.  
"Kracken Beam!" the jewel on her chest glowed brightly and shot a rainbow-colored beam that pinned Bass down, destroying the road with it, and canceling his Beast Out.  
"She defeated the Beast Out in one blast?!?" Wily cried.  
"Shouldn't we be running?" Reggae suggested.  
The doctor turned to find Meddy's tentacles shooting out towards them!  
Zap! Bass fired a buster shot to knock them away. "Treble! Fuse with me again!"  
The robot dog nodded and glowed as he jumped into the boy and they became one once more. He floated a bit off the ground and scooped Dr. Wily & Reggae in his arms and flew towards the temple.  
"Where do you think you're going?!?" Meddy hollered, her tentacles caught his leg and twirled him around, making him drop the robot bird and the old man.  
"That does it you little..." he snarled, firing his buster at her face and charging straight into her, with a smash he was pinning her down, but only for a moment.  
"That looks SOOOO wrong." Reggae commented. "Like a bird and an octopus..."  
"Hurry in the temple!" Bass interrupted with a scream. "I can't keep Nurse Octopus down much longer!"  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?" Meddy hissed.  
Dr. Wily's eyes widened and he bolted for the temple, but there were 3 entrances!  
"Great... Which one?" he groaned.  
"INCOMING!!!" Bass cried, as he had been blasted towards the temple, they smashed through the first entrance and crashed inside, the impact made Bass's fusion with Treble break, and his robot form disengaged, turning him back into Forte!  
"Damn! The interference is getting worse!" Wily cried. "We'll stand no chance against her now!"  
"Don't remind me you old fool..." Forte grumbled, and clearly in pain as he struggled to get up, but then he heard a click, and the floor went out from under them!  
"A trap door!" Wily cried as they fell deep into the temple, their entrance closed off right away so Meddy was unable to follow.  
"Yeah but where does it lead?!?" Forte cried as it seemed like quite a while they were falling, through a tube-like slide until they crashed at the bottom, which looked more like the inside of a cave than a temple. They landed in a pile, Treble was on the bottom.  
"Ugghhh what is this place?" Wily asked groggily.  
"Get the hell off my back old timer!" Forte hissed, pushing him off.  
"Ah! Over there! This is what I was looking for!" Wily rushed over to a brick wall that had hieroglyphics all over. "I can't believe this! These characters... They speak of solitary life." then he came across what looked like a sun with a closed eye. "Th-This! This.... Couldn't possibly replace the sun, could it? But.... This..... I've never seen something like this before...."  
"Looks like all gibberish to me." Forte shrugged.  
Wily looked around the rest of the area, which consisted of bluish rock all over. "This is a huge tomb." he muttered, then looked ahead.  
"Whoa! What is that doc?" Forte pointed to a huge black orb with in the center looked like the outline of a red eye, two rainbow colored ribbons and wires attached, it hovers above a second completely black orb that has thick tube wires that go onto a base on the floor, next to a wall with computer screens.  
"Well maybe we can access it." Dr. Wily said, pulling out a laptop from his backpack. He connected a wire to the black orb. "Whatever this black computer knows, we'll know shortly." he said while typing.  
"Doc look!" Forte cried.  
The orb glowed a soft blue as red, blue, and purple wires came out of the black wires around it and covered Wily's computer, imbed inside the keys and connections.  
Dr. Wily stepped back in shock as the laptop started sparking. "It's going to blow up!"  
But then a flash and letters started coming across the screen, spelling 'Ra Moon' as the screen flashed.  
"Ra Moon? Is that it's name or something?" Forte asked.  
"I think my computer is broken." Wily muttered.  
Just then, a horrifying growl was heard as Meddy came out of the same entrance they did, along with pieces of the floor, meaning she must had blasted her way through. It had appeared to disengaged her Beast Out, as she was normal form now.  
"There you are! This time you are so dead!" she growled. "I must make you suffer immensely for my disgrace to me master!"  
"Meddy, stand down." the black orb spoke, it glowed as it did.  
"It talks!" Forte's eyes widened.  
She blinked several times. "B-but master Ra Moon... You said I should not ever allow anyone to pass that could disrupt your work."  
"These have proven they mean me no threat and in fact will prove useful for our purposes." Ra Moon said. "But remain here for now unless I detect new intruders. Introductions are in order for our new allies."  
Meddy nodded with a slight pout, but backed off. "Very well master."  
"What exactly are you?" Dr. Wily asked.  
"I arrived on Earth 20,000 years ago from a different solar system. I am the super computer, Ra Moon." the black orb glowed as it spoke in an ominous voice.  
"Yeah sure..." Forte rolled his eyes. "Some super computer is that ancient and crashed here? What have you been doing all this time?"  
"I have been waiting for the right person to come along, and for this planet's technology to catch up to unleash the full power of machines here, and together we can control the electromagnetic field that is threatening your way of life." Ra Moon explained. "If you can assist me, I can come above ground and stop it, but from down here I am powerless, and I don't want to lend my power to just anyone. But, the person I do choose, can control the world."  
Forte grumbled. "This sounds like a load of..."  
"GENIUS!" Wily cried, which made the boy fall over.  
"Wily's gullible!" Reggae cried.  
"Don't you idiots get it? Ra Moon can control the world's energy with my help." Wily explained. "We can show the world just what would happen if all robots become extinct and prove to everyone what I have been saying all along that robots prosper over humans! They will have no choice but to surrender the world to me! At last!"  
Forte smacked his forehead. "Gah, doc I dunno about this..."  
"As a gift for your trust, I shall construct an army for you." Ra Moon said, as the laptop started glowing.  
Suddenly, 16 robots were lined up in front of them, being constructed in front of their eyes. Even though they weren't complete yet. The following names were running on the laptop's screen: Concreteman, Galaxyman, Hornetman, Jewelman, Magmaman, Plugman, Splashwoman, Tornadoman, Blademan, Chillman, Commandoman, Nitroman, Pumpman, Sheepman, Solarman & Strikeman.  
Forte blinked rapidly. "How the hell?"  
"What did you do to these robots?" Wily gasped.  
"I took all the information from your laptop, and constructed them from there." Ra Moon explained. "I found the data in there of these robots were in your plans, along with one other. I shall take the time with you to construct this one to be perfect after these are finished, as I am sure you are not the only one who could track the field out to here."  
"Yeah, odds are Rock and those other idiots might be on their way soon enough." Forte grumbled.  
"I shall give your friend here an adapter so his robot form no longer malfunctions here." Ra Moon said, as through the laptop a disc came out. "Add this into your devise and it should function like normal."  
Forte shrugged and placed it into his watch, then pressed the button. He changed into Bass with no problem, in fact faster than before, and his form looked slightly different. "Whoa, I look even more cool." his form was more sleek, his gem on his chest and helmet glowed brightly, the fins on his helmet were longer, shoulder pads were added along with something glowing around his wrists. The major difference was now there was a brown cloak tied around his neck that extended to his boots.  
"I add a small shield to your power which is infused in that cloak. It can withstand a good amount of damage but once broken it cannot be recharged until you are out of your robot form." Ra Moon explained. "Meddy has one similar to this."  
"So THAT'S why my attacks seemed to do little damage at first!" Bass cried.  
"My master is being VERY generous giving you this, you better hold up your end." Meddy hissed at him.  
Dr. Wily looked at Bass, then the robots that were still being built by the super computer, then smiled. "You have a deal, Ra Moon. What's the first step?"


End file.
